Opposites Attract
by Bugseey
Summary: It's simple, they're the total opposites. Natsu is a happy-go-lucky, childish, vices-prone, player, delinquent and carefree member of the most popular band Fairy Law while Lucy, she is a serious, proper, fine young woman who will be the next CEO of the Heartfilia Groups. With wrecked past and unknown future what might happen?
1. First Kiss

I Do Not Own **Fairy Tail**

New Story!

Hope you'll like this. =))

Thanks.

**Chapter 1**

_DEEET. DEEET. DEEET._

Three rings.

Every morning her white, gold and silver colored room is filled with three rings. It should only ring three times before she wakes up and start her day.

_Three_. Yeah. Only three. No more, no less.

Lucy yawned and stretched. Her alarm never reached four before she turns it off. Lucy opened her curtains and savoured the view of the peeping sun. It was only 5 in the morning and she was up for a jog. Lucy went to her walk-in closet and changed into her sports attire. She grabbed her iPod and went to the elevator. Well she lives in a condo unit, her father required her to be independent, so she has to comply and live alone. That's one quality needed in order to be the next CEO. Lucy has to be trained, early. Every day of Lucy's life she went for an hour of jog, 8 minutes to go back to her unit, 7 minutes for cool down, 20 minutes for shower, 6 minutes for dressing herself, 15 minutes drive to office and 4 minutes to walk to her sit.

_Every second counts_.

That's what she lived with. No scratch that she changed her motto. It's every millisecond counts, now. She does things precisely. No time should be wasted. _Time is money_. That's what she was taught ever since she was little. Everything should be planned. No space for failures. So that's how her life works for almost 10 years now.

Lucy works as the President of all the employees in Heartfilia Group of Companies. Well it was a dually-owned company several years ago until the other owner disappeared without a trace. At the age of 15 she was entrusted with the company. Well a part of the company which looks like a miniature of the company because it functions the same. She arrived in front of the Heartfilia Co. Main Building and left her car be parked by the valet boys. As she walked down the lobby all men and women's head couldn't help but turn to her. Not only did her heels clank against the floor but she also has the presence that could get everyone's attention.

She's the boss. That's normal. Right?

"Good morning ma'am. Have a nice day!" All the employees that she passes by greets her with a smile as she walked pass them. But she just ignores them. She doesn't welcome any other new relationship in her life. She doesn't trust people.

When she arrived to the top floor of the building she was greeted by her secretary, but more like best friend and only trusted person. Erza Scarlet. "Early as always."

"And so were you." Lucy answered and smiled as she entered her large empty looking room. The room was white.. and black and glass walls. Yeah. Only those colors and the glass walls. Call it dull, she doesn't care. She sat on her comfy looking rotating chair and started her work.

"Well I should be here earlier than you were but you always get here the same time I do."

"It's 7. –"

"And your shift doesn't start until 8."

"There's no difference when I start early. It would be better. Should not waste time." Lucy answered, there's still a smile plastered on her face but her eyes focus on the big screen of her computer.

Erza sighed, walked towards Lucy and gave her coffee. "Caramel Latte, more cream, more whip with strawberry syrup made just the way you liked it."

"Thanks you're the best." She stopped typing for a while and took a sip then back to what she was doing. Erza just stood in front of her large table and stare at her in disbelief. How come there's a sexy, young, rich and beautiful lady in front of her that was focused only on her future. More like the company's future. _She should be like the others._ Erza thought.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Lucy asked, still without removing her eyes from the screen and continued typing something. This made Erza snapped out of her trance.

"Lucy, you know I'm your best friend or rather I should say 'bigger sister'?" Lucy just nodded. "You see I was wondering if you eat this morning?"

"Uhh. Does drinking coffee counts?"

"No." Erza crossed her arms across her chest. "You mean that coffee is the first in you today?"

"Yeah. I don't have enough time making breakfast or just eating."

"You'll get sick if you're always like that. You should at least eat. These past few days I noticed you're more and more getting into your work. Think your working condition gets worst?"

"Well Erza that's because I need to." Lucy just smiled at her. She knew Erza's just concern but she need to do things perfect.

"But you don't have life."

Lucy paused for a while and looked at Erza confused. Then she sips on her coffee again. "I have life."

"What I mean was, you don't have life beyond the four corners of this office." Erza said stressing her point.

"I jog every morning.. " She looked at Erza but still her fingers did not stop what it was doing. Lucy saw Erza's shocked-like expression and turns to her screen again. "..if that helps."

Erza face palmed. "I think you should go hang out with me sometime."

"Nah. Uh. I'm fully booked you know that."

"But Lucy-"

"Crap it's quarter to eight. I need to see fath- I mean Mr. CEO. I was tasked with another project." Lucy sang as she stood from her chair, grabbed her phone and walked towards the doors. "Ohh wait, Erza?" The said girl turned towards the source of the voice.

"Yeah?"

"Please give me a schedule of my meetings today. Just leave it on my desk, also please put the time and place. I'll just go see father. If anyone calls, ignore it or just.. you know what to do. Be right back!" She waved at Erza and dashed to the farthest room in the floor same as hers.

"Oh that girl." Erza muttered before she left. Her office was just across Lucy's and they are just separated by glass walls which gave them free access or more like watch to what the other was doing.

Every day she watches how Lucy drowns herself of work, even her works as her secretary was taken by her. She perfectly knew Lucy, they were friends since middle school and that's the beginning of their friendship. She used to beat up every kid that tries to befriend Lucy and just use her fortune. Erza hated seeing Lucy being used like that so one day she beat up those kids that uses her. She always persuaded Lucy to become strong. They even trained for that. But sadly she wasn't able to be physically strong like Erza. But inside, Erza has to admit that Lucy is so much stronger than she was. Well, other than business means that's why Lucy doesn't trust anyone now.

SLAM

Erza snapped out of her trance. She looked up and saw Lucy came back with a tall file of papers. She immediately walk back to her office and gave her what she asked for a while ago. Lucy on the other hand runs a hand through her hair. She leaned on her hand that leans on the table. "What happened? W-What are these?"

"Just some more papers to do." Lucy goes back to what she was doing.

"Your last meeting ends at five." Erza started as she hands her the list of Lucy's meetings. "Think you can have some time? For me?"

Lucy suddenly paused what she was doing again and saw Erza look at her with a somehow pleading eye. "Do you think it will hurt?"

"What will hurt?"

"Not follow my schedule?"

Erza sighed in disbelief but she smiled at her. "You know you're the boss right?" Lucy nodded. "After your last meeting you don't have anything else to do for today. It's Friday Lucy. No office tomorrow."

"But-"

"Spare me your buts next time. We're just going to eat. Look at you, you're skin and bones. Besides I miss you Lucy, I've been asking you since last month but you always refuse."

"Fine."

Erza smirked. She was the only one whom Lucy listens to, well aside from her father. "So what are these papers for?"

"Oh that. Father asked me to manage the hotels. He said I need to think of another attraction for the hotel."

"What else does that hotel doesn't have?"

"Well that's the question. I can't really promote when it doesn't have anything new about it."

"Hmmm.. Maybe you should invite guests."

"What do you mean guests? All of the people who-"

"No not that. What I mean was performers. Famous ones to match your hotel."

"I've thought of that. But our guests are mostly old business men or their family."

"Ever think of adding another age bracket in your target pop?"

Lucy smiled and nodded.

"Okay. I'll be over there if you need anything. AND YOU'LL EAT WITH ME LATER!" Erza threatened and walked back to her table.

"Y-Yes." Lucy smiled at her best friend. "Thanks Erza."

The day passed by in a blink of an eye. Lucy was walking down back from the conference room with Erza with another stack of papers. Papers to be approve. Papers to reject. And papers to review. It's always like this. More paper works every after meeting.

"Oh god. I'm so tired." Lucy let out an exhausted breathe as she walk. Then her stomach rumbles.

"It's because you haven't eaten anything yet. You refused to go lunch with me, remember?"

"But I need to be at the meeting early so I skipped."

"Anyway, that's the last."

"Hm?"

"I knew it you forgot."

"Of course not. I'm just playing around." Lucy said grinning at Erza. She hugged Erza from the side. "I'm sorry.."

"Huh? For what?"

"For the whole month of refusing you. I didn't notice it has been a month. Sorry."

"It's fine. I understand you."

"Thanks." Lucy mumbled as she pulled away from her and runs back to her office. "Hurry! I'm hungry!"

When they arrived Erza immediately set the papers down at Lucy's table. They grabbed their wallet, bag, keys and phone. Then they hurried to the entrance of the building.

"We'll use my car today. I'm driving." Erza spoke.

Lucy gulped. She knew how Erza drive but can she refuse? No. This was Erza. As much as she loved, Lucy also fears her wrath, which is the last thing she needed.

"Oh here it is." Lucy's eyes widen at the sight of a luscious red car that came into sight. It looked so awesome.

"What happen to your truck?"

"What happen? It's still the truck." Lucy turned her gaze back to the car. The truck was just a few feet behind it. Oh the embarrassment. The awesome looking red car didn't stop. Instead it just runs faster, alerting the guards.

"What was that about?" Suddenly a group of guards with rifle guns were surrounding Lucy and Erza. "Hey. What's happening?" Lucy pushed aside one of the guards and all she saw was the back of the car and the customized plate of 'Fairy Red'. Then she was pulled back inside the circle by Erza.

"Secured. She is protected." One of the guards spoke to the other guy on the line. "Everything looks clear now." The one talking, who looks like the leader of the group turned his back and faced the two girls inside. "Ma'am you are now safe."

"T-Thank you?" Lucy stuttered and her greetings were stated like a question. "What was that?"

"Apparently ma'am it's just a youngster who liked playing around. Sorry for the inconvenience you can now continue." Once the coast looked clear all of the guards who protected them are now gone. They went back to their positions and everything turned back to normal like nothing happened.

"Let's go Lucy before another of something like that happens again." Erza pulled Lucy and in a second Lucy found herself inside Erza's monstrous truck. "You okay girl?"

"Yeah. Just shocked. I'm just curious why did that certain person did that. It's not like he can benefit from it."

Erza put on Lucy's seat belt since she was too shocked from what just happened. "Apparently, he or she benefits from it."

"What?"

"It's called fun Lucy."

"I'll never understand that kind of fun."

Erza sighed and shook her head. "Oh Lucy, you're hopeless. It's a good thing I knew you in middle school or else I'll find you really weird."

Lucy furrowed her brows but shrugged the argument off. It's no use arguing with Erza. She'll only lose to her anyways, so why waste time? "So Erza?"

"Hm?" Erza mover her head to the side gesturing that she's listening but not take off her eyes from the road.

"Where we going?"

"You'll see." And like a cue Lucy held to the handle by the door when Erza increased her speed.

They arrived at a large circular structure with blinking lights in front that says 'High Life'. Loud sounds came from the inside and a lot of teenagers were outside. Some are drinking on top of their cars, some making out, some laughing, others just alone, some chatting but what caught Lucy's eyes the most was the long line at the entrance of the structure.

"We're going to eat here?"

"Yup."

"There's a line. And it's so loud inside don-" She looked at Erza and saw she was wearing another outfit as they walked to the entrance. "When did you change?"

"Back at the truck when you're busy observing your surroundings."

"Quick as always." Erza handed Lucy as paper bag. "Take it. You need to change."

"Why? I don't think my dress in not appropriate."

"It's office wear Lucy. Besides wear pants it might get wild inside."

"Wild? But why? And I think we should go to another. It's a long line here you see."

Erza just smirked and pulled her phone out. She dialled a certain number and in minutes she turned back to Lucy and smiled.

"So what now?" Lucy asked.

"Just wait in a-"

"Hey Erza!" A young man in black coat the reached his knees came running to them.

"That was fast." Erza stepped forward to meet the guy that in Lucy's sight has a royal blue hair, black shirt and pants covered with the snow white fur coat.

"Well I don't want you waiting here so long. Besides it's not really a good environment from what I see from your companion's reaction?" He turned to Lucy and reached his hand to her.

"I'm Jellal Fernandes."

But this was Lucy, she don't trust people so she didn't answer. Instead she turned to Erza with a questioning look. Erza seemed like understand it so she nodded. Feeling the awkwardness, Jellal set his hand down and turned to Erza also. "Lucy this is Jellal." Lucy just nodded. "He is my boyfriend."

Lucy's eyes gaped open. "Really? Why is it that you are her boyfriend?"

"LUCY!" Erza tried to scold her. Jellal was surprised by Lucy's question and to how she reacted.

"But Erza how could I be sure he won't hurt you!?" Erza's eyes widen then soften. Lucy could be really childish sometimes but she only cares for Erza. Lucy tends to be protective, always.

Jellal laughed really loud that it caught the attention of others.

"Why are you laughing?" Lucy asked him with one eyebrow popped up.

"Erza you didn't tell me you have a wonderful funny friend." Sensing Lucy's glare he stopped laughing. "Just kidding.. But really you're cool!" He tried to high-five with her but she still ignored him.

"Sorry 'bout her. She's just.. stressed from work."

"I'm not." Lucy retorted.

"Stop acting childish Lucy." But she still looks away and crossed her arms. Erza sighed and leaned to her hands.

"Lu-"

"Lucy is it?" Jellal cut her off when they said her name at the same time. "I can't promise you I won't hurt Erza. But one thing's for sure, I'll never leave her side and won't ever give up on her." Erza was taken aback and blushed madly. This caught Lucy's attention and she turned towards Jellal with a questioning look. Jellal grinned at her.

"Fine. Prove it. But if ever you did that I promise, I swear on my life I'll summon every military man in the world to hunt you down." Jellal's sweat dropped. Then Lucy stepped past them towards the circular building.

"Sorry. She just doesn't find new people trustworthy." Erza sling her arm around Jellal's and walked to the building.

Jellal on the other hand was still shock and felt a bit scared of the little blonde girl. "Does what she said scare you that much?"

"N-Not really. But because of what you said about her I think she could really summon that number of military men. I think she's that powerful."

"Oh not only that her family also have ties with the marine and air forces." Erza smirked and Jellal stared blankly.

"I think I'll be more caring for you starting now."

"You scared? Do you have any plans of doing that?" Erza pulled away from him. But he grabbed her immediately.

"No." He turned her so she was facing him. He put a hand on Erza's cheek. "Just felt threatened. Don't want to mess around that girl."

Erza smiled and hugged him. "Hey! How long am I going to wait before I can eat?" They pulled away and saw Lucy at the end of the line going to the entrance. They run to her and grabbed her.

"You don't need to wait there. I practically own the place so let's go." Jellal said as he led the way to the VIP entrance.

"Uhh wait Jellal can you lead us to a comfort room for a sec? I need to transform Miss Lucy here."

Jellal looked at Lucy and saw her very formal office wear. "Yeah I think you should change."

They went inside. Erza and Jellal walked towards the crowd heading backstage and they did not notice that Lucy stopped by the entrance. She stared and tried to absorb everything. It was her first time entering a place like this. She's never seen people do things like this. And the loud music made Lucy cover her ears for a while as if adjusting to her environment. She looked around. It was very large on the inside. It was dimly lit but was there were occasional light works that moves around and there were some lanterns on the tables but it was lit darkly. On the center were the group of people, slamming and dancing with each other, there are tables on the side that are somehow place on the elevated platform from the center. As Lucy looked up there were lights of different colors and there were about three floors for tables but still over looking at the ground where people dances.

"_And live while we're young.."_

That's the last thing that Lucy noticed. There was a band singing on the center front of the building. She stared at the band and saw a young man, maybe just a little older than her. Lucy watched him as he give life and joy inside the whole dark building. His smile is the most beautiful she saw ever seen and it made the girls squeal in joy. Everyone roared whoo's and ahhh's with claps as the boy stopped singing and talked to them for a while. Suddenly the boy Lucy was staring at locked an eye with her. He smiled at her and she can't stop herself from smiling back.

The guy wears a black shirt that says 'I'm the man' in font, white pants and he has a scarf which is fashionably placed on his neck. He jumped off the stage and made his way towards Lucy without breaking their gazes. In less than a minute he was in front of Lucy looking at her big brown eyes. He slings his arm around her waist and crashed his lips onto hers.


	2. Unknown Liquids

Here's chapter two.

I uploaded it early so you could say if it's good or what.

Hahaha

Thanks!

**Chapter 2**

"Here it is." Jellal turned to see the two girls that are following him. He narrowed his eyes. "Where's.. Lucy?"

Erza turned her back and saw no one behind her. She walked towards the entrance of the hallway where they came from and looked from side to side but no trace of Lucy. "Let's head back. I think we left her there."

They both ran fast back to where the people are dancing, some were eating and the band was performing.

Silence.

It was odd when they enter. Everyone's eyes were at the far back end of the hall. Then there was it.

_SLAP_

It echoed throughout the whole hall. And then there was yelling. Erza knew who owns that voice even if she couldn't understand what the words meant she knew it was Lucy's.

"PERVERT!" Lucy said backing away from the guy who kissed her.

The guy and everyone around were shocked with the slap that echoed throughout the hall. But the guy smiled and turned back to Lucy. "What? You're not thankful I kissed you?"

"Why would I? I don't even know you!"

The guy stared at her in disbelief. Same as all of the people around them. He smirked. "How come you don't know me? I'm the vocalist of Fairy Law. Natsu?"

"I don't care who you are. I'll call the police for sexual harassment." But before Lucy could dial Erza came and grabbed her phone. "ERZA?! I NEED TO CALL THE POLICE. THIS GUY HERE KISSED ME."

"I'll handle him. The last thing you need is be on the news, right?" Lucy just nodded and she let Erza handle the situation.

"So do you also want a kiss?" Natsu asked with a devilish smile.

Lucy was about to punch him when Jellal stood in front of them and faced Natsu. "Back off." He said in an angry voice.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." It was heard from the crowd when Jellal stepped in front of the two girls.

"Easy Jellal." Natsu said waving his hand in front of him. "Is this the girl you're talking about?"

"Yeah. So back off."

"What? The red or the blonde?"

"The redhead." Natsu smirked and relaxed his face.

"As expected." Natsu said. Jellal gestured for the other band members to continue playing. He then pulled Natsu to backstage and asked Lucy and Erza to follow.

When they reached the room backstage he pulled Natsu inside and let the two girls enter before her closed the door. "What did you do this time?"

"This pervert here kissed me!" Lucy shouted in anger. They all looked at her.

"Sorry about him Lucy-"

"No he'll pay for this." She said as she stood up and charge to him ready to punch. But Erza hold Lucy and stopped her.

"Lucy.." Lucy stopped and turned to Jellal. "I'll be asking for forgiveness in behalf of Natsu. Please don't bring this to the press."

"Press? Oh I won't I'll be the one in scandal if they'll know this."

"OOOOH. So you're someone then?" Natsu said as he leaned on the couch where Jellal pushed him.

"If I bring this matter to the press it won't even affect you so why would I if I'm the one to be affected?" Lucy growled and shouted at Natsu.

"Won't be affected? Me? I'm the one who should be cautious around here."

_Thwack_

Erza punched Natsu on the head and made the guy knocked out. The cap on his head was removed when he fell on the couch.

"Pink?" Lucy asked. Her voice was somehow nervous as if something struck her. Her eyes were wide and she stiffened.

"Yes. Why?" Jellal was the one to ask.

"Well it's not common. I-I-Is it natural?"

"Well, he said it was naturally black. But I think he didn't dye it. It catches attention so, it doesn't matter then." Jellal explained.

Lucy relaxed but something about her felt a bit odd and Erza was the only one who noticed it. Why couldn't she? She's Lucy's best friend.

"Anyway, Natsu here will also be affected if the press knew about this. It's a good thing her sis this inside my property. You both are safe. Cameras or any other recording devices are not allowed here." Erza sighed in relief.

"But that doesn't amend with what he has done to me." Lucy said her eyes were covered with her bangs but soon she looked up to them. "He harassed me!"

"It was just his nature. Sorry! He always does this when he feels like it." Jellal shrugged his shoulders hoping for an acceptance of his sorry. "It doesn't really matter right? It was just a kiss.. unless you never kissed anyone?" His way of talking slowed down at the last word and he turned back again to Lucy with eyes wide. Lucy was blushing and her eyes were on the floor.

"Let's not just talk about this okay? Forget everything Lucy. I knocked him out already." Erza pats Lucy's shoulder and waited until she nodded. "Now, change into this so you can move freely."

Lucy head her way to the changing room leaving Erza and Jellal staring at her and Natsu, well he's just there lying still unconscious.

"I-It was her first?" Jellal spoke.

"What do you think? Of course it was. She must have been very depressed by now. She always treasures her firsts."

Jellal was silent. Indeed every girl's first kiss was important to them. It was like their innocence or something like that.

"Like I told you, Lucy always stays at office. She dedicated herself there. She wasn't allowed to play ever since her mom died so she wasn't able to live a life just like a normal teenager would have." Erza explained. They did not know that the unconscious Natsu was now back to life but decided to stay silent and hear them. "This is the first time she went to a place like this. I think she was amazed on how people her age were able to have that much fun. This is the first time Lucy saw someone smoking just 5 meters away from her, saw someone making out on top of a car."

"What boring life." He decided to sit up and comment on what Erza narrated as Lucy's story.

Erza glared at him, which made him cower and hide behind Jellal.

"S-S-Sorr-Sorry!"

"Not to me. To her." At that very moment Lucy entered the room still dusting off invisible dusts from her outfit. They all turned to look at her.

Sensing the stares Lucy looked up and saw three pairs of eyes looking at her. She glared at Natsu, looked at Jellal and finally turned to Erza. "What? Do I look awful? I kne-"

"GORGEOUS!" Erza run towards her and hugged her. Lucy was wearing white tights, white strapless top that hugged her figure perfectly and a black leather jacket. Her black pumps gave her more of the accent.

"I-I did?" Lucy pulled away from Erza to stare at her dress.

"Of course. Silly!" She pulled Lucy towards the door so they could eat. "Jellal? We're heading to eat."

The said boy was stood there blankly but snapped in his trance with Erza's voice. He looked at Natsu and saw him grinning to himself. "If you're planning anything shove it off. She's not any other girl."

"What? Why? I'm just happy I kissed a girl that hot. No regrets man!" He shouted the three words.

"Still I advise you to stay away."

"Why?"

"She's the heiress of Heartfilia Co. she's not just any girl you dated. If you suck at this aga-" But Natsu was out of sight now. "Damn you Natsu!" Jellal shouted and headed back to the hall to find Erza and Lucy standing by the counter looking for food.

"Hey Jellal!" It was Lucy who waved at him. He felt a little happy. Maybe Lucy's starting to trust him now. Good start though. He ran towards them.

"So do you have any food in mind now?" Jellal asked as he reached them.

"It's difficult to choose. I find everything interesting." Lucy answered.

"You get everything you want. Put it on my name." A loud voice spoke. It came from the amplifiers. Lucy, Erza and Jellal turned their heads and saw Natsu looking at them, grinning.

Lucy smiled evilly and turned back to the menu board. "Fine then. I want a piece of everything."

Jellal and Erza's eyes were wide. They blinked, once, twice? Thrice?

"What? So Erza what do you want?"

Erza recovered and answered. "I think I'll share with you."

"What? No waaay. I'm going to pay for you so don't share with what's for me." She smirked.

"Well I'll get the best seller."

Lucy turned to the cashier and smiled. "You got that?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Jellal? You don't want any?"

"No I'm good. I'll just get myself a drink."

"No. I'm on it. Besides, I won't pay for my meal right?" Lucy smiled.

"R-Right."

"So what drinks?"

"Best seller."

"So there's really such thing as best seller?"

"Yes."

"Cool. Well that will be on my order so I guess I could taste it too right?" Jellal nodded and gulped.

"Okay. Then, this way-"

"Wait I haven't paid yet." Lucy turned to the cashier. "The one of everything order will be named to that Pinky. You heard it right?" The cashier nodded and gave her the long receipt. "Their orders would be, here." She handed her credit card to the cashier. And in return the cashier gave her the receipt for Erza and Jellal's orders. "Let's go! I'm starving."

"It'll be served within 5 minutes ma'am."

"Alright. Thanks." And she left with Erza and Jellal.

They went to the second floor, most center table, facing the performing band. The waiters prepared a very long table so that all that has been ordered can be placed. Lucy sat in front of Jellal and Erza, her back facing the stage. Due to Lucy blocking the view, Erza and Jellal moved a sit to the right so Erza could watch. Two waiters stayed at their table so they could serve Lucy the food she wanted to eat.

"Can I have a drink first?"

The waiter went to her and gave her a glass filled with orange liquid. "Ohh that's good. Running and screaming made me go thirsty." Lucy started eating in a very fast but orderly manner. How come that's possible?

"So here's the next song.. it will be dedicated for someone out there who'll definitely experience her firsts with me." That voice again. Lucy grip on her fork tightly.

"Lucy calm down he's just teasing you." Erza tried to calm her down.

"Fine." The she continued munching on her food.

_That's odd. Natsu never dedicates a song to anyone. This could be interesting_. Jellal thought and smirked to himself while watching Natsu perform on the stage together with the whole band.

"So he's a singer. I see." The couple turned their gazes on Lucy. "I didn't think he was a member of a band. Ha-Ha-Ha." She put another spoon of food inside her mouth and giggled in pleasure of the food going down her stomach. "So is he popular?" Lucy grabbed a glass and drank from it.

Erza's eyes were wide. Jellal couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Lucy asked dumbfounded.

"Lucy, I thought you knew him?" It was Erza who spoke. "You have some of their songs on your iPod. And I think I saw their album back at your house?"

"I did?" Erza slapped her forehead. "Well I mean, I don't really care about the singers I just want the music."

There was silence.

"So are they popular?"

Jellal couldn't help but laugh again. "Actually Lucy, this band in front of you is the famous Fairy Law."

"Fairy Law? Lame name." Lucy said chuckling a little.

"Lucy.." Erza called her attention. "Jellal here is their manager."

Lucy stopped eating and looked at him. "Sorry! Sorry! I'm really sorry!"

"It's fine.. I understand." Jellal felt like life stepped on him flat.

"Sorry Jellal, Lucy's just a little primitive." Erza said.

"Primitive?!"

"Just kidding Lucy."

Lucy smiled and drank the liquid inside the glass straight.

Because Jellal was unable to speak Erza explained for him. "So, Lucy they are the Fairy Law." Lucy turned her back and saw Natsu wink at her. She immediately looked away and listened to Erza. "Jellal is their manager."

"Yeah. I heard that." Lucy said drinking from another cup.

"I heard they were the most famous band right now."

"So that explains the massive people." Lucy side commented.

"They already travelled across the world for tours and invites to be guest." Erza paused for a while to check on Lucy. She was still eating fast but neat. "They won awards internationally and national. As for now, they were here for rest."

"So they're that amazing huh? Doesn't look like it to me." Lucy glanced at Jellal again and saw him sulk more. She felt guilty. "No. No. No. No! That's not what I meant. I committed a fallacy out there. I'm sorry. I'm not referring to all of you, just this Pinky guy." Lucy feeling thirsty drank another glass.

Jellal cheered up once again and smiled weakly. Lucy still feels guilty. She knew Jellal was a good guy, though she doesn't fully trust him yet. Lucy knew that he was important to Erza so she'll try her best to trust this man with her best friend. She smiled as she thought of something. "Well, I've heard you're quite famous?" Jellal nodded with a little blush on his face. "Then.." She paused for a while just for thrill. "Why don't you play in our hotel?"

Erza was a bit shocked but she smiled after. "R-Really?" Jellal leaned a bit. Lucy nodded and put a food inside her mouth again.

"Erza told me of this another age bracket. Well now that I've think of it I remembered bored teenagers in the hotel the last time I visit so I guess you can play there? That could be a good attraction don't you think?" Lucy said. They felt like Lucy was separating herself from what she called 'teenagers'. But really, she was. Lucy was considering herself more like an adult.

"I think that would be great Lucy." Erza smiled at her. "But is it okay with you? You're going to work with that guy, Natsu."

Lucy suddenly stopped from eating. She stared at Erza with horror in her eyes. She grabbed a drink from the waiter and drank it straight then wipe her mouth with cloth. "Okay, I'll just can-"

"No way you can cancel it now." Five figures appeared at by the stairs and there they saw the Fairy Law band. But it was Natsu who spoke.

"I still can. After all, it's my work."

"You can't."

"And why?" Lucy stared at Natsu glaring.

"Because I already called the press and told them a scoop that we'll perform at your hotel." He smirked and walked towards the table.

Lucy's eyes widen.

"What when did you?" A navy blue haired boy suddenly shouted at Natsu.

"Yeah Natsu when?" Asked a petite blue haired girl.

"I thought we're on vacation now?" A white haired girl appeared and clutched on Natsu's arm.

"But it's going to be fun!" He cheered and walked closer to Lucy, Erza and Jellal causing the white haired girl to loosen her grip on Natsu's arm. "Now that it's aired you cannot back down."

Lucy ignored Natsu and continued eating. Erza and Jellal and now with the Fairy Law band were all amazed on how Lucy gulped all of the food served in front of her. Little by little she finished every plate that was in front of her. "Lucy you could at least slow down a bit."

Just then at the right moment. There seemed to be something stuck on her throat, she gestured for a drink and immediately a waiter gave her one. "WHOOOOOOO I felt like I'm gonna die."

"I told you to slow down." Erza said while watching Lucy.

Lucy continued drinking everything inside the glass until she made a sound that says thirst quenching. "What was this? I never drank something that taste this good. But.. why do.. I feel so.." She giggled. "..dizzy?"

"You mean you don't know what that is?" Jellal asked. Erza turned to her with wide eyes.

"What is it? Poison?" She glared at the last question.

"N-No. Why would I want something like that in my menu? It's just lemonade with Jack Daniel's."

"Jack Daniel's? Why didn't you tell me?" Erza pushed her sit back and run towards Lucy. "She is not drinking alcoholic beverages."

"First time?" Erza nodded. "I thought you knew we only sell alcoholic drinks here."

Erza's eyes widen more if that was even possible. "So you mean? All of the thing she drank were.."

"Yes. I guess. I didn't know. I'm sorry." Jellal stood up and walked to where they were.

Natsu chuckled. "She really is something." He mumbled and walked closer he grabbed Lucy's hand and placed it in front of her chest.

"What are you doing?" Erza asked.

"Helping a drunken woman." He said as he put his arms just below Lucy's shoulders supporting her back and the other behind her distal thigh. With not much effort he lifter her from her seat and cradled her on his arms. Lucy then snuggled on his chest which made him smile. "So, where to take her?"

"I'll drive her home. Just put her on my truck."

"But Erza you're also drunk." Jellal said holding her by the shoulders.

"Then tell me where she lives I could drop her there." Natsu said with a smile.

"Oh no. I'm not leaving Lucy alone with you." Erza struggled. "Put her inside my truck. I can handle."

"But I won't agree. Well let's just do this. Gray? Levy?" Jellal called for the other band members.

"Yes?" The blue haired girl named Levy asked.

"Go with Natsu and make sure he won't do anything funny."

"Why do I have to come with this pink man?" The navy blue haired man retorted.

"You wanna go stripper?" Natsu said ignoring where Lucy might bump.

"Idiot! Don't move like that! You might hurt her!" Erza said angrily.

Natsu immediately stopped. He felt the wrath of the girl so he better follow. "Okay. I'll trust Lucy with you." Erza walked towards Levy and gave her her number. "Please call me when you arrived there. Also she lived at Viewpoint Tower D top floor room 1012."

"She lived in a unit? Viewpoint?" Natsu asked again smiling. "I was sooooo lucky! Lucky! Lucky! Lucky!"

Everyone looked at him confused. "What? It's nothing." They ignored him knowing what he say were just pure nonsense.

"Anyway, thank you very much." Erza said quite weakly. She also drank quite a lot. "Please be careful with her. Okay?" Levy nodded. "Oh right." She grabbed Lucy's bag and searched for her keys. "Here's the key to her house. When you leave, put it on top of her fridge right part facing the fridge."

"How come you know all this?" Natsu asked.

"Well, I'm supposed to be called her best friend. And one last thing, don't mess with her things. She doesn't want any mess in her house." Erza looked at Natsu because he seemed to be the troublemaker.

"I'll handle things perfectly!" Levy said saluting at Erza. Erza smiled at her and turned away with Jellal. "Now we go!"

Unknown to them was someone, clenching a fist until their white.


	3. Playing Around?

I'll try to update every 4 or 5 days.

But I won't promise. Okay?

Just, sorry 'bout that.

Anyway, enjoy this. I enjoyed writing this.

So yeah, thanks!

**Chapter 3**

"Good morning Lucy!" Erza greeted her when she saw her by the elevator. She held the doors open until Lucy entered.

"Oh! Hi Erza! Good morning!" They were the only ones in the elevator. Well it's just 7 in the morning and office hours don't start until 8. As usual, they're early birds. It was Lucy's fault, if she doesn't go to work early then Erza shouldn't have go this early too. "Let's close the doors; I'm going to exceed my time of going to my office. I should be seated on my office by 7!"

"Lucy you still have those times?"

"Why of course. Time is money." Lucy said proudly.

"Fine." Erza sighed in defeat. Really? Is she really the best friend of this robot, time conscious girl? Erza shrugged the thought off. Of course she was. Silly Erza. "If I'm your mother I'm gonna beat the crap out of you just to remove that time sickness out of your senses." She mumbled.

"You say something?"

"No. Nothing.." Erza knew why Lucy was like this but she's getting worse. What must have happen these past few days? "Well I was just thinking about that project about the hotel. Is it really okay about the band thing?"

"Uhh yeah. About that some people suggested other bands. So I think it's going to be a Band Battle Royale." Lucy said and the elevator dinged and they were at the top most floor. Lucy and Erza walked towards their wing of the building where their offices are.

"That sounds nice. But a battle like that will just last for about a week maximum."

"I've thought about that already and I'm planning on letting all those bands play on certain times every Friday, Saturday and Sunday nights. Well according to my research those are the days in which our target bracket was out, partying." She smirked feeling proud of the information she researched.

"Did you really research for those days?"

"Yup." Lucy gave her a thumbs-up. She sat on her comfy sit and Erza place her coffee on the table. "I need some verification. Something of that sort."

_Lucy, you're hopeless._ Erza thought. In her mind she was banging Lucy's head on the nearest wall to extract the teenager's senses out of her. "You should've just asked me."

"Well I've considered that but since you're always with me I thought you also don't know."

"Lucy, even if I'm with you for like always I make time for myself just like how I always tell you. You're only seventeen, a TEEN on that. Okay? You should enjoy yourself." Lucy just rolled her eyes and continued writing things on the papers she was checking.

"_And live while we're young.."_ That song was stuck in her mind ever since that day Natsu had.. Okay she can't think of the main event of that night, _screw Pinky_. Lucy thought about this. She remembered the smile Natsu gave off when he was on stage. He has the second most beautiful smile she saw. Well first was her mother's of course. She wanted more of that smile. She felt simple joy and some sort of warmth, just like her mother's. But still, she can't just please her father and make him happy when she just go make herself happy all by herself. She will never do that to him. Even as a child, Lucy knew how his father suffered when her mom died and those tears. Oh how she hated them when they flow out of her father's usually sparkly happy eyes. The company is the only memento her mother can remind them of her so she was doing her best on running the company with her father.

"Erza we've been through this a million times." Lucy sighed. "I promised you right? Back then I said I'll be with you whenever you want ones I bring Heartfilia Co. to a stable state."

"I remember that. I even recorded how you promised right?"

Lucy nodded. They were in highschool back then and Lucy was going to be sent on a home school when Erza asked her to go shopping, malling and just have fun with her. Lucy was really afraid back then, Erza's been glaring at her the whole time.

"So Lucy, what happened last Friday?" Erza smirked it's not that she doesn't know. Well she had Jellal to inform her of what the band members do. But she wants know Lucy's side of the story.

At the sound of last Friday, Lucy stiffened. She will never forget that night. "W-What do you mean? You're there right? And I forgot to call you the next day to thank you for giving me a ride home." She smiled at Erza

"I'm with you when we're still at High Life. But when you passed out due to drunkenness and I'm not-"

"I knew it. Something's not right with me when I woke up Saturday morning. I thought it was brain tumor or something.."

"It's called hangover." Lucy's lips came into a circle as a sign of somewhat realization. "That's the feeling of hangover an effect when you were drunk. So what happen?"

Just then Lucy stopped checking and reading the papers. And she punched her desk which made all the things on top of it to jump a little. "Now that you said it.. I felt something brushed on the tip of my nose that night. It was just quick but it was warm and somehow, it just felt nice. Well thank you again for caring for me."

Erza looked at her with confused eyes. "Actually Lucy I was not the-"

"I was like that after you left. And.. I was robbed."

"What I'm saying was I am n- Wait. WHAT!" Erza yelled making the passing employees to look at them.

"Not rob robbed. I mean, when I woke up the next morning my fridge was empty. I think the robbers took everything and just left my fridge. I was thankful they have pity."

Lucy looked at a smiling but still shocked Erza. "What's fun with that?"

"Well having something on your fridge is new."

"Oh that. I don't really care that they robbed everything in my fridge." Lucy goes back to her work. "All of the cakes, milk and other stuff in there have just expired that same day.. I think? Maybe just last week? Oh no, just that day. So I don't really care they even helped me clean up that mess. I was about to clean it that weekend bu-"

"YOU!"Suddenly the glass doors burst open. They both stared and saw Natsu pointing a finger on Lucy. "WHY DO YOU STORE EXPIRED FOODS?"

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked dumbfounded. "And why are you here mister? Did I give you permission to enter? You don't even knock."

"Well Lucy, I was not able to tell you about-" It was Erza and Lucy stared at her as she spoke.

"WE WERE NOT-" Erza smacked Natsu on the head. She's had enough of being cut off for this day. In a blink of an eye Natsu was on the floor unconscious. Then the other members of Fairy Law together with their manager cam running from elevator side of the building and entered Lucy's office.

Lucy scared of Erza's action, and knowing she's been the one cutting her off earlier, ignored the other disturbance and just look at Erza as she stood in front of her table and cross her arms across her chest. "As I was saying-"

"NATSU YOU IDI-"

_Thwack_

And in another blink of an eye, another body was on the ground just beside Natsu's.

"Wrong choice of move, Gray." Jellal mumbled soft enough for Erza not to hear.

"I was saying, it was not me who brought you home Lucy." Erza looked at Lucy's surprised and somehow confused face that was staring back at her.

"W-What? Then how did I get home?"

"It was Natsu, Gray and Levy who brought you home." Erza continued. "Natsu insisted on bringing you home so I let him but with company. So don't worry."

Jellal walked towards Erza's side feeling that her dark aura has subsided by that moment. "Yeah don't worry. Levy here.." He gestured to a blue haired petite girl. "..took care of you."

Levy smiled at Lucy and she returned the smile.

"But I was robbed."

"Robbed?" Jellal asked yelling.

"Yeah my fridge was empty when I woke up."

Levy stepped forward. "Actually I know what happened." They all turned towards Levy. "Natsu and Gray were really hungry so they rummaged your fridge. I wasn't able to stop them because I was changing you that time. The moment I finished they were also done. I mean Natsu was done eating.. because Gray is smart enough to read things before putting things inside his mouth."

"So that explains why he just barged in looking angry at me." Lucy stood up from her seat and walked over to Natsu's unconscious body. She sat beside him and poked his cheeks. "Idiot." She mumbled. Lucy finds his face funny and she giggled softly so no one would notice. But Erza and Jellal, being keen observers, noticed it and smirked. Feeling that Natsu was about to wake up she stood up and walks and stared at Jellal. "So why are you here? I didn't ask for any meeting yet."

"Actually were just here because of Natsu." Jellal said as she sat on one of the semi-reclining chairs in front of Lucy's table.

Lucy sat on her chair and continued working. "I don't need any distractions when I'm working."

"I also wanted to introduce my whole band to you, though."

"Fine. Keep it fast." Lucy said while working on the papers.

Jellal looked at her. Why is she not looking at them? She won't be able to know them if she won't look. He turned a questioning face to Erza. "Just let her. She knows what she's doing. She's listening." Erza said softly.

Okay then. "Well Lucy you already know well, me. Jellal Fernandes, manager of Fairy Law." He looked at her and see if she was paying attention. It looked like she's-

"I'm listening. Continue."

"Then the band. You already know Natsu. Well just Natsu." Lucy looked up and raised one brow up. Then back to her work again. "He's the vocalist." Jellal gestured for the other body on the floor. "This other guy here is the lead guitarist, Gray Fullbuster."

"Why's he not wearing a shirt?"

"Habit." Jellal said and Lucy looked at Gray in disbelief. "Here's Levy McGarden on keyboards."Levy waved at her and she gave her a smile. "That's Lisanna Strauss. She's on bass guitar." Lucy looked at the white haired girl. "And lastly, Gajeel Redfox on drums."

"Okay I now know each member of Fairy Law, what now?" Lucy said not leaving her work.

"Actually, we're also here because we wanted to talk about that project. Is it a go?" Jellal crossed his legs and looked at Lucy.

"Erza and I were talking about it before you guys barged in. And it's a go, though the board suggested adding more bands than just yours." Lucy smiled. The business smiled she always had.

"More bands?"

"Yes Jellal." Lucy continued working which amazed the people around her. The Lucy the met in High Life seems really different now. She's working professionally. A very good multi-tasker. She was able to discuss the project with Jellal while working. "I was asked to add more bands and it will be like a Band Battle Royale. Actually it's not really a competition, all bands will be paid." She explained as she continued writing on the papers. "A week, or maybe a month or two will given to all bands to perform on certain days then the most number of audience will be the hotel's newest attraction."

"We're going to have a contract?"

"Not you silly. I mean of course you all have the chance. As I was saying the 'winner'.." Lucy paused for a while and made quotations in the air with her slender fingers. ".. will be getting the sponsorship from the company. In return whenever needed by the company that band will immediately do what is needed."

Jellal smiled. "So what's the sponsorship about?"

"Well we will send the band to different countries to be more popular and such. So that, when needed by the company that band will be nothing but a hit. By the way the band will also have a private jet." Lucy smirked. She turned to Erza and saw her smiling at her.

"Okay we're really in." A familiar voice from the floor said. "I can't wait to beat up those bands-" Natsu was really excited but pain struck his stomach again. "I can't sing normally thanks to you." He glared at Lucy.

"So Pinky's up huh? Why is it my fault?" She asked Natsu.

"That's because he ate the spoiled foods on your fridge." Levy butted in. Lucy looked at her and remembered her empty fridge.

"It's not my fault then."

"Yeah it was all Natsu's." Gray said as he finally woke up and stands.

"Oh yeah mister smarty pants?" Natsu mocked him and head butted him but was stopped by a sudden dark glare.

"No fighting in the office." She said darkly and Natsu backed away from Gray.

"So this whole Battle Battle Band whatever?"

Lucy chuckled at Natsu's mistakes but she shrugged it off for now. "Well all those privilege will be for your band if you guys were able to get the largest number of audience." Lucy fixed her reading glasses. Well she uses glasses whenever she's just in her office.

Natsu walked up to her table. "Yeah yeah, I heard that already." He ran a hand through his hair. He stopped from his tracks when he reached the edge of Lucy's table then he leaned. His face was now inches away from hers. Lucy ignored him and just continued working. "We'll definitely win that. And I'll definitely bring you your firsts." He smirked.

"Back off. You're annoying."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll call the guards."

"They won't stop me."

"I'll call the military."

"They won't be able to handle my hotness." This disturbed Lucy. She stopped and looked up. Now they're looking in each other's eyes.

Then there was silence.

"Never thought you have beautiful brown eyes.." Natsu mumbled softly enough that only Lucy was able to hear it.

With that Lucy immediately backed away and leaned back on her sit. "D-Don't ever stay that near me again. I said b-back off." Her voice is full of nervousness. It was shaking. Lucy doesn't know why but she felt her cheeks warmed up. She fixed her eyeglasses and the imaginary tangles on her hair.

Natsu chuckled and leaned away. "You're really funny."

The other stared at them confusedly. "Anyway, I'm still doing things here so you guys should go now. Erza?"

Erza looked at Lucy at the mention of her name. "Yeah?"

"I have meeting this lunch so I can't eat with you. I'm sorry."

"I knew that before you did." Erza smiled.

"Anyway, please guide these.." Her eyes looked from person to person. "..kind people to the exit."

"Okay." Erza smiled.

Jellal stood up, smiled at Lucy and waved good bye. "Oh wait, can I take Erza for lunch?"

"Yeah yeah, as long as you take care of her and bring her back on time.." Lucy said not removing her eyes from what she was doing. Erza smiled at her. It seems Jellal is earning her trust. "But Erza don't forget to bring your phone and call me once you get to where Jellal will be taking you." Or not. Erza laughed to herself, laughed in her mind about the thought of Jellal earning Lucy's trust.

"Okay." Erza turned to the Fairy Law band members and Jellal. "Let's go." All of the band members stepped out of Lucy's office.

Lucy sighed in relief. She leaned back for a while and started working again.

After a few minutes of silence someone spoke. "Now we're alone."

Lucy was surprised. She looked around and saw the pink haired guy leaning on the glass door where everyone exited. He then walked over to her.

"Pinky.." Upon knowing who it was, Lucy goes back on her work. "What are you still doing here?"

"Nothing really. I just find messing with you, fun." He walked over to Lucy's side and turned her chair towards him. He leaned down to her height and smirked.

"What do you want? Stop messing with me. I have a lot of works to do." Lucy tried to pull the chair to face to her work but his grip won't loosen.

"Well actually, these past days I've learned a lot about you."

"And your point is?"

"_Be my girl."_

Lucy's eyes widen. Natsu has kissed her again, this time on her forehead. Her cheeks were reddened. And Natsu laughed. "You're face is really funny when you're blushing."

"Stop playing around me." Lucy said and with full strength she was able to face back on her work. "Why are you still here? I already asked Erza to lead you back down."

"Well I stayed here. I was here for the last 5 minutes they were gone and you don't even noticed me." Natsu walked in front of her again. He sat on one of the chairs in front of Lucy. He watched her read then edits the papers and at the same time check on the big computer screen. "How could you do that?"

"What?"

"Back then you were explaining the project to Jellal while working. Doesn't that confuse you?"

Lucy stared at him then back on her work again. "What are you up to?"

"How'd you know?"

"Well in business if you admit you have a purpose that easily you'll be eaten alive." Lucy smiled at him.

Natsu pouted. "Just answer what I ask."

"But I said-"

"Yeah I'll leave if you answer my questions with the answers that I want."

"How will I know you like my answers?"

"Just answer it." Natsu said and grinned at her.

"Well this can be practiced. I was trained for this."

"Really?" Lucy nodded. Natsu leaned forward getting more interested with the girl. "Since?"

"10 years ago. How many questions are you going to ask?"

Natsu shrugged and earned a glare from Lucy. Natsu chuckled. "Fine fine. Just 3 more."

"Are you free this –"

"No."

"I haven't finished my question yet. Why are you so eager to push me away?"

"Because you're wasting my precious time!"

"I'm wasting your time?"

"Yeah."

"How- "

"That's three questions already."

"What? That's three?" Lucy nodded without looking at him. "But you didn't let me finish my first question so that should not be counted." Natsu smirked.

"No second chances. The damage has been done, no remedy."

"Lucy this is no business. I'm just talking to you as a friend."

"But you already-"

"It should not be counted that would be cheating! You didn't let me finish."

"Fine. But you'll leave after that."

"If I get the right answer."

Lucy growled. And Natsu just smiled at her. "Well are you free this weekend? It's the first day of summer plus a holiday."

"How is it a holiday?"

"I just said so." Lucy glared at him. "And don't answer my question with another. That's against the rules."

"Since when did we have rules?"

"Since I said so. So hurry, I still need to prepare."

"For what?"

"Depends on your answer."

"Well in that case I'm not."

"Okay then." Natsu smiled. "I'll see you around!" He blew a kiss to her and Lucy avoided the direction to where he blew it. Natsu chuckled. "I already kissed you like.." He counted in his head. "three times.. so that should not bother you. It's just a flying kiss."

Lucy was shaking. Her face was red. But she won't let this pink haired guy see it. She must show him she was annoyed by his presence. She stayed silent.

"Bye Lucy!" Natsu said as he walked away with a grin. "Guess we'll use force." He mumbled as he exited the office.

As soon as Natsu was out of sight Lucy leaned back on her chair and sighed. "Why does it suddenly felt hot?" She said as she fanned herself with her hand. Lucy thought about her conversation with Natsu. _"I already kissed you like three times.." _Lucy thought. She counted on her head. It was just two before that flying kiss, which she skilfully dodged. She thought about is but when she looked at the time and it was almost time for her meeting, she shrugged it off and went back to work.


	4. Self Beyond What's Shown

_**YEAH RIGHT. I TOTALLY FORGOT TO ANSWER ONE QUESTION FROM A REVIEW..**_

_**SORRY! ANYWAY, LUCY WON'T BE JOINING THE BAND. I HAVE PLANS FOR HER THOUGH.**_

Let's go a bit dramatic. Okay?

Just a bit.

It'll be a bit of Lucy's past.

You know.

Hahaha It was on the summary.

_Wrecked past?_

Anyway, thanks!

**Chapter 4**

It was time for Lucy's meeting with the board of directors. She went down to the conference room. There the projectors and holograms of different boards were already set up. It was only her who was there physically. She felt quite lonely. Well aside from her there were 5 people, 2 waiters and 3 body guards. Erza was still not around but the meeting must go on. Lucy can handle this herself, she was trained for this. She sat on the far end of the table in front of everyone.

She coughed a little to get everyone's attention. "Good afternoon Board"

Some smiled at her and some looked at her as if criticizing her. What do you expect? It's not common in a company that they would be led by a teenager who is like 10 to 20 years younger than they are. Lucy ignored their faces. She's used to this kind of treatment. Never has she found the Board of Directors pleasant for her. She's never fond of them. In fact she never had met them, yet. But she has to put up a face.

"As for different sub-branches the hotel is the lowest. And were getting a decreasing number of –"

"Get on with the plan Lucy. We'll just read the report." Said the man at the other far end of the table.

"Y-Yes. About that, I've already sent you all, the proposal to what were going to do. And all of you agreed on that so I just need a go signal from all of you. Or if any of you have suggestion that would be great."

An almost bald man with thick eyebrows and a moustache is the first to speak. "You know I agreed with all these. But can the bands be for all ages?"

Lucy smiled at him. "Well yes. Actually, most of the bands we've invited were for teenagers but we included some that sang classics."

"That would be good."

"Well your plan was good. I see no weakness in it as of now. Then let's get on with the next." Said the man at the farthest end of the table. All Board Members turned their papers to the next. "Oh, so it's this time of the year then."

"Where will this be done?" Another bald man that acts like a girl and has fake wings on his back happily asked to no one in particular.

A brown haired man with sunglasses answered. "I hope this year's would be tougher."

"Oh yeah. This will look like an all-star thing. The bands will be included right?" Asked the bald man with fake wings to do.

"But do the bands need not to join? They will just be with the company for two to three months." Lucy said, hoping they would agree with them.

"Still they were part. We need to build ties." The almost bald man said.

"Yes Lucy. Include _them_." Said the man across Lucy. "They were part of the company even for a short period of time. Just include them."

"Yes fath- Mr. CEO."

"Other matters will be discussed next mee-"

"Wait about this all _ruling thing_.."

"What are you up to Jiemma?" said the almost bald man.

"Well, I was just saying that our little Lucy, should be looking for a new candidate for a husband now. She needs all the help she could –"

"I can handle myself perfectly." Lucy butted in, feeling irritated of what he's saying.

"It's not just for you little girl."

"Lucy's not a little girl anymore. I think she's handling the company fluidly." Said the bald man with fake wings.

Lucy smiled. She someone on her side, even if they hadn't met her nor knew her personally they _trusted_ her. Maybe she should start to trust them little by little.

"Bob, I was just saying that little Lucy needs help. She doesn't need to hurry and marry.. but if she wants she could." Jiemma said in a sly tone. "Look at her she's skin and bones. It's visible that she can't handle herself well."

"Lucy is it true?" said the almost bald man.

"Mr. Makarov I was more than capable of –"

"No you're not. And I heard rumors you've been wasting your time in a certain place. What's that called again? High.. High Life? That place sure has a lot of drunk, wasted people. You really want to hangout with those kinds of people?"

Suddenly, Lucy felt something very uncomfortable. She clenched her fists.

"You won't be able to handle yourself and the company. So I suggest you choose another man capable of managing the company.. _with you_." Jiemma said.

"That's not the only solution!" Makarov said in an outburst manner.

"ENOUGH!" The voice came from the far end across Lucy. "I've decided, if the Band Battle Royale won't work, Lucy.." He stared at her in thoughtful eyes. "You're going to find someone that'll be able to help you."

"I'm suggesting my son right now." Jiemma said immediately. "And I'm heading off. I have more meetings."

"But father –" Lucy tried to counter.

"Lucy, are you not confident with yourself?"

Suddenly Lucy's eyes were full of determination. "Okay. I'll do it. I promise. I won't fail."

"I hope none of this will be out to the press until it is final." Said the man at the far end of the table across Lucy. "That's all for n -"

"Wait father. Everyone." Lucy stopped them from vanishing. She turned to Makarov and Bob. "Mr. Makarov and Mr. Bob–"

"Call me grandfather." Makarov said.

"As for me, you can call me uncle." Bob said before Makarov could speak further.

"We've known you since you were a child, I've seen you grew up even if we haven't personally met yet. I've always treated you as my granddaughter." Lucy can't say anything. A while ago she was hating the Board, but now with this two she felt different.

"T-Thank you so much Gramps.." She turned to Bob. "..Uncle." She smiled sweetly at them. Just then everyone's holograms were shut down. It was just the man across Lucy and her that were left there. Lucy prepared her things and was about to leave when she noticed her father was still there, well her father's hologram.

"Lucy, are you eating?" The blonde man said as he watches her daughter.

"A little dad.. the time I went to High Life, was eating with Erza. You know her. She's always taking care of me. I was just finishing everything before I do things for myself, the company's more important." Lucy said to her father smiling.

"I'm sorry you have to do all this Lucy."

"It's okay dad. This company is everything to me. I won't let anything happen to it. Besides, the Board expects so much from me. I need to save the company."

"Lucy, I don't want you forcing yourself. Look at you-"

"Father, no. I'll prove them that I can run the company. _They won't get my mama from me_." Lucy said. She was at the verge of tears.

"If only I was there. I could help you." Lucy walked towards a table where a lot of pictures were on top of it. She picked one up. It was a picture of her family and their business partner. "If only _they_ were here. If only _he_ was here, _he_ would be supporting you. You two should've lived a normal happy life, together. You shouldn't have been bearing all the responsibilities of these _two companies_."

"It's okay dad. He's gone.. He won't come back. It's been a long time since then, we should move on."

"Lucy.."

"Dad, don't worry about me. We should not live in the past. We can't revive a dead person, there's no need in hoping that he's.. still alive." Lucy said. Her voice was shaking. She set the picture down and walked to where her father's figure was. "Get well soon dad! I miss you! I need to go work on some more papers. See you soon!" Lucy waved goodbye as she hurried to exit the conference room.

Lucy went back to her office and sat down on her chair. Feeling really stressed right now. Suddenly her office door opened revealing her best friend. "Hey Erza" She said weakly.

"What happen Lucy? Sorry I wasn't able to make it in time. You looked more tired now than ever."

"Well, it was _that_ time of the year again." Lucy sighed and turned her computer on then started working again.

"Now that you mentioned it I remembered. That'll be fun." Erza looked at all the new papers Lucy was to work on. She gets one of the set from her table and lifted it. "I'm going to start on this."

"But Erza that's too many. You don't really need to help me." Lucy said seeing how much Erza get from her table.

"Lucy, I promised you I'll be your substitute partner right?" Lucy smiled. It was a genuine one. One that Erza seldom sees. She's glad she offered her help.

Lucy nodded. "But just that okay? I don't want you stressing out with all thi –"

"You don't remember what I applied for do you? I especially put it on my resume, to be _your_ secretary. Right?" Erza smiled. "So don't worry about anything. I can handle this."

"Thanks a lot Erza. You're the best friend ever."

"Besides I want you to finish all this today. No slacking off." Erza said and gave Lucy a serious look which made her go back to work and work faster.

"Okay, okay. I'm on it. I'm sorry!" Lucy said hurrying to finish as much as she could.

After a few minutes, Lucy heard her door opens again. She saw a huge table that was coming near her. "What the?"

"I will be sitting with you for today. Also I bought some snacks for you. You're looking paler than ever." Erza said as she set the table down with a loud thud. She handed Lucy a sandwich and juice. "There's more so eat this up, quickly."

And as Erza said they work in silence trying to finish as much as they can. With occasional breaks for Erza when she saw that Lucy's snack was now gone. She never fails to give her another batch. Being a girl with a small frame, Lucy is one hell of an eater. She eats like a man. The 20 sandwiches Erza made were now reduced to 8. Well it will soon be the end of the day so she thought it would just be enough until Lucy's dinner.

"You sure like my sandwiches." Erza smirked.

"Of course! They're the most delicious food. And I haven't eaten since yesterday so I'm really hungry."

"It's okay. I especially made this for you."

"We will be done with all the papers!" Lucy cheered. "I'm so happy."

"I told you. Working by twos would be better if you just try asking."

"But Erza, you know why I don't." Lucy said in a low sad tone.

"And I promised you right? That until we find that person you're supposed to marry since you were kids, I will be the partner he never was."

"He's not coming back." Lucy paused for a while.

Erza looked at Lucy. Lucy's hands were shaking. Her eyes were obvious with water on it, ready to spill anytime. "You never found him. So there's a possibility he's still al-"

"No. I don't want to put my hopes up again."

Silence.

"Lucy you know, even if I don't know who he is I promise to knock him out if he ever shows up. But on second thought I won't be too harsh, because I know he's really important to you." Erza said in a comforting tone.

"Thanks Erza. Let's not just talk about him for now. The company first before me." Erza nodded and she went back to work again.

"Uhh Lucy?" Lucy looked at Erza. "Can you come with me this weekend?"

"Where?"

"Just somewhere."

"Sorry I can't. I need to finish more of these papers." Erza frowned.

"I'm sorry Erza."

"Then we'll finish all of this before weekend." Erza mumbled.

"You say something?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing. Just reading these papers."

Days passed and tomorrow is the weekend everyone has been talking about with Lucy.

"Let's eat!" Lucy cheered when the foods have been served.

Erza watched her and smiled. "Lucy slow down a bit."

Before speaking Lucy swallowed everything that's on her mouth. "But I want to eat a lot."

"And you will." Jellal said smiling nervously at her. They went back to High Life. That's just because Lucy was really mad at Jellal for not warning her with her drink. She ate there for free in exchange of the time she got drunk. Her first drunk moment.. her first –let's skip that. Lucy doesn't want to remember that now. That all happened in High Life within a night. She hasn't savoured every moment that time then.

"You should. Anyways, thank you for this free make-up food. I was really hungry and you're offer is just right on time." Lucy said then ate another forkful of pasta.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't really know you don't know."

"Whatever. It's done. My first time's been taken away from me. But you have this very good kind of way of making-up. I think I'm starting to like you.." She glanced at Erza. "No! No! Not that kind of like, like way. I was just pertaining to his way of making-up."

Erza chuckled. "I know that. Silly!" Then she ruffled Lucy's hair.

"Now my hair's messy." She said but continued eating.

Suddenly.. "I-I need water." Lucy said choking. A glass of water appeared on her side and she immediately grabbed it and drank. "HAAAAAA! Good thing you had water now."

She returned the glass to the waiter. She turned and smiled. "You saved my li–" Then there she saw a grinning Natsu.

"I saved your what?" He smiled teasingly.

"How'd you get here? You were singing there." She pointed to the stage. Then there she saw Levy. She's the one singing.

"Well I get here as soon as you eat a lot and choke. So I saved you. You owed me now."

"I don't owe you anything." Lucy rolled her eyes. "I told you to stay away, right?"

"Sorry can't." Natsu sat right next to Lucy. He was smoking. He stared at the foods in front of her and the food Erza was eating. "You sure eat like a man."

"Shut up. It's free and I'm hungry." Lucy coughed and fanned the smoke that was coming from Natsu's every breath. "Can you stop blowing smoke at me?" She said then coughed again.

"Is this bothering you?" He said as he exhaled again. He gestured for the waiter. "I want drinks. Hard ones." Then the waiter disappeared. "Where were we?"

"There's nothing as we. Put the irritating thing off!" Lucy pulled the cigarette from his mouth and.. "How to put this out?" She looked at Erza.

Erza chuckled along with Jellal. Lucy, so innocent.

"Give me that!" Natsu said, reaching out for his cigarette.

"NO! It's irritating. And I'm inhaling the second hand smoke. I still want to live okay?"

But Natsu kept on reaching for his cigarette until Lucy loosens her grip and it fell on the floor. She immediately stepped on it before Natsu could get it.

"So that's how to kill that irritating thing off." She smiled proudly.

"That was my last. Why'd you waste it?"

She glared at him. He shivered. "Don't ever smoke around me."

Natsu scratched the back of his head. "Whatever."

Lucy continued eating.

"Oh right! The last time I paid.." He remembered the bill. It was more than what he was paid for every concert. "It was worth two concerts."

"I don't care. You said you'll pay whatever I get."

"I didn't know you'll order one of everything!"

"I was hungry."

"But you didn't finish the food."

"I was drunk."

"…"

"Any other argument?" Lucy asked breaking the silence.

Natsu was staring blankly. "Hey, girl that is mine.."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Erza and Jellal also looked at him in disbelief.

"Girl that is mine?"

"I'm not yours!" Then she smacked Natsu on the head. He was knocked out. "P-Pinky? Are you okay?"

No response.

"Oh God! I killed him!" She said frantically.

Jellal laughed. "Don't worry Lucy! He's just.." He looked at Natsu. "..asleep."

"Lucy it's getting late." Erza stood up. "Tomorrow's going to be a long day.." She turned to Jellal and smiled.

"Oh right I have papers to do." She cleaned herself up and stood grabbing her bag. "Hey wait!" She said as she hurried to where Erza and Jellal has gone to. She glanced back at the table. Natsu was still there knocked out. She gestured for the waiters to come. Lucy felt guilty. "Sirs? Can you please bring this man to the back stage bed? If there is anything like that.. Well I just can't leave him like this. Please take care of him, and if ever he wakes up tell him I'm sorry. Thank you!" She handed the waiters $500 each. "Take care of him okay?" Then she left.

Natsu smiled.

Lucy has just got home from a dinner with Erza and Jellal, and Natsu if his arrival was counted. Well she insisted on having dinner because Lucy hasn't eaten again for that whole day, and knowing her, Erza knew Lucy will finish the paper works when she got home then she'll forgot to eat again. So Erza made sure that Lucy will eat her dinner. Lucy's been working double –no make it triple the effort. Now she's been working at home too. She hasn't told anyone yet about the deal she had with the Board during their last meeting. Even to Erza. How could she? She won't give Erza more stress. She's already helping her with some works so this project will from her full effort. This project should be a success.

Lucy changed into her home clothes and started working again. She planned the event for hours. Then she looked at the time, 10 more minutes before her scheduled sleep. She decided to take a break feeling her brain was all worn out. She stretched from her seat and walked on her bookshelf. She looked for a book to relax her mind but her hands wander on a certain book. She pulled it and she saw that it was her diary from back when she was a child. It was when her life is still perfect, when she have them, she had her mother and when she had him. The little book used to be red but now it was a pale dirty red due to old age. It was not opened since that day, when they disappeared. _He disappeared_. She sat on the couch and read her diary, she laughs occasionally and then she fell asleep.

The next morning..

Lucy came back from jogging. She was panting. Time should not be wasted. She needs to do some more paper works today. It was 8 in the morning and she was to prepare her bought breakfast. Oh, by the way she increases her jogging time when its weekend.

"Oh.." She panted again. "I arrived right on time."

She made her way to the kitchen and set a bowl for the cereal and milk she just bought on her way back to her unit. Lucy ate on her living room watching TV. Before she could plop on the couch she secured the windows and all ways that anyone would be able to see her. They were all covered and locked. She sat on the couch in a very unlady-like manner and watched her favourite cartoon, _Adventure Time_. Lucy, being a serious, business-thinking, proper, fine and educated young woman, is still a teenager. She was not able to do this when someone's around because she has to maintain an image. Lucy giggled when the show started. She even knows the lyrics of the theme song. She was getting really into the show. The irony in it, on how Finn liked Flame princess but he was only hurting himself when he's hugging her. They were opposites, but they loved each other.

Then there was the commercial. And the news.

"Showbiz news report! The upcoming appearance of different bands at the Heartfilia Royale Hotel is really a hit." Lucy smiled, while putting another spoonful on her mouth.

"Of course it should be. It was all my idea."

Then the news on the TV showed a picture of the Fairy Law band holding their instruments and Natsu in front holding a microphone. The other side of picture was the Heartfilia Group of Companies' emblem. "But it seems that there was an issue going on. It was said that the heiress of the Heartfilia Group of Companies' personally invited the Fairy Law to join the performance. And it seems they were the first to know about this. So what does it sounds like?" The reporter asked the person beside her.

"I know right? It seems that Lucy Heartfilia is interested with one of the band memb -" Lucy cut her off by turning the TV off.

"Nonsense news. Making issues on their own accord." Lucy sighed and leaned on her couch. She had her feet on the couch in an Indian sit while eating her breakfast. "That Pinky.. informing the press about the project just like that." Lucy stood up. "Well better think of a way that won't disappoint the customers. After all this is just for the hotel's sake. No more, no less."

She washed the dishes and went back to her living room. It was just 9 in the morning, she still have plenty of hours left before 12. That's when she'll start working. Lucy plopped on the couch resting on her flat stomach. She removed her jacket exposing her pink shirt of two spaghetti straps. Lucy groaned on boredom. She doesn't like this. She wanted to do something. Lucy then sat up and looked around. The unit is clean. She already washed the dished. She looked at the TV, but she doesn't want to watch TV. She buried her face on the pillow hoping that when-

_DING. DONG. DING. DONG. DING. DONG. DING. DONG. DING. DONG. DING. DONG. DING. DONG._

The doorbell won't stop ringing she got irritated. "I'm coming! Stop with the ringing, OKAY?!" Lucy shouted. But the visitor didn't stop. She stood up and stomped her way to the door and opened it. Lucy looked at the visitors. Then everything went black.


	5. Substitute to Substitute

Sorry for the late update.

I was getting busy lately with school.

AND READING OTHER FANFICS

Hahahaha

Well the BBR maybe up on the chapter next to the next chapter.

Whuuut?

Enjoy this! Thanks!

**Chapter 5**

Her eyes fluttered open as she felt the place where she was came to an abrupt stop. It was hazy. She tried to open her eyes further and absorb her surroundings. She was sure that it was 9 when she was eating breakfast and watching cartoons. But why is it dark, or rather quite dark to where she was. Then she remembered opening her door and everything went black. She bolted up from her comfy lying position. She sat straight. She was in a car, and its stopping made her wake up. She was frantic.

A lot of people knew she was the heiress of Heartfilia Co.

_A good catch in a kidnap for ransom._

She's pretty. Young. Rich. Not to mention sexy.

_She might be with some stalker. Then they'll do something bad to her._

Lucy shivered. The last thing she wants was being molested.

Their company has a lot of enemy company.

_They're going to kill her!_

Lucy thought of ways on how to escape her abductors. Even if she's not as strong as Erza, she has feet that can run though not fast at least it can run. She heard rustles, so she pretended that she was still asleep. But in reality she was thinking of an escape plan. She has to be brave. It's now or never. It's between life and death. She tried to be brave. Lucy struggled to shove the fear she was feeling but she can't help but shake. What if they hurt her? Rape her? Or worst kill her? What will happen to the company if she's gone? What about her? Doesn't she deserve a future?

_._

_._

_._

"Good you're up. I thought I'm going to ask them to carry you.." Said a voice that rather sounds very familiar. Lucy suddenly shivered at the voice.

She looked at the front seat to where she thought the voice came from. She carefully looked who it was. Even if she was shaking she really tried her best. Then.. "EHHHH?" Lucy shrieked. "Erza? Where are we? Why'd you take me?"

"Sorry Lucy." She apologized in a serious tone. Erza removed her sunglasses before speaking further. "I found the plan beneficial to you so I agreed."

"Plan? What plan?" Lucy asked as she leaned forward. She squeezed and stretched until she was on the front passenger seat beside the driver's. There she sat and looked at Erza.

"Well.. Remember Natsu inviting you this weekend?" Lucy nodded. "It was actually for the whole band. They said celebration, and they mentioned hot springs.." Erza smiled. "I thought it would be a nice distraction for you once in a while. You seemed to be very stressed out lately. So I've decided to help them bring you here."

There was silence. Lucy tried to absorb everything that happened to her, just this morning. She was jogging, got home, prepared breakfast, eat, watch Adventure Time, turn TV off, eat, wander of things to do, waited for 12 to do office works then someone knocked-

"Wait. Office works!" Lucy said frantically pinning her head in between both her hands. Then she ruffled her hair in frustration. "Erza I need to –"

Erza brought out a file case and shoved it to Lucy. "I brought them." She said giving Lucy the file case and watched as Lucy opened it. "I thought you'll be mad at me for bringing you here so in that case I brought your work here." She grabbed the file case again putting it out of Lucy's reach. "But you won't get it."

Lucy whined. "But Erza you know this project's important to me. And you know it's June 23rd today."

Erza looked at her. It was true that it's that day today. And realizations hit her. "I think he won't mind that you'll not be with him just this once."

Lucy looked in front. She thinks of what Erza was saying. "But – "

"Lucy he's your closest friend when you're kids right? You two were best friends. I know he wouldn't want you to be alone, especially in his birthday."

Lucy smiled at her. "But I still need to finish my work."

"I'll give it to you at.." She looked at her watch. "8 in the evening. That's the time you'll only work and I'll help you."

"You don't need to help me. Just.. enjoy this trip. I'll go back –" She stopped when she was looking for her phone on anywhere at her pocket. "Where's my phone?"

"Oh right. That. We left it."

"WHAAAAT?!" Lucy shouted. "W-What if the investors called me?"

"Don't worry I handled that already. I called the communications company to direct to me any important call that your number will receive."

Lucy sighed in relief. "But Erza you know you don't have to do this for me. I need to finish a lot of papers."

Erza glared at her. After all her efforts and guts she put on this 'outing' Lucy doesn't want it? "I know you need this. Don't worry it won't affect Monday schedule-"

Lucy tried to cut her off but Erza continued.

"-And like I said. Work on 8 in the evening."

"O-Okay." Lucy said as she shrank in the corner of the car. Yet on second thought it was a truck. She was in Erza's vehicle. They travelled long. Good thing she was unconscious the whole time. Erza's driving was way too recklessly fast. So Lucy won't be surprised if they were the first ones in the inn they were supposed to stay at. "Where are we though?"

"Mountain side of Hosenka."

Lucy's eyes glimmered. Hosenka is known for its world class spa and hot spring services. "R-Really?"

Erza nodded. "Why don't you see for yourself?"

Lucy immediately jumped out of the truck. By jump I mean literally jump because Erza's truck had really big tires. Even if the sun is at its peak Lucy didn't mind. Instead she walked towards the cliff and inhaled the fresh breeze from the mountains. Indeed the truck was near the top of the mountain. She could see the full view of the whole town and maybe other towns. Lucy missed the feeling of going to high places like this. She hasn't visited any since that day.

"You like it?"

Lucy looked at Erza. She just went down her car. Lucy smiled at her. "I love it!" She screamed at the top of her lungs to the view. Then she turned back to Erza. "Thank you."

"Spare the thank yous when you have relaxed."

"Just seeing this made me feel like I'm free. So that's my first thank you." Lucy looked around her. "So where're we going to stay?"

"There's an inn just there covered by some trees." Erza pointed at their back side. "And I think the hot springs and other amenities are on top of the mountain."

"I can't wait!" Lucy clapped her hands and cheered like a child.

"Then come help me carry our bags –"

"You pack for me?" Lucy asked surprised. Her eyes were like a puppy's.

"Actually, no."

"WHAAAAAT?!"

"Because we were on a hurry so I forgot to pack things for you."

"You mean, I get to Hosenka and everything I got is this jogging pants and shirt?" She was stretching her outfits she used just this morning.

Erza nodded. "But I would be responsible enough to bring extra clothes of mine for you. So I hope you stop whining."

As if on cue Lucy stood up and grinned at Erza. She pulled some of Erza's luggage from her and danced her way to the inn, Erza said they were staying. They were at the lobby of the old looking wood inn. It was like a hut on the outside and it looked like it will burn easily when set up on fire. Erza talked to the person at the information desk.

"We'll get room with two beds from Jellal Fernandes' reservation. I'm Erza Scarlet." Erza said as she leaned on the desk that reached her chest. Indeed it was high for a table.

The purple haired girl punched some keys on the computer and in a minute she was handing Erza the key to their room. "Here's the key Ms. Scarlet. Your luggage will be sent to your rooms so no need to carry them yourselves."

"Thank you!" Erza gave her greetings before she gets the key.

"You're very much welcome. Please enjoy your stay here. And by the way one of your companions arrived here ear-"

"I know." She cut her off and left. She grabbed Lucy who's sitting the customer's lounge. "Sorry for waiting."

"No it's nothing Erza. Anyways, what's our room number?"

Erza looked at the tag attached to the key. "143.."

"Well let's head there so I could change into something and I'll explore the area. This could be a good spot for _that_." Lucy said smiling sweetly at Erza.

"Even at such relaxing place you still think of the company?"

"Of course, anything for the good of mom." Lucy said as she twirled around while walking. It's just that she was really excited about all this that she acted like a child. They arrived at the room and Lucy hurriedly changed into pink pants that reached below her knee and a white shirt, though the shirt was a bit short because it was shirt of Erza's from years back. But Lucy didn't mind. At least she has something she can change into. She doesn't really care what she'll look like all that's on her mind was exploring the place. "I'm all set!"

"Wait Lucy. Bring this." Erza handed her a pink scarf. "It might get cold to where you'll go."

She quickly grabbed it. "Thanks! I'll be back by lunch, if I don't get lost." Lucy winked at Erza and darted out the room. Erza just sighed. What else can she do? She just has to let Lucy with this.

Lucy hurried downstairs. She's decided that she'll explore the inn first. The first floor seemed really different from the other floors. It was the old style. No walls separating inside from out. The whole floor was just surrounded by wood railings. She was really happy to what she was seeing until she bumped into someone making her fall on her butt.

"OWWW! Watch it. Will y –" she was cut off when she saw who she bumped into. It was Natsu. His hands were around two women and a cigarette on his one hand. Lucy was shocked. "Why are you here?" She asked pointing a finger at him.

"I invited you here and you're asking me why I'm here?" Natsu smirked he removed his hands from the girl's waists and crouched in front of Lucy.

Lucy looked away suddenly feeling a little embarrassed.

"I actually asked for Erza's to give you a forced invite."

"And you're here? I thought we were the first."

"Sorry but I was." Natsu reached a hand out to her. But she ignored it instead she stood up and dusted herself.

"Thank you but I'm fine." Lucy said walking past between the two girls behind Natsu. "I'm sorry for bothering you. You may continue your business now."

When she left Natsu smirked and looked back to see Lucy's figure fading as she walked away.

She went at the back part of the inn. There was a small pond with a small statue in the middle. It has some kind of unknown fish in it. And they are very colourful, which Lucy enjoyed. Beyond the pond were a couple of trees then another cliff. On the back part sides, railings were used to separate cliff from the land that's edible for walking. Lucy walked to the railings. Her mouth gaped open at the sight of the sea. The water was glistening. It looks very peaceful.

She smiled, stretched and breathe in the view in front. Erza definitely made the right choice of bringing her here. Now she definitely forgot that they have companions and companion's companion. She turned around and saw Natsu with the two girls from before walking at the corridor inside the inn. The girls were the first one to see her and they automatically glared at her. She quickly looked away, but too late Natsu saw her already and he jumped off the inn's railings and runs off to Lucy.

"Hey."

"Don't hey me." Lucy answered. Her arms in front of her chest.

"What did I do?"

"…"

Natsu playful put his face in front of her to look at her face, her eyes to be specific. She looked away but he followed. Now he's in front of her with his head tilted to the left, still looking at her face. "Are you jealous.. _Girl of mine_?" He smirked.

Lucy's eyes were wide and she looked back at him. "I'm not jealous." She pointed her index finger on his chest and pushed him lightly with it. "And. Don't. Call. Me. That.." She paused for a while. "That phrase." Then she walked away not noticing her scarf fell off her neck.

Lucy was fuming. "Why do I have to meet that Pinky here? Bringing two women in their outing, that's just so not civilized." She threw pebbles at the cliff while sitting at on a huge rock just a meter away from the cliff. "UGGGH. I really hate him!" Lucy said.

Then she relaxed. "Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale."

"Calm down Lucy. This relaxation is just once in a blue moon." She breathed in. "Don't let him ruin it." And within seconds she's fine again. She looked back to see Gray smiling behind her.

"KYAAA!" She screamed.

"Hey relax. It's me Gray? Remember?"

Lucy sighed. "Yeah. Yeah. I was just shocked."

"So why are you here?"

"And why are you here?" She answered back a question.

"Well we just arrived and I've decided to explore and –Hey! I was the one asking the question."

Lucy chuckled. "Well Erza and I got here earlier than you guys were. I walked around and I saw Natsu –"

"So he just ruined your day again."

"Yeah, and he got this two girls that kept on glaring at me. It's so.. AGGGHHH!"

"Wait wait. Am I hearing this right?"

Lucy looked at him confusedly.

"You were bothered by those girls around Natsu?" Lucy nodded hesitantly. "Do you like him?"

She answered immediately. "NO! I was irritated of them glaring at me for no reason at all." _How could you even know that you like someone? _She asked to herself. Actually, love and affection isn't Lucy's thing. Her whole life was offered to their business ever since her mom died.

Gray nodded teasingly. And unconsciously he stripped.

"KYAAA! Why are you stripping?!" She covered her eyes with her small hands.

"UGGH! Not again." Lucy laughed. "You actually looked better when you're happy." Gray said smiling at her while wearing his lost clothes.

She looked at him, still smiling. "Thanks! Well you yourself is not really difficult to get along with."

"So tell me more about yourself."

"Well I'm the busy heiress of Heartfilia –"

"Yeah skip that. Everyone knew that already." He paused for a while. They sat on the large stone facing the cliff. "I heard back at High Life it was your first wasted drunk moment and your –"

"I don't really want to remember that.." She searched for the right word. ".._that_. It's not really good for the health."

Gray chuckled lightly. "Well?"

"Alright. That was my first." She said blushing.

"WOAAAH. So our Natsu really did get it. Lucky."

"AAAAAH. Just.. just you don't need to say it okay?"

"Alright. Alright." Gray chuckled teasingly. "Didn't think you're innocent about things."

"Well I am. The past 10 years of my life was dedicated to the company. And I think it will go on for the rest of my life.." She sighed but still a smile was plastered on her lips.

"That's kind of.." He looked away. "..sad."

"Not really. I had Erza with me. She's just always there for me."

"Oh. The monster Erza."

"Hey don't call her like that."

"But she is. I will never be in her path ever. I don't want to feel her wrath again." Gray said and he shivered at the thought of him being knocked out in just one blow by a girl. Can you imagine that? A girl, knock him out. Anyways, that's Erza for you.

Lucy chuckled. "Yeah. She could be scary sometimes. But really, she is sweet, caring and all of the sibling traits you could ask. She had it all."

Gray just stared out in the open, smiling. He admits it's nice to get along with your future co-workers or rather future boss. And Lucy doesn't really make a bad company. He actually finds her easy to get along with, unlike what she shows in public.

"Hey Gray?.." She felt awkward stating his name for the first time. He nodded. And she felt comfortable. "Gray you know, last time I was in High Life your band was playing.. And then Natsu came to me but you continue. You're band was playing without him. And you guys play really good. If one of you can sing well, why don't you just remove Natsu in your band?"

Gray was shocked with her sadistic question. His eyes went wide, which Lucy noticed.

"I-I-I'm not meaning that. What I mean was you can.. form a band with lesser member and you know.." She paused knowing what she was asking was a little.. okay really bad. But it's not like she doesn't like Natsu in the band. She's just asking. "I mean Levy can sing.."

"Actually, yeah. Levy can sing.." He said as if he was considering the idea.

"Oh my god. No! No! No! Don't remove him from the group." Lucy pleaded.

Gray chuckled. "I'm not considering it." Lucy sighed but remained silent to listen to him. "Even if he is that annoying, he is the one who put the band together. I mean he is like the center connecting everyone. You know what I mean." He looked at Lucy and she nodded. " If he's not there, it won't really be fun. And Fairy Law won't be 'Fairy Law' without him." He turned to Lucy and saw her smiling slyly at her. "It's not like what you think. We're just brothers. Both of us had no fami -I mean I grew up without any family around."

"Really? I'm sorry!"

"Naah. It's nothing. I was happy though."

"So h-how did you live?.." She hesitated. "Uggh. I feel like my questions are just really wrong." Gray was laughing really hard. "Hey! Don't laugh. I just don't know how to ask."

"N-No. It was fine. I don't know how to ask it too though, but hearing it was really fun." He stopped laughing. "And, I was able to survive because of my mentor, the one who taught me how to play guitar, she somehow adopted me."

"That's good to know. So she's cool?"

"Really cool."

"Well, I think she really is. After all she plays guitar, you're good at playing it. So I guess she's a great teacher."

Gray smiled at her.

"Lucy! Gray! It's time to eat!" Erza shouted from the railings inside the inn.

Gray jumped off the huge rock and extended his hand to help Lucy. Lucy shook her head. "No. I wanna try what you did." She smirked and in seconds she was beside Gray.

"Never thought Heartfilia princess would do that."

She playfully smacked him on the shoulder. "I'm not a princess." They started to walk towards the inn. "Thanks for giving me company Gray. Honestly, if we could do this more often you could be like Erza's substitute." Lucy smiled and continued walking.

Gray looked confused. "Erza's substitute?"

"Yeah. Substitute to my original partner. Something like that. Like good friends." Gray put his hand on top of her head then smiled at her. He smiled back, innocently. Then her ruffled her hair making her hair messy. "What was that for?" Lucy said sounding a little annoyed.

Gray chuckled a little. "Nothing. I'm just _happy_."

Lucy smiled. She extended her hand and pulled Gray as she runs in the corridors of the inn and into the mess hall.


	6. Things That Don't Match

I promise to update fast this week.

Because I'll be celebrating something very special.

So I wanted to share it to you readers.

Though I'm not sure how frequent that would be.

Maybe two updates per story I was working on.

Haha

Enjoy! Thanks for reading!

**Chapter 6**

"Whoooo. I'm really glad you forced me to join you Erza." Lucy said leaning against a big rock. After eating the group decided that they'll now try the hot springs. Erza, Lucy and Levy were on the girls' side of course.

"You still remember you have work on 8."

"I know that." Lucy mumbled. She closed her eyes in relaxation. She must admit she had never tried going to hot springs. After all it was just her and her father. So who would take care of her, she's just little Lucy back then. "Best decision ever."

Levy chuckled. Lucy didn't let this pass. She opened her eyes as if being alerted.

"What's funny?" She asked in an emotionless voice.

"Nothing I just find you.. cute." Lucy blushed. Never had someone complimented her that way.

She doesn't really know how to respond to that. "Why, thank you. You were cute yourself." She smiled, that genuine and innocent sweet smile Lucy always had. "Oh and by the way, thank you.. Levy." She felt awkward saying her name. Like Gray's the first time they talked. It seems a little foreign for her right now but she'll get use to it. Soon.

Levy looked at her in a confused look.

"Well it was for changing me when I was drunk. And of course taking care of me. You know, the Natsu-and-Gray-robbing-my-ref-and-Natsu-got-stomach-sickness incident."

"That was nothing! I'd always be here, always ready to give you a hand." Levy smiled reassuringly. "Besides it was Erza who really asked me to do it."

Erza looked at the two girls. She smiled at Levy. "I haven't thanked you too, yet. Thank you for fulfilling my wish _willingly_."

"Jellal is my friend, you're Jellal's girl so, I think that makes you my friend too. So I'll do anything in my power to help you." Levy smiled at her a little shy. She turned to Lucy. "And you too."

Lucy was shocked. But then she smiled. She was considered as a friend by someone again, but she knew she shouldn't let her guard down. She won't let Erza get into trouble of protecting her again. But then again, she felt as if being Levy's friend felt.. _right_. So she'll give it a try. Lucy extended her hand hesitantly and waited for Levy to shake it. "Friends."

There were three girls in the girls' section of the hot spring and four boys on the other. As much as everyone knows there is an equal number of boys as the girls. Well more like lad and lady or may be guy and gal. Whatever appropriate name you may call them. Yet, they were only three in the female's side. The Fairy Law band had stepped into Lucy's life now but not someone who may leave footprints yet, well some may be. They were making their way into her life. But there is this white haired girl that she hasn't interacted with yet. She was shy though she wanted to have more friends. This girl she was searching for, Lucy has never talked to her. She hasn't even heard her voice yet. Levy, Gray and Jellal can be called friend for her now, still they need to earn her trust but time will help them. And not to mention there is Nats – No. Just leave him in that state. No formal relation. Nothing. So she's decided. She'll ask for this white-haired girl. She'll add another person to her you-can-count-with-your-fingers friends. Here goes nothing. "H-Hey Levy?"

It was not just Levy who turned to look at her. For god's sake she was stuttering. "Yes Lucy?" But she was answered by Levy with a smile even though she knew that she was nervous.

This peaked Erza's interest. She looked like she was sleeping but her ears were wide open for their conversation.

"I-I was just w-wondering where is Lisanna?" Her question sounded like a double question. Lisanna's name sounded like the other question. Did she get her name right? Does she ask her correctly? Is something offending? Lucy was frantic.

Levy smiled sensing Lucy's nervousness. She doesn't really know why she acted like that but this is interesting. "Hm. She was in our room. She said she doesn't want to bathe in the hot spring. So I let her. Why'd you need her?"

"Well you see I was just wondering where she is. We're just four girls here so why not stick together." Then there was a short silence.

Lucy continued. "And-And I-I wanted to be friends with her."

Levy clapped her hands in front of her. "That would be great! Lisanna is so sweet. I'm sure you'll be friends with her."

"Really? I hope she'll like me."

"Everyone in the band liked you. I'm sure she likes you too!"

Lucy blushed. "I hope. I'll talk to her at dinner." Both girls smiled happily.

Erza was watching the whole scene. She was just really happy for Lucy. She's been changing little by little, she was beginning to open herself up to other people and it just made her proud of her.

"So Levy I heard you were 'one' of the couples in your band?" Erza asked teasingly.

"One of the..?" Lucy asked curiously. She doesn't really know things like that. It was a celebrity thing. The band they were with is a famous one so it's just common for them to have some issues.

They looked at Levy and Lucy's question was ignored. Still, it lingered in her thoughts.

Levy was blushing.

Erza smirked. "It's that Gajeel right?" Levy remained silent; a blush was still visible on her cheeks.

"So it's true?" Lucy asked teasingly and she walked over to Levy and poked her on the cheeks. She squealed. "Oh how romantic. Levy and Gajeel." She made her eyelids flutter.

Erza was quite shock at her reaction. "Since when did you know about things like this?"

"I knew them a long time ago. I was able to feel them for others.. especially in the books I've read when I was young. Though, I must admit I never felt them.." She stopped for a while. A fake smile sprouted on her lips. "Well, I mean I don't know how to feel it with my current self."

"What do you mean Lucy?" Levy asked. Erza knew what she meant and what was she going to say, but she remained silent knowing it would be better if Levy will hear it directly from Lucy.

"I'll tell you sometime. Let's just enjoy this for now." Lucy leaned on the huge rock next to Levy. Erza smiled to herself and leaned on the wall across Levy and Lucy.

The quiet and very peaceful hot springs hovered by a very dark sky full of stars. The moon was shining brightly, as if it helps make you forgot other stressful things in life. This was life for Lucy, no worries.. for now. "Very peaceful –"

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM NATSU?!" A voice from the other side of the wall echoed. The girls somehow recognized the voice as Gray's. They all stayed silent to listen to their conversation clearly, cause if there's something they doesn't want to happen.. it was the disruption of their relaxation.

Splashing of water sounded. Someone has stood up. "Gray calm down." It was Jellal.

"THIS IDIOT WAS GETTING INTO MY NERVES." He said fuming up. He stared at Natsu and pulled him up ready to punch him. "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!"

Apparently, Natsu just ignored him again and looked away. He looked serious, which was really peculiar for him. Suddenly, a loud splashing of water and a loud thud sounded all through the air.

"GRAY! STOP! You don't need to punch him!" Jellal immediately went to Gray's side because he was about to launch his knuckle into Natsu's face once again. Gajeel on the other hand was just on one side eyes closed, arms spread and is leaning on the rocks. He was smiling hearing what was happening to his surroundings.

Suddenly, Natsu stood up and due to Gray's somewhat unbelievable strength, Jellal loosen his grip on him and he runs towards Natsu once again. When he fist was about to touch his face Natsu caught it with his hand. Gray looked at him with wide eyes, but soon he smiled as if he understands why he was acting like this. Then Natsu spoke in a low dangerous voice. He looked at Gray in the eyes. "I don't know what's happening but you just pissed the hell out of me since you came here." Then he shoved Gray's hand on the side.

Gray and Gajeel's smile went wider. Jellal took notice of the two band member's reactions and slowly he began to understand. He's not just their manager but a good friend. Jellal knew each and every one of them. He was used to the tantrums and all the drama each of the band members have. But for Natsu this time, he didn't really understand why at first but looking at Gray and Gajeel's reaction at Natsu's sudden outrage, it was as if slapping what's to be known right on his face. He just smiled.

Natsu walked out of the boy's section tying his robe around his rather lean body, his robe hanging loosely on his chest part. He stomped his way and slammed the sliding wooden door to its end.

"It's going to be a long night." Jellal sighed and smiled. He soaked himself back in the hot spring and relaxed.

The girls were silent the whole time. "Did they just fight?" Lucy asked breaking the silence. Sure she heard sloshing of water and some sounds indicating a brawl but that's normal for these boys right?

"It's normal. Let them be."

"N-No. It's not. I think that was a real one." Levy said.

"How'd you know?" Lucy asked with a tinge of worry in her voice.

"Well you know, I've expected them to fight. And if it was just any other normal fights they would now be in here. I mean they've already destroyed that wall." So that was the reason Jellal brought a lot of money, for the compensation of the things they'll destroy. Very nice prediction.

"You're right. But it seems like they didn't so let's just let it go for now." Erza made the decision. She was Erza so what will you expect.

The other girls cannot disagree. This is Erza what would happen if you go against her? So they stayed there. They relaxed. Lucy tried but she's just so worried. Who walked out and slammed the door close? Is the reason that serious? And _why_?

Time has passed.

"Hey Erza? Levy? Lucy?" A voice from the other side called for them.

"What you're gonna peek?" Erza answered in a serious dangerous tone.

"N-No! I was just want you to know we're leaving. Dinner will be served in a few." The voice was Jellal's.

"Okay. We'll be out after you." Erza has decided that they'll follow after the guys had gone. Safety precautions. They waited for the voices to disappear. "The coast is clear. Let's go now."

They went to their respective rooms.

Erza was now with Lucy giving her a white shirt and long loose red pants. "Here. I only got these for you."

"Thanks Erza!" She immediately wore the loose pants and fitted white shirt. "Uhh. Erza I'll go ahead first. Okay?"

"Okay. But make sure you'll dry your hair. It's cold outside."

"I will." She quickly walked towards the door and left.

Lucy walked around the inn. She decided she'll take the long path cause she's not hungry yet. While walking she noticed a figure at the cliff. It was looking blankly in the open. What was it looking at in the first place? And it was smoking. She takes a closer look. "Hey Pinky!"

The figure turned and revealed the pink haired guy. His face seemed to brighten up upon seeing the smile the blonde girl had on her face. He looked at her from head to toe and back. "So you want wearing matching outfit as me?" He said as he waited for her to come closer. "What do you want _my girl_?"

Lucy stopped realizing Natsu had long-sleeved red top and white pants. Coincidence? She rolled her eyes. Giving meaning to something like that is really childish. "Stop calling me yours Pinky. You don't have a girlfriend."

"_I have_." He said as he slung his arm around her shoulder.

She removed the arm and stood beside him looking at what he was looking a while ago. "I'm not yours."

"_Yet_."

"In your dreams Pinky." She stuck her tongue out to him with a smile on her lips.

"How'd you know you're always in my dreams?"

It was unexpected for Lucy. She blushed as she can't help but smile but she tried to hide it and Natsu laughed.

"You're really cute when your face is red."

"Stop playing with me."

"I'm not." He chuckled. He leaned closer to her ear. "You interest me so damn much, princess."

Lucy backed away looking at him with wide eyes. "I-I'm not a princess!" She smacked him on the chest lightly.

"You are, in my eyes." His eyes sparkled. What had happen? Lucy can't feel any coldness. It's supposed to be cold.

"Sh-Shut up!"

Natsu smiled at her. He turned away and looked back to where he was looking before Lucy came, but this time he had a smile on his face. "So why are you here?" He totally forgot about his lighted cigarette stick on his fingers.

After putting herself together, she managed to answer normally. "Actually I'm here t –"

"Oh. I know!" He cut her off. "You're cold! You seek warmth." Natsu opened his arms to the sides as if asking Lucy to come into his arms.

"As if!" She retorted with a blushing face. Why was this guy so persistent? She doesn't like him.

Natsu expected it so he put his hands down but still smile. He then put his arms at the back of his head.

"I-I was just here to –" Then he exhaled smoke on her face accidentally. She coughed. "You idiot!" Feeling irritated Lucy pulled the stick out of his mouth and crushed it with the sole of her shoe.

"That was my last!"

"I can see you finished a lot." Lucy said looking at the empty cigarette packs on the ground. "I'm glad that was your last. Cigarette smoking is dangerous."

Natsu's eyes sparkled. Then he pulled Lucy by the waist and hugged her. He crushed her body into his. "I knew it." Natsu buried his face at the crook of her neck and smelled her. "I knew you care for me."

"I-I don't!" She said struggling to push Natsu away. But to no avail she wasn't able to free herself. Getting enough of the hugging Natsu pulled away. His hands on her shoulders looking into her eyes.

"You really look cute when your eyes were wide and your cheeks are totally red." Natsu chuckled. "I want to be the only one able to make you look like that."

Lucy backed away from him. "D-Don't get close to me." Lucy said and runs away. Looking at Lucy's disappearing form Natsu smiled. He's definitely enjoying this teasing thing. Even though Natsu didn't notice it his mood had lighten up. His anger a while ago has now disappeared. Maybe he'll stay there for a while; he'll wait for the effect of the cigarette to wear off before he eats a whole buffet.

Lucy's heart was beating loud. It was like her heart wanted to rip her chest apart and beat freely outside of her. She was about to get inside the inn when she noticed someone. She looked that way and saw the girl she's been wishing to talk with. _Lisanna_. She was there staring at Lucy. It was obvious that she was watching her and Natsu a while ago because to where she was standing the view was very visible. Natsu is still there, on his back to them.

This is Lucy's chance. She prepared herself and smiled. "H-Hey Li –"

"Stay away from him."

Lucy was shocked. Her eyes were side. "W-What do you mean?"

The white haired girl's eyes were burning with.. jealousy? Her face was angry. Even though she smiles, there is something ominous to it. "I said stay away from him you _bitch_."

_Bitch_? No one had dared call her bitch. No one. Well that was because Erza was always with her, but right now it felt different. Is she this weak? That she couldn't defend herself. She's not a bitch. She knows she's not. That's not how her mother brought her up. Lucy backed away. What did she do? Did she say something wrong? Is her voice irritating? Does wanting to be friends with someone that bad? "I-I'm sorry." She took a step back.

Lisanna stepped closer. She pushed her which made Lucy stepped back a couple of steps. "Don't get near my Natsu again. He is mine." She smirks looking at Lucy's afraid face. "Slut. Bitch!"

"No one needed you! You're just made for that damn company."

"You have no right to be happy!"

"You'll just make people suffer!"

"You'll only make people feel responsible for you; your so-called best friend feels that."

"_Stay away from us_."

Lucy gulped. She could feel a large amount of tears threatening to fall. But she won't cry. That'll make her business enemies think of her as weak. She'll be eaten alive if that happens. They'll see her as an easy target. And with that Lucy successfully stopped the tears. She stands straight but she could still feel fear and sadness all over. "I'm s-sorry Lisanna. T-This is all just for the h-hotel. I-I didn't mean to interfere with your lives. I'm sorry." She said and she runs away.

Sweet. Caring. Kind. Lisanna. Does that really blend into the person in front of her a while ago? Or all those were just in her mind?

Lucy was devastated.

She just wanted to be friends with Lisanna.

She waited for her mood to fade before she walks inside the mess hall. Inside she found Erza beside Jellal then Natsu, on Erza's other side was Gray then an empty seat then Gajeel and Levy then an empty seat. Why was Natsu there already? Anyway, she shrugged the thought off. Act normal, she kept on saying to herself.

"Lucy! Seat here!" Gray said gesturing to the seat next to him.

She was about to walk towards Gray when a sudden pull stopped her. "No stripper! Shell seat beside me!" And he stuck his tongue out.

"She's walking towards this seat. Don't stop her!"

"No she's not! She's mine so she'll sit with me!" Natsu said pulling Lucy closer to him.

"That was visible. You even have matching outfits too." Jellal said while reaching for his water. He smirked and so as Gray. Natsu smiled at him, thanking him through his grin for his support.

"You see stripper?! We're totally for each other." Lucy doesn't really care about this whole argument. Her mind was still on the incident with Lisanna.

"Fine. Fine." Gray said lazily. "I know that already." He mumbled with a smile. Why would he not know? He knew it himself the last time he was able to talk with Lucy in private.

She was about to be pulled to the seat Natsu was asking her to sit at when someone coughed from behind her.

"Oh hey Lisanna! It's a good thing you're feeling well." Natsu said with a grin on his face not letting Lucy's hand go.

Lucy noticed that Lisanna was eyeing the contact between her and Natsu. But it was not just that it was her whole being, it was like saying 'why are you still here?' look. "I-I think it's time for my work." Lucy said suddenly pulling her arm from Natsu. He was shocked by the sudden reaction of Lucy.

Erza noticed the look on Lucy's face. _Sadness_. She called for her name. "LUCY!"

It took her a few seconds before Lucy turned back to the table where Erza and the other were."Yes Erza?" She looked at her with a smile on her face. It was genuine. The smile Lucy would always give to people close to her. But her eyes were a different story. _It says it all_.

"N-Nothing. I'll send your food at the room and I'll be there shortly."

"Don't worry Erza I can handle that." She said as she happily stepped out.

Natsu was left dumbfounded. What did just happen? Lucy was about to go with him. Lucy a while ago was happy. But why the sudden change in her eyes? He scratched the back of his head. Maybe it was just the eagerness to finish her work. He made his way back to his seat when he was stopped by Lisanna.

Lisanna smiled. "Can I sit with you?"

"Yeah sure." He said not minding if Lisanna cling to his arm as they walk.

The mess hall was filled with the usual bickering between the three boys of the band. There was also the smacking and the glaring from Erza of course which made the hall quiet for a short time. It was the usual fights but Natsu kept on staring at the empty seat in front of him.

Suddenly Erza's phone rang. She picked it up and stands to answer it. "Excuse me I'll just answer this."

The people in the table hesitantly nodded. They were not used to those formalities.

"Hello?"

"_Greetings miss Heartfilia –"_ The voice from the other line answered.

"This is her secretary. But I was with her so I could relay the message to her."

"_Her father wanted to see Miss Heartfilia as soon as possible."_

"And the reason is?"

The band went silent and turned their heads to where Erza was standing. The phone she was holding and talking to a while ago fell with a loud thud on the ground.


	7. Deception

I know.

Sorry, I wasn't able to update this week.

I prepared 2 chapters though

I'm going to upload the other tomorrow

Or maybe day after tomorrow..

Because I'm not satisfied with the something there.

Hahaha =)

Anyway, I'm really sorry. Just so busy. =((

Thanks for reading!

**Chapter 7**

Lucy plopped on the chair beside the table inside her and Erza's room trying to work on the papers she left undone. There was a plate of unfinished food on her right and a cup of coffee in front of her. You might get it wrong but it's still night time. She's been staring at the papers in front of her for 3 long hours. She hasn't finished the food she ordered yet, afraid that if she'll get full she'll fell asleep. So she decided to fill herself up with mugs of coffee. Yet, with all the preparations she did, she hasn't started on anything yet. Her pen was on her fingers the whole time making tapping sounds with the table along with her occasional humming. Actually, Lucy knows how to sing a bit. Her mother always sings to her when she was alive so Lucy is _quite_ musically inclined.

She ruffled her head. "What's wrong with you Lucy? You're not this. You should not be shaken by those words." Lucy said to herself as she messed with her hair and her face gets annoyed as time passes by. She's not usually like this. With her normal self she must've done something with the papers in front of her but right now isn't. She can't concentrate. "Lucy you already know what she said. That shouldn't affect you now." She talked to herself as she bumps her head to the table in a soft thud.

She had trust issues. She had this 'I don't want to be a burden to you' thinking. And worst of all Lucy is _pessimistic_.

A knock on the door made her snap out of her trance of thoughts. Whoever the person behind that door didn't wait for Lucy's permission to get inside, instead the door shrieked open revealing none other than Levy McGarden herself.

"Lucy..?" She asked hesitantly.

Lucy stood up from her seat fixing her messed hair. "Hey Levy? Come inside." As so said Levy made her way inside the room and sat on the rattan weaved circular floating chair.

"Have you eaten?"

"Uhh.. Not finish yet. I don't want to be full so I haven't finished mine."

"Oh. Well first I want to give you this." Levy handed a paper bag which Lucy hasn't noticed she had when she entered the room.

"What is it?" Lucy said with an accusing voice.

"Don't worry Lucy. It's just cookies. I made them and gave everyone this dinner but you left so I've decided I'll keep a set for you." Levy smiled as she Lucy opened the paper bag.

A smile seeped to Lucy's lips. "I'm sorry you have to go here just to give me this. You should've just called me so I could go to you."

"But I know you're doing a lot of things so I came here."

"I'm sorry for the bother –"

Levy cut her off. "Stop saying sorry. You're making me regret I came here to check on you and give those."

Lucy was quite shock. Then she smiled. "I'm so –"

"I said no sorry." Levy said firmly.

Lucy was taken aback but she took it lightly. Levy just doesn't want her to be sorry for the effort she made for her. "Okay. Thank you then." She smiled weakly.

"That's good. Another thing why I was here is that Erza left."

"What? She left me? Why? Where did she go?" Lucy said jumping to the couch where Levy was trying to extract every information Levy had of Erza.

"Relax Lucy she's fine." Those words, it made her calm. Just thinking that another of her best friend would be in danger will definitely kill her next. "She just went back to the city. She said she had urgent wor –"

"Wait I didn't gave her any work. I don't want Erza working too much especially on weekends like these."

"I know Lucy. Someone called her then she dropped her phone then she hurriedly pulled Jellal and talked to him. When they came back Erza said she was going back first, take care of you –" Lucy stood up going to their closet and stuffing all their clothes to Erza's humongous bag. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'll follow her. I think that call supposed to be mine. She left my phone when she picked me up before we get here. So she asked the communications company to connect her line to mine." Levy seemed to understand that and stayed silent for a while.

"So how do you plan on following her?" Levy asked after some minutes of silence.

Lucy's eyes went wide and looked at Levy. "Can I borrow your car?"

"Nope."

Lucy frowned.

"I didn't bring mine. I went with Gajeel."

"Whose cars are there?" Lucy said as she stood up and set the bags she'll bring back with her.

Levy thinks and puts a finger on her chin looking at the ceiling. "Gajeel's is there, but I don't think you can ask him to let you drive his car. I think Gray brought his, Lisanna's also there, Jellal's I think but he won't let you borrow that for sure and of course there is Natsu's."

Lucy won't be able to borrow Jellal's and Gajeel's. So that leaves 3 out of 5 cars available. She stayed silent to think and reduce her options. She can't ask Lisanna because she's mad at her. And she's definitely not going to ask Natsu for his car. He'll just play with her and of course Lisanna will be mad at her. That leaves her the only option.

"Gray.." Lucy mumbled then a smile rose on her face. "Where's Gray?"

"Probably with the boys. Why?"

Right then Levy heard the door clicked close and she was alone.

Lucy walked faster than normal. She needed to see Gray and borrow his car from him. She just badly needed to get awa –No. She just wanted to see Erza. She's concerned about the call, that's all. Nothing more nothing less, maybe knowing what that call was about would turn her back to her usual working self. She runs in and out of the inn. Through every corridor it had and every turn she glances back checking if she hasn't looked at something.

"Hey Lucy?.. What's with the hurry?" She saw Gray standing right in front of her probably heading to their room.

She smiled brightly at him. Lucy squealed like a child forgetting she was exhausted from all the running she's done. "I need to borrow your car."

"What?"

She must have said it faster than normal so Gray wasn't able to catch it. "I said, I need your car. Can I borrow it?"

"For what?" He asked and puts both his hands inside his pockets.

"Well you see Erza le –"

"Oh no." Gray raised his hands in front of him waving side to side. "I can't help you with that."

Lucy looked at him with a disappointed, confused and sad look.

"Come with me. I think you need some nutrition. You look pale." He grabbed Lucy's wrist and dragged her towards the mess hall. He bought some snacks for her and led her to the seats found along the corridors. Gray gave Lucy a pack with sandwich, an apple and milk but Lucy didn't take it, so he placed it on her side as silence enveloped their surroundings.

"You know what? I really wanted to lend you my car." Gray said and leaned on the wall behind him putting his arms behind his head.

Lucy looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"But on second thought I don't."

"Why? You're my only hope here."

Gray looked at her this time shocked at what she said. "Only hope? You had other friends here. But I bet they won't lend you their cars too."

"Why is that?"

"First of all, those cars were only driven by Fairy Law members. It was made only for our use. You saw the plates right?" Lucy nodded. "Those are the only cars that model in the whole world. That's why we put identities on it."

Lucy rolled her eyes.

Gray chuckled. "Well I know that's a lame excuse but you see Erza threatened us not to lend you phone, car or even let you out of the inn by yourself."

Lucy became more curious about the call. Why would Erza do that to her? "Why's that?"

"I don't know. After she dropped her phone while talking she just talked to Jellal about things to do and not to do to you."

"I really need a car."

"No is no. I bet no one will lend you. But if that stubborn Pink –"

Lucy shook her head. "Not a chance. I won't ask for his assistance."

"You know he would be willing."

Lucy looked down. "I know.." She mumbled.

"What?" Gray looked at her confusedly.

Lucy alerted from what she had say. What did she say? Does she trust that man? "I-I said he won't. He'll just tease me and play around me, that's all he's good at."

"He's a good singer."

"Okay. That too." Lucy admitted. If Natsu isn't a good singer slash vocalist then what would Fairy Law be? Not a band of course. She smiled at the thought of a person who's good at only two things.. okay three if fighting with his friends count.

"Well I guess you won't be following Erza then." Gray said standing up and facing Lucy.

Lucy stayed silent.

He yawned. "I really feel sleepy so I guess I'll be sleeping now. You should sleep too. Do your works tomorrow. Okay?" He ruffled her hair and chuckled when she pouted.

"Why do you always have to mess my hair?"

"Because it's fun? Good night Princess!" Gray chuckled and immediately distance himself from the punch Lucy was about to launch at him.

"I said I ain't princess."

"But Natsu said you were." He said then stuck his tongue out and walked to the corner then there he saw someone. "Hey Lis. What are you doing here?" This caught Lucy's attention. Lisanna was here all along? Why? She then walked away as fast as she could so not to encounter the white haired girl Gray met.

Lisanna looked shock when Gray saw her. "N-Nothing. I just came here."

"O-Okay. If you say so." Gray said then yawned again. He walked passed her. "Good night!"

Lucy walked towards the entrance of the inn. She looked at the cars that were parked there. If only she had her money. If only she had her phone. If only she had her car. She would've been away from here the moment she felt like going away. Now she admired those who are poor, those who are primitive who lived without those things. How the hell were they able to get to places without a damn car? How could they see each other without that phone? And lastly how were they able to survive without money? She wanted to be like them for this moment. She hoped she had their knowledge of counter-attacking these situations.

She sighed in defeat as she watched the stars. The stars in the sky were visible at this level. They were on a mountain for god's sake the stars a in a whole lot different level. The size, number and their brightness were all different from what they usually see back in the city. "So pretty." She mumbled and leaned on the railings with her hands supporting her upper body and eyes looking at the sky.

"Lucy.."

She turned around at the call of her name.

The person she wanted to see the least.

_Lisanna._

She was here.

Right in front of Lucy handing her a somewhat.. key?

"What do you want?" Lucy answered and glared at Lisanna.

Lisanna put the keys on her face making Lucy step back a bit. "What's with that face Lucy?" She said sweetly and innocently. "I was just giving you a favour."

Lucy looked at her confusedly. She was mad at Lucy right? Why would she be the one helping her right now?

"I got you a car. I rented it because you don't have a phone and money." Lisanna continued to hand her the set of keys. She was.. smiling?

A smile that is very sweet.

"Consider this as a sorry token." Lisanna didn't give up. She reached for Lucy's hand and put the keys on her hands and closed it. "There. Now you can feel all better. You can now follow Erza. She might be doing things for you."

Lucy thought about this. She was right. Erza might be doing things for her. Difficult jobs for her. That's the least that she wants. But it was really weird. _Peculiar is it_. The reason she wanted to get away from that place is now the one helping her. Maybe at some point it made sense. Lucy shrugged the thought off. She smiled at Lisanna then. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now quick before anyone stops you. Just come back fast. Okay?" Lisanna reminded her.

Okay. She'll accept this girl's help for now. Not that she liked her already, not that she trusted her or wanted to be friends with her but because she just wanted to be away from this place right this very moment. Lisanna pushed Lucy lightly towards a car, she couldn't see it clearly but for a car-for-rent it looks high classed.

"Lisa –" She turned back but Lisanna was nowhere to be found. She shrugged her shoulders and get inside the car. Lucy drove fast and disappeared in the darkness of the night.

Natsu walked towards his room with Gray when he saw Gray's car moving. "Where the hell is that stripper going?" He said to himself while rubbing his right eye with the back of his hand and yawning. The car drove really fast. Very manly indeed, well to Natsu it was still lame because he knew or for himself he can do better than what Gray could. He grabbed the door knob and twisted it open.

"Natsu.." A soft voice came to him. He wasn't able to open the door and he turned to look at the culprit. Who the hell interrupted his plan to sleep?

_Levy._

"Hey Lev. What are you doing at this time?" He tried to regain his composure. Really, he was sleepy. They had drank quite a lot but the thing is he was the only one feeling drunk.. what happens to the taking turns in drinking shots? Oh well.

Levy looked away with a worried look that but Natsu didn't notice it. She puts her hands behind her back. "I was just wondering if you see Lucy around?"

"Lucy?" Oh yeah. She was here. He almost forgot. How could he forget about his _toy_? Alcohol. Right.

"She went to look for you guys. Almost 2 hours ago, it's getting really late so I went to look for her."

"You mean she came to look for us? At the bar? How come we haven't seen her there?" Natsu said feeling sober at the lost of one of his treated _friends_.

Levy just nodded. "So you haven't seen her?" Levy looked with hopeful eyes but Natsu didn't look at her.

He shook his head.

Levy looked down and her face turned to another level of worry.

"But I can help you in looking for her. Better yet let's wake up everyone so they could help." Natsu grinned making Levy's hope increase. She nodded and quickly went to Jellal and Gajeel's room. "I'll go change first."

First of all Natsu stinks. The scent of alcohol attached to his clothing and there are some spillages due to their frequent fighting and he's all sweaty. Why didn't they have air conditioners at the bar? He entered their room and hears a very loud snore. The snore that could rival his. "Gray really is annoying."

He went to clean himself up and change. After a while he's done he kicked the side of Gray's bed. "Stripper wake up! You are needed. We need to find Lucy." He was replied by soft moans and grunts. Maybe Gray was really into his sleep. He felt annoyed and left. Gray not helping them finding Lucy won't even count. _They won't feel it_. He met with the others on the same corridor their room was in. There stood a very bored yawning Gajeel, Jellal who had his phone on his ear looking frantic, Levy who's looking hopefully at Jellal and Lisanna.

"Hey Natsu!" Lisanna happily walked up to him. "You wanna do something."

He shook his head. "Need to find _my reckless girl_." Natsu chuckled.

Lisanna frowned but kept it hidden. She did all these for their sake. Well not entirely for their sake but she felt like she was being left alone. All of the members were into Lucy. She's the center of everything. Even to Natsu. He doesn't pay much attention to her now. She just wanted to bring back that time by simply disposing of Lucy or if possible.. ruining the contract between Heartfilia and Fairy Law and forever be apart.

"The guard said there's a car that left just minutes ago." Jellal said after talking to the man on the other line of his phone.

"I saw that too. It was Gra –" Natsu cut himself off. That doesn't make sense. Who is snoring inside their room? It was Gray's car that he saw moving at a high speed.

"What is it Natsu?" Levy asked.

He didn't answer instead he rushed into their room. Opening the door and now opening the lights for a clearer view. On the bed he saw Gray, sleeping shirtless. "STRIPPER!"

Gray turned away and buried his face on the pillow.

"Get up!"

"Noooooo." He said very annoyed Natsu had interrupted his sleep.

Natsu shook him. He slapped him lightly. And even tried to punch Gray but Jellal stopped him. Jellal shook his head. "Gray.." He said ever so calmly. "Your car is gone."

Immediately Gray sat up blinking his eyes wide open. "My car?"

"Yes. It was kidnapped."

He immediately stood up and reached for his keys but it was nowhere to be found. "Shit!" He ran outside and the others followed him.

At the park in front of the inn stood 6 glorious cars. A red one, blue, black, white and a dark blue one. All their cars were there. Gray went to the dark blue one and hurry in front of it. '_Fairy Blue'_. Yeah. This car is his. He sighed. But everyone behind him looked confused. "Who among you made this joke?" Gray asked the three boys.

"I-I really saw your car moving a while ago." Natsu said trying to figure things out.

"But it was here. You could see it too, right?" Levy said.

"Stop the prank where are my keys?" Gray snapped.

"Spares." Gajeel said clearing things. "I made one butler bring the spare. And in this case he must've brought Gray's spare." He smirked.

Levy smacked the back of his head.

"What was that for?!"

"For not telling us earlier."

Then there was silence. Who would've get the keys in Gray's room? Who drove the spare car? You see each of them have spares that they used for things like just going on somewhere near or maybe to disguise themselves. It had the same color as what they usually had.

"S-Sorry Jellal." Lisanna mumbled in a low tone. "Lu-Lucy she threatened me that she'll ruin our career if I won't help her find Gray's keys." She sobbed lightly which made Levy hug her and comfort her.

"She threatened you?" Gray asked in disbelief. Suddenly a flashback of Lucy's honest and innocent face came to his mind. No. She can't do that. At least that's what he wanted to believe in. But Lisanna said she did.

Levy couldn't believe her too. But this was Lisanna. Why would she lie to them? She was the sweet bubbly and very caring member of their team. "Shh. Be calm Lis. Everything will be alright. You just did what you think is right."

Natsu couldn't say anything. Lisanna, his friend is crying. He clenched his fist. But Lucy is the one who made her cry and his fist loosen. How could Lucy do that to his friend? Natsu immediately went to his car.

"Where are you going?" Jellal asked.

"Going to give that girl a piece of my mind." He said angrily. Natsu quickly get in his car and drove fast looking to where Lucy might have gone.

Unknown to them was a smile that made to her lips when Natsu gets angry. She knew it was for her. And now, everything will be perfect.

Breaking the stares on Natsu's fast disappearing car Jellal spoke. "In any case, we still need to find her before Erz –"

"Who are you going to search for?" A familiar low commanding voice came. Oh yeah. There was the truck that's why there were 6 vehicles. How could they overlooked at that humongous truck.

"E-Erza." Jellal said in a panicked voice.


	8. Natsu, You Just Said It

Is it overly dramatic?

I'm sorry for Lucy being pessimistic. Hahaha

She gets overly dramatic at things.

Anyway, here's chapter 8

I'm working with chapter 9.

Don't worry. =) I hope you'll like this one.

Thanks! Enjoy!

**Chapter 8**

Natsu drove really fast. There is nothing in his mind right now. He forgot about his drunkenness. He forgot he was sleepy. His eyes were firm on the road alert if there is any car that looked like Gray's was around. _She threatened me_.. Lisanna's voice echoed in his mind. Why would Lucy threaten their career? It's not like he really do care about their reputation. It's just that Fairy Law is his way of getting girls, for easy money, free cigarette or drinks and make out sessions with girls. Well that's how they bribed him into making him kiss them. But to Natsu even though he uses their band's popularity for those kinds of things his friends are important to him. He doesn't care about Fairy Law, it's _just a name_ anyway. What matters to him were the people in it. He will clear things out with Lucy. No one has ever dared laid a finger to his friends. At this state Natsu would kick anyone who made his friends feel like that. He tightens his grip on the steering wheel. He needed to find that person really fast.

But.. this person. She's a girl. No. He's hurt a girl before. So it doesn't really matter. He's not that gentleman guy everyone wished him to be.

She's weak. He doesn't care. That'll give him the ease of beating her up.

She's fragile. For the third time he doesn't care. He's fought a lot of fights ever since he was a kid or so as far as he could remember.

Strong, weak, male or female he doesn't care. As long as he or she hurts one of his close friends then he'll do whatever it takes for revenge.

_This was Lucy.._

Yeah. He knows. And she is everything a girl is. Weak, maybe weaker than men in physical means, she's just a common girl after all. Fragile, yeah that delicate breakable body of hers. Beautiful. That sums all up. Not noticing he's totally forgot about the confusion on whether he'll beat Lucy up or just yell at her and maybe occasional curses. Maybe the latter will do. She's a friend of him too, right?

He passed by the woods and there he saw across him is the car they've been talking about. The trees were the only barrier but everything was visible from where he is. He stopped for a while. Why were there a lot of men surrounding the car? Then he heard Lucy's pleads.

"No. Don't come any closer!" She said with fear in her eyes.

A group of five men were hovering in front of her. "Cutiepie, come closer then. We won't hurt you." Let's just name the leader with purple hair Stan.

"Yeah we will be gentle." Said the brown haired man.

They all laughed. "Or maybe a little faster and rougher once you're into it." Said the black haired man with piercings on his ears. Then they all laughed again. Well to Lucy she doesn't understand what they were saying but there's one thing in her mind it is her being Heartfilia's sole heir.

Stan walked closer to Lucy and held her wrist. He pinned her to the car but Lucy struggles. She tried to kick him but he straddled her legs with his. Stan leaned closer to her ear. "Maybe I could make you mine, Miss." Lucy shivered. He pulled back and was about to lean for a kiss.

Natsu drove towards them making the 5 men move to the sides. "Hey that wasn't fair at all." He jumped out of the car and walked towards Lucy. Lucy fell on her knees. She couldn't feel her body. She was trembling.

"Natsu.." She said softly. What the hell did she just felt a while ago? Fear. Yes its fear. But fear of what? She had a lot of money if they'll try to rob her.

Natsu was shocked then he smiled. He's totally forgotten he was mad at this girl. Actually, when he saw these men surrounding her something boiled inside his stomach that makes him want to rip these guys apart. But if he just bumps them with his car Lucy might get hurt too so he waited for the right time to look like the great knight he must have been acting for now.

"You okay Luce?" She didn't answer.

"Who are you bastard?" Asked Stan. "We found her first."

"But she was mine first, so you can't make her yours."

"She's our toy tonight. Give her back!" Said the black haired man.

"Not a chance." Natsu said smirking.

He was outnumbered. Lucy wanted to help him. Maybe Natsu being here helped her with the recovery from fear she has just felt a while ago. She tried to pull herself up but her knees betrayed her.

Natsu noticed her effort. "Stop moving idiot. I can take this 5 people down in.." He counted in his finger. "2 plus 3 is 5 right?" He asked her turning to her.

"Yeah stupid." She mumbled.

"Well maybe I'll beat these guys in 3." Then he lifted his feet kicking the brown haired at his chin making him fall back a few meters away. "One down.."He counted them. " 4 to go."

"Damn how dumb are you?" Asked Stan irritated at Natsu's antics.

"Not dumb enough to know whose girl you're hitting at." Then he punched the guy on his sides. The back of his hand made their noses flat with some bleeding. Natsu turned around and punched the other guy square on the face. "That was easy." He said then grinned. He turned again and saw Stan running over to Lucy he blocked him mid way. "I'm your opponent."

Then Stan punched Natsu hard on the cheek making him whimper in pain. He smiled.

"Why you! You're not allowed to ruin my star face!" He said then jumped at him punching Stan on the ground. When all 5 men were now on the ground groaning in pain Natsu stood up. Stepping on the pile of men he just knocked out then he raised his hands and cheered. "I'm the winner! I'm a knight!"

Then Lucy was in front of him and touched the part Stan has punched. "OWWWW." Natsu said backing away from Lucy.

"Not knight." She said as she smiled at him weakly. "Just plain Natsu."

There was it again. _Two times today_, so far. Fulfilling night. Natsu felt accomplished. He grinned at her making Lucy blush.

"What are you smiling for?" She asked a bit confused. She was still blushing until that grin left his face.

"Nothing. I just love the way you say my name."

Oh right. She hasn't said his name. She's used to calling him Pinky. But why the change now? She doesn't really know why. "I-I didn't called you!" She said trying to take back his name.

He smirked. "You already said it! Say my name again!" He said acting like a child.

"I didn't say your name!" She said trying to deny it. Then she felt dizziness attack her and held onto something.

It was Natsu's hand. He caught her when she was to fall. "Just rest for now." He smiled. He crouched in front of her. "Here get on my back."

"No." She said. "I can walk." But Natsu pulled her arms and yanked her by the legs. "I said I'd walk."

But Natsu walked to his car to the passenger's side and pulled Lucy's arms to put her in front of him then threw her –not really threw but he let her fall on the passenger's side of the car.

"You could at least be gentle."

"Shut up and sleep." Natsu retorted making Lucy silent on her seat. He started the engine and left the 5 men lying on the ground. "On second thought sleep later, talk to me. I'm feeling sleepy."

Lucy's eyes widen. A sleepy man driving her back to the inn? No way. She'll die early. "Stop driving."

Natsu didn't stop instead he looked at her confused.

"I said stop. Driving!" She stepped on his foot making the car come to an abrupt stop.

"OUCH!" He said after the break. "You and those damn heels!"

Finally realizing what he was saying Lucy took her foot back. "S-Sorry." She said and pulled away from him. "Let's both sleep first. I don't want to risk my life with your sleepy reckless.." She leaned closer to sniff him. "..drunk driving."

"Hey you're more reckless!"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "I'm not."

"You drove fast when you left." Natsu shouted. Then he remembered why he came here for. He stayed silent for a while.

Lucy feeling odd waited for him to continue. She just felt like what he had said is not yet done. She looked at him with worry on her face. She was about to put a hand on his slightly swollen cheeks but jerked away when he looked at her with eyes like a predator's. She was shock and so she back away, that eyes were different from the one she slightly liked. This fear was far more different than the one she felt with Stan.

"You even threatened Lisanna of ruining our career. Are you that mad at me? That you were to ruin our only life because of that stupid I'll-see-Erza-right-now attitude. For god's sake she'll be back!"

Lucy could not speak. What is this guy talking about?

Suddenly Lisanna's crying face was on the back of his mind. This was it. He'll give her the part of his mind. "You even made her cry. She helped you see Erza!" He was really angry right now. "You could have just asked me not make her cry! No one makes my friends hurt! But you did! How could you?" No one would be able to stop him now. He meant everything he said, after hearing all Lisanna's story, but he hoped he won't regret a thing after all this. "You good-for-nothing bratty princess!"

Bur Natsu couldn't see her face. She had her head low and she was sobbing. She had enough. "Do you like Lisanna?" She asked still not looking at him.

He looked at her confused. "Of course I like her! I lov –"

Something irked inside Lucy. Why was she feeling this way? She felt disappointment all over. She felt sadness cover her. "Then I'm sorry." She tried with all her might to speak then she faced him. Tears running down her eyes wetting her shirt. "I'm sorry I hurt you guys. I'm sorry." She said as softly as possible. She apologized because she felt like this was his father getting mad at her. Lucy cried for a little more then she wiped her tears. It was morning again. The sun shining down on the making Lucy's face glisten with the tears she shed.

She stood up and jumped off the car. Does she even realize the car has a door? She doesn't know! Natsu come in and out of the car that way. "I'm sorry for all this ruckus. I'm heading back now." She said without looking at him. Then she removed her heels and run fast back to the way she knew will lead her to the inn.

Natsu was still stunned.

What was that just now? A girl crying in front of him? He saw a lot of girls cry in front of him but why does he felt something when he saw her cries. This is not the first time he made a girl cry. He made a thousand of girls cry and he's not even dating them. But this was different. The accomplishment he felt a while ago all vanished. He stopped yelling. All his anger fades away the moment she's shown her crying face.

What was that just now?

Lucy walked briskly but it was more like a running walk. How the hell was that? Then when she felt she was out of his sight she slowed down. She was still crying. She doesn't understand a thing Natsu has said so why did she apologized? Maybe because he was mad at her for making the girl he likes cry like that. She really doesn't deserve anything. She'll just bring everyone into mess just like what Lisanna told her. She doesn't deserve any friends. Still, she was glad she had Erza. Back at the inn before Lisanna walked to her she's decided she doesn't really want to pursue Erza that bad. That she'll just talk to Levy or Jellal because it seems that Gray was now asleep. So she'll try to take the other choices. She doesn't want the band getting a piece of Erza's wrath because of her. But she'll admit that she badly wanted Erxa to be right there the moment Lisanna caller her bitch. Lisanna may be quite right about that because Lucy was letting Natsu flirt with her though she doesn't know if there was a certain time that she flirted back. Bitch, yeah you could call her that now. Lucy felt disgusted to herself, why did was she close to believing that man actually liked her? He liked Lisanna. It came from his mouth. No more argument Lucy. You must distance yourself from them now. No better if to everyone. She'll just be alone.

_Tap._

She looked back when someone tapped her back smiling at her. Lucy wiped her tear soaked face and the person's eyes widen when she saw the tears.

"What happen to you Lucy?"

"I'm sorry Erza. I was just afraid that I can't go back to the inn."

Behind Erza were the walking figures of the rest of Fairy Law. Gray and Gajeel had lumps on their heads while Jellal, well he was unhurt. Perks of being the boyfriend of Erza Scarlet. The band stayed at the back Levy and Gray looked at her with slight worry in their eyes. They were really worried about her but due to the threatening they couldn't think of a way to be friends with her or just talk to her.

Jellal walked up to Lucy and Erza. Well to Jellal he still doesn't know what to believe. His own view of Lucy or what his close friend was saying? Then again he'll just wait for the truth to come out. "Are you okay Lucy?"

Then he saw the tears on her face. Maybe not. He'll get to the bottom of this.

"I-I'm okay Jellal. Don't bother worrying about me." Lucy said and she managed a smile. "I want to get back to my unit now. Can you give me a ride? Or just give me money I'll get a cab."

"I'll drive y –"

Erza was cut off by a certain low voice. "I'll give you a ride back." They looked back and saw Gray walking up. Why would he drive her back? She stole his spare car right? "Beside Erza still needs to rest. She just got back."

Understanding this Lucy nodded and walked to Gray but was stopped by Erza. "I can manage."

Lucy smiled at her. "No Erza you need to rest. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

Erza thinks for a moment. Hesitantly she agreed. "Okay. But you will call me when you get there and when I get back we'll talk about something."

Something? What something? Lucy was dumbfounded but she really felt weak and just nodded.

"Wait where's Natsu?" Lisanna came and stood a few feet from her. She had that same look she had when she called Lucy slut and bitch. But to the others it felt worry enveloping her though her eyes shows everything. The smirk of victory that she forced back for sad lips.

"He-He's at the cliff watching sunrise." Lucy composed herself. She's not going to show them her weak side. That crying face was enough. No soft side for them now.

At that Lisanna quickly jumped on her car and went to where Lucy directed her.

"Come on now." Gray grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his car. He's a lot different than the guy who just threw her on his car. Gray opened the door and helped her in. Gentleman. Yes he is. He jumped on the other side and drove fast.

"I hope everything will be fine." Erza sighed and looked at Jellal. "So why do you guys looked like you just seen Lucy?"

Oh right. They weren't able to tell her Lisanna's story because when Jellal said Lucy was missing Erza immediately reacted and punched Gray and Gajeel. "I'll tell you the whole story back at the inn." Said Jellal in a low voice. He led Erza to his car and Levy and Gajeel followed.

"Lucy why did you cry?" Gray asked when they were now far from where they were a while ago.

Lucy shook her head not looking at Gray. She had her fake smile glued on her lips so as not to show that everything affected her. Natsu jumping into conclusions, her being a bitch Lisanna has told her, her being a burden to them and her being no one.

"You know you could tell me everything." Gray smiled. He noticed the fake one Lucy was making so he's decided to join it.

"There's nothing to tell. What you know was true. I don't really know what that is but let's just put it that way. Okay?" Finally looking at Gray a tear suddenly fell and she quickly looked away.

He understands now. He doesn't really want to believe it but he knew Lisanna lied to them. Lucy not knowing what they were thinking explains everything. She doesn't understand what the hell they were mad at her for so why believe in his judgement of this girl? And her cries.. maybe Natsu had scolded her without getting explanations from her. "That idiot." He mumbled through his teeth.

"What did you say?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy the little time I get to know you I've already trusted you. Do you trust me?"

She was silent. She doesn't trust anyone aside from Erza and her father.. Okay a little. Maybe she trusts this guy, but not the trust she gave Erza and her father.

"So? You said I could be a substitute to the substitute, don't I deserve the same amount of trust you've given Erza?" Gray mocked.

Well indeed. If he's going to be that substitute to substitute she must have trust him but maybe a little less for now. She looked at him. "Okay I trust you. But not that much."

Gray smirked, his eyes not leaving the road. "At least there's a little. So why did you cry?"

Lucy sighed. "Natsu.. I was afraid of him."

Gray looked at her with horror in his eyes. "Did Natsu do something to you?!"

"Actually, no. He's just mad at me for something I didn't really understand. That's the first time anyone has gotten mad at me, well aside from my father when I was little." Who would be dumb enough to yell at the heiress of one of the richest companies? Aside from her being powerful she's also influential so who would dare go against her? Apparently just her father. He's her father after all but other than that there's Natsu. The idiotic man, next time Gray sees him he'll teach him lessons on how to choose your opponent.

"You got scared at him?"

"Well yeah. His eyes were totally different from the ones he usually had. The one when he smiles or when he was fighting you or Gajeel were different from the ones he had when he yelled at me." She shivered. Those stare in his eyes, full of anger.

"He doesn't really mean it." He paused. "Are you mad at him?"

"Nope. Just scared. Why?"

"Because he'll definitely be mad at himself for that. And then again, don't be scared of the idiot. I'll talk to him."

"No don't. It doesn't matter now. I knew why he acted like that."

"But it was unfair. Lisanna lied to us."

Lisanna lied? What do they mean? What did really just happen? Lucy felt really lost. But she promised she'll get back to that topic later. "He cared for Lisanna. I understand that. I would do the same if I'm on his shoe."

"Still it's not acceptable."

"Gray.. have you someone you love? Or maybe like?"

Gray was shocked. Why do their topic came this far? "I don't have."

"Then we both won't understand him. But I understand him a little. He's just defending the one he love." Lucy said in a low weak voice, there's still a fake smile on her face.

Of course how could Gray forget that? Natsu loved Fairy Law more than anything. They're his only family. "Look Lucy, Natsu loved Fairy Law but he's got everything wrong."

"What are you talking about? What I meant was Lisanna. Lisanna loved Natsu, she said it herself to me. She even called me bitch for not ignoring Natsu when he flirts with me. And at the same time Natsu loved Lisanna." Realizing what she had said Lucy covered her mouth her eyes were wide. "I shouldn't have said that."

Gray was looking at her in disbelief did Natsu really loved Lisanna back? He knew Lisanna liked Natsu so much but Natsu? Hell he can't think of Natsu seriously liking a girl. He couldn't say anything.

They came to Lucy's unit and the car stopped.

"Lucy you kno –"

"Gray please. Let's not talk about this. Okay?" She pleaded. Her eyes narrowed with beg. Lucy doesn't want any conversations about this anymore.

Gray wasn't able to say anything. Who could say no with that voice and eyes? He watched Lucy walked up to the building's entrance and decided he'll confide with her will.


	9. What Doesn't Seem to Exist

Sorry this took too long. I was torn between doing this or that or that or that.

See? I made up a lot of options that doesn't seem to satisfy me.

That's why it took me so long. Sorry for that. And until now, I'm not really satisfied.

But, this one is the best I got for now. =)) Sorry about that.

Anyway, let me introduce someone. A new character. Okay? Please bare with me.

I'm really happy that you're giving me more than I deserve. Hahaha

Thank you for the reviews! It really makes me update fast.

And you know, I'm starting another chapter now. Publishing it may depend on the flow of reviews.

Thanks for the alerts and favourites!

**Chapter 9**

It's been three weeks since the incident at the inn. Erza's been really furious about what had happen. Right after Jellal told her what had happen she immediately slapped Lisanna on the face. Well it's because the moment Jellal finished Lisanna entered the room dancing her way to her friends with Natsu slowly and gloomily following her from behind.

_SLAP_

"_How could you make accusations?" Erza shouted. She wanted to punch her straight on the face but she was held back by Jellal and the other band members except for Gray went to Lisanna's side. "You don't know Lucy. She will never do such a thing!"_

_Realizations hit Natsu. Yeah why not trust Lucy too? He made this sort of liking to his new so-called 'py' or maybe 'girl'.And he has to admit that he had treated her as someone close to being his friend. Maybe acquaintance? No. More. Friends maybe? It's too confusing though._ _It's difficult to trust two persons at the same time with different stories. On second thought.. He hasn't heard Lucy's side yet so why did he yell at her without thinking? Well that's Natsu. Acting before thinking, he's really good at that. He felt guilt rush over him. He's already felt guilty seeing Lucy's crying face moments ago so why the sudden worse feelings?_

"_How would you know it's not true? You weren't there?!" Lisanna glared. Then she turned around to face Natsu and she cried again. Then he snapped back to reality. Here his friend was crying again. What was he thinking? Doubting her? No. He will never abandon a friend._

"_You made her cry again!" Natsu said. His voice was loud. His friend cried again. Never in his life had he seen two girls crying in front of him twice that day._

"_I'll even beat the crap out of her for doing things like that to Lucy!" Erza started to walk over Lisanna and pull her from Natsu but he glared at her._

"_Don't you dare lay a hand on our friend." Natsu growled. So instead of the hit that was for Lisanna, Erza's fist made its way on the spot where Natsu has been punched by Stan. It hurts so much he flew backwards and hit the ground._

"_That. That's for doing something that made Lucy cry. I didn't know what you've done but if you hurt her so damn much I'll be the one who'll do what that girl.." She looked at Lisanna menacingly. "..said Lucy would do. I will bring you, Natsu Dragneel, down. Not just your reputation but everything about you."_

_Natsu was taken aback. He doesn't really care about that damn reputation, career or whatever is it. Right now, his mind was tormented. Why did he not hear Lucy first? But then Lisanna get up and run to tackle Erza._

"_Lisanna stop!" It was Jellal. He was pushing her away from Erza. Surely this outing became a damn mess. "Erza, let's talk about this when we're all calm."_

_After a long staring and glaring moment, Erza nodded. Surely there is nothing they could resolve when their heads were heated. She looked away and headed back to her room._

Since then they haven't talked much. Her and Jellal's relationship is being affected by all these things. Erza doesn't like it a bit. The files inside Lucy's office kept on increasing and it almost covers her table leaving nothing for Erza to see Lucy from her desk. Lucy worked harder than before she even extends her working hours and not let Erza stay or even help her.

"She's worse than before.." Erza mumbled and leaned on her arms on her table.

"Who's worse?" A somehow pitchy cheerful voice came. She looked up and saw Lucy standing in front of her with that new and improved fake smile again. She hasn't smiled naturally again since the incident at the inn. Oh how Erza would beat anyone just to bring that smile on her best friend's face again.

"N-Nothing Lucy.." She stammered. Why the hell did she suddenly feel nervous? This was just Lucy. Calm down Erza. It's just three weeks that she hasn't talked to you personally. Yeah right three weeks of just works, phone calls, the new and improved fake smile and no eating at the right time, again. Yes she's worse.

"Anyway, why are you still here Erza? Your shift ended 2 hours ago." Lucy said walking near Erza.

"I wouldn't want to leave you here. I'm your best friend slash secretary slash sister slash protector. Even if you push me away I'll still be with you no matter what." Lucy was caught off guard. True, she still had a friend with Erza. Well friends if you include Gray. "How long are you going to work?"

"I've just finished everything today because it'll be the 'Band Battle Royale' next week." She smiled cheerfully which made Erza's spine shiver.

"Oh yeah. How come I've forgot?" Erza said patting the side of her head. She looked at Lucy. Truly, worst. Skin and bones and hair only. "Well it's a good thing you've finished already." She stood up and grabbed Lucy by the shoulders. "Since we don't have space in your office I would be happy to use mine." She pushed her on the chair smiling at Lucy. "Wait here. And don't move or go anywhere!"

Lucy sighed. She's glad Erza's not mad at her. Maybe she'll tell her what happen. She would be very jealous of Gray if she won't say it right here and now. "Uhh Erza?" She said seeing Erza sat on the ground rummaging a certain cabinet.

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering if you knew.." If she'll tell her Lucy will be adding burden thoughts to Erza. And that would just make Lisanna's accusation true. Well the one about Erza that is. Lucy knew herself it was true but she tried to take it all back. She hasn't given Erza any problem this past few weeks not even a single work.

"What?"

"Uhh. What is the number of the pizza man? I want.. pizza. Yeah. Pizza!"

Erza sighed in annoyance. She knew Lucy was to say something but why was she keeping it to herself?

"I'll call the pizza! Okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah." How come Lucy was able to keep all that burden to herself? Then there was silence. "You know Lucy?"

"Hm."

"There are things that we need to show and need to give to others. 'Cause if you got full of those emotions you're keeping.. you'll be bursting like a bubble. We all have limitations okay?"

Lucy stared at Erza for a while before realizing what she really meant. She doesn't want that to happen. She'll breakdown. But at the same time she doesn't want to burden Erza. Suddenly she was crying. "I'm-I'm-I'm sorry Erza! I couldn't tell you things because that's what Lisanna made me realize. She said I was giving you the burden of my existence. I'm really sorry!" She was sobbing. Lucy couldn't take it anymore. Saying it once to Gray made her last this long, but after that she's never talked about it again.

Erza at first was shocked. She doesn't mean to burst Lucy's bubble right here and now. But she was glad she opened up and she was mad again at that girl who made her feel like that. She walked over to Lucy and sat beside her. She hugged Lucy and patted her head.

"You're never a burden to me. Now tell me what else happen. What else did that she dog told you? And of course what happen with you and Natsu? I want every detail. No skip. No half story. I want it all."

Lucy nodded and wiped the tears on her eyes. She started with the night Lisanna asked her to avoid Natsu, then the bitch calling then the pushing and glaring and then the moment she asked Levy for a car and how all of them refused and Lisanna came to her offering her a car she said she rented and how sweet and nice she was that time. She even made Lucy believe her for a moment back there. Then the driving and boys who tried to rob her, or so Lucy thought, and how Natsu came and saved her even he's so arrogant and a bastard that time, the punching on the cheek that made his cheek swollen

And lastly the yelling at the car and confessing _he liked Lisanna—No. More like love? _That's what Natsu told her.

Lucy's face became dark. She still had that smile but Erza knew how disappointed Lucy at that. And Erza smiled at her. "Why Lucy you're becoming the lady.." She mumbled smiling. "Or maybe woman." All through the story Erza was making face on how shocked she was or maybe how sad she was and lastly and the most dominant how angry she was at Lisanna. Lucy looked at her.. woman? What the hell does that mean?

Hearing Lucy's side of the story is much better than what Fairy Law was believing into. There's no such thing as the threat. In fact Lucy is beginning to add them to her friendship list but that girl ruined everything. She doesn't care about Lisanna and Natsu's relationship all she knew was that she'll beat the crap out of that girl.

"Lucy?" Erza asked for Lucy's eyes on her. Lucy just followed. She was still crying. "You know you can trust me. Right?" Lucy nodded. "So now I will tell you you're never a burden to me or to anyone. Never believe those kinds of things. Okay?" Erza smiled which Lucy returned with that honest bright smile she usually had.

"I'm sorry Erza." She hugged her.

"No need to be sorry. Now who knew this? There's gotta be someone who knew this other than you, because you won't last for three weeks carrying that heavy burden and the company at the same time."

Lucy blushed. How could Erza knew her this much? But she was really glad she had Erza when everyone else is not. "Gray.. He is like you Erza. I told him that. Before I told him that, I really don't trust him much but now that he's confiding with the promise of not telling anyone. I trusted him more."

There is a tinge of jealousy in Erza but happiness overpowered her. "I'm just glad you had another shoulder to lean on when I can't."

"Thank you Erza. And Erza I wanted to ask something from you."

Erza looked at her for any hint of what she's to ask for but, no. There's nothing.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Please don't be mad at Lisanna or Natsu or even the whole band. They've done it because of something. I know they're still good. I still wanted to be friends with them."

Taken aback Erza couldn't help but go against Lucy's wish. Lucy sure is nice. She always sees the good in other people even though they've hurt her she's ready to forgive them, ready to start all over. She's grown to thinking of the band as possible friends so she wanted to keep them and forget what has happen in the past.

Erza nodded. How could she refuse to her best friend? "Now explain to me about that call from the Board. Why didn't you tell me the condition with Band Battle project? Now it was wors –"

"Order up!"

They were both stopped when a sudden voice came to their door. A man in blue uniform and blue cap holding a bag of pizza's opened the glass door with ease.

"How come you were able to enter the building we haven't given you permission yet."

Lucy giggled.

"I'm sorry Miss Erza but your friend here gave me the permission the moment she called _us_." Said the pizza guy.

The voice, it was very familiar. She missed that voice so much. She stood up and walked over to the 'pizza guy' then wrapped her arms around his neck burying her face to the crook of his neck.

"Jellal.." She mumbled on his neck. "I missed you so much."

Shocked for a second he wrapped one arm around Erza's waist and fell into the hug. "I missed you more." He mumbled softly.

After a few seconds Lucy was getting tired of watching them. Yeah she was happy about their 'reunion' but if they will take this long she wished Jellal would just give her the food. "Okay. Can I have the food now?" She asked lazily.

Hearing her voice they broke apart with blush on their face.

"I'm sorry Lucy." Jellal said scratching the back of his head. "Here you go. 8 boxes all customized the way each liked it."

"Alright! Thank you Jellal!"

"Really hungry are we?" It was Gray. He was at the door leaning on one side with arms crossed across his chest.

"And your shirt?" Levy said appearing at the door with Gajeel behind her.

"What?! Not again?" Gray went out and looked for his lost shirt.

The five people in the room laughed at Gray's antics.

"Wait did you bring the whole band?" Lucy asked.

"Of course that's what you've requested."

Suddenly there was a bickering from outside Erza's office was heard. "How come you're not looking idiot?"

"So how were you able to look for your shirt on the ground if you don't look on the ground?"

"Shut up!"

"Wanna go?"

"Bring it on coward!" Gray said mockingly. And the noise was stopped when Erza went outside. She came back pulling two boys by the back of their shirts. Each has smoke on the lumps on their head.

Lucy became silent seeing Natsu. But she shrugged it off. The people in the room laughed again. "Alright. I think we should rearrange this room first." Lucy said smiling. That fake smile again which did not escape Erza's keen eyes. Lucy pushed the seats outside the room then she stopped noticing someone was out there blocking the seat she was pushing. The room became silent. What will happen?

"Oh. Hey Lisanna! Didn't see you there. Come inside! I had food for everyone." Lucy said in a very sweet smile.

Seeing Lisanna, Erza just wanted to rip her head from her body but she won't do it. She promised. Lucy's fake smile sure is deceiving to anyone who doesn't really know her but Erza won't be deceived. She's known Lucy for long that those practiced smiled won't deceive her anymore.

"Hey Lucy!" Lisanna smiled back with the same bright sweet smile.

Natsu, who's sitting beside Gray, smiled. His friends were now okay. Right? He immediately stood up and swung an arm around Lucy's shoulder. "I knew she's great. Now the bet!" He put his other arm in front asking for something from Lisanna. What bet is it?

Lucy blushed. Here he goes again but Lucy should do everything not to destroy their friendship not with Natsu or Lisanna. She playfully removed Natsu's hand around her and smiled. "You really shouldn't be doing that." She turned and faced Lisanna. "I'm sorry Lisanna. Excuse me." She smiled and continued pushing the chair to the hallway.

"Great actress." Gray mumbled.

Erza looked at him. And there she knew, she's not the only one who understands Lucy. "Yeah, just like what you said." Erza replied indirectly but Gray knew it was for him. He just smirked and walked to help Lucy push the chairs.

"Let me do that!" Gray said.

Seeing Gray helping Lucy, Natsu wouldn't want to be left. He won't lose. He pushed Gray and laughed when he fell. "I can do this. Just sit there stripper." He grinned.

"No let me do this." Gray said head butting Natsu and trying to push him to the other side.

"No. I could be of better help to Lucy. Step back freak!"

"I offered her help first!"

"She doesn't need you. I'm the one she needed." Natsu said making everyone look at him but he seemed to not notice what he had said.

"Uhh. I think I can do this myself?" Lucy said trying to stop the fighting.

"No I'm the one who'll help you!" Natsu said leaning towards Lucy.

"No! I am." Gray said pushing Natsu to the side. "I'm her best friend.." He looked at Erza who seemed to be angry. "Second best friend for that.. OKAY THIRD! So I'll be the one to help her."

"I'm her boyfriend so I'm more important."

And everyone fell silent. The white haired girl clenched her fist once again.

"Wha-What are you talking about? You're not my boyfriend." Lucy stuttered while blushing though she managed to hide it by looking down.

"I said I am so I am." Natsu said proudly.

"Shut up ass brain!" Gray said sensing the tension.

Suddenly Natsu was down on the floor.

"That will do." Erza said clapping her arms to remove dirt, if there is any.

Jellal was the one who stepped forward and helped Lucy.

"Gajeel I think you should help too." Levy said looking up at him.

He tched. "Fine."

Levy smiled. All the girls waited for all the things in Erza's room were on the sides or at the hall ways. Now the room was spacey. They all sat on the fur-carpeted floor. They had one box of pizza each in front of them.

"Oh I could get used to this." Gray said rubbing his stomach that's still flat.

Levy lied on the floor and spread her arms. "I'm full already." She hasn't eaten half of the box yet. "Gajeel you could eat mine."

"I'm allergic to anchovies." Gajeel said after looking at her pizza. Compared to his all meat pizza Levy doesn't really look tasty.

"Fine." Levy glared at him and just looked away.

"Erza I think I'm winning." Jellal said looking at the last slice on his box.

"I don't think so." Erza said biting her last.

"Such a cute couple. Aren't they?" Lucy said then she turned to her right to see Lisanna smiling back at her. She can't really explain it but there's something on her smile.

"You know what? I don't really buy you being 'oh so nice'." Lisanna said softly that Lucy will be the only one to hear.

Lucy felt sad. Why wouldn't Lisanna forget what had happen? She looked away with a frown on her face.

Days have passed after that day Lucy has decided she'll forget what happen and continue being friends with the band. Natsu together with Gray or mostly just him would occasionally go to her office and bug her like the usual thing he does. He often made fun of her works finding it really boring. He even thought on how businessmen or women were able to withstand reading those reports and making creative moves then checking again. So patterned work. He'll never enter business, he told himself. Lucy on the other hand was just normal. She smiles but the fake one. She even entertains Natsu at time she was free but not to the point that she'll let him flirt with her. She distances herself to him more.

They were back. But he's still worried about what had happen at the inn. He wanted to apologize to Lucy but for what? For yelling at her? But what if Lisanna was the one telling the truth, Lucy deserved that if that's the case. Right? So he continuously goes there almost every day to try to get more from her. It was the day before the Band Battle.

"Persistent aren't we?" Erza said looking at Natsu who's walking his way towards Lucy's office.

Natsu tried to ignore her but he knew it won't be good if he does that. "I need to. I don't know if she's going to say sorry or I should be the one, though the latter is stronger but still.." His words died. No words could describe what's in his mind now. "I'm really confused. She's fine but I also think she's not. How come she could be both? Tell me Erza. Tell me who to believe. How could I resolve this problem that doesn't seem to exist?" He said in a weak voice.

Erza looked at him shocked a bit. The player, delinquent and bad ass person she used to know. Did he just really said that? "Are you using drugs?"

Natsu blinked once. Twice. Even thrice.

Yes he's alcoholic, he smokes, he likes fighting, he even liked hurting people without business with him and yes he's a playboy. But never did it cross his mind to use drugs. And now Erza just gave him the idea. Does it really make you forget about your problem? Drugs? Maybe.

"I'm not but maybe I'll try." He said without hesitation.

"What?!" A shout from the other room made them turn around to see Lucy with wide eyes. "You're using drugs?"

"Not yet. But –"

"Don't even consider the idea." Lucy said walking pass them and to the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Natsu asked running after her.

"Nowhere that should concern you." She entered the elevator and closed it before Natsu could even enter.

"Damn that girl. Making things complicated." He mumbled. Then he started to run towards the fire exit.

"Hey! Natsu!" Erza shouted still standing to where she has met Natsu.

He stopped running and turned to Erza. "Do you like her?"

"Who?"

"Lisanna?"

"Of course. She's my friend. I like her silly."

"Lucy?"

"Lucy?" Natsu repeated.

"Yeah. Lucy?"

"Well.." He scratched the back of his head. "Let me think about that." He grinned and runs fast down. Trying to get to Lucy before he could lose her.

"What an idiot." Erza said to no one in particular.

Suddenly there was a girl behind Erza. "Miss Scarlet? Juvia has brought the contracts of the bands and checked everyone in the list. It seems that only Fairy Law has not signed any contract yet."

Erza's eyes were wide. "What?" She reached for the folder and scanned it. It's true. _No Fairy Law._ Is Lucy really not planning on letting the band join? "Juvia, don' tell anyone about it. Okay?" Fairy law has the largest number of fans but it decreased during the past time they're on 'vacation'. Still it would cause Lucy and the band an issue if the would know about this.

"Juvia is worried she won't be able to see her favourite band on stage." The blue haired girl wearing black clothes named Juvia is a new employee that's supposed to be Lucy's assistant in making the event better. Sure Lucy had ideas but Juvia will be the one to make it better. The Polisher.

"You sure like them do you?"

"Of course! Juvia is really happy when she was chosen to reorganize this event. Miss Heartfilia's plan were flawless and I think it doesn't have any revisions –"

"But Juvia I need you to check on things I might forget and all those things." A voice came from the other part of the hallway.

"Where have you been Lucy?" Erza asked.

"Just a floor below. I don't want Natsu bugging me for now."

"You could just send him away. Just say it and Juvia will gladly do it Miss Hear –"

Lucy looked at the ground. What's the problem with sending him away?

"Don't call me so formal. Lucy only. Okay?" Lucy said smiling.

Juvia blushed. "Yes.. Lu-Lucy."

Erza shrugged it off. "Anyway, Lucy. Are you really planning on not including Fairy Law in the Battle?"


	10. My Lucky Strike

I updated earlier than usual! Haha I'm sorry it took long. I was supposed to update 2 days earlier but I was really busy. So yeah. Sorry again. But don't worry I will update again. 'Cause next week I don't know if I could, I'd be busy. Thank you so much for the reviews! I appreciate it so much!

I'll update again soon, depending on the reviews again. I still don't know how to continue after this so, please inspiration. Hahaha Thank you for the suggestions anyway!

Disclaimer for the song, Lucky Strike it was solely Maroon 5's song in the album Overexposed. Damn. I so love the song! Hahaha Try to hear it. Okay?

And don't worry about the song. This chapter was of the same length with the others even without the lyrics of the song. =)

Thanks!

**Chapter 10**

It was the day of the event. Everyone's really excited. The concert grounds were ready. It was an open ground. The night is clear, the stars are shining brightly as if agreeing to what was happening to the Royale Hotel of the Heartfilia's. The stage was creatively done. The stage was easy to customize per band. It was a mobile stage. Like a very big juke box that the selected band will be put down for the crowd to see and then they play. 'Very brilliant' as the Board Members thought. Instruments were being tuned and the stage was being secured by the staff. The crowd and fans started to fill the seats; each had banners of the bands they were to support.

And Lucy?

Here she was making sure everything will turn out right. Megaphone on her ears connected to all heads of the whole event. While Juvia was beside her, assisting her to anything she needs.

"Very creative Lucy." Lucy turned around to see a guy of spiky hair.

"What are you doing here?"

"Am I not invited? My father's part of the Board, if any, I'll be your future right?" He said as he pushed her at the corner leaning to her face.

Lucy pushed him away. "No. Shut up."

"Oh come one Lucy. I'm tied to you now."

"Not unless I made this event a successful one." Lucy retorted looking back at the guy.

"Then I won't let it be something like that. After all, your power, influence, money and you alone is all mine ever since were kids."

"In your dreams." Lucy said and glared at the man.

And then a guy with black hair came. "Sting stop teasing Lucy. She won't accept you that way."

"She is mine Rogue so don't worry." Sting said smirking. "We have to get along as soon as possible. Right wifey?" He slung an arm around her.

Feeling irritated Lucy removed it and continued working. "I'm not yours. I don't belong to anyon –"

He cut Lucy off my clamping his hand over her mouth. "I wouldn't say that if I were you." Said the guy called Sting.

"Sting, father said we should head back." Rogue said with a voice that is close to lifeless.

Rogue pulled Sting away from Lucy but before her disappeared he blew a flying kiss at Lucy. "Fine. Fine. Bye my lovely girl."

Lucy sighed. She doesn't want any of that today or maybe all her life. She's fine by herself. She doesn't need anyone.

"Lucy who's that?" Juvia asked.

"They're my childhood friends."

"But he said –"

"Let's just not talk about it right now. We need to get this finish and be very successful. My life's on the line Juvia. No space for failure."

Juvia understands her. She nodded and followed Lucy.

Minutes later, the 'Battle' started. The first act was from The Saber, Fairy Law's new competitor? Or so they say. They've been compared to Fairy Law ever since they've been backed up by the twin brothers from the sister company of Heartfilia, the Eucliffe. Sure they've made quite an act and set the standards of the fans and guests. By backed up, I mean Minerva joined the band with occasional scene with Sting. Ever since Minerva entered the band's expenses were all from the Eucliffes which made it easier for the band to gain fame and fortune.

"They're just new but look at the act they just did. Can be compared to Fairy Law? Or maybe even better?" Said the reporter who's been filming the whole event in a live televise.

Next was from the Quatro Puppy. Sure they're cute due to their name.

A lot of other bands played but they're not really that popular so the crowd didn't enjoy their act much. Then there's the Mermaid Heel, an all girls band who's been playing rock music. Seems like out of their character? But really the hot lead singer, Kagura Mikazuchi and drummer Milliana can lead their way to stardom.

After the Mermaid Heel is the band that could also rival Fairy Law, Lamia Scale. They've just added a new member after Sherry has decided to take a break for now. Her cousin Chelia Blendi may make a change and pull them to getting the contract. Very splendid act indeed.

Blue Pegasus made their performance a really beautiful one. Well by beautiful literally beautiful. The singer Ichiya didn't do anything but just wink at the crowd which made the girls go 'eeew' and wished that either Hibiki, Eve or Ren was the one singing and Ichiya would be at the back stage. But the most promising member of their group was the drummer, Karen Lilica.

And there was Fairy Law..

Where? No. _Fairy Law is not included_.

Blue Pegasus was supposed to be the finishing group. The crowd should start going out of the concert grounds. But then they waited. Most of them were the fans of the said group, Fairy Law. But why aren't they here?

"Lucy?" Juvia asked for her but she doesn't seem to be in the mood to talk to her.

"I'm all done now. I'm done for. It's just the first day and I've already messed up." Lucy said urging to suppress the sobs. She thought having Blue Pegasus as the last would give the girl fans a very nice and memorable ending but no. She lost hope. They being the best are nothing than a false hope. How could she be deceived by their looks?

In the background they could hear the shouts and some murmurs of the fans. That goes like, "Fairy Law! Fairy Law!" or "Where is Fairy Law?" or "I hope I didn't waste money for nothing!" and there it is. Lucy is now close to dying due to severe hopelessness.

"No Lucy. You aren't. We'll do something about this." Juvia said encouraging Lucy. Through the days or maybe weeks that they've been working together she's already grown close to Lucy. She knew her problems which Lucy doesn't want to share but it just shows because her problems were just all around her. Juvia thinks of a way to make a very nice ending.. she started to brainstorm herself.

"It's all over." Lucy said sobbing.

"No it's not." Said a voice that really sound familiar to Lucy. She looked up and saw _hope_. Literally the word 'hope' on someone's pull-down jacket. No. She saw Natsu grinning down at her.

He walked over to her. "What are you doing here?" She asked and then she saw the other band members. Gajeel holding his drum sticks, Gray with his guitar slung across his body and Levy. Then Jellal was standing on the side.

"To save you?"

"Save me?" Lucy asked him confused.

"Yeah. Erza told me about the condition of this project and I promise you I won't let you do that marriage." Natsu said pointing his thumb toward himself.

Gray walked over and ruffled her hair. "Don't worry Lucy. I'll help this idiot here fulfil his promise!"

She pouted when he ruffled her hair but now she couldn't help but smile.

"And we'll be here too!" Levy said sweetly as she walked over to Lucy, Natsu and Gray.

"Yeah don't worry!" Gajeel said. They all looked at him. Seems peculiar that he's encouraging someone.

"But I didn't make you sign the contract that you're joini –"

Natsu cut her off. "We don't need a contract we're that stubborn to gate crash the bands' battle party. And it wouldn't be fun without us!"

Lucy smiled and wiped her tears away.

Jellal laughed. "So ready?"

Natsu scratched the back of his head. "Yeah. But Lisanna's not here yet."

"We must play even without her." Gray said in a stern voice. He doesn't like Lisanna since then so he just wanted to try hearing their sound even without her.

"But you won't be complete. I mean the sound and you as a band." Jellal said. He's just worried they would mess up. This is live so they can't edit it.

"Yeah we need the fullness of our sound. It needs to be firm. No bass, no balance with lead." Natsu said sadly. How come she's not here when a friend needs her the most?

Hearing all their problems Juvia walked closer to them. "Uhm. If it won't hurt, Juvia could play the bass." She said nervously. Will the acknowledge her?

"Really?" It was Gray. He held her by the arms and looked at her in the eyes.

She nodded with a blush on her face.

"Then it's settled. We'll play with her!" Gray said.

"But how about Lisanna?" Natsu said still worried for his late friend.

"She'll be here if she really wanted to help. We called her and texted her already right?" Gray said carelessly. It seemed to pull a string at Natsu. He thought about it. Does she really do this on purpose? Does she know they can't play without the wholeness of the instruments? Of course she knew that! She's with them for who-knows-how-long.

Then they heard the crowd booing outside.

"We need to hurry!" Levy said. She turned to Juvia. "Do you know all our songs?"

"Yeah. I've always practiced all your songs, but I'm not really into the bass part."

"That's fine. You're in!" Levy said smiling at her.

"I agree. I think she'll be cool if she would be able to keep up with us." Gajeel said smirking.

Jellal gathered them in a circle. "Then it's settled." He put the dorsum of his hand at the center. "To save Lucy?"

"To save Lucy!" The rest of the band repeated as they put their hands on top of each other.

When they broke apart they prepared themselves. "So can you play Lucky Strike?" Natsu asked smiling at Juvia. He's accepted it. Lisanna won't be with them in helping Lucy. At least they had this girl.

"Are we to play that?"

Natsu nodded slightly nervous. It was one of their new songs so he won't be surprise if Juvia wasn't able to learn that yet. So he needs to make a blast of performance to make-up for her, if she can't keep up.

"Well Juvia will try her best." She looked at Lucy who's now happily talking with Gray, Levy and Gajeel. "This is for that good girl so Juvia will do her best." She smiled a smile which Natsu returned with a grin.

"So, Lady Heartfilia found hope eh?" Sting walked to the backstage and towards Lucy.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked a bit irritated by the guy's presence.

He caressed her cheeks with the back of his hand. "Is it bad to visit my future wife?" He smirked.

Lucy slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me. I'm not going to be yours ever."

"How'd you know? I'll make sure you'll be.." He bent down to her ears. "Mine."

It made her shiver. He held her wrist but Lucy struggled to get away but to no avail Sting tighten his grip on her wrist. "Never."

Gray couldn't take this. Lucy's being hurt. He started to walk but stopped when someone passed him towards Lucy and Sting.

_Natsu_.

He pulled Lucy away from Sting and placed her behind him. "Don't ever touch my girl." He growled in a low voice.

Sting stared at Natsu for a long moment. More like not him but at his hair. Is it that unique that his hair is really that catchy? Sting felt cold run down his spine. What was this he was feeling? No he couldn't be. He tried to recover and felt his body calm down.

And Sting spoke. "Your?"

"You heard me right. She's already mine." Natsu said in an angry voice.

Sting looked at him and then he laughed. "Fine. She's yours now but she's really mine since the beginning and the future so I would let my wife play a little." He peeked at Lucy. "Don't worry, I won't be mad at you so much. I'll just give you the best punishment you'll ever have once were marri –"

"She'll never marry you. I'll make sure of that!" Natsu growled. "Stay away from Lucy!"

"Natsu.." Lucy mumbled looking at him from behind. She can't see his face but she could see Sting. He was really scared. His eyes were wide as if he saw a ghost. What's with Natsu that made him so.. scared?

"Don't worry Luce. He won't be able to touch you as long as I'm here." He said then walked away towards the stage pulling Lucy with him.

"Natsu I can't be with you on stage!" Lucy said while trying to pull her arm from Natsu's grip.

He turned around. "And leave you with that bastard? No way in hell. I don't know him but by his looks I just get easily pissed. Don't go near him again, okay?" He said in a serious voice.

"I wasn't planning to."

He loosens his grip on her and removed his white jacket with the 'hope' word in front. Lucy covered her eyes. After removing he saw Lucy covering her eyes. He flipped her forehead. "Hey I didn't strip naked!" Lucy removed her hands from her eyes to rub the sore spot where Natsu flip her. "Here wear this. We can't afford another issue during this whole project. Right?" He grinned at her.

She blushed.

When did she started blushing at his grins? And when did he started to be so.. nice and protective to her?

"Stay close to me. Don't ever let that hoodie off you." Natsu warned.

"Okay I get it. This is your fault you pulled me here."

He patted her head as gentle as possible and pulled her into him. "I missed this Lucy." He whispered. Suddenly the moving stage came to a stop, the door in front of them was opened slowly. "It's show time!" Natsu said smiling at Lucy. He grabbed her hand and they walked closer to the edge of the moving stage, closer to the audience, hand in hand.

Lucy was trembling. She hasn't been in front of a lot of people. She doesn't even speak in front of them. Well the largest she spoke to were the Board whom she's grow with. _This is a lot different_.

"Relax. I got you!" Natsu said not letting go of her hand. He places the microphone in front of his mouth. "Good evening! Sorry we kept you waiting. We got some technical problems with this moving stage and there we had another member, Juvia Lockser! Sorry Lisanna's not here, she had a few errands to do."

Gray tuned his guitar and same goes with the other. "Hey hey! Cocky are we?" Natsu said mocking Gray a bit.

He glared at Natsu. "You're lucky we're on stage." He said that only the people on stage could hear.

"Alright. Alright. See this girl I have here?" Natsu raised her right hand together with his left, still not letting go. The fans grew quiet a bit but they can't help some squeals and excitement. No one. As in no one in the concert grounds identified the hooded girl as Lucy. Well except maybe for Sting, he's there right, and maybe Jellal and Erza. "I found her at the entrance and she doesn't have a ticket so, I invited her in. Guess she really wanted to see me!" Natsu said looking into Lucy's eyes, grinning. She glared at him. He chuckled. "Okay so now, we had this song, dedicated to someone that makes me go crazy even without doing anything. It's called _Lucky Strike_." The fans roared and some girls squealed.. again. Natsu squeezed Lucy's hand and looked at her, and then he grinned again.

Dedicating a song again? This isn't the usual Natsu but Gray smirked. He knew this is going to be fun and about Natsu dedicating a song. Whatever. Gray started with some strum at his guitar.

Juvia followed him skilfully.

Then there's Gajeel's drumming that determines the rhythm and tempo.

Lastly Levy completed the instrument's sound.

Combining all of it, they sounded great. Just a little bit of this and that and they're perfect. It was just an intro but they couldn't believe Juvia was able to follow Gray that easy.

When Natsu started singing he let go of Lucy's hand. He was amazed Juvia was able to catch up now, he'll just do his thing.

_You're such a motivator, I gotta get you where__  
So sick of saying yes sir, yes sir_

Natsu turned to Lucy and continued singing. He gestured to tell her to enjoy the song but really Lucy doesn't know how to.

_You're such an instigator, you wanna play the game__  
Take it or leave it, that's her, that's her_

As if understanding he grabbed her hand again and twirl her making Lucy gasped and most of the girls in the crowd made a sound of jealousy.

_And I can't wait another minute__  
I can't take the look she's giving__  
Your body rocking, keep me up all night__  
One in a million_

As if on cue Lucy gets the message and stared at Natsu then smiled. She then started jamming with the song. She runs around Natsu and just do anything fun.

_My lucky strike_

Natsu smiled. He raised his hand then dropped it just with his body as the song says.__

Got me so high, and then she dropped me_  
But she got me, she got me, she got me bad__  
Took me inside and then she rocked me__  
She keep up all night, this is what it sounds like_

Lucy danced to the song together with Natsu. It's her first time enjoying a song like this. She forgets they were on stage and just enjoyed like any other girl her age would do inside their rooms.__

Oh oh oh my lucky strike_  
Oh oh oh my lucky strike__  
Your body rocking, keep me up all night__  
One in a million, my lucky strike__  
_

She went to Juvia and checked her leaving Natsu on the center still smiling at the crowd. Juvia smiled at her. She was doing her best same as the rest of the band so Lucy went to Gray, then Levy and lastly Gajeel. She was amazed on how he was able to keep the song lively. Very lively at this.

_Stuck in an elevator, she take me to the sky__  
And I don't wanna go down, go down__  
She said i'll feel you later, go ahead and fantasize__  
She make me want her right now right now__  
And I can't wait another minute__  
I can't take the look she's giving__  
Your body rocking, keep me up all night__  
One in a million__  
My lucky strike__  
_

Lucy was pulled by Natsu and again he danced with her. He was just happy Lucy was enjoying this. The smile on her face was the smile he longed to see. The smile she had a month ago. It was the smile Lucy had when they met her. Sure he always annoys her and he doesn't know why he just does that. There are a lot of other girls, some even hotter than her but he felt attached to her, like he wanted cling to her.. forever.

_Got me so high, and then she dropped me__  
But she got me, she got me, she got me bad__  
Took me inside and then she rocked me__  
She keep up all night, this is what it sounds like__  
_

As if on cue Lucy felt that she needed to go now. She whispered softly. "I'm going back now. You need the stage yourselves!" Lucy smiled. She walked back but was pulled by Natsu again. He danced with her again and for one final move he twirled her. Her feet dangled which caused her to slightly fall. But he caught her and pulled her into him. "Sorry." She whispered. Then she runs to the back stage.

_Oh oh oh my lucky strike__  
Oh oh oh my lucky strike__  
Your body rocking, keep me up all night__  
One in a million, my lucky strike___

Hey, you're taking all my pain away_  
You're shaking like an earthquake__  
Hey, you're taking all my pain away__  
You're shaking like an earthquake___

Got me so high, and then she dropped me_  
But she got me, she got me, she got me bad__  
Took me inside and then she rocked me__  
She keep up all night, this is what it sounds like___

Oh oh oh my lucky strike_  
Oh oh oh my lucky strike__  
Your body rocking, keep me up all night__  
One in a million, my lucky strike__  
_

Lucy went out of the stage at the middle of the song. Sure she was enjoying this but the band needs the spotlight themselves and she doesn't want to be in it as distraction or something. The crowd roared in enjoyment. Are they really this popular? Lucy just doesn't know. She even doesn't know that their songs were on her iPod. How come she didn't know? Well this is Lucy. Lucy was thankful she was able to join them. She was thankful they saved her from being a total failure in this. She hadn't offered them the contract but yes they were invited. So after all this, she will definitely make them sign the contract every contestant signed. She was glad Juvia's here. She's the real saviour –Or maybe not the full one, cause there's Natsu who defended her from Sting. Her heart beats fast.

"So are you happy now?" The singing Fairy Law band continued their succession in the background. Lucy recognized that voice. She could be able to identify it anywhere. She turned around and she was right.

_My lucky strike, my lucky strike__  
Your body rocking, keep me up all night__  
One in a million_

"Lisanna?" Lucy smiled at her. She was glad Lisanna was fine. She walked up to her. "Where have you been? Everyone is worried about you. I'm sorry about Juvi –"

_SLAP_

"That's for being a bitch again. I already told you he's mine." Lucy's cheek has swollen. Tears were visible on her eyes but she tried to hold it back. "You're stealing my friends away from me! You even get someone to replace me!"

"I-I-I didn't steal them fro –"

"Shut up! I think you asked Erza to make that story up and my band would pity you." Lisanna smirked. "That's right I'll convince them you're just using them for the benefit of your hotel just like at the inn."

"It's not true!" Lucy shouted this time. "I've always treated everyone as potential friends! I even considered you as one! I tried, but it's you who kept on distancing yourself. I'm sorry Lisanna but I can't take it anymore. I can't be friends with you! I'm sorry!"

"Who said I wanted to?" Lisanna walked closer to Lucy. "No one wanted. The band's just using you for popularity, for fortune that's why they're trying hard to get close to you."

"No. They're not." Lucy said not wanting to believe any of Lisanna's words. "They're not like that!"

"It's true. You're just too pathetic –"

"ENOUGH LISANNA!" A loud voice came from the other side of the stage. Both girls looked in that direction and saw the whole band along with Juvia. Natsu is stomping his way to them. Lisanna looked at him with wide eyes.

Lisanna tried to explain to him. "Natsu –"

"Don't touch me now Lis. I don't know if I should believe you or not but I heard everything from your mouth. Our song has ended some time ago and you haven't even notice it because you're too busy hurting Lucy, but thanks to that I've known the truth." He turned to Lucy and walked closer to her. He encircled his arms around her and buried her face in his chest. "I'm sorry Luce."

"THAT WAS AWESO –" It was Erza and Jellal. The just came from the audience side and came to congratulate Lucy and the band. "What happened here?" Erza stepped closer. "Lucy?"

Juvia walked beside Erza and held her back when she seemed to understand what was happening. "Natsu knew the truth. They've heard everything from Lisanna."

Erza looked at the three band members and very sadly, except for Gray because he knew the truth for like 2 chapters ago, they nodded. But Erza continued walking towards them she pulled Lisanna by the arm and made her face her then Erza slapped her hard on the cheek. "That's for making Lucy cry again."


	11. Hidden For A Reason

**SORRY FOR PUBLISHING IT WITHOUT PROOFREADING! BUT DON'T WORRY TO THOSE WHO HAVE READ IT BEFOREHAND I JUST CORRECTED SOME GRAMMATICAL ERRORS BUT THE STORY IS THE SAME. SORRY AGAIN!**

As promised I updated. Haha

This will be kind of you know boring. But I actually made an effort to make it interesting.

Well this one should peak your interest though.

I hope it did.

Tell me if it made questions pop out of your mind, okay?

Anyway, as for Opposites Attract coming to an end. **No. =)** I have a lot to reveal and a lot to tell. Hahaha.

I hope you'll still support it though! Next update would depend on your reviewing skills. I want something _long_? I hope?

Currently experiencing the worst block ever. Honestly, I don't know how to make the flow nice. =( Sorry!

Thank you!

**Chapter 11**

Fans started to come out off the concert grounds. All of them had smiles on their faces and the Board was watching the whole event, well except for Lucy's father that is. He was just watching through a satellite television, he just can't go personally due to his condition.

It's been a few months now since Jude Heartfilia was admitted to an expert heart hospital in another country. Though it was not publicly announced rumors said he was dying, sick or just maybe relaxing. No one knew the truth that indeed he was dying. Lucy's father had Coronary Heart Failure and he can't work. The doctors advise him to stop working and just hand it to his daughter because in his condition the last thing he needed is stress. No one knows how Jude got the illness, their family line is healthy, he's not smoking, Layla forbade him, he's not alcoholic and he even lives a healthy life. He's just workaholic. But how come it's a heart disease and not just simple stress?

His illness.. Source not identified, so he was kept in the hospital for further diagnosis and examinations.

Jude watched Lucy's success and he was just so happy about the hotel. The 'Band Battle' would surely attract guests or maybe just passers-by that happen to be very fond of these popular bands. His smile couldn't leave his face that is visible in the paleness of it. Ever since he was admitted he became thinner than usual. He exhaled, a deep one. Never in his life had he seen Lucy that happy. He knew the girl beside the pink haired vocalist was her daughter. He doesn't know why she was there at the first place but he was just glad seeing her daughter feel free.

If only he's there. Lucy won't be like this and drown herself with work.

If only her mother is still alive would she be able to be on Lucy's side.

If only their business partners or precisely his best friend was here would Lucy have less the stress.

And if only he was here, Lucy will never be what she is now. The boring, serious, sophisticated and strict girl Lucy is now, he would change her into someone just like him. Just like the two of them when they were together.

_If only he could reverse time and hold those people clos_e.

A nurse knocked on his door and he smiled when she peeked her head first asking for permission to enter his private room.

"Sir? I was asked to advise you to turn the TV off because it might worsen your condition."

Jude nodded. He held the remote in front of the TV when Lucy appeared at the TV for a close interview regarding her project. He looked at the nurse and she nodded. Well, the nurse just knows who this famous Heartfilia is and now before her eyes is the loving care of the Heartfilia father to her daughter. She permitted him and went to the side giving Jude some privacy.

"Well I was just thankful that first day was a blast. I am not really expecting the bunch of people that'll come but I've prepared for them so, yeah. Thank you for the bands who participated. And that is the unannounced elimination round; we're now down to five." Lucy smiled at the camera. "We'll be announcing who they were at the next act."

"So Miss Heartfilia, what's happen back then when it was Fairy Law's turn? Is it true you didn't want them here?"

Lucy slightly glared at the reporter. "No. Actually, I'm happy their here." That sounds bias. Damn. "I mean I'm happy all those bands came. As for Fairy Law's turn we just got some.. technical problems. That's what their vocalist said right?" Lucy answered feeling nervous.

"Oh. Right. Does Miss Heartfilia knows about the mysterious girl on stage?"

Lucy's sweat dropped. Jude chuckled a bit. He didn't know his daughter wouldn't be able to find a good excuse at this kind of questions. She really turned into another person when it comes to this kinds of things. Like what other say 'Stupid at this'. "Uhh. Uhh. I-I really don't know w-who that girl is but I'm glad s-she enjoyed the-the.. show!"

"Miss Heartfilia one last question. Is it true you're getting married to an eligible bachelor of your status? But how about Natsu? Aren't you two dating?"

Lucy gets flustered all over. "What?! Dating?! No!" Feeling the reporter's shock at her sudden change of attitude she faked a cough and continued. "Uhm. No. No. None of that was true. I'm not dating Natsu, he's just my friend.." Lucy smiled at the thought of someone being her friend other than Erza. "..and absolutely not getting married to anyone." Lucy made sure she emphasized the last word.

Jude was just really proud about her daughter's another achievement. He was really relieved she was able to get through this. Now, he's not that worried about Lucy being alone. She's actually not alone she had Erza but now he was sure she had more than Erza. Lucy just said that that Natsu was her friend. Jude smiled, really proud of his daughter.

"Layla, I know you're watching over our daughter. Guide her for me, for now." Jude smiled as the nurse turned off the television and he covered himself with his blanket and rest peacefully.

The reporter thanked Lucy and gave her a bouquet of flowers as a token. After that Lucy gave the bouquet to one of her staff and went to the Board. She was greeted by some old Board members, they congratulated her and set off.

"Congratulations little girl." A somewhat low and mocking voice came from behind her. Lucy turned around to see Jiemma, he was smirking down at her. How could he be like that? He should be congratulating her. He should be genuinely happy for the success of their groups' royal hotel.

Lucy gave him the best smile she could give, for in fact she wanted to kick him in the face. "Thank you Sir! I was happy you were able to arrive safely."

"I didn't come here to congratulate you. But that's what happens so, congratulations for now." Jiemma chuckled wickedly. Behind him stood Sting who's looking at Lucy with concern, Rogue looked away not caring a bit and Minerva was beside her father smiling at Lucy same way as her father was.

"Thank you then, for now." Lucy answered. Then she turned away from them and continued to greet more of the Board Members. Actually she was looking for two persons she really wanted to talk to. She's just eager to see them because it would be the first time she'll be able to see these two persons who actually trusted her.

Then she saw the bald man, he's alone and was sitting on one of the tables allotted for the Board.

Lucy hesitated but she wanted this. "Mister Bob?"

The man turned around and was a bit surprised of Lucy. He looked around and was kind of relieved. He smiled at Lucy and stood up. "I told you to call me uncle."

Lucy chuckled. "I'm sorry Uncle Bob. It was really nice to finally meet you!" She extended her hand for a handshake but it was ignored by Bob. Instead he hugged her. A bone-crushing one at that.

"I'm so glad you grew up into a fine lady like you are now."

She was a bit taken aback. She doesn't know why but why does she has the feeling that this man knew her so long. "I-I'm glad too."

He pulled away and smiled wiping his tears away. "Anyway, that was a spectacular show! You really did great. I knew you could do it right. Congratulations!"

"Thank you Uncle! Where's Grandpa Makarov anyway?"

"Oh.. Ohh. He's talking to someone. Let's have a short talk first. He'll be here in a while. Don't worry!" Bob said a bit nervous.

"Are you okay uncle?"

"Okay? No. I'm perfect." He said as sweat dropped from her forehead.

"If you say so." Lucy turned to see if someone could get them some drinks but unfortunately none at in her sight. "What do you want uncle?"

"Uhh. Strawberry milkshake will do." He answered with a smile.

"Okay. I'm on it." She stood up but she was stopped when Bob pulled her.

"I'll get it."

"O-Okay?" It sounded more like a question but Lucy could no longer could she refuse he was now out of sight. So Lucy stayed there and waited for the return of her 'Uncle'.

She looked around and saw the crew disassembling the stage, some working on the chairs, some on the trashes and some with the sound system. It's true it was now over. The first day is over and Lucy gets through it. She was just happy Fairy Law is stubborn to gate crash, but it's not really gate crashing they were invited in the first place. It's just that they haven't signed any contract yet. And that reminds her. She needed to make Jellal and the whole band sign some papers. She was rude back then when she left them when they're still dealing with Lisanna. But really she doesn't want to be involved in that further. Lucy felt guilty about Lisanna. She's just liked Lucy in some ways, but in her case Lisanna just felt like Lucy was replacing her in their band and in Natsu's life that's why she did that. Lucy knew Lisanna's really nice. Her feelings just took over her. She must do something about this before things gets worst.

Lucy stood up and looked around to see if she could see the band but instead she saw the man she wanted to see for so long. "Grandpa Makarov." She mumbled then smile, a big one. She was about to run to him but saw he was talking to someone. A tinge of pink was behind the big tree inside the open grounds of the hotel. It was night so Lucy couldn't fathom the face of the person he was talking to but the pink says everything. She was shocked at first, but no that couldn't be. It must be the other pink she knew. _Natsu_. But why were they talking?

She decided to walk over to them.

"Lucy!" It was Bob. He came back with two milkshakes on both his hands. "I bought Mango flavoured for you, because your hair kind of reminds me of it." He smiled.

Lucy chuckled at his logic. "It's fine Uncle Bob." She turned back to where she last saw the short man but he was no longer there. How come they were that fast? She shrugged it off. "Thank you!"

"Well we've got to go now Bob." Said a voice from their side.

Lucy turned and see Makarov. "Mister –"

"Grandpa.."

"Right. Grandpa Makarov!" Lucy jumped into him and hugged him real tight. "I was so glad to finally be able to meet you!"

"Me too Lucy. Me too." He said with the calmest voice he could possible make. He rubbed her back to comfort her then she pulled away.

"So can I talk to you more?"

"Uhh. About that, no. Me and Bob had some more things to do." Lucy frowned. After finally be able to meet the only people she trusted in the Board members they were going that fast. "But don't worry. We'll meet again, one day. And someday we would be able to meet as often as you want."

Lucy nodded. Business world sure is busy. She should be the one to understand them first because in fact she was part of that world where they live too.

"We have to go now Lucy! Congratulations again!" Bob said.

"Congratulations Lucy!" Makarov said. "You really are amazing. We've sent you flowers and some gifts I think I made them put it in your car."

"Thank you for that! And thank you for going here." Lucy smiled.

"We're heading now." Bob and Makarov started to walk off to their cars.

Lucy was left there staring at the two men she was just eager to meet a moment ago, and finally being able to meet them felt like she was closer to them. She felt happier. Lucy stared in the open thinking of things. Things that changed since when?

Then Lucy was grabbed by someone. A large hand cupped her mouth so she won't be able to yell. Lucy struggled to get free but she can't. An arm circled around her waist making her squeak a bit. She got closer to her abductor and closer as the abductor tightens the grip around her. How about try Erza's moves? She elbowed the person behind her but it seems that it was not really that effective. Lucy was frantic. Why do these things kept on happening to her? Is she that bad that God punishes her so much? The person pulled Lucy to somewhere dark and hidden. She was forced to turn and face the abductor. Lucy's eyes widen in horror. Tears were falling at the corner of her eyes.

"Hey-! I didn't mean to make you cry! I'll remove my hand now, but don't scream okay? Reporters are still around so just, don't!"

Lucy nodded. What could she do? She needed to breathe now.

Lucy punched the person in front of her on the chest. "You idiot! I was really scared!"

He chuckled. "Alright. Alright. I'm sorry!" He cupped her cheeks and wiped the tears away. "Don't cry. It's just me." As if remembering something he warned. "Don't dare scream or I'll kiss you to shut up."

She doesn't know why but how did he know that she was about to scream. She pouted.

"Don't do that. It makes me want to kiss you more."

"Pervert Pinky man!" Then she bit her lips, glaring at him. Clearly she doesn't want another stolen kiss. Never did she want to kiss anyone since she's promised herself to the boy she loved first.

He pulled her to somewhere. "Come with me."

"Hey I still have things to do –!"

"I know Erza and Juvia can handle that themselves. I want you all for me now."

Lucy blushed. Why was he into her? She was just a plain girl, ordinary but with lots of money. Yeah, that would be it. She is rich and that only. That's the only thing abnormal to her, or so she thought.

"But at least tell them I'm leaving –"

"I already told them I'll get you."

"You just said you'll get me. Not take me somewhere else."

He grinned. "Well let's just hope they get what I mean."

"Idiot. They won't agree you getting me."

"Didn't I just told you they already did let me get you?"

Lucy looked at him. "They agreed?"

"Why of course. Why would they not? I am worthy of their trust, right hooded girl?" He chuckled as he saw Lucy's flushed face.

Lucy hid her face. "Fine. Where are we going?"

"Somewhere you'll like." He grinned.

"And if I get disappointed I'll make all military pursue you."

"Yes ma'am! I'm all fired up!" He cheered and runs faster pulling Lucy with him.

"W-What did you say?" Lucy asked when she stopped and looked at Natsu.

"What?"

"What did you just say when you get all excited?"

He scratched the back of head feeling a little nervous. Why was he getting nervous? Ahhh! "I said I'm all ready for this! Yeah that's it. That's what I said! Why?"

Lucy frowned but she tried to recover fast. "I-I just thought I heard something. Sorry!"

"You're so weird you know."

She glared more.

He chuckled. "Let's just go!"

He pulled her into his luscious red car. "I know this car." She thought for a moment. "You're the reckless driver who always plays at the main branch building! I was with the culprit all along!" Lucy said feeling panic.

"Hey don't pertain to me as if I'm some kind of murde –"

"But why do you always make our guards on alert mode. You've been doing that for quite some time now." She smacked his shoulder. "Stupid! Why do you do that?"

"Well I was just wondering and feeling like I wanted to check if your guards are really that alert. It was fun seeing them like that." He laughed.

"It's not funny! Don't ever do that again."

"But it's fun!" He whined.

"Do it again and I'll make sure you're in jail next time." She threatened.

"Why so cold to me sweetie?" Natsu purred. He leaned over to Lucy's side looking into her eyes.

"Because –!" Lucy blushed a very dark red. "H-Hey what do you think y-you're doing?"

Natsu pulled himself away holding something. "Buckling you up." He smiled. "Never thought you're too eager for something like that!"

"I'm not!" Lucy said still blushing. Then she looked away.

"Just relax there and feel the wind okay?" He said as the roof above them started to be pulled back. "Be ready cause you'll be experiencing something you've longed to feel."

"What?"

"Nothing. Sit back and relax." He grinned at her.

It was a long silence until they were now far from the hotel. The cold breeze was making Lucy shiver and hug herself. In fact it was her attires fault. Black, zipped-up tube and black heels, well that's all. Her hair was no use at all, they were flying behind her but she was just feeling the cold.

"That's what you get for wearing nothing –"

"Hey I was wearing something!"

"I wasn't finished yet for god's sake. You're just wearing that short one piece and nothing at all. You should've brought at least a shawl!"

"Excuse me? Can I just remind you that you pulled me and I wasn't able to retort and ask if I could get a 'shawl'?" She put her arms across her chest and rolled her eyes. Lucy shivered again.

At one moment during the drive they were about to hit a truck because Natsu was removing his white sweat shirt.

"Ahhhh!" Lucy screamed. "Natsu you idiot! What are you doing?!"

And at last he was able to remove his sweat shirt and they were able to dodge an incoming truck. "Whoo that was close." He sighed in relief as if that was just nothing. He turned to Lucy and he was dumbfounded.

Lucy was clutching to the seat belt across her, eyes shut and her head was turned to Natsu's side as if looking for comfort. At this sight Natsu smiled. Lucy sure is a scaredy cat.

He chuckled. "What's with that face?"

Lucy heard the chuckled and she eased up. "Well what the hell were you doing?"

"Removing my sweat shirt?"

"That was dangerous! Remember you're driving and you have a passenger!"

"Isn't that exciting? That was really fun!" He increased the speed and the pressure of wind on Lucy's face felt colder. "Here. Wear this." He said as he handed Lucy his sweat shirt. The one Lucy wore when he pulled her on the stage.

Without hesitation Lucy grabbed the sweat shirt and clung to it for heat. She hugged it and tried to cover herself with it. Lucy could smell the scent from the fabric. It was soothing, something that smells like fire. She couldn't explain it further but that's the best she could get from it. It was really comfortable. After feeling warm take over her she looked at Natsu. He's just wearing a shirt that has sleeves that reached his elbows and pants. Nothing less.

"Aren't you cold?"

"Uhh well." He won't admit it. "A bit. I just prefer you wearing that 'cause it makes me all distracted looking at you." Natsu was really happy of his reasoning skills. Remarkable indeed. He was really good at this.

_Lying_. Yeah, that would be it but it was for theirs' sake.

"Shut up!" Lucy was blushing once again. How many more times could he be able to make her go all flustered? "Do you have water in here?"

Natsu think for a moment. "Check that compartment." He pointed in front of Lucy and she immediately opened it and rummaged the insides of the compartment.

"Cigarettes." She held up the pack of cigarette she found.

"Don't touch that. Those are spare."

Too late she was already on her back facing the door and through the side mirror Natsu could see Lucy smiling wickedly while throwing his sticks one by one. Counting them as she released each stick pressed between her index and thumb.

"Hey! I said don't touch it!" He said urging not to lose his sight of the road.

"Oops! Sorry I dropped the last stick.." She faced him smiling. "..and the pack."

Natsu glared at her. "Damn you woman." He mumbled.

"Did I hear something?"

"No. Just don't touch anything else!"

Lucy continued to rummage the compartment until she touched a fabric. Soft, silky and fluffy? It seems familiar to her though. She pulled it out and saw it was a bra. Then her face was all flushed red when she held up the fabric.

"W-What is this?"

Natsu looked at it once. "An undie? A bra of cup C to be specific."

"I know that already but why do you have something like this?"

"Maybe it's from someone I've –"

"YUUUUUUCK! You had sex in your car. Yuck! Oh my gosh oh my gosh I'm sitting on it. Oh my gosh!" She turned to Natsu and slammed the bra on his face. She let it go and the wind blew it out of the car.

"Will you shut up?" Natsu said finally making Lucy calm down a bit. "I didn't have sex. I would never make anyone feel the pleasure I could give." He smirked but Lucy just rolled her eyes. "Only the person I love would be able to feel that." Then he paused for a moment. "And I didn't know you know that." He chuckled.

"So maybe you've loved a bunch of girls already." Lucy retorted. "And mister-you-think-I'm-really-dumb-at-this, of course I know. I'm not an idiot." She mumbled.

"First of all I kiss but I don't make one night stand. Second I make out with a lot of girls, well I kiss so why not prolong?" He smirked.

Lucy rolled her eyes once again. She just couldn't believe what this guy was talking about with her there.

"And third, I'm a good kisser right?"

Okay. That hit the spot. She was now beet red. "NO! And I didn't felt that kiss. It wasn't a kiss after all. I mean I never kissed back so it's not considered." She chuckled fake. Yes. Why didn't she have thought of that before. She never kissed back so why consider it as her –

Natsu smirked evilly. "It is your first no matter you want it or not."

"Ahhhh! I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear it." She cupped her ears and made sounds so she won't be able to comprehend what Natsu was saying.

Natsu laughed as Lucy acted like the little kid she was.


	12. Strong Personality

I'm sorry in advance cause this update won't be as long as my usual updates. Sorry! I was really busy this past few weeks and I don't have that much inspiration writing. =((( Truly sorry. Well it'll be my Christmas break soon so maybe I could update regularly again. Hahaha And thank you for all the supports! I'm really happy this fic is progressing. That's all because of you beautiful viewers. Well 'til next update!

Can someone please enlighten me of why there is no FT manga update last week? My week isn't complete. I was devastated. Thank you!

**Chapter 12**

It was comfortable.

A really comfortable one, at that.

They've been talking about random things that just pop out of their mind, without hesitating or even thinking if it was an appropriate topic. Both Natsu and Lucy just felt like, they have to say that thing about them. They both have the feeling of catching-up with each other.

He laughed. "And.. and Gray went home with neither his pants or shirt on."

"That's just disgusting." She giggled.

"The next day Lisanna printed the photos of last night's party and it was hilarious." Natsu laughed again. They were just talking about how Fairy Law partied the night they got their first international award. It was the night Natsu fell asleep inside the CR and his head inside the bowl, Gajeel was inside a cabinet and Gray was at the gate, naked. Well they just get wasted after their achievement, they deserve it.

Lucy stayed silent. Oh yeah, they have a problem right? Seems like Natsu has forgotten about everything and enjoyed the whole time being with Lucy, talking about random things about life. How come he forgot? He was there the whole confrontation with Lisanna, the moment Lucy was out with Juvia to finish the packing up of the stage and stuff. He stopped laughing sensing the tension forming.

He hasn't formally asked for her forgiveness yet. He yelled at her that night and Lucy doesn't deserve a thing. "Sorr –" Natsu mumbled.

"I really wanted to see those pictures of your after party. Just thinking about Gajeel having doodles on his face makes my stomach hurt." Lucy said forcing a laugh.

Natsu looked at her fazed at what Lucy was showing. He did feel the silence, the growing tension a minute ago. Where did it go? His brows furrowed as he looked at her at the corner of her eyes.

"What?" She said feeling Natsu's stare. "Stop staring like that. You're giving me goose bumps."

"Lucy I know there's something wrong and I'm sorry about that." He suddenly said without thinking.

She looked at him but instantly looked away. Lucy knew very well why he is sorry, but she's not prepared yet for something like this. Well she will _never_ be prepared for these things. She's never been to something like this herself. Confrontations and talks about these problems are not really her thing. In situations like this she usually shrug things off and let it be, she would just let things pass like nothing has happen. And she would easily forgive or, if it's her fault, just act like nothing happened. Time will heal her right? But not that fast because she kept that problem all to herself. There were still questions left unsaid, but that's what she prefers. She's never the vocal person, not of course in matters that concern feelings. Since she was a child she practiced herself into hiding her emotions, in fact she was really good at it. After everything she went through, all those years she was alone, Lucy was able to build her very strong personality.

"You know, I don't really want to talk about it right now. So can we just forget it?" Lucy said in a slightly irritated voice.

He looked at her. How come he can easily read her? She's like an open book right in front of him. "I want to talk about it."

Lucy's eyes widen a bit. Never has she thought that someone would pursue her after she made a voice like that saying she just really don't want to talk about it. Often times those people would understand her and just follow her lead to the land of 'let's just forget about it'. "Alright. Fine. Everything's.." She thought of right word trying hard not to spill a thing. "..fine. Yes. That's it."

No response. Well he knew she's lying, he could feel it right through the way she speaks.

"I forgave you. There's nothing to worry about. Let's just forget everything about this." She smiled.

Yet it was the most fake smile Natsu has ever seen. He's not convinced. Reaching their destination he pulled the car over. They were on top of a plateau behind it was the forest leading to the mountains.

Lucy looked around. They must have drive really long enough to reach this place that seemed to be in another world. The stars looked like they can be reached by her little slender hands when she stretches her arms. The wind was sending shivers to her skin, the smell of salt and water filled her nose. At the edge of the plateau was a sea, they were a hundred meters above sea level.

"I love this place. What's it called?" She said making Natsu snap out of his trance. They have walked out of the car, Lucy walked a few meters away from Natsu's car while he stayed at the car's bumper leaning on it with his arms across his wide chest.

He looked at her. Surely he won't let the topic off but Lucy's smile made him forget about it. Maybe later he'll do it. He'll make Lucy feel better by taking those hidden sadness away from her.

"Well I'm not really sure. But I used to go here when I was young; I remember it was called Taiyou Sea." Lucy's eyes widen. "It's the sea actually and this was from a different view than the one we can see from the city, this one's the country style view. And it was called Taiyou cause when the sun is out whether dysk or dawn or just up there the sea reflects it perfectly." He smirked at his explanation.

"T-Taiyou Sea?"

"Yep. Why?"

She clenched her fists. They were shaking. All over, Lucy was trembling. Clearly there were more things that are more important than what she's going to deal with Natsu a little more later or more like never because Lucy just really doesn't want to. No one will be able to make her.

She sighed when she calmed down a bit. "Well, this is the place I started losing people in my life." She smiled weakly.

He stared shock.

"It's okay. I still like it. Thank you for bringing me here though." She walked over to Natsu feeling he was guilty Lucy punched him lightly on the shoulder. "You gave me the chance to visit this place so be happy."

"Why visit if it only reminds you of a lonely past?"

"B-B-Because this is where I get my strength, my inspiration and the reason to continue living. This reminds me of mom and _them_."

"Your mom? I thought she got sick and stuff."

"Yeah. But after they disappeared mom worked harder and she got depressed. She felt it was all her fault they met that accident."

"Who are they?"

"The Dragneels, mom and dad's business partners. This is the sea that took them away from me."

"What happen to them?"

"It was their son's birthday that day and mom gave him a present of cruising with both his parents. We were supposed to be with them but I got sick that day so we weren't able to go with them. Mom said that when they left he was yelling my name saying how he was pissed at me for not taking care of myself." Lucy stopped for a while imagining the little boy who she treated as her only friend. Well, only eligible friend as her father says. "Then after that in the middle of the sea there was a sudden fire. It came from the ship mom made them use for their cruise and after that a few days later the rescuers found their bodies floating, lifeless." She let out a sob but tried to stop it. "But their son was never found. They said maybe his small body was crushed by the metals from the ship and they stopped searching due to hopelessness." Lucy clenched her fist.

"I'm sorry about them." Natsu said. He walked towards her and pulled her towards him, burying her face on his chest.

There were no tears coming out of her eyes she's just shaking.

She shook her head. "It's not your fault. You're not even there when it happen so don't worry." She said pulling away from him. "You know what, you even remind me of Natsu." He stiffened.

"I'm Natsu."

"No. It's funny how you two seem to be similar but different at the same time." Lucy said. "You may resemble him physically but maybe not with your actions."

"Because I'm way better?" He smirked.

"No idiot. The Dragneels are famous for their pink hair but I heard yours was dyed." She chuckled making Natsu ran a hand to his locks. "You even have the same name, but hey how many Natsu would you meet all over Fiore. Right?"

"D-Do you still believe he'll c-come back?"

"No." She responded quickly. "I don't want to get my hopes up for nothing. It's been 12 years since they were gone. There's no chance he's still alive."

"But what if he is?"

Lucy gave him a look of disbelief. "I already told you. So quit asking. He's never coming back."

He looked away clenching his fist.

"Oooooooooh that was really nice being able to talk about it now, properly." She said stretching her arms. She leaned back at the car's bumper beside Natsu. "I actually avoided that topic until Erza." She looked at Natsu. "Well you know her. She'll pry the very thing she need out of you whatever it takes."

He was still silent. But Lucy enjoyed this silence. She watched as the stars twinkle above them. Maybe this was all she needed after all, a break from everything.

"So how come you know this place?"

Natsu looked at her making all his thoughts wash away by her asking large eyes. "I already told you, I used to go here when I was little."

She rolled her eyes.

Then there was the silence again. Lucy thought about things. She told Natsu things she can't just tell. It was a vital topic to her though. Well next to her mother's death that is. The reason she hated Natsu the first time they met was that he truly resemble her only 'eligible' friend and of course he kissed her. For god's sake she doesn't know him. In the first place why was he fond of kissing strangers? Maybe this is an improvement, after so many years of avoiding that topic she was able to tell it herself then. Truly, time heals. It's true it was difficult, she hoped for him to come back once for she doesn't clear things out. But hey, she's getting better now. And that's what matters.

"So he's the reason you can't love me?" Natsu said making Lucy look at the smirk on his face.

She huffed. "Well sort of. We were tied to each other and I keep my promises. And not only that, I don't like you."

"Awwww. Isn't that just so straight forward?" Natsu cooed.

Lucy smiled. "Quit playing with me. Would you?"

"I'm not playing with you."

"Sush. I know your kind."

He stared at her in disbelief. "K-Kind?" He asked suppressing a smile.

"Yeah. You player."

He smiled, gaping his mouth. "I'm not a player. I don't even have 'official' girlfriend."

"Gosh you're categorizing your relationships?" Natsu nodded with a smirk. "A real player, that is."

"Actually, it's 'unofficial'.." He made quotation marks in the air. "..because it's out of my consent. It was just the girls' wish and I just grant them. You know, I told you about that right? I often left my wallet anywhere making me empty-handed at bars but girls kept on coming to me making a deal of a kiss in exchange of a token. Very much for my advantage right?"

"Disgusting I say."

He gawked at Lucy.

"You just kiss randomly, you might have herpes." She paused for a while. "And to think you k-k-kis –" She screamed. "Let's just forget about it. Never mention it again. Not once." She threatened and Natsu just laughed at her.

"You know what, I guarantee you I choose who I kiss."

"Why the hell are we even talking about this?" She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up and just listen. Let me tell you those girls who're patronizing over this transaction.." He started to count pointing at his fingers. "I might just tell you that all of them are popular or maybe just rich and pretty. " He started counting. "Ultear Milkovich, Sherry Blendi –"

"I don't believe you." Lucy muttered looking away as Natsu continued enumerating.

"Cana Alberona, well she just usually shares beer with me that's why she's into it, Jenny Realight, Flare Corona, Angel, Ikaruga, Daphne, Minerva, Lisanna –" Natsu stopped.

Lucy's ears perked up. Why would she be surprised? Lisanna liked Natsu so much so she must have tried that bragging thing Natsu was saying. And same for Natsu, he loves Lisanna. It came right from him so why was she surprised? It's not like she's already gave meaning to Natsu's actions towards her. And no she'll never do that. Lucy will never interfere with their love. It's another reason why she doesn't want to talk about Lisanna. She doesn't want to confirm that he really felt about her. And why? She doesn't know herself. She's just afraid he'll slap it hard enough to her face this time. Besides she was just Natsu's friend, so why assume something from those actions.

"Lucy.." Natsu said sending her back to her consciousness. "I'm sor –"

She walked away from him. "I already told you I don't want to talk about it."

Why's that all of a sudden it felt like they exchange attitudes? Natsu look at her. He can't believe himself why does he keep on apologizing to this girl? Yeah he yelled at her for nothing, she was his friend and he treasures his friends but he's not the kind to apologize like this. Still, he felt like there's a need to do it. This is not really his thing; mostly he would be the one you would be apologizing to even if he's a fault. Oh god, what does Lucy do to this guy?

He followed her, grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. Her eyes have fire in it. She was made. She is serious. Lucy doesn't want to talk about it.

"I need to talk this out with you." Natsu said tightening his grip on her.

She struggled to pull her arm from him and she succeeded. His hands left red marks on her arm. "I said I don't want to talk about it. Isn't it fine for you to know that all is well? That I don't care what the hell was between you and Lisanna? That I don't care because I understand that you loved her."

His face softened. "Jealous?"

"Why would I?" She smacked his head. "Idiot!"

There was a minute of silence. "I'm sorry." Natsu said breaking it.

"I said! No. More. Sorrys! I don't need it."

She was close to sobbing.. But she had a strong personality, never would she show her tears. Not to a person she just knew.

Suddenly there was a tension to where they were. Helicopters were crowing above them and cars started to arrive. Reporters were swarming over them pushing them towards the cliff. Natsu pulled Lucy closer to him.

"What's this?" She asked Natsu who was also as confused as she was.


	13. Can't Occupy Same Space

Another chapter up!

Sorry for all the irregular updating intervals. Hahaha

I was kind of busy due to sudden Christmas gatherings BUT I was able to make some chapters now

The only problem is when to publish them.

Hahaha

Anyways, this chapter.. I hope you'd enjoy it though.

Thank you!

**Chapter 13**

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Shut uuuup!" Jellal shouted trying to hide his head under his pillow.

_Ring Ring Ring_

His phone didn't stopped ringing and vibrating all night. He even tried to hide it inside the very bottom of his bag. Until he's decided he'll turn it off but right now, what was ringing was his personal phone.

He answered it. "Oh great Mister Fernande –"

He knew who it was. _Another reporter_. Jellal tried to get rid of them but right now they've also invaded his personal phone number not giving him the only thing he needed right now.

_Silence_.

The whole incident last night was on the news that very next day. Fairy Law was on headline, not only them but Lucy too as well as Juvia. Jellal doesn't know how it reached the press' ears but he doesn't like it a bit. He had enough of the phone calls he was receiving since last night confirming if Lisanna Strauss was really kicked out of the infamous band, Fairy Law.

Another was the hooded girl on stage performing with Natsu which touched Natsu and Lucy's dating issue.

The 'Band Battle' which involves Lucy's relationship with the band.

And about Natsu and Lisanna another thing involving Lucy.

He went out of his room and saw the other band members, Gray, Gajeel and Levy watching the television at the hotel. And as for asking how the press hear from it? The answer is right in front of their eyes. Lisanna gave her interview about what had happen.

"Shit." Jellal mumbled, cursing while muttering to himself. Now not only his reputation was tainted as their manager but also Fairy Law's. But not only that, is the problem.

Erza barged inside their room earning gazes from the shocked band members and their manager. "What is this?" She was holding up the news paper with Lucy's face on it telling that she is a flirt and all.

Jellal shook his head. He didn't know it would go this far. "I'm sorry Erza."

Erza stopped on her track when she noticed Lisanna was on news, saying things Erza couldn't believe to be coming from her lying mouth. "I'm going to rip that girl apart." She said as she watched how Lisanna sobbed in front of the reporters saying Lucy made Fairy Law kick her out of the band and claimed her 'boyfriend' as hers. Erza turned her glare back to them, she too was being bugged by the reporters since last night. It can be seen through her eyes that she hasn't slept nice yet. Her phone will be crashed in her hands anytime now.

Erza turned away and stomped out of the room. Just then, Jellal stopped her. He closed the door where Erza entered earning a glare from Erza. "We can still solve this. I know that the Board already knew about this, but I know we can still do something. Trust me on this Erza. I know what I'm doing. Just give me some time."

Levy walked to them and tapped Erza on the shoulder. "Please Erza?" She asked with the best smile she could give. Levy too was really affected by this her smile was a really weak one and now how could they be able to go out privately.

Erza sighed. She calmed herself down.

"Alright. But really when I see that girl I'm going to beat her. Do you understand? No one will stop me." Erza said to Jellal. And with that he could only nod.

"Count me in!" Gray said raising one hand. Levy glared at him. "What? I'm just pissed nothing really personal."

Jellal pulled Erza to the couches and Levy followed. "First of all we need to act as if nothing is happening. No one should show they were affected. That will be a hole where they can pierce right through you, so no showing of emotions. Always, act cool." He said the moment they sat on the couch.

They all agreed.

"Second, Juvia will replace Lisanna." This made the people inside the room gasp, except for Gray though. Jellal looked at all of them. "Lisanna officially announced it so why not go with it? We also need Juvia to continue with the 'Band Battle'. You know the event won't stop with just those issues."

Levy felt silent. Gray smiled and Gajeel? Well not caring at all. But in fact he was also thinking of ways on how to help his _known family_.

"Third, we have to do something to stop all this news from spreading more. If it prolongs fans would be getting wrong stories more. The more it spread the more the story will be modified and the more it will damage the not only the band but the Heartfilia Groups also."

Erza understood him. "You're right. Let's move."

"No Erza wait. We're going to stay still until the next performance. All we're going to do is stop the false rumor." Jellal said holding Erza's arm.

Gajeel tugged in Levy's shirt which Levy find irritating. Yet she still turned and looked at Gajeel. "Mirajane.." He mumbled.

Everyone around them looked at the couple.

"Mira?" Levy asked confusedly.

"Mirajane." Gajeel said firmly.

…

…

…

"Oh right! Mira! Oh my gosh Gajeel that's brilliant!" Levy said now hugging him. She pulled away then frowned. "Do you think she'll help?"

"Trying won't hurt. Right?" Gray said. He just understands what they were talking about. And now Jellal and Erza were left dumbfounded. Erza slammed her palm on the table at the center of the couches making everyone flinch.

"I demand an explanation."

Gray gulped. He looked at Levy but she gestured him to explain everything cause she was about to call Mira now. He sat up straight and started explaining. "Mirajane Strauss is Lisanna's elder sister."

Erza looked at him confused. "Then what does she have to do with this? She might make things worse."

"Well you see, Mira is a very influential person she is a model abroad and had a lot of connections. She almost had contacts to every media here in Fiore and abroad." Gray said. "She could help us stop the spread of news."

"But she was her sister."

Gray smirked. "And it won't be bad to try right?"

Jellal looked at Levy and Gajeel, he nodded signalling that he approved of their idea. The two took off and as Erza watched them prepare and leave she felt a hand on top of hers. She looked at Jellal. And he just smiled back at her. "For now let's look for Lucy and Natsu. It's been hours since Natsu said he's going to get Lucy."

"Now that you said it Lucy's not in her room all night. She never called me or texted me." Erza said. "I swear I'll beat Natsu if he does something bad to Lucy."

"I'll call them!" Gray presented himself to call Natsu cause Erza cannot seem to contact Lucy.

He stood up walked to his room and came back, his phone on his ear waiting impatiently. "Stupid guy, not answering.." He muttered irritatedly.

"I think you should ask Juvia about her joining the band before you decide." Erza said looking away from Gray.

Jellal looked at her and nodded. "I believe so."

"Well she'll be here any minute now." Erza said and the door opened revealing Juvia who looked like she just got out of bed. She was catching her breath and is holding a newspaper in front of her chest.

"Oh good you're here." Erza said calmly as she stood up and walked over to Juvia. "I see you've been aware of the news."

Juvia just nodded. How come these people were so calm with all these problems at hand? All Juvia wanted was to meet the band she admired the most not to be in it. Well, she sort of liked the idea of her being in Fairy Law but not this unexpected and as a permanent replacement for someone who said she was 'kicked out'. Actually, Juvia doesn't really know what had happen so she's not in the right place to judge, but knowing Fairy Law she knew they won't just kick a member out of their band.

"Juvia isn't ready for this."

Erza put a hand on her trembling ones. "You have too. She announced it herself so we just have to go with it."

Jellal was just glad Erza understood him. Maybe this could go smoothly. He hoped. Jellal stood up and walked over to them. "Juvia we need you, but I won't force you on something you don't want. You could always turn us down but right now I beg you to join us in this 'Band Battle'." He smiled softly. "For Lucy and the company.."

She doesn't need to think twice. Juvia nodded. "Hmm." Her eyes full of determination. "Juvia will surely help you guys. She will not fail Lucy and you."

"That's good." Gray said his phone still in his ears. He had this irritated expression pasted on his face while muttering things Jellal, Erza and Juvia doesn't seem to understand.

Juvia looked to his direction and her eyes turned into hearts. "She is really willing to be with you Gray."

Erza face palmed and Jellal chuckled a bit. As for Gray he wasn't able to notice it because he was busy contacting Natsu, who might be very busy right now for some reasons Gray doesn't know or maybe will never want to know and just do something about it.

While waiting for Natsu to pick up his phone Gray's thoughts wandered to things that had happen recently..

_Just a few months ago, they met Lucy and she was really one hell of a lady. She was able to be close to them for a short period of time and to Gray she seemed to be fragile like she needed to be protected, that's why as a substitute to substitute, and he would be a good person in her life. Well he doesn't really know what had happen in her past but Gray was sure it was worse than what he had or maybe just the same._

_Then there was the Band Battle and now Lisanna._

_Gray was not really that close to Lisanna. Yes they were in the same band but Lisanna only interact with Natsu and Levy and sometimes, if needed, with Jellal. So that's why he doesn't really felt her presence. And what Lisanna did doesn't really surprise him, what he was worried about right now was Natsu and Lucy. What could have happen to Lucy that she doesn't answer Erza and Natsu.. well he knew he's like that but after a few tries he answers._

_Last night they were really messed up._

_The moment the show ended Erza came and the scene shocked her. Lucy composed herself, it was a surprise to them that there is no tears or any evidence of sadness plastered on her face instead she smiled._

"_Juvia? I think we need to go and check for the crew. We have a lot to check and guests to entertain." She dusted herself and walked away with Juvia like nothing had happen. Everyone was shocked._

_Erza was standing in front of Lisanna she grabbed her hands and led her to a room, well that room was now Fairy Law's HQ at the Heartfilia hotel. None of the band members spoke, they were all dumbfounded. Did these things just happen? All of them followed Erza but Gray has to drag Natsu from the floor 'cause he seemed to be the most shocked at what had happen. It's not every day that a very close friend of yours suddenly bursts and made some revelations and not only that. Lucy was great. How come she was able to hide those emotions? So expert._

_As they all arrived Erza pushed Lisanna on the couch earning a squeak from her. One by one Fairy Law arrived, Levy and Gajeel sat on the couch next to where Lisanna was. Jellal leaned on the couch across Levy and Gajeel's. Gray made his way to the kitchen for some water and Natsu he stood by the door frame, his eyes hidden behind his bangs and arms across his chest._

_And there was this deafening silence._

_Erza walked back and forth in front of the couches but no one seemed to be disturbed of it. No one has seen the whole slapping and drama backstage right? Well right now, that's what they were worried at._

"_You know you can't keep us both." Lisanna suddenly spoke earning their attention. They all looked up to her_

"_What do you mean?" Erza asked when she stopped right in front of Lisanna._

_She looked back at her with the same look on her face. "I said you can't keep us both. It's either that bitch or me."_

"_You're making us choose?" Jellal asked in disbelief. This was the first time he's heard Lisanna say the word pertaining to someone. She was sweet, kind and bubbly._

"_I don't want to be near her and I know the feeling is mutu –"_

"_You don't know Lucy! I know she still wanted to be friends with you after all you've done to her." Gray said reappearing from the kitchen._

"_Well then it's just me. We can't occupy the same space in your hearts or in your life!"_

"_You're not in the same spa –"_

_She cut Levy. "We are Levy! And don't you dare deny it again! I've had enough of her getting all your attention. I feel like I'm being thrown away!" Lisanna finished urging her tears not to fall. "I can feel it. Slowly, she is replacing me."_

"_So all this was because of your jealousy to her getting all our attention?" Natsu snapped._

"_YES! She is pretty! Rich! Famous! But she's a bitch and I don't like you hanging out with her. You were all lured to –"_

"_Shut up! I don't want to hear it!" Erza shouted._

_The tension inside the room was increasing. Maybe it was a good thing that Lucy isn't there. But what could have happen if she is?_

"_Stop this Lisanna you're just being blinded by all this shit." Natsu said through his gritted teeth._

"_No. I won't unless all you choose between us! Only one should remain!" Lisanna said firmly. "She's just a good-for-nothing-brat. She'll just get in our way!" She chuckled when everyone was silent. "Oh right. I know we need her money."_

_And with that Erza stomped her way to her but stopped when Levy was right in front of her. Lisanna's head was turned to the side and Levy's hand was on air. She was crying. Everyone stared at the scene. After realizing what she has done Levy shakily put down her hands while sobbing._

"_I-I'm sorry Lisanna." She said and cupped her face with her tiny hands. She fell on her knees while sobbing and Gajeel immediately went to her. "She's not the Lisanna I know." Levy muttered when Gajeel pulled her close._

_Lisanna smirked. "Well after all these years of acting and stuff it was all of nothing just because of that slu –"_

"_STOP ADDRESSING HER THAT WAY!" Erza shouted._

"_Alright. Alright. Relax, I've had enough of the slapping for this night. Well I just joined the band all because of you." She turned to Natsu and smiled seductively. "I never knew it was that difficult to get you." She stood up and walked towards Natsu. "Well I think your answer is unanimous then?" She smiled right in front of Natsu and traced his chest with her index finger drawing circles on its surface making him shiver._

_He grabbed her hand. "Stop this Lis. This is not you."_

"_Maybe people could change Natsu." She sang and leaned closer to him. "I will always long for those soft lips of your to be with mine again." She whispered to his ear which made Natsu's eyes wide. "I know what you need."_

_Lisanna pulled back and turned towards the other people in the room. Her eyes were watery but that evil smirk on her face convinced them all. "Okay that's it. I'm kicked. Thanks for choosing Lucy. Don't worry I have my own payback to both Fairy Law and Heartfilia." She said and slammed the door behind her. Lisanna left them staring at the door where she just left and she runs to somewhere while wiping the tears away from her eyes._

Gray shut his eyes close. No one knew this would happen. No one liked it. Levy and Gajeel were now working for Mira's help, Jellal and Erza were dealing with the press, while Juvia well she was staring at Gray for some time now and it sends him the chills.

He was getting more and more impatient as time passes and still no news from Natsu and Lucy. Suddenly..

"Speak!" Natsu's voice was in a hurry. In the background Gray could hear the engines of moving vehicles.

Wait. Vehicles..

"Shit." He cursed earning Jellal, Erza and Juvia's attention. He turned to Erza. "Prepare an escape vehicle. They don't know what happen yet so we need to be ready. And now, I think reporters were after them."

Erza understood it. It was unusual for her to follow commands other than Lucy's but this was about her so why not? She reached for her phone and dialled a number. "Prepare a helicopter. Send Virgo and Caprico." And she turned it off.

Gray kept his phone to his ear.

"SPEAK FREAK! I'm not in the mood of talking to you right now so if it's not that important I'm hang –"

"Tell me where you are!" Gray said cutting him off.

"Reporters were after me right now –"

"I said where? Idiot! Where's Lucy?"

"She's fine with me. I had her cover up so no worries." Gray could hear the smirk Natsu is giving off right now.

"Where exactly are you heading right now?!" Erza and Jellal were on his side now.

"Somewhere near Taiyou sea."

"Need help?" Gray asked.

"Not if it's y –" He could hear some arguing from the other side saying 'Hey! I was talking' and 'Stupid. We need help!'

Suddenly another voice was on the line. "Hello Gray? It's me Lucy!"

"Lucy!" He shouted but then his phone was not in his hands anymore.

"Lucy! This is Erza what the hell did Natsu do to you?" She asked full of command demanding an answer.

"I-I-I'm fine Erza. Don't worry about it for now, we – Kyaaaaaa!"

"Lucy! Lucy! What happen?" Erza asked frantically.

"Sorry sorry Erza! Pinky just made a sharp turn. Sorry!"

"Tell me where are you now! I've been asking for a while now. Answer me!"

"I think we're heading West of Taiyou Sea."

"Okay got it." Erza said. "Help is on the way." And with that she cut the call tossing Gray's phone back to him.

"Why did you hang it up?!" Gray asked.

"Because they won't be needing any disturbance right now."

"Actually, they do." Jellal smirked and grabbed Gray, Erza and Juvia out of the room.


	14. The Perfect 'Diversion'

I am so not satisfied with this chapter.

So please don't be too harsh on it. I'm having the best block right now.

Still I'll be welcoming all kinds of criticisms.

And editing the chapter's I made, made me think twice about publishing it.

I just want to give the best out of the story. =(

But it seems I can't right now. Still I'll try!

Oh gosh. Tell me how does it go then?

This will be a break from the whole messed up situation and a hint of _something_.

Next chapter, I hope would be better.

Thank you!

**Chapter 14**

Natsu and Lucy couldn't help but gulp at the news right in front of their eyes. As soon as they were rescued by Virgo and Caprico they were brought to the hotel. Right now, they were inside Fairy Law's room together with a flushed Erza, a quiet Jellal and a laughing Gray.

"Never thought you had that in you Jellal!" Gray said in between laughs while nudging his ribs with his elbow.

Lucy turned to Erza. "What just happen?" But she received no response.

Right now on the flat screen TV in front of all of them was a picture of Erza and Jellal, kissing. Why were they kissing? Because Jellal just _proposed_ to Erza in public.

"Why'd you do that without my permission?" Lucy asked while holding Jellal by the collar. Lucy was glaring evilly at him.

"That was all for you Lucy!" Gray finally spoke. She released Jellal and waited for further explanation while tapping her foot on the floor and crossing her arms across her chest.

"They did it for us Luce." Natsu said grinning at her. "It's only a diversion. So don't worry they're just acting."

She stared at him in disbelief but the smile on his face was still there. Lucy looked at Erza and she was looking down. Well Lucy doesn't know why.

"Then, thank you Erza and Jellal." She smiled at them.

"Actuall –"

Erza cut Jellal off. "I-It's nothing Lucy. I'm always ready to do anything for you. You know that." Finally she looked up to Lucy with a smile.

Lucy doesn't know but she felt it. That thing that was with Erza's smile, she'll knew it from everywhere and anywhere. She's supposed to know it. She's the one good at it. Erza just flashed her fake smile, but then again Lucy doesn't know why.

She nodded hesitantly.

"That was a very brilliant diversion Jellal." Gray complimented once again while slapping the back of Jellal to match the happiness he had with what he had complimanted.

"Yeah. I didn't know it takes that much to remove their attention to Luce and I." Natsu added and for once agreed with Gray with something.

"But I –"

Erza stood up making everyone shut up. "Well let's go back to the true issue. Now that their attention is not yours it's time to make our move."

"Right. So what is it you had in mind?" Gray asked.

"Let's get from issue to issue. First is Juvia as replacement. She needs to be protected from Lisanna's fans and other Fairy Law fans that were solid to the original members."

"I'm on it!" Gray volunteered feeling it should be his responsibility because Juvia is on bass and they will be spending more time together than anyone in the band. Well with Lisanna he doesn't know why aren't they that close when they always spend time together getting the harmony of lead and bass guitars.

"Ooooooh mister Fullbuster liking our new member?" Natsu teased.

Before Gray could retort Erza continued. "Then there is Lucy-Natsu-Lisanna issue."

Everyone fell silent.

"Lucy will be distancing from Nat –"

"WHAT?! No. I won't allow that!" They all looked at Natsu shocked at his reaction. Why was he clingy to Lucy suddenly? "I-I mean Lucy and I were just warming up to each other and we shouldn't be affected by these things!" He smiled glad at what he just said. "I mean you know how much Lucy likes me. She'll die because of missing me."

A vein just popped out of Lucy's forehead and in a second Natsu's head had a bump on it.

Gray was laughing real hard. "Idiot! That was for both of you. How could we stop this and help Lucy if you're acting like a child clinging to his mommy?" Gray said and glared at Natsu.

"But how could I protect Lucy if I'm not with her?" He said sitting beside Lucy and putting and arm around her shoulder.

She instantly removed it and scooted away from him. "Can I say something about this?"

But no one has seemed to hear her. They were arguing about Lucy needed to be away from Natsu especially right now. But on their contrary Natsu would always go against them and so the arguing didn't stop.

Lucy sighed. "I think I'll be doing some work now. I've missed a lot of time and I have to make up for all those." She mumbled and stood up.

But a warm hand grabbed her arm and made her sit on his lap. Natsu had his arm protectively around her waist and the other on top of her head. "Only I can protect her, so don't argue. I want her near me." Natsu said making everyone silent.

Erza's eyes were wide.

Jellal sighed and slapped his forehead.

Gray smirked.

"Okay. I think they all agreed. Will you let go of me now?" Lucy said trying to pull herself away from their awkward position.

But he tightened his grip on her. "You know you want this too." Natsu said to her ear.

She blushed a hundred different shades of red. "N-No. No. No. I didn't. I-I.. Let me go now!" She shouted as she elbowed his chest.

"Kiss me first." Natsu said pouting his lips towards her.

Lucy blushed even more. "I-In your dreams Pinky!" She said as she shoved Natsu's face away with her hands and with that Lucy was free. She immediately stood up breathing heavily.

Natsu chuckled. "I knew you like it."

"I. Do. Not. Mister –"

Oh right. She doesn't know his surname. Well going back Jellal told her it was just 'Natsu'. Oh what a boring name. Lucy shrugged the thought off and walked away still blushing real hard.

"Natsu don't play with her feelings." Jellal said flicking his forehead.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He placed a hand on his forehead touching the part where Jellal just flicked him. "And I'm not playing with her."

"So Natsu the player has been taken down?" Gray smiled at him crossing his arms across his chest.

Natsu couldn't help to utter another word.

So then Erza spoke. "I don't care if you're playing or not just don't you dare make her sad or I'll break your face."

Natsu and the two other boys gulped.

"If we won't be doing anything about Natsu and Lucy's proximity then you're also saying that we're all gonna let Lucy's issues?"

"I think that would be it." Gray agreed.

Natsu smiled. Sure they won't be able to do anything in him being close to his 'toy'.

"But we still have to put some barriers. No seeing her with just the two of you." Jellal started the conditions.

"Hey! That's not fair. You're putting restrictions too, that doesn't make any difference to distancing the two of us." Natsu complained.

"You're still allowed to be with her but not the two of you alone. It's for Lucy's sake too." Jellal said strongly and using that voice might be the last say for the band because Natsu went silent.

"Do you think Levy and Gajeel succeed?" Gray asked out of the blue.

Natsu perked his head up looking at him confusedly.

"Idiot. We were asking for Mira's help. She's the only one who can stop the spread of wrong news or totally stop it." Gray explained leaning against the couch.

"Then why are you naked?" Natsu asked with a smug smile.

"Ahhh! When did this happen?" He stood up covering his private parts.

Erza looked away to Jellal's direction. Jellal face-palmed and Natsu started laughing out loud.

When Jellal looked up he met Erza's eyes. They stared at each other for a while, but Erza suddenly looked away.

"But you know how much Mira cared for her sibling right?" Natsu said when his laugh died out and Gray went back with clothes on. Natsu wiped the tears' of joy in his eyes and tried to look serious but couldn't help when he saw Gray once more.

Gray had enough and slapped the back of his head making them head butt each other with a glare. Jellal sighed and Erza stood up forcing them away from each other. And at last their back on their sits. "If we won't try then things will just get worse." Gray muttered looking away.

Minutes of silence have passed and finally Erza stood up. She dusted herself off. "I'm going." She said without looking at anyone and in one snap Erza is out of the room and Natsu and Gray started bickering and fighting again. Jellal is left on the couch staring longingly at the closed door.

The halls were brightly lighted due to the increase in guests and fans that kept on bugging the favourite bands. Though the only ones who were able to get rooms in the hotel and stay were the upper class teens and such others kept on going and trying their other amenities. Ever since the 'Band Battle' has started Heartfilia hotel is progressing. They're rooms were all accommodated, mostly by teenagers but there were still the regular customers like the old businessmen on business trips. But the progress could be seen everywhere, anywhere inside and out is lively. It is now so much different than what it was before the 'Band Battle'.

And Erza walked not knowing where she'll go. She was looking down staring blankly at her feet. People bumped on her and turned to look back but she ignored them, she continues walking completely ignorant about her surroundings. Well Erza's been like this since the 'diversion' Jellal made for the band and Lucy. Surely Erza would agree to that. After all it was all for Lucy. She will always be a good friend to her. But Jellal was her boyfriend and he proposed to her, for a _diversion_. Erza thinks it was fine, it was for her friends. Why wouldn't she be fine with it? She kept on telling herself that it's all fine.

It's for Lucy and those band members she has grown close to.

Erza passed by Lucy's room and decided to check on her. "What? It shouldn't be like this. I-I can't now." Erza opened the door big enough for her to see Lucy pacing back and forth with her phone on her ears.

"Let's just not talk about this now, dad. I need to think about it first."

"What? I can't be with him on this project."

"No. I can handle this, Erza will definitely help me. I know she'll be there for me." Erza's heart stopped for a while. Truly, Lucy trusted her more than what she expected.

"Fine. So be it." She said throwing her phone on the table and sitting on the couch. Lucy curled into a ball and hugged herself. Erza felt like it would be the best time to walk to her and then she hears Lucy mutter. "It should have been _you_."

And with that Erza knew Lucy needed that time to herself. She knew deep down Lucy still longs for that Dragneel son even though she doesn't admit it. Feeling lonely Erza immediately closed the door and runaway.

The click of the closing door got Lucy's attention.

"Who's there?" Did someone just hear what her father asked her to do? That would be bad if it's her friend or someone close. She stood up to check it but there's no one there she opened the door and looked from left to right, no one's there.

After that Lucy decided she'll take a walk. She grabbed her keys and jacket and started walking down the corridors. The staffs were greeting her with a smile and somehow she manages to look at them now. Maybe next time she'll smile to them. Maybe next time he'll teach her on how to smile to strangers, again.

She walked towards the back side of the hotel. There is a labyrinth of bushes and leaves there and a fountain at the center. It reminds Lucy so much of her past and it will be the first time since that day that she'll enter the labyrinth again. He used to be lost there and Lucy always finds him and act like he's not lost at all. With that memory she can't help but smile to herself and then she arrived at the center of the labyrinth.

There stood the glorious fountain of a man and woman hand in hand and smiling to each other. The water glisten as light flashes to it. It reminds Lucy of her mother and father or more like it was really them when they met. She watched as the water splashes and goes back.

Walking around the statue, Lucy saw something red. It was glistening like the water. And Lucy perfectly knew who owns it; she smiled and walked over to her but stopped when she heard sobs.

She doesn't know what to do but the urge to hug the other girl overpowered within her. Lucy didn't think twice she hugged Erza from the side. Erza on the other hand was shocked. From where Lucy came from she doesn't know and for why Lucy was hugging her? She doesn't know. Erza wiped her tears away expecting Lucy to be the one sad she pulled away and looked at Lucy's face.

"What happen?" Erza asked.

Lucy shook her head. She noticed it's always like this. She'll come to Erza and cry herself to her but when did Erza do that to her? She can't remember any incident about that. Maybe Lucy's been selfish. Erza knew everything about her, but Lucy doesn't know a lot about Erza. It's always about Lucy.

"I'm sorry I wasn't a good friend. I know something's wrong but I wasn't able to read you the way you are to me." Lucy said sitting beside Erza and looking up not wanting things to go overly dramatic. "I know something's wrong with you but I wasn't able to figure out myself. Now that I've think of it I didn't know you much. You're not talking about yourself, and it's always me. I'm sorry Erza."

Erza's eyes were wide. Is this really the Lucy she knew? Apparently, Lucy doesn't seem to be that ignorant to her surroundings. And.. Wait.

Lucy said she doesn't really know her, but she trusted her so much. Erza smiled at the thought. She stayed silent and waited for Lucy to continue.

"So do I need to beat someone up for making you cry?" Lucy said stretching her legs and she looked at Erza.

Erza shook her head from side to side. "No I can do that myself."

"Then, tell me what's the problem."

"Well then I hope you'll understand this kind of situation.." Erza muttered softly. "I just felt like Jellal's been playing with my feelings. He used that proposal as a diversion for the issue. It's really fine with me after all it was for you, but the mere thought using our relationship for something like this.. I just felt bad. I don't know maybe knowing the proposal from him isn't true just sucks to know." She sighed and looked to her side but Lucy was nowhere to be found.

"Lucy?" But there's no response. Erza didn't panic though, the hotel was guarded all over so there's no chance that Lucy will be kidnapped or something like that. Yet, Erza decided to follow where Lucy might have gone to.

She was sort of happy now. Knowing Lucy was sort of sensitive and trusting her even though Lucy doesn't know her much. But Erza must admit that what made her feel light was being able to say what's on her mind, even though Lucy didn't finish what Erza wanted to say. Well, saying it to the air is better than keeping it to yourself.

Erza walked back to the hotel when she notice a group of reporters, cameras all over and the crowd has gone wild. It was peculiar. Lucy didn't mention any guests coming tonight. Now Erza has to move fast and get dressed herself to help Lucy in accommodating the guest. "Must be some kind of star or an important person to gather a lot of reporters and fans." Erza mumbled as she runs to the elevator but too late because the reporters were already there she has to take the stairs then.

Upon reaching the correct floor she saw Lucy together with a hooded big man, all rooms in that floor was occupied and mostly by the band members.

Lucy knocked on the door. It opened then Lucy smiled. She looked at the hooded man and nodded. Suddenly, he punched the one who opened the door. Erza quickly run towards the commotion. The reporters weren't able to step to the band's floor for Lucy's guards stopped them and sent them away.

As Erza runs she noticed the familiar room, she always walks through this corridors.. which leads to Fairy Law's HQ. She slowed down her pace and saw a man lying on the doorway.

"Lucy!" She shouted as she was nearing them.

Erza was right it was Fairy Law's HQ and the man lying was –

"..Jellal." Erza gasped. What could have happen?

"Oh hey Erza!" Lucy waved when Erza neared. "I'm sorry about this. I punched him a while ago but it doesn't even affect him so I asked.." She tapped the man's arm. "Mr. Mayweather here to help me. Thank you then sir!" Lucy asked for a crew. "Excuse me? Would you be nice to help our great boxer here? Give him all he needed and lead him to his room for 3 days and 2 nights." She turned back to the big man. "Thank again mister! It's nice knowing you." She smiled innocently.

Erza stood there in shock. "Lucy.. first of all thank you for doing this stuff for me but you shouldn't go this far." She looked at Jellal'd lying figure. "Look at him, he's unconscious. And you should've let me finish first."

Lucy scratched the back of her head. "Sorry!"

"You two.." Erza stared at the two heads peeping by the door on either side of Jellal. "Bring him inside before anyone sees him."

Natsu and Gray instantly saluted and followed Erza's command. Erza pulled Lucy inside and locked the door.

Jellal laid on his bed unconscious, his cheek was slightly swollen. "Get some ice. And not one word to anyone." Erza warned both of them and they brought ice as Erza asked for it.

She sat on the bedside beside Jellal's lying form. She stared at him as she brushed the loose strands of hair on his face. Soon the ice was there and Lucy, Natsu and Gray stood by the wall next to the door they watched as Erza place the ice pack on Jellal's face.

Lucy felt guilty.

"I'm so –" But Gray held her arm. Natsu stood there looking at Gray's hand holding Lucy's arm and something itched in him. Lucy looked at Gray as he shook his head from side to side and with that Lucy goes back to her place in between them, Gray still holding her arm. Suddenly they felt Natsu hovering in between them leaning forward to break Gray's hold on Lucy. Gray knew what Natsu was doing so he tightened his grip which made Natsu glare at him. Natsu leaned further but Gray tightens his grip more until he let Lucy go and Natsu fell on the ground with a thud when he got up Gray was still holding Lucy's arm while whistling to himself. Natsu had enough of it so he stood up, held both their arms and pulled it apart.

He holds onto Lucy's arm while 'whisper-shouting', but it's more like shouting, threatening Gray. Natsu stood in between them.

"Don't hold her again. Don't even look at her with those droopy eyes of yours."

"Oh yeah squinty?" Gray retorted.

All this time Lucy sighed and watched the two guys fight and it just made her smile for no reason.

"WILL YOU SHUT IT DOWN?" Erza roared when the two guys started shouting at one another.

They both stopped and Gray reached for Lucy as if gesturing her to come with him outside, but Natsu stopped him and put Lucy's arm away by holding it up in the air.

"As if I can't reach that." Gray smirked.

"And I'll punch you with this other hand to keep your filthy hand away."

Gray smirked even more. He knew it, he understands everything. Finally he just looked at Lucy who's been blushing all this time. "Wanna come outside this room?"

Natsu couldn't help but grin happily. Lucy was blushing and it was all because of him. He's happy. Wait doesn't he made a lot of girls blush everyday just by smiling at them? So.. Nevermind.

"S-Sure." She stuttered and immediately pulled her arm from Natsu. And Natsu frowned a little and immediately followed the two, shutting the door behind him leaving Erza and Jellal inside.

Erza puts the ice pack on Jellal's swollen cheek every now and then.

He winced.

"I'm sorry." Erza said and set the ice pack down.

"No. I'm sorry I have to wait for Lucy to hire someone and punch me out of my senses."

Erza stared at him for a while and looked down on the mattress.

"But Erza, I need you to know I didn't use that proposal as a complete diversion. The truth is, I half used the issue about them to have a grand proposal. I didn't mean to make you believe that it's all for them."

Erza stayed silent.

"I was a jerk for not clearing things out sooner."

He sat up and looked at Erza. "You bastard! You made me feel like I was a tool for your band's popularity. If Lucy wasn't involved I would've brea –"

And he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Stop it, I don't want to hear you say it. I know. I'm sorry." He pulled away and reached for his bedside table. "I believe I wasn't able to give you this.." He showed her a little box, Jellal opened it and there a ring of white that shines and glitters as light flashes on it. The rock was held on the small silver hoop which cannot be seen because of the jewel's size.

"So will you still agree to marry me?" Jellal asked hopeful.


	15. Like Puzzles, Matched Together

**LAST UPDATE**

..for the year 2012.

So yeah. I made another chapter and I tried to make it, _nice_. Hahaha

Tell me how was it?

Well I found the next chapter better. I think?

And the first line was from the song_ The A Team by Ed Sheeran_. I love that song! Amen.

Anyways, Happy New Year! Advance if it isn't when you read it before that time.

Uhh. I used another song here, but again don't worry it was of the same length even without the song. =)

Disclaimer, _Chemistry is solely owned by Stereo Skyline_ and I prefer you hear it. It's really cute and kind of a pump up song. Hahaha

Anyways, I remember someone suggesting a song.. 'Tied together with a smile'?

Actually I heard because you said it's nice and I downloaded it. Now, it's part of my playlist. Hahaha! Thanks for the new song! And I'll try to use it. Thanks again!

The next update would be a faster one if you review more, or maybe more favourites and follows? But onto the reviews so I could be more motivated. You know..

So, enjoy okay?! Thanks! HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!

**Chapter 15**

_The worst things in life come free to us._

Yes they really do and what people have to pay for are the good ones to come to life. That's just how life goes.

And for Fairy Law, they haven't paid yet that's why they're getting what's free. _The worst_.

"UHHHH! Where the hell were they?" Natsu yelled pulling his hair in different directions.

"They said they'll be gone to settle things with Mira but why did it took them this long?" Gray asked to no one in particular. He too was starting to fume up, yet Natsu has been panicking for a couple of hours before him.

Right now, Fairy Law had their on-the-spot test of being an attraction to guests. Lucy announced just that morning that it will be Fairy Law's turn on wooing the crowd for Lamia Scale was the one who started the second performance and Fairy Law's got picked second. Well Jellal, Gray and Juvia were all begging for Lucy to just pick another name but it was Natsu who insisted on 'We can play tonight! I know Levy and Gajeel will come. Or maybe I can play on their place!' Of course the rest of the band knocked him out before he could truly convince Lucy but due to the issues of Lucy being in favour of Fairy Law there's no way she agreed to them.

Oh right. Levy and Gajeel have been gone for two long weeks and they won't say where they were or something like what took them so long.

"Juvia still believes they will come. Levy told her she will come tonight." Juvia said sheering both boys up.

"Juvia must've more faith in them than you two huh?" Jellal smirked. He was standing right next to Erza holding her hand and touching the ring on her ring finger.

"Then why is your hand wet Jellal?" Erza teased.

He scratched the back of his head. "It's just.. uhh… perspiration. Right. That's it!"

She pulled her hand away. "I don't want holding wet hands." She smiled teasingly.

"I knew Jellal's more nervous than the rest of us." Gray smirked.

"Says the guys who's sweating all over – Hey stop stripping pervert!" Natsu roared.

Juvia squeaked and closed her eyes seeing Gray's abs but after a while she removed her hands from her face and admired what was in front of her. "Gray.. So beautiful."

"I know right?!" Gray smirked as he pushed Natsu down on the floor. "Wait what?!"

"Don't turn your back on your opponent!" Natsu shouted launching himself to Gray and now they were on the floor cleaning picking up all the dust with their outfits while head butting and punching each other.

"Five minutes to show time." Reminded the crew who's disappeared again talking to her megaphone and ignoring all the noises before she entered the dressing room where Fairy Law's currently staying.

As soon as the crew went out Gray and Natsu stopped. They stood up and panicked again.

"Waaaah! What are we going to do?!" Natsu yelled talking to the ceiling, or just maybe staring at it.

"We have lead and bass that can make a good sound though?" Erza said trying to cheer the whole band.

"Nooo! What we're going to sing tonight has more upbeat songs. We need Gajeel for the drumsss!" Gray said lightly punching the wall when he bumped his head on it.

"Can we just ask Lucy –"

Gray cut him off. "We already asked her but you're too confident saying.." He mimicked Natsu's voice, but a little girly. "'I can play in their place'"

"Hey! I don't sound like that!"

"You do!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too"

"You're on!"

"Did no – WHAT!?"

All of them looked at the door and there stood the crew who reminded them of their five minutes a while ago.

"You're on? The stage is all set and we're about to introduce you." The said crew looked at Natsu, she blushed a little, then to Gray, and blushed more, then to Juvia, who's been glaring at her so she looked away towards Erza and Jellal's direction.

"Alright, we're coming." Erza said walking towards the girl who stared at all of them in admiration. So much for seeing all good looking people in one place, which made her surroundings sparkle.

But Natsu walked faster than her and in one second he was hovering in front of the girl who stood there frozen. "Can we just have some more time?" He asked smiling, that smile that made him look 'hot'. "We're still waiting for other members so can somebody just make an act before us?"

"Y-Y-Yes. I'll do it." Said the girl blushing with her eyes now shaped like hearts. She walked away dreamily and Natsu sighed closing the door.

"That would buy them some time." He muttered. "So any news to where they were now?"

"No texts or calls coming from them. Juvia is getting worried." Juvia said clasping her hands in front of her chest.

"Maybe we should do something not needing their instruments?" Gray suggested preparing his guitar.

"Juvia doesn't mind rearranging the songs if they don't come."

"But what about the other songs? It's difficult to change now." Natsu whined.

"We don't have a choice Natsu, we need to change songs."

Natsu scratched his head in annoyance. His hair is now messier than it was a while ago. "So much for being friends with the future CEO." He mumbled quietly but the people inside the room heard him.

"You know it's not Lucy's fault she can't postpone any lo –"

Jellal was cut off by a sudden burst of the door. All of them including the girls were stunned to what they saw. There stood Lucy in her black tube dress that reached just above her knees, her hair down and a big pendant dangling on her neck all matched with red stilettos. "Who says you can prolong their wait? You've been late for 10 minutes the audience are starting to get bo –"

"So sexy." Natsu complimented out of the blue making all other people in the room snap out of their trance.

"What?" Lucy asked in disbelief, a tinge of bright red coming up to her cheeks.

"I must say Lucy, you look different tonight. Any special occasion?" Gray teased.

"W-What? T-This is m-my normal l-look during events!"

"No I think this is way overboard. Maybe you want to look more beautiful because you know I'm going to be here." Natsu said walking towards Lucy.

"I-I-I do not!"

"But your actions says it all.." He leaned.

"Natsu don't come any closer." Erza said sensing Lucy's nervousness.

He just smiled but continued. "Now, go change. I don't want any other man see you like this."

"Miss Heart –" The girl from back then came back and saw what was happening. She quickly backed away.

"N-No. It's not what you think it is!" She grabbed the girls hand and asked for her to not utter another word to anyone about what she saw and thank god the girl agrees. "As for you.." She looked at the band especially Natsu. "Go to stage. Now!" Lucy said and walked away with the girl.

Suddenly remembering the situation they were in Natsu frowned again. "Why can't she just be a good friend to us?"

Jellal patted his back. "You know she is. But this one she's got to be fair, we're on our own in this."

"But –"

"No buts. Get your lazy ass on stage!" Jellal ordered.

And with that, Natsu, Gray and Juvia went on stage. The crowd roared in joy when they saw the band, but Natsu was not in the mood for this. He felt irritated at the men looking at Lucy, who's just right in front of the stage right now, second he is sad that Lucy cannot give them some more minutes when it was Levy and Gajeel they've been waiting for, and lastly, he is annoyed of Levy and Gajeel for not coming sooner.

He grabbed the microphone. "Alright. We have a song called Chemistry.." The crowd cheered happily but quiet down and murmurs of 'Only three?' 'Where are Levy and Gajeel?' and 'So that's the girl who replaced Lisanna' was heard, but they all ignored it.

"What?" Gray whisper shouted to Natsu. "You idiot! We can't do that perfect without Gajeel nor Levy!"

Natsu was totally out of his conscious lively self. How could he even sing the song right? But they were on stage.. No backing out. So they have no choice they have to play what Natsu said they would. Gray started the guitar and they were all shocked to what they heard.

_Drums.._

They looked back and saw Levy and Gajeel, on stage. The crowd cheered happily. Natsu got his liveliness back, he shot Gajeel a look saying 'I'll deal with you later!' because right now Natsu was a bit late in singing the song, his cue has long been done so he have to wait for another. And there it goes, his cue.

_Oh oh oh._

_Yeah, what's the chance of you and me?_

_The two of us in a make believe._

_3D movie let's subtract the_

_math and talk about chemistry._

Natsu was his usual self again. He used his charms making all girls squeal. Lucy, who's been watching on front row, rolled her eyes when Natsu was looking at her and winked. All girls behind Lucy, thinking the wink was for them, screamed a fan-girl one.

_She still counts on her fingers sometimes,_

_but she looks oh, so fine by my side._

_Well isn't she something?_

_I just can't stop humming: No, ohh._

_And, maybe girl you rock my world,_

_flip, turn it upside down and inside out._

_Feeling just fine like we should alright,_

_rolling out of bed just to do it all again._

_Grab my shoes and walk right out the door,_

_yeah girl I couldn't ask for more_

_Oh oh oh_

_Let's forget about math and history_

_The Milky Way, the galaxy, the gravity_

_that's pulling you like glue right towards me_

Natsu pointed to the crowd smiling like an idiot while rocking the stage. Like Natsu the other band members were enjoying this performance like it was their last, well that's what they were doing as always. Rocking the stage like they own it, but they really own the stage right now. It was like they have no problem a while ago.

_And, maybe girl you rock my world_

_flip, turn it upside down and inside out_

_feeling just fine like we should alright_

_Rolling out of bed just to do it all again._

_Grab my shoes and walk right out the door,_

_yeah girl I couldn't ask for more_

_'Cause the gravity keeps happening_

_to disappear when you are near_

_But you seem to be what's making_

_me miss a beat._

_And, maybe girl you rock my world_

_flip, turn it upside down and inside out_

_And, maybe girl you rock my world_

_flip, turn it upside down and inside out_

_feeling just fine like we should alright_

_Rolling out of bed just to do it all again._

_And, maybe girl you rock my world_

_flip, turn it upside down and inside out_

_feeling just fine like we should alright_

_Rolling out of bed just to do it all again._

_Grab my shoes and walk right out the door,_

_yeah girl I couldn't ask for more._

To add to the joy of the song, Natsu kneeled and slides towards the center of the stage looking up the sky and finally at the girl he thinks she was something on his life but still couldn't put the pieces together and remain playing with her. Or so he thinks?

Fairy Law played more songs and the concert was another blast, it almost reached the number of audience they had when all bands included in the 'Band Battle' performed on stage, which was on the first day, the introduction and elimination round.

Natsu jumped off the stage as soon as the fans were out and only the staffs who're left to arrange the things for the next concert were there and of course Lucy. She was working so hard on this project and maybe, just maybe, she was working overboard. And by that she is getting other people's jobs, again. He was about to run towards her when he saw Sting coming his way with a big old man. Natsu decided he's going to deal with this guy first. He stopped and turned to Sting, seeing Lucy's still busy. "You see that punk? Beat that." He bragged about the concert.

To his surprise it was not Sting who spoke. "I see. You really resemble the _deceased_ Dragneel heir." Jiemma said cupping Natsu's face with his large hands and turns his head in directions to examine him more.

Natsu tensed a little.

"Yes. He did and our Lucy is having second thoughts because of him." Sting said coldly.

Natsu had enough so he slapped Jiemma's hand away and walked back a little. "Who are you old man?"

"I'm Jiemma and I'm just here to warn you of staying away from the Heartfilia heir. She's _ours_."

"Heartfilia heir? You mean Lucy? Well I must say, her name's not _Heartfilia heir_. It's Lucy." Natsu mocked. "And she doesn't belong to anyone, but me."

"Oh my, we have a lover boy here." Jiemma chuckled a little. "Don't wish for someone of different status from you. You're just a filthy band vocalist. You're never meant to be with a rich lady like her. You're life has no direction and hers was planned –"

"Who says hers was planned? No one will plan her life –"

"I already did." Jiemma said not letting Natsu finish. "She's bound to be wedded to my son." He tapped Sting's shoulder, who looked at Natsu.

"She will choose her own fate. Her life is not yours to be dictated and you're not even an authority to her life, so why bother of planning her life?" Natsu retorted. "And being a band member is what I chose to be. Yes I know it won't be a permanent living like what Lucy has but I know that I'm happy with what I'm doing. I don't care about statuses as long as I live my life my way.. And, I swear, I definitely will take Lucy away from this life of boredom, away from you."

Sting looked at Natsu, he had that twinkle in his eyes. Natsu's determination touched something inside Sting, to what it was he doesn't know. So he decided to look away.

"Yes. I'm not an authority, _yet_." He smirked. "You can spend your last days with that brat for now. And during those times I wanted you to accept the fact that you are not meant for each other. You're total opposites, you live in different worlds and all you'll just do is hurt her."

Natsu gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"Come on Sting. I don't want to waste anymore of my precious time." And with that Jiemma was long gone with Sting following him.

Natsu was left there standing, watching as they disappear due to proximity. Outside Natsu was full of confidence, about himself and about him being friends with Lucy. What's wrong in being friends to someone so different from you? Isn't it nice to have a partner who is everything you're not? Well he or she can do things you can't, think of things you can't, be who you can't and so you can be _perfect together_. And what's with sticking to who you're matched to be with? Isn't that boring? Both of you had the same traits so you're just powering each other up? Well those are the thoughts on Natsu's conscious self but on the subconscious he's devastated. Can he not be with Lucy? Are they so different their only meant to hurt each other? Is it really difficult to be with him? _Does being with someone so different, so opposite from you that forbidden_?

He stood there silent.

"Hey stupid! What's with the face? You believe what that hag was saying?" Gray said when he smacked Natsu's head hard.

At first Natsu didn't do anything, he instead listened to Gray.

"Maybe he's really gotten into that stupid head of yours. Opposites.. opposites not meant my ass."

_He is right_. And Natsu smiled.

"I'm not freak!" Natsu said punching Gray on the ground. And with that they wrestled on the ground punching each other's face like they used to.

Levy sighed. "And here, I thought they're not going to fight."

"That's just how their friendship is." Jellal smiled at the scene of the two of them smiling while beating up each other.

"Idiots." Gajeel mumbled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Natsu and Gray said in unison.

"Don't copy me stripper!" Natsu shouted.

"You're the one copying me!" Gray shouted back.

"Shut up you two!" Gajeel joined.

And after that the three of them were fighting again. The whole band heard the whole conversation of Natsu and Jiemma, they were glad he was positive about it. But it was just Gray and Gajeel who noticed the uneasiness in him, good thing they were there to cheer him up their way.

"Hey what's happening?" Erza said walking towards them.

Jellal greeted her with a kiss on the forehead. "Well you see an old guy with Sting just came to Natsu and mocked him."

Erza thought of it but shrugged what she was thinking. Maybe she's thinking too much, she was not informed of any Board Member coming so it's impossible to be someone she knew. Right? "Well, why are they fighting?"

"Just cheering up their way."

"I'll never understand your band members Jellal." Erza replied leaning over Jellal's shoulder. "But this is no place to be fighting at.." She continued seeing that the chairs being arranged by the staff were being thrown away by the three guys. "STOP THIS NOW!"

Erza's voice echoed throughout the concert ground. Gajeel, Gray and Natsu suddenly stopped and lined up as Erza walked in front of them scolding them. Juvia, Levy and Jellal couldn't help but laugh. This was the usual Fairy Law they now, well if you include Erza that is. In the end each of their heads had that small bump on top.

"Hey what did I miss?" They all looked to the side and saw Lucy wearing the same thing as she was wearing a while ago.

"Me. You missed me." Natsu said walking towards her, he removed his coat and immediately place it on Lucy's shoulders.

"I'm not cold." She said removing the coat.

But Natsu held it firm on her shoulders. "It's for the eyes."

Lucy rolled her eyes and wore the red coat Natsu placed on her shoulders. Natsu just grinned and followed her back to the band members, Jellal and Erza.

That act didn't escape Erza's eyes. Lucy gladly accepts it, Natsu's coat. Yes she did wear it. She's beginning to warm up to other people. Well Erza might not noticed it earlier but Lucy did start to warm up to other people earlier than she noticed. Maybe Natsu being her company could change her into something that's for the better.

"I'm sorry for not postponing the performance further." Lucy said looking at Jellal. And due to Lucy's voice Erza was brought back to reality.

"No it's fine. I understand."

"No it isn't! You're our friend –"

Gray cut Natsu. "Stop being childish Natsu."

"Then I'm sorry Natsu. I'm sorry I just can't be a friend." Lucy said turning back to Natsu. He blushed and scratched his cheek with his index finger.

"Uhh. Uhh.. I-I-I.. I think you can make up to me." He said suddenly being lively. "Go on a date with me."

Everyone looked at him shocked.

"No you can't. The issue of both of you just died out so no going out in public for now." Erza said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Well the issue died so it doesn't matter if people see us together!"

"Hey? Can I have a say in this? I didn't agree to go on a date right?" Lucy mumbled softly that no one did notice her speaking.

"But the reporters are just staying silent because they can't report anything! If they spot you two the issue would be hit again!" Erza said trying to make Natsu realize the consequences.

"Now that you said it, Juvia noticed that the news about them and all things about Fairy Law have all died..?" It's not meant to be a question but Juvia's voice sounded as one. She turned and look at Levy who's been smirking to the arguing band members in front of her.

They all looked at her.

"Did you two.. succeed?" Gray asked hesitantly.

Levy smiled smugly. Gajeel who's behind her was looking away, ignoring everyone who's been waiting for the result of their 'mission'.

"Yes. Mira helped us." Levy squealed jumping towards Lucy, hugging her tight.

"Thank you very much Levy!" Lucy said hugging her back.

"But, we have to do something for her. Actually, me and Gajeel started it already for the past two weeks we're gone."

"So what is it she asked us to do?" Gray asked happy of the result.

"She asked us to –" But Gajeel cupped her mouth.

"Uhh.. you don't need to say what she asked us to do. You guys need to model for her in different themes. Yeah that's it. The band will be in partners but it depends on what she decides. She said she'll come here to see you guys and decide to where she'll place you." Levy was struggling to get away from Gajeel but he tightened his grip.

"Juvia thinks you should let go of Levy now." Juvia said and Gajeel let go of Levy, she inhaled a deep one and exhaled.

"Hmm.." Levy said firmly as she punched Gajeel's arm. "I think I'm going to die." She huffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

Gajeel tsked. "Sorry.." He said coldly.

"So we have to pair up huh?" Gray asked. "Then I'll leave Jellal and Natsu together." He smirked and grabbed Juvia.

Juvia blushed a bright red. "J-J-Juvia is not ready for this, but if Gray wants to be with her then Juvia will be glad and ready anytime."

"Well let's just be ready for Mira didn't say anything on when she'll be coming." Levy said but it seems like no one heard her.


	16. Maybe Heart Remembers

As promise I updated early. =) Hahaha

Hope you'll like this one.

I enjoyed writing this. Just tell me how does it go okay?

Please review something that's longer than usual if that's possible..

Just.. Just say how you find it. I really want to know. =)))))))))

So yeah. Thank you for reading!

I forgot to say that the lines Lucy was singing was 3am sang by Marie Digby! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I like that song anyway and try to hear it too. Hahaha Also I corrected some typographical errors. So if you read it beforehand or before this addition in note was here its fine. The story's the same. Okay? =)

**Chapter 16**

Alone.

Yes. Why was Lucy Heartfilia, heiress of Heartfilia groups, fine, sophisticated, modest, young lady, alone with this pink haired guy inside the so called Fairy Law HQ? And why was he ontop of her at this very moment?

_Awkward._

"With all due respect, will you get the hell off me stupid!" Lucy yelled in annoyance.

Natsu winced in pain. "My, my.. Not a very nice mouth we have here. Huh? Princess?" He was cupping his crotch because a few minutes ago Lucy just kicked him to his balls.

"Don't call me that! Get off me!" Lucy said. Well her hands were pinned by Natsu's body, his legs were straddling hers. And due to his weight Lucy can't really move right now.

"I can't right now. And it's your fault in the first place." He smirked through the pain.

Lucy hesitated but decided she'll say it anyway. "No. It's yours." She looked away. "You're taking advantage of me.."

Natsu's eyes were wide open. "So you're thinking of something of that stuff huh?" Lucy could feel that Natsu pinned him more. "Actually, I wasn't really thinking of that. I was getting this.." He lifted the remote control, still smiling wickedly. "So wanna continue on what you're thinking?" He teased.

Lucy tensed. She can't speak for a moment but was able to put herself together. "Not in a million years." She hissed.

"But that's what you were thinking.." He sang.

It was so embarrassing. Thinking of something like that when all he's about to do was get something from her back and now that she's thought of it.. Before everything happened they were watching a movie and Lucy was getting scared. And that's when people start to leave the room. Erza said she's going to get some food and Jellal followed, Levy had to pick up some books while Gajeel needs a pair of drumsticks lastly, Gray and Juvia were not there in the first place. They were practicing because Juvia hasn't known their new songs yet. And there you go Natsu and Lucy was alone. Natsu even offered to choose another movie but she felt like Natsu's thinking that she is weak, so she refused and resist the urge to move closer to him and hide every time the scene scares her. And just then, maybe, just maybe, he had enough of her small screams and hiding and reached for the remote control which happened to be behind her.. And that's how they end up that way.

Maybe.

Lucy blushed. It's just so embarrassing. "I-I don't. J-J-Just get off me now someone mi –"

"FINALLY! I'M HERE!" The door burst open and the light from outside brighten the spot where Natsu and Lucy were. "KYAAAA! I'm sorry I didn't see anything." She said though her eyes were wide open through the spaces between her fingers. "I'm sorry for disturbing! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The girl, who just burst the door open bowed a million times.

Natsu was just stunned to see the girl but wasn't able to recognize her, cause from where they were she looked like a silhouette. And his eyes were just hazy, it was so sudden. The room was dimly lit and then his eyes would be exposed to light? That could make you dizzy.

Lucy was composed enough to react. "NO! NO! NO! You're getting all wrong! We aren't doing anything!" Lucy said as she suddenly was able to push Natsu off her, or maybe she just caught him off guard. He fell on the floor with a loud thud. But too late, the girl already closed the door and left.

"Why are you always hurting me?" Natsu whined. He sat up and goes back to the couch.

Lucy immediately stood up and runs towards the door. She opened it and looked for the girl, but there is no trace of her. How could that girl of so many baggages run so fast? Lucy walked through the hallway a little until she gave up. She sighed and went back to Fairy Law HQ.

The door flew open showing a very pissed Lucy Heartfilia. She stood in front of Natsu, hands on her waist glaring at him, who was currently eating some popcorn while continuing on watching the television.

"Move away. I'm watching!" Natsu said shoving her away.

She felt irritated more than ever. Was Natsu this carefree that he doesn't even care what just happened? Their life might be in hell a moment later and yet he was still relaxing here? "You don't even care what could have happen after that do you?"

He ignored her and tries to find a perfect spot where that Lucy didn't cover the screen yet.

Lucy had enough she walked closer and grabbed Natsu by the collar. "I know you don't care but I do. What if that person starts another rumor against us? We'll be doomed again!" Lucy said resisting the urge to cry.

"I don't care. Who are they to forbid us being together?" Natsu said still watching the scary movie they've been watching a while ago.

She was taken aback and she didn't notice a blush came to her cheeks that made her so red. Thank you darkness! Still Lucy was shocked at Natsu's reply.

"But that could ruin your career and mine!" She said after recovering.

"Well I don't really care about mine.." He said leaning against the couch. "..as long as I can get what I _want_." He smirked wickedly and winked at her.

After being all flustered, Lucy just felt the sudden urge to punch him hard on the face. But she won't do it. They'll be needing his charms again for the next concert. So she had to resist this more. She kind of felt disappointed one moment he was all saying sweet and the next thing he was being a jerk. She huffed.

"Jerk!" Lucy sticks her tongue out to him and he just chuckled.

"You know you're so childish."

"Oh. Says the one who is and I'm not!" She said crossing her arms across her chest. "Now call Jellal and tell him what happened he –"

"What will I tell him? That you want to have sex with me?" He said nonchalantly.

Lucy immediately grabbed the pillow Natsu was hugging and hit him hard with it. "KYAAAA! Stop saying those things so bluntly!" She was getting flustered again and Natsu was just laughing all the time. "I. Did. Not. Want. To. Have –No. DO. THAT. With. You!" Lucy said hitting him using the pillow with each word.

"But you were thinking of it!"

"I am not!" Lucy said hitting him with the pillow again.

He chuckled. "But come to think of it, I wonder who that girl was.."

"Finally.." Lucy sighed. "Some normal senses in you.."

"Hey! And what do you mean by that?"

"You're weird." Lucy mumbled.

"Not as weird as you are!"

"Whatever.." She pulled out her phone sat a seat further than Natsu. "I'm telling Jellal what had happen."

But before Lucy could dial Jellal's number, the door opened revealing Erza and Jellal who's been carrying a lot of paper bags containing food, Erza was shocked to see Lucy 's eyes have pool of tears in it. She immediately turned to her only company in the room and gave him a deadly glare.

Natsu who's not been looking felt the shiver and feeling that someone's gonna kill him.

Lucy wanted to jump into Erza and tell her what had happen and how Natsu was so idiotic but that would make her the child one so she stopped herself. She turned to Jellal. "I need to tell you something.." Lucy blushed at the thought.

Erza and Jellal waited for what does she needs to say they both looked at her expectantly. Moments passed still Lucy couldn't speak.

"Someone saw me on top of Lucy.." Natsu said.

Lucy rolled her eyes. She was thinking of a way on how to put it in a way they won't think of something about it but he said it. The pair's eyes widen in shock they looked at Lucy and she saw their expression, like their asking if it was true. "You got it wrong.. i-it was and a-accident."

"But Lucy was thinking it was something.. so yeah I end up on top of her." Natsu added eyes still on screen.

"I-I-I do not!" She yelled.

"Yes you do. You said it yourself." Lucy was about to strangle Natsu with a pillow and to not let him breathe.

"Stop." Erza stopped her, knowing what she's going to do. "Who saw you two?"

"We don't know." Natsu said carelessly.

"Why didn't you stop him or her?" Jellal asked frantically. "Just when Mira helped us with those dumb news about you, you did something and not do something about it."

Natsu changed the channel. "But, come to think of it.. still no news about us. See?" He said continuously changing the channel.

They all looked at the screen and true, no news yet. Maybe the witness was just so kind she knew they were having hard time dealing on things like that so she didn't tell the reporters. But then again maybe she doesn't know to which station to tell it first? Or she doesn't know where to report?

"You have a point." Jellal said. "But there might be other reasons why he or she still doesn't reveal what he or she just saw."

"Well Jellal the person's a 'she'. She actually had that girl scream when she saw this idiot on top.." Her voice trailed.

"Anyways, we still need to find that girl." Erza said stepping near Lucy. Lucy nodded.

The door opened again and there stood Gray with his guitar. "Whew. That was so tiring.." He said removing his headphones that were on his neck and unconsciously stripping.

"Gray, your clothes.." Lucy said. She's getting used to his habit.

"What?!" He said finally realizing what he was doing.

"Why are you so tired?" Lucy asked grabbing the guitar from him. "Let me borrow, 'kay?"

Gray nodded putting his sweat shirt and pants back. "I was running from Juvia. She kept on insisting on another and longer practice. Good thing I lost her. I think." Gray said sighing. He went to the table where Erza and Jellal placed the paper bags. His eyes brightened. "Food!"

Natsu's ears perked up. And in one second he was beside Gray rummaging another paper bag.

"What's this?" Gray asked holding up a bottle of beer. "You only bought beer and snacks?" He asked quite disappointed.

"Well we haven't had any party lately so I thought maybe we could celebrate for the success of your last performance because we can't celebrate having Juvia yet, we're incomplete." Jellal said walking towards them.

"Alright! Let's think of all these problems later. And we're getting drunk!" Erza said pulling a chair by the table and grabbing two bottles from Gray. She expertly opened it using the crowns of each bottles.

Gray and Natsu smirked. Surely they won't let a girl beat them in drinking. They sat next to each other, grabbed a beer themselves and drank. Jellal sighed at their actions. "So Lucy? Want to join?" He asked her.

Lucy was sitting on the floor plucking the guitar Gray lends her. "Nope. You know I don't drink." Lucy said without looking at him. It was the middle of the week and all preparations for the next concert has been done right after Fairy Law's performance, so she had nothing to do yet. Or maybe Lucy's starting to know the meaning of being lazy? Or maybe just maybe.. having fun once in a while?

Jellal smiled, turned the screen off and left her. He sat next to Erza in front of them were Gray and Natsu who is currently having a drinking contest.

"Too bad you didn't bring Juvia and Gajeel and Levy were still out." Jellal said.

"That means more beer for us!" Natsu said.

In the background they could hear Lucy was humming but they ignored her. Maybe she's just playing with the tune. They knew Lucy could play the piano very well, but not the guitar. She sings a little, but no one actually hears her well. So no one knows if she's really good or what.

"_I'm just writing a song about, everything that you are to me. It all started with a smile and a simple hello from your lips.."_ Lucy sang a little. No one seems to hear her so it's seems fine. Actually inside the room all you can hear was Natsu's and Gray's laugh and occasional from Jellal and Erza. _"I knew right there we're gonna click, and I found a friend that quick.."_

She stopped when she heard _her_ name from their conversation. " – Lisanna." Natsu said. "I missed her, damn."

"Yeah. Like you're the only one who misses her. I do too." Jellal said. "And Levy." He continued feeling an ominous aura on his side.

"Well I don't." Gray said.

"Can't you just appreciate her?" Natsu said fighting for his friend.

Gray shook his head from side to side. "Not that much. She's actually ignoring me and she's cold towards me."

"What? She's not like that. She actually sweet and she even cooks me breakfast and do some stuff for me, and you know always so kind.. And actually she's a good cook." He stopped a little smirking. "One thing that turns me on.."

"What?! She actually does that? Lisanna never gave me any food. Damn she's giving you a special treatment." Gray said.

"Because I'm way sexier."

"In your dreams asshole."

"I think she just doesn't like you." Natsu chuckled drinking another sip from his bottle.

"Maybe she just does like, liked you stupid face."

"What did you say?" Natsu said leaning forward and preparing his fist.

"Do I see a fight?" Erza asked. Her arms across her chest, the last thing she wanted right now were broken glasses and two idiotic drunk guys punching each other like girls.

"Remember when we go to the carnival in Onibas? She was so clingy that time, always holding onto me. I remember she was so happy that time." Natsu said remembering the day they all went to a carnival which Lisanna said was her 'first time'.

"Yeah that time when you two were both on the ferris wheel and you're such an ass eating everything and feeling sick in the middle of the ride. Good thing she was there but when you're both out her face was really red and she has vomit all over her dress! You're such a loser that day!" Gray laughed.

_Hic_. Natsu's getting drunk. "I remember that stripper! Shut up! We had that eating contest that day." He smiled. "She was red because she tried to kiss me but then I did the first move and there she had it a kissing spree after that I vomited and there she got her dress messed up. Man she's a good kisser." _Hic._

"That's just a big turn off." Erza said with a disgusting look. Only Jellal heard her though. "Doesn't that even mean anything? Like you kissed then he puke?" Jellal shook his head the shrugged his shoulders.

"I think not for Lis. As long as she got her kiss that is." Jellal thought for a moment. It was not what he was thinking back then.. but then things changed and Lisanna happened to be someone he doesn't really know. He sighed. He was really disappointed in her.

"Stop talking about that. It's disgusting." Gray said drinking another beer while continuing his conversation with Natsu.

"I could even remember she always wanted me to kiss her by bragging me. Well after all she's my favourite client. She gives nice in return!" Natsu said laughing.

"I know your game piece of shit." Gray said slapping his back.

Erza and Jellal were just watching the two idiots. They were still sober and they were just laughing at them not really minding what their topic was.

"Anyways, Lisanna's the best kiss I've ever had unti –" The door slammed close which made them all quiet.

They looked at the door and it was already closed. No one entered so it only means someone went out. They were complete at the table but one thing's missing.

Lucy's hums and strums.

They stared at each other shocked.

"Is Lucy mad?" Gray said in his drunk voice and he passed out. They've been drinking for at least three hours now and the drinking contest made them drink 20 bottles each. Both of them were just drunk but since Gray passed out first Natsu won.

Erza shrugged. She was worried at Lucy but she can't leave because Jellal's just holding her hand, for some reasons she doesn't know.

Just then Natsu stood up from his seat. His eyes were back to normal, was he drunk just a while ago? "I'm getting fresh air." He said and stormed out of Fairy Law's HQ. Natsu's a heavy drinker beers are nothing to him and 20 just made him 40% drunk.

"Why don't you let me leave?" Erza said looking at Jellal pissed. She stood up looking down at him.

"Can't you see sweetie? It's Natsu and Lucy's problem. Don't worry; they should be able to handle their own." He said taking another sip.

She knew what Jellal was saying. But could it really be that it was both their problem or is it just a misunderstanding? Maybe Lucy just went out to go to her office but then again she will be telling them she'll leave. Can Lucy be possible of feeling something like.. _jealousy_? She asked herself. Yes Lucy can, but then again. Jealousy of Natsu and Lisanna? Could it be that Lucy has fallen in love with him? No. She promised herself to that one boy. Erza sighed. She gave up; maybe she'll just wait here and see what happens between them. _Lucy can handle herself_. Erza kept on repeating to herself.

Natsu ran through the corridors looking for Lucy. She may look weak and fragile but man she is a runner. He reached another hallway and decided he'll go to her room. When he reached the pathway to her room she saw her bumped into a man, that Natsu would recognize anywhere. He stopped in his tracks when the guy hugged Lucy. He was about run towards them and defend Lucy, but then again why was Lucy not restraining? So he stay standing, Natsu couldn't see well what they were doing but he was sure Lucy was hugging the guy back then they pulled away and the man leaned down to her face. Something boiled inside Natsu, what is it to him that Lucy was hugging and kissing another guy? It shouldn't affect him, after all Lucy's just his toy like other girls. Yet, he couldn't help but clench his fist. His eyes narrowed but he relaxed. He couldn't take this. He turned around and run away.

He doesn't care for her. So why bother?

Lucy is still on the market, he's never taken her. Maybe just yet for Natsu liked her to be his.. You know like what he does with other women. Or so he thought.

Why was he hurt? He thinks of it. Maybe if he was on Lucy's position this is what she would feel.

He wanted to be drunk. More. Drink to kill the feelings. Drink to kill the_ hurt_.

But his feet didn't lead him back to Fairy Law HQ. Instead he was here in front of the fountain, at the very center of the labyrinth behind the Heartfilia hotel.

Natsu felt like he was crushed. He sat on the ground leaning on the wall surrounding the fountain. His one leg close to his chest and the other stretched outward. He bowed his head towards his knee. What was this he's feeling? He can't seem to understand. What was Lucy doing to him? And why did he follow her in the first place? He knew he was sad, but there are no tears and he doesn't understand why.

"So you're here.. You didn't take my suggestion?" He heard a familiar voice.

He lifted his head up and saw the man he grew up with. "Gramps.. Why are you here?"

"Is it bad to watch you perform on stage?"

"My performance was last Sunday."

"WHAAAAAT?!" Makarov said his mouth gaped open.

"See? You didn't know the schedule of performances so you're not here to watch and you want me out of the 'Battle Band' right? So why watch?"

Makarov coughed and composed himself. Natsu caught him. "Are you drunk? You seemed smart right now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Natsu said glaring a little at the little old man.

"Anyway, I'm here because Jiemma was her –"

"Oh I know him and actually met him."

Makarov looked at him curiously. "How'd you know him? He was on top list of my suspects. And don't you dare sleep young man!"

Natsu was getting sleepy by the moment. He was drunk and hurt, the only solution was sleep. "H-He said I looked like the Dragneel heir." He chuckled. "He doesn't know I am the real one." He smiled, the drunk goofy smile.

"I never thought he'll see you this early. Did he suspect anything?"

"Well.." He yawned. "Besides from the resem –" He yawned again. "–blance, no."

"That's good. Stay away from him and tell no one about who you truly are, for now. The Dragneel accident was still under investigation, well secret investigation and I don't want you ruining it. Your 'killers' might know you're still alive and kill you for sure now." He turned to look at Natsu.

Natsu snorted. "I don't care. Maybe it's better to be with mom and dad." He received a smack at the back of his head from Makarov.

"You don't play with life! Be glad Bob, Porlyusica and I rescued and hid you! Don't you dare waste your parents' efforts on keeping you safe while they were getting frozen cold!"

Natsu just rubbed the sore part of his head as he watched the stars and the sky twinkle.

"Do I really like those stars before?"

"Yes. You and Lucy used to star gaze every night and she taught you everything her mom taught her about stars. You're inseparable." Makarov said with a smile on his face. "You even have your own room at the Heartfilia manor because you always insist on sleeping there but you always end up in Lucy's bed and in the morning your arm was always on her neck, suffocating her." He smiled at the thought. "Both of you do not know me back then, but I always watched you through the office's windows. You really looked good together. You even had matching outfits when you're little."

Natsu smiled weakly. "I still can't remember her, I can't remember anything from that past." He frowned. "I hope I could remember her already. That past with her seems so.. happy. And the Lucy you're saying was so different from the Lucy now."

"She changed because she lost you, your whole family and her mother."

"Yeah, she even doesn't agree to be with me because of that 'Dragneel son'." He chuckled.

"You still playing with her?"

"Yup. I'm liking that smokin' body of hers."

Makarov punched him on the head. "Idiot. She's the girl you're supposed to marry –"

"How could I marry her if I couldn't even remember her?"

Makarov saw the sadness in his eyes but he looked away and directed his gaze back at the stars. "I know your stupid mind still can't remember her.." Natsu narrowed his eyes staring at the old man. "..even 10 years after that incident, but your heart can remember her now, right?" He stared back at Natsu smiling again.


	17. Dilemmas

**Hi! I'm sorry I have to remove a couple of chapters.**

**And sorry for the loooooooooooong wait.**

**Sorry for the crappy chapters I've updated.**

**I was able to recover the original flow of Opposites Attract and I'm back on track. =))**

**Plus I just finished my classes so yeah, I'm free and OA is currently on it's way.**

**Anyways, you could reread the previous chapter (Chapter 16) and that's it.**

**Nothing really changed though.**

**Just revived the original plot. HAHAHA**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 17**

_THUD_

"What was that for? I was comforting you!" Sting said when he fell on the floor as Lucy pushed him.

"You're trying to kiss me! I don't even know why you're hugging me!"

Sting smirked. "Well miss you bumped into me crying.. and I hugged you. You stayed still 'till I think you're ready for my sweet kiss."

"I didn't even know it was you! And I will never kiss you!" Lucy said emphasizing every word.

"Ohh. Let's just see about that." He stood up hovering over Lucy. "After all I'll be your partner in this 'Band Battle' shit."

"I do not consider you as my partner! Never." Her fists were clenched as she spoke with gritted teeth. How dare he call what she's been doing and putting all her efforts into it a shit?

"Well you _should_, 'cause I'll be your husband soon." Sting said.

"In your dreams!" She said slamming her bedroom's door on Sting's face.

"Woah. Hot headed are we?" Sting said cooly. He sighed. "I can't be like this forever.." Everything he's been doing was all against his will. He doesn't want any of it. In fact he doesn't love Lucy. So why marry her? He walked through the corridors. He doesn't want to go back to his room, he'll just see his father. Sabertooth's HQ is not an option too, Minerva's there so he won't be able to do what he wants. "I wished Rogue was here." He walked and just went wherever his feet led him to. He can't go anywhere so he went back to his room.

It was white everywhere. The room actually looked like a girl's but it has a tinge of brown that made it sort of look manly. His father was on the couches two girls on each of his sides. His arms were around them and he's been drinking. Sting was used to seeing his father like this. "Where have you been?"

"I did what you told me to do."

"So you've scored already?" There was a dark smirk on Jiemma's lips.

"Nope. She pushed me. That girl was a ma –"

Jiemma slammed his fist on the table. The girls were shocked same as Sting. "I told you already you need to be above her. Stronger than her!"

Yes. Sting was carried away with their conversation. He thought it's going to be a normal father and son but it was the normal for the two of them. Now he wished he just lied to him and said he just get Lucy laid. The conversations between him and his father is not a normal one, well not a father son convo, more like a king and slave.. But a heartless king will do.

"I'm so –"

"How could you control her if she's stronger? Smarter? Wise? You should overpower her!" Jiemma scold.

Sting had his head bowed down. His elbows on his thighs and his hands met at the center, clearly he was not okay with this. Who would be? His father was scolding him for not doing those.. _things_.

"If you don't do what I say you know what will happen to that adopted brother of yours and your _friend_."

Sting's eyes narrowed. "Don't you dare lay a finger on them." He mumbled soft enough for his father not to hear. He clenched his fists together.

"I expect more from you Sting. I didn't raise you to be a loser. Since the Dragneels are long gone we'll just have to take over their place at the Heartfilia's lives and I'll be getting what was right for me." He smiled.

"Yes.. father." Sting was tightening his grip on his both hands but he relaxed. He will do what his father says, for his brother and friend.

He stood up and walked to his room. Sting was determined to do things his father asked him to do. They deserved a connection with the Heartfilia, his father deserved a part of their power. He's worked so hard for the company all those years, yet Jude Heartfilia chose Igneel Dragneel as his business partner and own the two large companies. His father deserved everything, not just a Board Member but the partner of the owner and owns it like Igneel Dragneel used to. The main partner of the owner. Sting hissed. He remembered how his father was when he was telling him his efforts for the Heartfilia groups. Jiemma was just so angry and was closed to beating him up.

It was all for his father.. if Sting won't do it his father will do something to his brother Rogue and his friend, Yukino. He will never forgive himself if something happens to them.

Sting lay on his bed thinking of things. How could he be able to get that Heartfilia heiress? She's one stubborn girl and there's another problem the pink haired vocalist of F –

Suddenly Sting remembered something; it was Natsu's conversation with Jiemma back then after Fairy Law's performance.

"_She will choose her own fate. Her life is not yours to be dictated and you're not even an authority to her life…"_

Sting remembers how Natsu's eyes were just so fierce looking back at his father's. He's never done that. Never did he stared at his father like that and talk back to him directly. Everything was just always on Sting's mind until there was Rogue.

"…_being a band member is what I chose to be. Yes I know it won't be a permanent living like what Lucy has but I know that I'm happy with what I'm doing…"_

"Yup. He was free." Sting mumbled. He sighed sitting up slouching and looking at the crumpled sheets of his bed.

_Own fate_. Natsu's voice kept on echoing in his head. He seemed determined. Too much determined. Natsu had his own fate and he was going to save Lucy's from his father. How was Natsu able to have his own, and he doesn't? He didn't want this. Sting wanted to do something else not hurt Lucy, but then again he wanted to help his father achieve his dream and save those people close to him.

_Choose._

Yes he could choose. But what? Do what he want? Go to the girl he truly loved be with her, live the way he wanted, to be a band member and express what he wanted to and be free like Natsu. But then again if he does that, he'll just have to bare the pain of seeing Rogue and Yukino suffer from his father's wrath and his father, Sting knew he will be depressed if Sting will go against him. And if he does what his father told him to, will he be happy with Lucy to forever? Will she be happy? It was a matter of happiness, only. For Sting it's a matter of which can he bear, lifetime of unhappiness or a lifetime of guilt?

Whichever he chooses Sting knew there's going to be a consequence to whatever he's going to do, if he does have options.

Hours have passed and there you go, another day that he wasn't able to sleep nice. But last night was rough cause he totally wasn't able to sleep at all. He kept on thinking what he should do? Sting went to the glass doors leading to the small balcony of his room.

He crossed his arms looking at the view of the hotel's garden right in front of him.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

He turned around and walked back into his room to get answer his phone.

"Yeah?"

"_Hey Sting! How are you?!"_

His eyes twitched. The voice chimed loudly in his ear and he have to move his ear away from his ear and and rub his hurt ears.

"It's too early for you to call and disturb me, Yukino."

The girl on the other line frowned. _"What are you talking about? It's not early."_

"It's.." He looked outside and his lips went to the side. "..yeah."

"_What are you thinking about? You even lost track of time.."_ Her voice was calm and kind of sad.

Sting let himself fall on the mattress and inhaled heavily, pulling his hair in annoyance of himself. Himself, loosing track of time, something that was just so obvious and he lost track of it. It just got dark and it's not even twilight.

"_Don't think too much Sting."_

He was surprised by the voice. He forgot Yukino was still there.

"_Don't worry too much.."_

"I don't. And don't come to conclusions.."

"_Why wouldn't I? It's easy to read you."_

"Shut up.." He said in a whining voice while whining.

Yukino giggled. _"Hahaha See? There's the Sting I know. You know you don't have to follow hi –"_

"It's not that easy as you say it is."

"_Yes it is."_ She said firmly. _"I don't want you like that, you're always thinking so hard, always not in your usual self. You even lost track of time! You even forget.."_

Sting just couldn't say anything. He wouldn't tell her what his deal with his father was. Knowing Yukino and Rogue they would do anything just to have him back and that might endanger them even more. He wouldn't take the risk of those two precious people to him any further. In the first place he was following his father for them, to keep them keep that smile on their face, to keep their peaceful lives and to keep them safe. Even if he himself, wouldn't have what they would have at least he'll see them the way he wanted to see them. Safe.

"_Hey Sting you still there?"_ And he snapped out of his trance.

"Y-Yeah. You just kept talking there and I couldn't even have the chance to say something."

"_I-I'm sorry. I just wanted you to realize things the way you should! And are you even listening?"_

"I am."

"_Then tell me where are we going tomorrow?"_ She challenged.

"What? We're going somewhere? Is Rogue coming too?" His spirit heightened. He missed them so much. "And bring Lector? Okay?" He added when Yukino doesn't speak yet.

Yukino giggled on the other side of the phone.

"What? It's not all true? Alright. Alright. I'm not listening. Don't kid like that again. You're always putting my hopes up." He said disappointed.

She was smiling at Sting's reaction. She knew he was out of his mind again and that just made both she and Rogue worry about him more._ "Actually Sting.. I said Rogue, Lector, Frosch and I were at the airport right now."_

Now that Sting realized it he could hear the announcements of time and flight at the background. "Where are you going?"

She giggled again. _"To you.."_ Sting's eyes widen. _"We just got off the plane and we're heading to that famous hotel you were currently at. So –"_

"NO! Don't come here!" He immediately sat on his bed with shocked eyes.

"_What? But Rogue already called for reservations. It's pretty hard to get one because I heard there's a Band Battle going on there. I'm so excited!"_

"No! Cancel it! He'll see – Just. You can't come here!"

"_Why?! We crossed the whole world from England to go to Fiore and meet you but –"_

"Just-just, check-in to another hotel. I'll meet you there!"

Yukino whined. _"I want to meet the famous Fairy Law. I'm sick of The Sabers. They're the only band I've ever seen."_

"You can meet them. But not now! Tell Rogue to switch hotel reservation to a hotel in Oshibana."

"_But that's a 3 hour drive from the airport! Heartfilia hotel was just a 10 minute drive from here!"_

"I don't care. I'll meet you at Oshibana. Don't go any closer to Heartfilia hotel!" He said in a firm voice while putting on long-sleeved top and loose pants.

Yukino pouted. _"But –"_

"No buts. I'll meet you there. Tell Rogue what I said or.." He can't think of something. "..or you won't see me!"

"_Why you?!"_ Her voice was angry but she sighed. _"Fine."_

Sting smiled. "Good. I'll be there in less than 2 hours." He grabbed his keys and stormed out his room running to his car.

"_HEY! DON'T DRIVE SO FAST! BE CAREFUL!"_ Yukino shouted from the other line.

He put it away from his ear and put it back thinking her rages was done. Sting chuckled. "Yeah. Yeah. I'll see you soon. I miss you." That was his last words before he put his phone back to his pocket and starts the engine of his white and gold Trans-Am. He didn't even realize he's said it. He sat there for a moment until his phone vibrated. It was a message from Rogue.

'What have you done to Yukino?'

Sting just smiled and drove. He passed by the back and waited for the guards to remove the bar. Just when the bar was lifted he saw Natsu walking lazily, hands behind his head with a small man so familiar to Sting. Natsu seemed to be having an embarrassing time with him, it looked like they were father and son or so that's what Sting thought.

"Makarov?" He stared at the small bald man and watches him jump just to hit Natsu's head.

_Honk. Honk._

He snapped back when a car behind him beeped loud. How long was he watching them? Sting held on to the wheel and drove, thinking of what was that he just saw. He shrugged it off as they disappeared from his side mirror.

"If you want to marry me off to her that badly, why don't you just tell her the –OWW! What was that for?!" Natsu asked irritatedly. Makarov has been hitting him nonchalantly ever since they entered the Lucy topic. He knew that.. she's something more than what he called his toys were. It's just he doesn't know how to call her as a part of her life. He doesn't know what she is to him, yet. But he knew she's more than what he call his toys were.

"That is for still treating her like some whore you loved to suck mouths with!"

"For an old man like you that is not a very nice language."

"And for a young, supposed to be fine, boy like you, your actions are far worst for your age. You seemed to be worse than a douche bag." Makarov said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I'm not!"

"But that's not what your actions are telling. Male whore!"

Natsu raised one of his eyebrows. Was he really having this kind of conversation with this old man? Sure he raised Natsu and they talked with some arguments and he always reprimands Natsu about things but about girls and sucking their mouths and his relationship with them.. was he really talking to him with a topic like this? Natsu just can't believe this was happening. Never did he thought they Makarov would talk to him about his personal life plus those language. It just.. disturbs him. A lot.

"I'm not a male whore." Natsu said irritably.

Makarov stopped right in front of Natsu which made Natsu stop and look down at him. Seems like their conversations going to a whole new level of seriousness. He stared into Makarov's eyes waiting for him to speak and expecting his words of wisdom to come out of that wise mouth of his.

"Yeah you are. Unless you realize Lucy's part in your life you'll always be a male whore in my eyes Natsu." And he walked off.

Natsu was left hanging. Male whore? Is there such thing as male whore? He knew he's a jerk but a male whore? He turned around not wanting to be seen with Makarov any further as they walk back to the hotel. His relationship with Makarov should be kept a secret, because if the wrong people would get a hold of their connection they would be in big trouble and worst, Lucy will be affected.

"Natsu.."

He looked back and saw that Makarov was standing a few meters away from him. "What?" He asked irritably.

"I'm going to see Jude Heartfilia."

Natsu raised one eyebrow. "What's it with me then?"

"Don't do anything reckless or showy. And protect Lucy. Always."

"Why do I need to do that?!" He's been protecting himself for the past few years and now Lucy was his responsibility? Though he actually felt responsible for her.

"Then ask the idiot guy in front of the mirror."

He glared at Makarov a little but then he already left. Natsu sighed and walked off. His mind was clouded with thoughts of the past and Lucy.

As he went back to their HQ he saw a note on the door.

"_Natsu, _

_we'll be continuing our drinking session at High Life. Jellal said he needs to finish some works there so Erza, Jellal and I would be there in case you went back after your TALK with the love of your life. Don't make too much noise if she agreed to make out with you or something next to that, which I don't really think she'll agree to either even if you force yourself to her.. Oh! And I forgot, Gajeel and Levy said they'll be at the library. So this room is yours or you'll be with Lucy or you'll go with us. Either way I don't like your existence. Go to hell. _

_Hate,_

_Gray." _

The effect of alcohol on Natsu has long been gone and he had the urge to punch Gray right now but he doesn't want to go to High Life. He's just too emotionally stressed out. Natsu grabbed the note on the door hoping no one has seen it before him and then crumpled it as he opened the door and went inside.

"Damn you Gray." He mumbled as he went to the kitchen and grabbed some more of the beer the three had left before they went to High Life.

Natsu's mind was clouded with so many things. He doesn't even know where to start. His life was a mess ever since Makarov informed him of his true identity. Well, it's not that Makarov hid his identity from him, it's just that the moment Makarov told him the truth he was devastated. He can still remember the day he woke up with nothing on his mind just blurred images of red hairs with smiling faces, but he can't recognize them. And the thing that his mind shows him were brown eyes and that perfect smile, his hands always linked with the other person's but that's it. For 5 years after the accident he will always wake up screaming. He's been traumatized and Makarov was forced to bring him to another country just to unwind his mind. Natsu was 8 when his parents died in the accident. It's been 10 years since the day he's should've died with his parents, still he can't remember a thing from his past.

He hit the glass of beer on the table hard after drinking a straight shot. He's just too frustrated. Makarov did everything that he can do to help Natsu, but none was effective. Yes he knew the past, he knew the happy stories in it, but he can't feel it. They're just stories from Makarov not the things he stored in his mind, not the feelings he stored with that memory. His grip on the glass tightened.

"It's all that persons fault." He hissed through his gritted teeth. Sure they don't have a permanent lead regarding the case so he couldn't help but put all his anger to Layla. She gave them the gift of a cruise. It was her fault. But at the same time he couldn't fully blame her. Makarov cleared it to him that Layla died due to depression from the Dragneel accident. But still, he doesn't know where he'll put that hidden anger and sadness. He doesn't know to whom he'll be mad at for ruining his family's life, for ruining his life.

And above all that, it was Lucy who's always been unconsciously involved in his life. Natsu doesn't want to hurt her or just anything bad happen to her. She's just too fragile for those kinds of things and he can't even think about it, or maybe he just can't think of it. His mind has calmed. Natsu would never notice it but everytime his mind was clouded with that bitter past he went through, the moment Lucy came to his mind she would never fail to calm him down. He's never met Lucy before the High Life incident but now that he had, it had been more effective than just imagining brown eyes staring back at him.

Suddenly a beeping sound noting there was a very important announcement for the bands was going to be announced. His mind was blurry though but he hoped he'll remember this. _"Attention Band Battle Royale participants, we were here to inform you that another competition will be held tomorrow so just be ready and have a good night sleep. Good luck." _And it ended. Natsu glared at the speakers and looked back at the glass on his hand.

It was half full. His life is incomplete without his past. He needed it, to be happy. Natsu laid his head on his arm on the table still staring at the glass. Lucy is in his past, she's still in his present so maybe she'll complete his future.

"Maybe.. she's special to me. Yep. She is." He mumbled and he dozed off to sleep. His mind was still running though but his eyes were closed.

_**First thing to do tomorrow: go to Lucy's room and tell her things I just realized**_


	18. I'll be here, ALWAYS

**Chapter 18**

"_Daddy! Daddy! Natsu said his drawing was way better than mine." Said a sad little blonde girl as she approached the man she called daddy._

_He lifted her up to his lap. "May I see?"_

_The little girl handed a piece of paper to her father shyly. It has a stick drawing of 3 unidentified lollipops with yellow heads but of different length in what you might say as the body._

"_You liked it?" asked an expecting smiling little girl to her daddy._

_The man hesitated for a while because he just couldn't understand what was on the paper. "Could you give daddy the meaning of this drawing?" He asked the little girl challengingly trying not to offend her._

_The girl just took this as a challenge so she snickered closer to his father and pointed, starting at the right most drawing. "This was Mom, she's wearing a skirt like she always do, this was me I was holding her hand because she guides me to everything in life.." Said the little girl earning a little frown of jealousy from his father, then she pointed at the left most drawing. "..and this is you, daddy." She smiled innocently at him. "Your hands were just waiting near me, because you're always there to shoo the flies, that make my skin itchy so much, away and protect me from bad things."_

_The man smiled._

"_Also because you're always there to catch me if I fall." She said, and then the little girl was shocked when she was hugged by her father._

"_I'll always be here, for you. Never leaving your side. Always, my precious daughter."_

_The girl couldn't understand a word her father was saying, of course her father would always be there for god's sake they lived in the same house, but she nodded through his neck. She never really understand why her father hugged her, but she returned the gesture._

Just then everything went black again.

_It was all just a dream.. a dream from her well loved past._

It was another morning. The sun was high in the sky and Lucy cringed when the sun's rays touched her eyes. She rubbed her eyes to wipe the sleepiness away. She leaned back on the chair she was sleeping on. And yes, she was on her desk and slept on another pile of paper she's been working on the whole night. She stretched her arms and yawned.

The thing she dreamt made her smile. She felt peace. Even though she had a rough night, that dream which includes the Natsu she knew, her father's healthy days and the days when everything was fine, gave her peace. How badly she loved to go back to that time but she knew she just can't.

She looked for her phone to check the things she needed to finish today and she was greeted by a message. She opened it and saw it was from Natsu.

"_I'm going to see you first thing this morning. So wait for me in your room."_

She rolled her eyes and threw her phone at the pile of papers on her table and rested her head on her arms again.

Just then her cell phone rings.

Lucy yawned again before looking for her phone buried under the pile of papers right in front of her. When Lucy found it she held it up and tried hard to open her eyes to read who was calling her so early. It's only 6 in the morning, her usual waking time now that it was only the 'Band Battle' she was focusing on. Last night she tasked herself to do a lot of things and finish a lot of papers that were left piled since the 'Band Battle' has started and maybe more for the purpose of _forgetting_.

At last she felt her phone's existence through the papers she looked at it and it seems it has a lot of missed calls from last night. Maybe it's just her friends, they might be worried she left without a word but she ignored it for now. She can always call them later. "Hello?" She answered in a sleepy tone.

"_Miss Heartfilia, sorry to interrupt you. This is Dr. Brithe, the one handling your father's case.."_ His tone low.

She blinked her eyes once, twice and thrice to fix herself when she realized who called her. "Oh yeah doctor, how may I help you? Is everything okay?"

"_Actually Lucy, your father's maid has been trying to call you all night, but she just can't contact you.."_

His voice caught Lucy's attention.

"_Your father's been calling out to you since last night and it was his worst condition.. We couldn't do anything anymore Miss Heartfilia. We're very sorry to say that.."_ Dr. Brithe's voice trailed.

"What? That's f-foolish doctor. I said I will pay any amount of money just cure him. Don't joke around cause I'm not buying it." She said a bit louder, her voice was shaking. "I ne.. I need you to cure my father so don't stand around there and get some fucking cure for him! I'm not paying you to –"

"_Princess, I'm here to warn you ab –"_ Said from the other line. Virgo snatched the phone from Dr. Brithe when she heard Lucy's screams while resisting the urge to cry.

"No. No Virgo. Pay them! Triple the fee if needed. Just give father the medicine he needed!" Lucy said now sobbing. Her breathing has labored. Lucy just can't take everything anymore. Her head bumped on the desk a bit hard, her crying increased as she almost scream. "I.. I couldn't lose him now." Lucy mumbled when she dropped her phone, and all the energy she has stored in her sleep has been drained in the moment. She doesn't want to hear it, but deep inside she knew what has happen. She just can't hear it right now.

All the things she did was all for her father. Lucy knew he's been suffering that disease even before her mother died. And the sadness her father felt just added to her father's condition. The information she just received made her feel that life is just not on her side. She must have done something bad in the past that made the heavens mad at her.

"Why were you taking everything from me?" She cried. Her sobs can be heard all over her room but she tried to lower it down not wanting to attract attention.

She was crying. Sobbing.

Lucy just can't accept it all.

Now she's alone.

Forever.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

She silenced herself hearing the knock on her door. That must be Natsu. But she was just too weak and broken to deal with him right now. She rubbed her eyes and wiped her tears away.

_Knock. Knock. Knock_.

The person outside her door can't seem to wait and was feeling irritated. She stood up not wanting to hear anymore of the knocks. She has to stop it, but first she washed her face to remove the evidence that she cried, to remove the sadness she felt. She even practiced smiling in front of her mirror.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

It was more irritating now and Lucy just had enough of it she went to her door after feeling satisfied with her 'disguise'. She grabbed the door knob and opened it.

"Natsu, can't you just wait until lat –" Her eyes widen.

"You're waiting for someone? I'm very sorry to disappoint you, Miss Heartfilia."

She opened the door full and composed herself. "Uhh. No. I was sorry to mistake you for someone else Mr. Jiemma." She gestured for him to come inside her room. "Have a seat. Do you want coffee?"

"I'm not here to have coffee with you." Lucy stopped at the tone of his voice. He seemed happy and threatening at the same time. "Seat with me Miss Lucy."

Lucy did as he said and sat across him. "So what is so important that you're here early this morn –"

"You'll be obeying my orders from now on."

Lucy's eyes widen but she smiled. "What are y –"

"I know your father died last night. You weren't able to talk to him at his last moments." Jiemma said leaning back.

Her eyes watered hearing that. She cut Virgo's call a while ago just to avoid hearing that word but this man just said it nonchalantly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hit a nerve?" He asked smiling.

She won't show him she's weak. "Uhm. No. I'm sorry. So what is with me following your orders again?" She asked bravely.

"I was able to talk to him during his last moment." She looked at him hopeful. "And he wanted you to marry someone that will pass my standards or someone I'll choo –"

"WHAT?!" She shouted shocked.

"You heard it. I'll be the one who'll choose the one you'll marry. He was thinking you were incapable of doing all the work for the company so he said I'll be acting as the CEO of the multi-company until I marry you off. But I don't want temporary ownership so I'll be marrying you to Sting. Soon."

"I-It's not.. I don't want to!" Lucy shouted as she stood up.

"You don't have a choice. It's either I'm the CEO and continue to own what was rightfully mine or you'll marry my son, have a part in the company to manage and poof your company will still have the Heartfilia brand on it."

Lucy closed her fists. She wanted to punch the guy in front of her but she's just hurting her palms through her nails digging into her skin, just to remind her that she shouldn't.

"Are you going to waste your parents and those Dragneels.." Their name was a ting in her ears. "..efforts?"

She's trapped. She doesn't want to give Jiemma the company even if it's just for a short time. She doesn't trust the man enough to just let him manage and rule over the company her parents and the Dragneels worked hard on. And she won't be able to find the perfect guy, because the only guy Jiemma would agree to was his son.

She tightened her closed fists until their numb. "I.. I.. I'll think about it." Was all Lucy was able to say.

"Very well then. I will be the CEO effective today. I'll be giving you a week to choose. If I don't hear a thing from you I'll be taking over the company, completely." He emphasized the last word and walked out of her room.

Lucy fell on the floor. She looked at the closed door where Jiemma exited, unconscious of the tears that were slowly pouring down her eyes. She wasn't able to talk to her father, the only person she was with. He's gone and never coming back. They're all gone and never coming back. She sobbed more. Her father just died and now the company's at risk. She needed to choose between what she wanted and the company. She actually cared for both, her happiness and the company. But her happiness seemed to be out of the picture now. She has no source of happiness now. It's just the company and her. She has to protect it. She rubbed her eyes and wiped her tears away.

"I.. I still need to do a lot of things." She mumbled lowly trying to stop the flow of tears from her eyes.

She got up, prepared herself for the day and worked.

Lucy just can't seem to do any paper work right. She has stopped crying but her eyes were still reddish. Now she's just waiting for her eyes to go back to normal, but everytime that happen she went back to crying.

It's almost time for the next stage of Band Battle Royale. She's decided. She'll smile. If she'll cry nothing's gonna happen and her father won't be happy that she's wasting time. Plus, she knew she would be able to think of something until her one week ends.

She packed the things she needed and opened her door.

"Lucy.."

She was was bit surprise but then she continued to go out. "Hey Erza!" She smiled and closed the door behind her. Erza's voice seemed to be sad, no, more like full of worry. Lucy guessed Erza already knew what happen. Oh news really flies fast.

Erza looked at her a little confused. For god's sake it was her father who died, can Lucy just show them she's sad? Though Erza doesn't want Lucy to be sad, she knew Lucy was just suppressing the feeling. "H-How are you?" She asked hesitantly.

Lucy was smiling. "Don't worry about me Erza." She held Erza's hand and squeezed it gently. "Now, I'm going to work and prepare for the event later. Let's just not talk about this for now.. Okay?" Lucy's eyes watered but she held it back. She looked away not wanting Erza to worry about her more.

Erza reached her hand. "Lu..cy.." She said as but too late because Lucy walked fast. She puts her hand down and turned back. She was pissed at that smile. That fake Lucy smile. Erza clenched her fist. She just wanted to punch someone right now. She walked to Fairy Law HQ and slammed the door open.

Everyone inside looked at her.

"What's the problem Erz?" Levy was the brave one to walk towards Erza.

Erza was looking down. Her fists were still closed.

"Levy get away from her! She might hit you!" Gajeel whisper shouted.

But Levy stayed and held Erza's arm. Slowly Erza loosen her fists and hugged Levy. The guys sighed and walked towards them.

**_BLAG_**

And Jellal was down in one punch.

"Jellal!" They shouted in unison, including Erza.

Erza sat beside him and cradled him in her arms. "I'm so sorry." She said. But her voice seemed satisfied.

"I-It's okay Erza. Just glad you already released that anger you're storing." He struggled to get up. "So, care to tell us what happen?"

She stared at the band's clueless faces. They all shook their heads from side to side as Erza look at them one by one with a qyestioning look. Finally, she looked down. "L-Lucy.."

Natsu who just finished his morning routines heard _her_ name. He looked at the group of people, two were on the floor while Gray, Juvia, Gajeel and Levy were standing and were waiting for Erza to speak.

"What happen to Lucy?" Natsu asked when Erza can't speak.

They all looked at him curiously. "Her father died.." Erza finished.

Levy and Juvia gasped. Gray, Jellal and Natsu's eyes widen. And Gajeel, just same old Gajeel face.

"What happen? She must be very sad now.." Levy said.

"Juvia is worried about Lucy.."

"I need to see her." Natsu said walking towards the door.

Gray smirked a little. He stood up wanting to follow his pink-haired bandmate.

"His father died due to body failure. The doctors still can identify what's making him worse and last night was his worst condition. And actually, Lucy's not sad at all." Erza continued after hearing their comments.

"What?" Levy asked surprised of what she was hearing.

"That's impossible." Gray muttered.

"She is sad. But she just won't show it." Erza said still in a low voice.

They weren't surprised of what Lucy will do. Sure they knew her of keeping those sad thoughts to herself. They knew Lucy doesn't want any of them to worry about her.

"Damn that girl." Natsu muttered. "I'll find h –"

Erza stopped him. "I think she's busy right now. She chose to work for the event later. Let's just all conf –"

"Event?" Gray asked.

"Later?" Jellal continued the question.

Erza looked at them curiously. And they all seemed to be all clueless. "The Band Battle will continue later?" She said it like a question. "It was announced last ni –"

Natsu gasped and covered his mouth. Everyone looked at him with narrow eyes. He grinned cheekily. "I-I forgot. Sorry! I have to g –" Natsu opened the door once again but Jellal grabbed him.

"You'll be preparing first." And he was back inside the Fairy Law HQ.

Natsu pouted but did as what Jellal said quickly so he can go and find Lucy quick too.

"Idiot." Gray and Gajeel muttered.

"WHAT DID YOU THE TWO OF YOU SAY?!" Natsu said glaring at Gray and Gajeel.

"Actually Jellal, you guys were assigned a theme right?" Erza said as she watched the band walked everywhere.

"What theme?" Jellal asked Erza clueless.

"The peacock? You picked it for the band right?"

Jellal thought of it and just like that he asked everyone to wear the peacock costume that the crew delivered to them right after the last Band Battle.

"Why peacock?" Levy asked while getting her clothes from the pile at the middle of the living room.

"Every band needs to be in animal costumes and it just so happen that Jellal picked peacock for you guys." Erza chuckled a little. She hopes Lucy was here with them so she could really laugh with them.

After a while each member were on peacock costumes in different styles but all had a large fan on their behind.

"Do we really have to wear this?" Gray asked.

"Yep." Jellal said while resisting the urge to laugh.

"Natsu seemed to be enjoying the costume though." Juvia said lauging lightly at Natsu who's been role playing as a peacock in front of the big mirror.

"Oh that. He does that as a routine." Gray explained.

"Juvia is glad you don't do that Gray." She blushed a little and Gray just didn't hear what she said.

"Let's head out so we can still talk to Lucy." Levy suggested.

"Good idea!" Natsu jumped in joy and run towards the backstage of the concert ground.

As soon as Natsu reached the backstage she saw Lucy's blonde hair. She was talking happily to some crew.

"She seemed fine though.." One crew of violet hair said as she passed by Natsu.

"I hope Miss Lucy is really fine. But isn't what she's doing hard?" The brown haired girl agreed to her friend's comment.

Natsu just looked at them. Even the people that weren't that close to her were worrying about her. He looked at her with worry. She looked like nothing has happen, but Natsu still felt it. Lucy's grief, that is. He wanted to walk over to her but his feet just won't move.

"Why am I here in the first place?" He asked himself softly. He couldn't understand himself. Is he really ready for this? Why was he worried for her? Natsu wanted to grab Lucy right now and hug her tight but he doesn't know why he would do that. He hasn't thought of his feeling for her – He walked towards her fast. He has thought of it right last night. How could he forget?

"Lucy." Natsu called for her as soon as he was near her. She instantly turned and smiled at him but frowned when she saw his face. Lucy walked away but Natsu held her hand to stop her.

"I-I-I still need to do some things.." She stuttered.

"Miss Lucy everything is done. We're just waiting for the bands."

"I-I think I should check it." Lucy replied nervously, she felt Natsu's grip on her arm tightened.

"But you checked everything twice a while ago, right?" The crew asked.

Just her luck. Natsu smiled. "Come on." He pulled her and she bumped to him. Natsu smiled at the crew. "I'll just ask her of what will happen later, okay?"

The crew just nodded and watched them walked away.

Natsu was holding Lucy and pulling her somewhere she doesn't know.

"Where are you going?" Erza asked when they bumped into them as they were exiting the backstage.

Natsu smiled at them. "I got her first. You guys will get your turn later. Bye!" He runs until they disappeared from the band's sight.


	19. Action Speaks Louder Than Words

**I think, this is the longest chapter I've made for OA :)**

**And good news! I'm almost done with typing the story! Hoorayy!**

**Well, I was thinking of some things:**

**1. Should I update faster? Because I'm excited for you guys. Hahaha**

**2. What does AU means? :PP**

**3. Have you seen the latest manga of FT? Well I think the dragons will come from the gate itself. Hahaha Sooo excited for the next update. :DD**

**Well, about this. Hope you'll like it. From this on, it'll be called "DOOM CHAPPIES"**

**Chapter 19**

"Where are you taking me?!" Lucy said as she tried to pull her hand from Natsu's.

They were now at the hotel's fire exit when Natsu suddenly stopped and entered the only deserted part of the entire establishment.

He turned and faced her. Lucy looked at Natsu curiously and felt nervous. Lucy knew that Natsu already knew about her father. Probably everyone already knows because her father is just the owner of one of the multi-companies all over the world. His death would be one heck of breaking news all over the world.

She struggled to loosen his grip from hers. Lucy shook their hands roughly but Natsu's hand won't budge. "Let me go!" She started to feel irritated.

Natsu looked down on their hands that were linked together.

"I don't know why but I don't want to see you crying.." He suddenly spoke.

Lucy's eyes widen. She raised a brow at him, to which he didn't notice. Was he on drugs now? Lucy knew this guy would die early if he continued on with his vices.

"..but now I want to see you cry."

Her mouth gaped a little trying to find her voice. "No! I won't! Why would I cry in front of you?!" She faked an irritated smile, but the tears on her eyes were slowly filling the surface of her eyes, threatening to fall anytime.

He could see it. He could see right through that facade. "I just.. I want you to show what you truly feel." His eyes widening in anger. Anger of Lucy's stubbornness. His grip on her forearm tightened. "Just put off your fucking show!"

"Let go! You're hurting me!" Lucy shook it rougher this time. When Natsu realized it his grip suddenly loosen and Lucy was able to free her hand. There was silence in between them. Natsu was looking at her and Lucy's eyes were on the floor while rubbing her sore arm. Then she spoke in a low, soft yet serious tone. "You don't have to do this. I am capable of taking care of myself."

He remained silent.

"I don't want to look weak in front of anyone, so I won't cry." Her voice started to shake as her tears started to fall slowly. "There are people who're testing my abilities, people whose eyes were all on me, people who're always observing me. Their judgement.. what they see of me will affect the company's future. And I.. I won't risk it.."

"But you're just with me right now." She looked up to him. It's not his voice that made her look at him, it is what he said.

"You don't understand me Natsu!" She clenched her fists. Tears still slowly falling. "This company is everything that was left to me. I have nothing!" She yelled. "What the Board would say matters. Nothing else.. If they see any kind of weakness or inability to run the company, then no one will surely be on my side. Th-they'll be taking the company from me.."

Natsu didn't know the circumstances she's facing when it comes to the company. He himself doesn't have any interest in it, but seeing Lucy in this state made him want to go to where those Boards where and punch them right in their faces for giving Lucy so much to worry.

"I'm.. I'm all alone. Father left me.. They all left me." Natsu's body tensed.

_You still have me. I'm here.._

He shouted it in his head. He wanted to say it. He wanted to tell her who he really was. Will that ease the pain she was feeling? Right he understood her more. The feeling she had during the past 10 years they were gone. She felt alone. And now she's feeling that she is _completely_.. left alone.

"I.. I understand you!" He yelled back. "I know what you're feeling! And I.. all I was asking is for you to let it all out! You don't need to keep it all to yourself!"

"NO! NO! You don't. No one understands me. How would you? You don't even know me. How could you say you understand me? You're just a carefree, playboy, douche guy I accidentally knew! How would you understand me, if we're on a different track? You don't know what I feel. I'm alone. I don't have anyone right now! It's just me.. and the company." She sobbed.

He was taken aback. So this is how she sees him. It doesn't really surprise him, he already got an argument with Makarov about this matter. Still, his eyes widen at her angered voice. Right. They were really different, but he knew he could –No. He _will_ try and figure things out for them.

"I know I've been a jerk around you.. Yes. I don't really get what is it about you and that stu –" She glared at him. "..company. But what I was pointing here was you're not alone as what you think, Luce."

"Don't call me Luce! Go back to your band. Go back to Li –" She suddenly stopped, which made Natsu look at her in confusion. "Just.. Just go back. I'm fine!"

He wiped her tears which surprised Lucy. She was crying unconsciously. She shoved his hands away and rubbed her eyes.

"T-This aren't tears of sadness.."

He chuckled.

"I was mad at you! You jerk!" She said hitting him on his chest.

He pulled her and hugged her tight.

Lucy was just as surprised as Natsu was. He still cannot process what he's doing. It hasn't sunk in him yet that he was actually showing his feelings now. At this very moment that destiny.. is it fate? No. Whatever it is that has given him this chance. Should he continue?

"Lucy, just.. I want you to cry. I don't want you to hide any feeling you're keeping inside. Let it all out, don't hold back." It doesn't seem to convince her. He could feel Lucy still keeping the distance in between them. He was thinking of a way on how to make Lucy trust in him. But what could it be?

" I'm.. I'm Natsu."

Oh my God. He just said who he was. Now what? He could sense Lucy stiffened under his hold. He held her tighter. Maybe he'll explain himself later, it's Lucy who matters right now.

"You can tell me everything.. Luce, you could always cry on me. Besides we're all alone in this fire exit. I'm the only one who'd see you cry and for that you could always show me your weak side 'cause I'll be there to fill those weakness, you're hiding. And_ I'll_ make you strong." Natsu encircled his arm around her waist and another holding the back of her head. He rested his head on top of hers. Lucy's eyes widen. But she didn't resist under his hold, she was just so surprised. "It's not bad to show others you're weak. If you knew what your weakness are you can do something about it and you'll be stronger. Like I said, I'll help you with that." He smiled.

"And.. you're not alone. If Erza and the others would hear that, what would you think they would feel? They're.. No. We're always here for you. Don't ever think you're alone."

There is a comfortable silence between them. They stayed in that position for a moment."W-Why are you suddenly out of character Natsu?" Lucy asked still shocked and confused of what was happening to Natsu.

Yeah why? He's not like this. "I know this is the opposite of what you knew of me, but this still is me. Natsu." Maybe it was just because he was the new,_ Natsu Dragneel_.

Hearing that name made her whimper. She held her tears but she suddenly put her arms around Natsu's waist and hugged him tight.

He knew what she was doing. "Cry." He said softly in her ear. And with that she burst. That was easy, too easy for her to give up her façade and let the heavy feeling she's been keeping.

"I-I was alone! He left me already." Lucy shouted. "I have nothing left, except for this company."

Natsu patted her head and run his hand through her hair. "And it was all yours. Plus you have a bonus, you have us, right? You can never be alone, I won't let that happen."

"M-My dad he.. he's de.."

"Shhh." He cooed. "You don't have to say it. Even if he's not here anymore.." She cried harder. And at the same time he regretted he said it, but Lucy just has to accept it. He too has to be strong in comforting her. "He'll always, always Lucy, always look after you. He'll always be there for you right?"

Lucy stopped for a while, what Natsu has said made her remember her dream. And the memory of her dream continued in her thought.

_(Continuation of Lucy's dream)_

_Jude hugged her daughter tightly, he was very touched of what his daughter said. He looked up and saw Natsu smiling at them. Standing a meter away from them holding something behind him._

"_Oh hey Natsu!" Jude greeted the little boy._

_Lucy looked to where her father was looking and saw Natsu, who at reflex smiled at her. She instantly glared and looked away._

"_Hello, uncle." He runs towards them when he noticed Lucy's still mad at him. When he reached them he tapped her shoulder. "Hey Luce!"_

"_I don't want to talk to you."_

"_Lucy.." His father reminded her of her attitude. "..manners." And with that Lucy looked at Natsu._

_She was greeted with a small yellow flower. Her eyes glimmered and she immediately forgot her anger to the little boy in front of her. "It's beautiful!"_

"_It was really difficult to get that. I climb mountains! I swam across three seas and fought different monsters, including a giant octopus and a very large dragon! Thankfully I have my Fire Dragon Slaying magic!" He said boastfully._

_Jude laughed a little cause Natsu's acting what he was saying._

"_That's just a story." Little Lucy said pouting, knowing that Natsu was lying._

_Natsu chuckled. "You got me. Anyway, I just protected this flower from being crushed by our car."_

"_And in return you picked it up."_

"_Well yeah, so I could protect it."_

"_But you just killed it." Lucy retorted as she puts the flower near her nose and smelled it. She giggled at the sweet scent of the flower._

"_I'm trying to ask for forgiveness here!" Natsu snapped a little, reminding Lucy that she should listen to him. "I picked it so it could be with me forever. I know I hurt 'it' but, I promised to protect this flower always. And now that I gave that to you, I too, will always be with you."_

_Lucy's eyes watered._

"_Oh hey! Hey! Hey! Don't cry! I'm sorry! I was just saying sorry!"_

_Suddenly Lucy jumped from her father's lap and hugged Natsu. They tumbled on the ground; Lucy's dress was covering most of Natsu's body. "Thank you! I'll always be your best friend forever!"_

"_Yeah right." He said like it was nothing. He just felt irritated that Lucy was jumping up and down holding the flower not minding that she was sitting on him._

_"You're heavy" He mumbled._

They stayed like that for quite a moment until Lucy pulled away and looked at him in his eyes.

"Just like my real Natsu."

He stiffened. Yep, he just said it right? Natsu confessed to her who he really is. He just put Lucy's life in danger a while ago. Is she asking for an explanation on what really happen, already? He left her alone for who knows how long. Nah. 10 years got to be it. Is he ready to explain?

"Hey?" She asked trying to stop her tears. She spoke making Natsu snap out of his train of thoughts.

Natsu didn't remove his arms around her, so she won't escape, as Lucy wiped the tears on her cheeks. Maybe he's just got to say it with conviction so she'll believe him.

"I'm the real Natsu!" Natsu said with all his might and pulled her into a hug again. "I'm glad you cried."

"What I meant was the Natsu in my past. I call you Pinky because I don't want to mix you up." He felt down. All his efforts were wasted. Wait, she said_"Just like my real Natsu._" So she doesn't get it? Is she too negative, or not even hoping, that he's coming back? Natsu sighed. After gathering his strength to tell her who he was, she doesn't get it. But he understood her. It's confusing if she knew two Natsus. He sighed. Maybe, some other time when she's better, when he's ready.

She cried again. "A-And I-I'm not used to you being so caring. So Pinky, why?"

He didn't answer. He was asking himself too. But deep inside, he knew why. Lucy pulled away to take a better look at Natsu.

"Nats.. Pinky?" She tried to touch his face but a blurred image of a white haired girl appeared in her mind and retracted her hand. Lucy looked everywhere aside from him. She could feel her face heat up and she mentally cursed herself for thinking it might be _something_. She want to slap herself for asking.

Suddenly she heard people screaming and remembered about the on-going event. She stepped back and decided she'll go back to the Band Battle Royale. Although she felt a bit awkward, she gathered all her strength and spoke again. "Hey, I'm.. I'm g-going back. You sh-should h-head back t –"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He pinned her to the wall and kissed her, senselessly. She was shocked but for some unknown reasons Lucy find herself kissing him back. His arms caressing her back as it goes lower on her body. He lifted her leg and put it on his hip, and his hand massaged her lifted thigh as his other balanced her in their position. He pulled her even closer, filling every gap there was in between their bodies. Slowly, Lucy found her arms moving on their own and reached his shoulder. Her hands held on to it for her knee was getting weak as they continue to kiss. Their lips were moving in sync with each others' like they're dancing. Lucy's hand ended up on his hair holding his pink locks and pulling him closer. Natsu slipped his tongue inside her mouth the moment she accidentally opened her mouth. This gesture surprised Lucy, but soon melts into it. Their tongues danced in rhythm as Natsu's hand caressed her curves and Lucy's hands were entangled with his pink locks.

Suddenly, they felt each other's need for air. He pulled back, both of them breathing heavily. "I didn't know you could kiss like that." Natsu said smiling at her. "Should that answer your que –" He looked at Lucy and she was shocked at what they just did.

Lucy can't speak at all. What the hell did just happen? She can't seem to process it all. She was having a hard time absorbing every bits of what just happened. She just kissed him back and for god's sake he isn't her boyfriend or anything close to that. Still, she could feel heat all over her face. He got her first kiss and now he also made her make out with him. And she doesn't even know _why_ it all happen.

He released her leg and pulled away from her. The cheers of the people became louder, probably the show's starting. "I-I think we should go back." He noticed that her hair and lipstick was messed. Natsu pulled his hanky and wiped the smudged lipstick gently.

Her eyes were still red and puffy. She watched as Natsu gently remove her smudged lipstick. She could see his were quite red too, but lucky for him he's not as messed as she was.

"There, I like you with no makeup on." Natsu tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and she blushed, which is not really noticeable because her face is already reddish. "Think we should go back. They might be looking for us, don't cry again!" He warned. "If you do, I'll call you cry baby."

Her brows twitched. She's not a crybaby. She even got mad at him for wanting her to cry. She can't speak of anything. Her throat was blocked of something she doesn't know. And for some reasons, she found Natsu's face a bit frowning but she shrugged it off. She was amazed at how Natsu could just let things go, act like nothing has happen.

"C'mon!" He said as he smiled and pulled her.

Lucy tried to smile back hoping he would buy it. She will just go with his act. Like nothing has happen, but in fact she was dying to know why the hell did he kissed her? And the fact the she kissed him back made her feel guilt run through her stomach making her feel sick. She just broke her promise to Natsu Dragneel. Lucy wanted to cry due to frustration. She is not loyal to Natsu Dragneel, she cheated on him.

While walking back to the backstage, their hands were linked, loosely. Lucy was confused now than ever and if you add what just happen to her father, she would be completely devastated. It all rooted from the kiss they just shared. She kept on asking herself on why did she kissed him back and for a moment totally forgot about the Natsu she knew in the past. Lucy can't understand herself. She wanted to ask him why he kissed her but can't find the neurons that would tell her mouth open and speak up. She was hoping the reason he kissed her was the same of why she replied on it, so she would understand. But then again, maybe it's all just because he just wanted to. Maybe that kiss was something he just want as a pay for making her feel comfortable for a while. And for that, she wanted to thank him with a punch. Now, she's wishing she just run off the moment Natsu lets go of her hand.

When they reached the back stage Gray was about to open the door and both were surprised.

"Good thing I don't have to look for you two." Gray said lazily.

Natsu walked pass him pulling Lucy. "Good thing you didn't."

Gray looked at him confusedly. He knew what Natsu said has meaning behind it, and it just hit him. Maybe.. just maybe.. they were really the best of friends for they can talk indirectly? But Lucy seemed to be still in a state of shock. Why is that? Gray shrugged it off.

They walked towards Erza and the others. "Hey Erza!" Natsu greeted them with a beaming smile.

"Where did you two run off to? We're next!" Jellal shouted. In the back ground they could hear Blue Pegasus being introduced. "We're up before The Sabers!"

But Natsu didn't pay attention to him. "Did you buy the extra large hoodies I asked?" Natsu asked cheekily.

"Yep. Just because you said Lucy needed it. And now that I looked at it I don't think she needs it." Erza said looking at Lucy's beautiful black dress, which reached just right before her knees. Lucy looked at herself too and then to Erza but find nothing wrong with her.

Natsu grabbed the red hoodies from Erza and handed it to Lucy. "I chose extra, extra large to hide some things and the people won't suspect a thing. Wear it!" They both looked at him confusedly.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked. Still Lucy wore it, not even knowing why she did.

"_Now! Let us welcome, Fairy Law!"_ The host of tonight's Band Battle called for them and one by one the members went to the moving stage until it was just Natsu they were waiting for.

"Come on Lucy, I want you to enjoy this night. So I can see you smile." He pulled her.

Lucy blushed but no one noticed because of the darkness. Why was he being so kind to her again? Now she's feeling butterflies in her stomach as he grinned at her. Why was he able to do this? She can't understand what's happening to her.

Erza just can't do anything about it. She noticed Lucy's aura has changed, might as well agree with Natsu on this one. She smiled at Lucy who was looking at her asking for help. "Go! Enjoy this." She said with an encouraging smile.

When Lucy stepped into the stage she felt the same chills she had the first time she was pulled by Natsu on stage. The Fairy Law band members, settled down on their respective places, were shocked at her existence on stage but smiled later on knowing it was Lucy. The crowd was screaming when Natsu has entered. Lucy will never get used to this kind of popularity. She doesn't like these things. Her knees are weakening and right now she wishes she won't faint.

She noticed that Natsu removed his fanned feathers, which Jellal put before he entered the stage, from his ass and put it in his shoulder.

"Pinky! What did you do? You're ruining your costume!" She whisper shouted. And with that she too, started to act like nothing happened.

Natsu grinned at her. "Relax. It's still part of me, so I'm still in costume. Right? And look at them." He pointed his lips behind Lucy and she saw Gajeel had his on his right arm while Gray had his on his back, on his shoulder blades to be exact.

Lucy let out a soft scream. "You rule violators!"

"We're not." Natsu chuckled. "They just said we have to wear what was given to us, we just changed where it should be."

She lost.

Maybe Natsu was smart when he was on stage. He must stay there more often. She stopped and looked at the crowd once more. She used to be on that side and not on this side where she will be the one watched. A lot of people were taking pictures and there were reporters. She just hoped no one recognized her.

"Hey don't be nervous." A squeeze on her hand made her look at Natsu and he grinned at her. She could feel that she'll melt if he'll smile at her more with that kind of grin. And another blur of white came into her mind and frowned a little as she looked away from him. She has a promise to abide to and this Natsu has someone he's cared for. So most probably what Lucy thinks is just right. After the event, she should confront him not to do any of those again, or he'll just hurt Lisanna's feelings. "It's not your first time so you should know what to do now. I'll be here for you! Don't worry. And this time I'm not letting you go 'til this was done or until I just see that genuine smile on your lips."

Lucy rolled her eyes. In the end, what else can she do? There's nothing she can't do with this now. It's just a moment to enjoy right? Will her father get mad at her being happy when he just died? She looked up and the stars were twinkling brightly. Natsu squeezed her hand. She looked at him and he just smiled at her. She looked back to the sky; maybe the twinkling stars are the sign that his father wanted her happy for this moment.

Fairy Law went to the platform they were assigned to and they were lifted at a certain level that was just for their band. Then the host walked to the center again. "That was Fairy Law, who just ranked 2nd during the scheduled concerts." Some fans booed. "Well, let's just hope they'll do better next. Lastly, everyone's new favourite!" The crowd roared. "Okay, okay. They were just new, I mean their members are new but they were a hit!"

Natsu looked at the center of the stage with narrow eyes, still holding Lucy's hand.

"Let's all welcome, The Saber!" The host said lively.

The group was led by the only lady in the group, Minerva. They were assigned a tiger costume and they just have no problem showing off their assets.

"Why the hell do they have a nicer costume?" Gray asked standing next to Lucy.

Natsu pulled Lucy behind him protectively and Gray was surprised at his reaction.

Lucy peaked on Natsu's shoulder giving Gray an apologizing look. "Gray was trying to talk to me idiot!" Lucy said then looked at Gray with a smile. "I didn't assign it, Jellal picked it. This was draw lots."

Gray raised one eyebrow what just happen but shrugged it off.

"Who was that?" Levy asked pointing at the person with The Saber, that person seemed to be very suspicious for she was covered all over and there was a mask on her face and one last thing that made all of Fairy Law look at the person was that that person was staring back at them.

Natsu looked away. "Maybe someone who just –"

"Ehem. Ehem." Minerva cleared her throat. "As you can see Rogue is not here, well that's because he can't be here due to some business matters. So tonight will be the revealing of our new band member." She smirked. "But you'll just have to wait 'til later." The crowed groaned in disappointment. "Don't worry! You'll recognize this person before you know it."

"There you have it! I will explain how this event goes on." The host said walking back to the center holding a cue card. "We will be choosing a certain category of songs and from there just go on grab your mic and start singing and there you'll have the spotlight. So the first person to grab their mic would be the one to have the prestigious spotlight. As you can see the whole place is dark, and you're the only ones who will be seen all through the moment. If a band suddenly sings they will be having the spotlight so better get the attention you needed for it depends on how strong your impact to the crowd was." The host chuckled. "We will be counting on how long you're going to sing or own the stage until another group gets the spotlight. Well if you're asking how to steal the spotlight, it was easy. Just match a word or words from the opponent band and you could go on with the singing, if the spotlight goes to you then make it last. The one who will be able to own the stage and finish the song will have the whole time of the song they sang and not just the time you sang. And one more thing.. no repetition of songs. We were very strict on how you will be able to continue a song so be careful!"

And the host looked at the crowd. "Lastly, the band that'll be able to have a mistake will be losing a turn." The crowd booed. "Okay, okay. I can't wait too, let this Band Battle Royale, begin!"


	20. It's a Riff Off!

**Waaah. This chapter is longer :OO**

**Anyway, words don't really matter as long as it's expressed. So this chapter has a lot of acknowledgements needed. First is the idea of the Band Battle, it was from Riff Off. Yeah. Yeah. I watched Pitch Perfect and it was aaaaaaawesome. :)**

**Then the songs, whew. I used a lot in this one. :(((**

**Colbie Calliat(Brighter than the Sun), Maroon 5(Daylight), FM Static(Tonight), Toni Basil(Hey Mickey), Madonna(Like a Virgin), Pat Benatar(Hit Me with your Best Shot), Rihanna(S&M), Salt N Papa(Let's Talk About You and Me), Boyz 2 Men(I'll Make Love to You), Foreigner(Feels like the First Time), Blackstreet(No Diggity)**

**I hope that's all. :))) And yes, the last two categories were from the movie too, as well as the songs.**

**Chapter 20**

"The first category was.." The roulette started to move fast and as it gets slower it ended. ".. ooooh. Tough start, because of our category whoever will start will be judged by none other than our President-in-Charge, Lucy Heartfilia!" The light went to Lucy's seat and much to their surprise it was Erza who was there.

"Lucy had a severe loose bowel movement so I'll be in her place for this competition." Everyone resisted the urge to laugh.

Lucy on the other hand had a vein popped out of her forehead as her sweat dropped. How come Erza give an excuse like that. She could've just said she was having a severe fever or better yet she is busy. But she won't be able to do something about that now, now that Natsu was still holding her hand protectively on his plus the fact that they were in public holds her back.

Immediately Lucy was being pulled by Natsu towards the mic.

"Sky's the Limit!"

Mermaid Heel was the first one to grab the mic and sings. Kagura was just as fast at thinking of songs just as fast as she moves, but still graceful.

_Stop me on the corner_

_I swear you hit me like a vision_

_I, I, I wasn't expecting_

_But who am I to tell fate where it's supposed to go with it_

_Don't you blink you might miss it_

_See we got a right to just love it or leave it_

_You find it and keep it_

_Cause it ain't every day you get the chance to say_

_Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart_

_It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun_

_Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky_

_Shining how we want, brighter than the sun_

_I've never seen it, I –_

Natsu was just thinking so hard of all the songs he has written for the band but alas it was Gray who was able to think first. They just told Natsu the song and it was him who pulled Lucy to the mic and started the song. Not long after the accompanying instruments played. All Lucy could do was huff silently under the hood because of the sudden dragging that she nearly trips, good things he's holding her hand.

_–I know, when I wake I will have to slip away_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But, tonight I'm 'gonna hold you so close_

Natsu smirked. He was pissed at first because it was Gray that chose the song but this was the whole band's battle not just his. He was holding the microphone, feeling the song while the girls in the crowd squealed when he winked at them. Lucy, who's been watching all this time scoffed and rolled her eyes. Natsu looked at her and smiled, he squeezed her hand as if sending a message that she should be enjoying and smiling, not huffing or eyes rolling.

_'Cuz in the daylight, we'll be on our own_

_But, tonight I need to hold you so close_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa_

_Here I am starring, at your perfection in my arms; so beautiful._

_The sky is getting bright, the stars are burnin' out._

_Somebody slow it down._

_This is way too hard, 'cuz I know when the sun comes up I will leave_

_This is my last glance that will soon be memories_

"First point to Fairy Law? They almost sang the whole song if they have just started it." Said one commentator.

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But, tonight I'm 'gonna hold you so close_

_'Cuz in the daylight, we'll be on our own_

_But, tonight I need to hold you so close_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa_

The fans just loved all their songs in that certain album, and so they owned the stage. Lucy was just watching Natsu, she was lost in her own dreamland. Staring at Natsu while he sings made her heart beat fast, so fast her heart could get out of her chest. He was really good at this; he has this aura that was telling her to join the fun he is bringing. She was curious why he hasn't forgotten of her yet, because she find herself just a nuisance to this Band Battle for Fairy Law, that is. And she knew she could just enjoy the battle with the crowd. She kept on telling it to Natsu through her actions but he just won't let her go.

_I never wanted to stop, because I don't want to start all over, start all over_

_I was afraid of the dark, but now it's all that I want, all that I want, all that I want_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But, tonight I'm 'gonna hold you so close_

_'Cuz in the daylight, we'll be on our on_

_But, tonight I need to hold you so close_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But, tonight I'm 'gonna hold you so close_

_'Cuz in the daylight, we'll be on our own_

_But, tonight –_

_– Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up_

_I need your loving hands to come and pick me up_

To everyone's surprise it was not Minerva who sang but Sting. No one noticed him during the introduction though or was it he was not there? He was smiling across the platform towards Lucy and Natsu just turned his back making Lucy do the same.

"Boo you Sting! Why'd you stop Natsu?!" A certain white haired girl commented. A vein popped on Sting's forehead and stopped the urge to yell at his friend for being on the enemies side. She attracted attention and the fans of The Sabers glared at her. At that moment she sit down and hide herself.

_And every night I miss you_

_I can just look up and know the stars are_

_Holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight_

_I sing, tonight I've fallen and I can't get up_

_I need your loving hands to come and pick me up_

_And every night I miss you_

_I can just look up and know the stars are_

_Holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight_

Everyone was shocked at The Sabers' counter. Even Lucy was shocked; all of the people in the concert grounds were expecting that Fairy Law would be the one finishing it. But too late, The Sabers grabbed it. No one could just try and get the attention from that all-time favourite of the crowd. They even sang along with it.

"So that was a good steal for The Sabers! Who could have thought that Mr. Eucliffe had that talent in him?"

"I think Ms. Heartfilia would just love to hear him sing for her." Added the commentator. Sting and Lucy issues were being spread since Sting came back and Lucy was proclaimed as the President-in-Charge of the company. Most business magazines were saying they were a perfect match, for they both have good family background, high educational attainment and they were of the same status. Everyone was saying they would easily understand each other and so Jiemma was so happy of the rumors though Lucy and someone whom we will hide under the screen name 'Salamander' doesn't like a thing about it.

The host continued. "Don't worry for the other bands; you still have your time. Remember it was time we were fighting for here and of course the spotlight!"

"Next category is Lady's of the 80's!"

Quatro Cerberus' vocalist Bacchus spoke on the microphone. "I don't really want to do this but.. Hit *hic* it!" Drum beats startled the crowd.

_Oh Mickey you're fine_

_You're so fine you blow my mind hey Mickey (Hoo! Hoo!)_

_Hey Mickey (Hoo! Hoo!)_

_Oh Mickey you're so fi –_

Bacchus suddenly stopped singing noticing another song was being sung by Mermaid Heel. "Got distracted! Ooooh. That sucks." Commented Chapati Lola. "What do you think Mr. Yajima?"

Yajima was part of the Heartfilia Board and tonight he was asked to be part of the Band Battle as a commentator. "This Band Battle is not just an ordinary one. Band's are tested on who will be gaining the audience's attention more." He said in a lecturing voice.

"T-Thank you for that.. tip Mr. Yajima!"

_– You're so fine and you're mine_

_And you're mine_

_I'll be yours, 'til the end of time_

All eyes were on them especially the guys. And this time it was Milliana who is singing the solo and Kagura on second voice.

_'Cause you made me feel (Yeah you made me feel)_

_So shiny and new_

_Like a virgin touched for the very first time_

"Don't worry, I got this!" Natsu said smiling leaving his band mates with Lucy forced to follow him. He grabbed the microphone and..

_Like –_

_– Like the one in me_

He sang in a low raspy and sexy voice. The crowd just squealed, especially the girls, leaving an open mouthed Milliana and the narrowing eyes of Kagura. On one part of the stage The Sabers are not even caring if Natsu finishes the song because he just does attracts so much attention in that voice.

_That's okay_

_Let's see how you do it_

_Put out your dukes_

_Let's get down to it_

_Hit me with your best shot!_

_Why don't you hit me with your best shot!_

_Hit me with your best shot!_

_Fireaway!_

Natsu finished the act raising his hand that was laced with Lucy's. She was shocked with that sudden movement because she was lost in the crowd's booming energy when Natsu made the song a pumped up one. He turned to her panting with a grin on his face.

Lucy blushed and looked away.

"You enjoying?!' He leaned forward and on reflex Lucy backed away a little.

"Y-Yeah."

"I can't see it." He said moving his face closer to hers. Lucy was really nervous but she was glad no one can see it because of the hoodie she was wearing. Lucy smiled, a little awkward though. But she smiled. And he seemed satisfied with it because he leaned back. "I just want you to smile and enjoy this. Okay?"

She nodded.

"Whoah! I can see all people in this event are feeling the heat of the competition right now." Chapati Lola said. "Looks like Fairy Law is on fire!"

"I do agree though. Thank you very much!" Labian said, he is a guest announcer in this event.

"The next category is.." The virtual roulette moved round and round until. "Songs about sex!"

Lucy's eyes widen. "Who the hell made the category?" She muttered under her breath.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy. I didn't know you're into that." Natsu said smirking. Their face just inches apart which made Lucy lean back immediately causing her to lose her balance. All Fairy Law band's eyes widen and all of them reached out for her. Lucy shut her eyes scared of the pain she'll get later and waiting for the impact that never came.

"Hey! It's okay. I got you." Natsu said. He grabbed Lucy's waist while their already laced hands were on his chest. Lucy noticed the proximity and she felt heat was rising from her neck. She quickly pushed him away but she was pulled back because Natsu wasn't loosening his grip on her.

She bumped onto him and pulled away, this time not as hard as she did the first time. "T-Thank you.."

"Ohh. Aren't you the cutest when you're shy?"

"Shut up! I-I'm not shy!" She stuttered.

"But your face is really red." He teased.

They were slowly getting so much attention but the host just continued on announcing things about the Band Battle that was going on. Luckily, no one has suspected of her yet and she's still hoping that no one would notice her. They've seen her already the first time the bands performed but this time Natsu was holding her hand since the Battle started.

"Idiot! Don't fight with her right now!" Gajeel hissed. They stopped and walked over to them to think of a song but too late, Mermaid Heel was just so fast.

Milliana and Kagura sang duet with sexy voices. They were even dancing sexy on stage and those kitty costumes just made all heads turn to their direction. Both of them smiling at the crowd and in reply they received cat calls, whistles and shouts.

_Nanananana come on_

_Nanananana come on_

_'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air I don't care I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whip excite me_

_'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex –_

Hibiki smirked.

_– Sex baby_

He posed in on front and gestured for Eve and Ren to join him. He is Blue Pegasus' vocalist but, all of them in the band sing so they harmonize while Ichiya was striking poses on different sides of the platform they were in.

_Let's talk about you and me_

_Let's talk about all the good things and the band things_

_That made me_

_Let's talk about sex_

_Let's talk about sex_

_Let's talk about sex ba –_

Just when they were about to liven things up a mad Kagura grabbed the people's attention.

"Looks like Kagura won't back down that easily. She just started the song with Milliana and here you have Blue Pegasus stealing the crowd's attention." Chapati Lola commented.

"Well that is how this competition must go on. We all have our time to shine and to be outshined so we must do everything not to give your opponent a chance.." Chapati Lola and Labian sweat dropped at Yajima's moral lecture. "..if you won't be able to do that, then learn the word acceptance."

_– Baby all through the night I'll make love to you_

_Like you want me too_

"Looks like Fairy Law has something.." whispered Chapati Lola.

_And I –_

Natsu approached the microphone once again pulling Lucy while smiling to his fans.

"Who is that? Thank you very much!" whispered Labian on his microphone.

Erza noticed Lucy's hood was being pulled off. "This is bad." She muttered. She stood up and went to the Lights and sounds control.

"Blonde.. Is that?" Chapati Lola said in a low voice but he accidentally said it on his mic. That caused everyone to ask themselves and suddenly Lucy's name was heard all over. But everything stopped then the light went out, everyone got scared but then a spot light hit Natsu the moment he was singing. He is the center of attention for everyone because this was the finale. He is smiling still one of his hand was holding Lucy tightly and his hand can be seen on the area the spotlight covers.

_– And I guess it's just the woman in you_

_That brings out the man in me_

Natsu looked at Lucy during those lines and winked at her. She shivered as she felt her cheeks reddened and heat rise in her cheek.

Erza was the one who repositioned Lucy's hoodie, she even tied a knot on her lower chin just to secure it now. "Don't move too much." Erza said. Natsu smiled in her direction as a thank you, causing the girls on his left to squeal.

_I know I can't help myself_

_You all mean the world to me_

He squeezed her hand. Lucy is actually enjoying this event, though she won't show it, she really did. She was starting to get groovy as Natsu sings. And her smile was saying that she is actually enjoying.

_It feels like the first time_

_It feels like the very first time_

_It feels like the first time_

_It –_

Everyone was thinking he was going to finish a song again and he is actually looking at Sting across the stage. Giving off a teasing smile.

Just then someone of voice that is very familiar made Natsu stop singing. The song was a rap one. Suddenly the spotlight was on The Saber's new member. Even the people in their band gapes their mouth open in shock.

_–It's going down, fade to Blackstreet_

_The homies got RB, collab' creations_

_Bump like Acne, no doubt_

Later on the whole band joined the new member in singing, though they were just making sound that matches the rap.

_I put it down, never slouch_

_As long as my credit can vouch_

_A dog couldn't catch me ass out_

_Tell me who can stop when Dre making moves_

_Attracting honeys like a magnet_

Natsu was watching the hooded figure rap with swag on The Saber's platform.

"Man she's good." Gray said from behind.

Natsu just has to agree with that he can't remove his eyes on the figure. Lucy felt his hand loosening on hers and thought that it would be her cue to go. Just when she was about to go, he held her hand tighter to stop her. Natsu looked at her and grinned; she just couldn't help but grin back. And then they watched the figure again.

_Giving em eargasms with my mellow accent_

_Still moving this flavour_

_With the homies Blackstreet and Teddy_

_The original rump shakers_

The new member was looking from her left at Minerva, as if asking something. Just then when the rap was done the new member revealed herself which just made everyone's time stop.

_Shorty get down, good Lord_

_Baby got em up open all over town_

_Strictly bitchy, she don't play around_

_Cover much ground, got game by the pound_

_Getting paid is a forte_

_Each and every day, true player way_

_I can't get her out of my mind_

_I think about the girl all the time_

_I like the way you work it_

_No diggity_

_I gotta bag it up. Baby_

_I like the way you work it_

_No diggity_

_I gotta bag it up. Baby_

_I like the way you work it_

_No diggity_

_I gotta bag it up. Baby_

_I like the way you work it_

_No diggity_

_I gotta bag it up_

"L-L-Lisanna?" Natsu muttered.

The said girl was just so happy with her performance and her smile was showing it. She noticed Natsu was looking at her and she blew a kiss to him. The fans saw that and they squealed in delight.

And he just smiled.

Lucy watching everything doesn't know what to feel. She felt a pang in her heart but maybe it's just because of the lots of people in front of her. She shouldn't be surprised seeing that. After all Natsu told her in the beginning the he liked Lisanna. But, she just can't ignore the feeling she's having. It's like her insides were being twisted in every direction, entangling every organs she had and made a knot that would be impossible to disentangle.

Levy was just as happy, seeing Lisanna and waved at her. But Lisanna doesn't seem to notice her so she just went back to her place hoping for another encounter with Lisanna.

_WIIYAOW_

Lisanna finished the song.

"That was such a revelation! Thank you very much!" Labian said crying due to happiness.

"Who would have thought that Lisanna would be transferring to her former band's sole rival? Isn't that intriguing?" Chapati Lola asked no one in particular. "Does she still have feelings for Fairy Law's vocalist? Oh how the fans would love to hear the rest of this from their idols."

"But who might be the other hooded girl on stage with Natsu? Looks like she's also the girl last time.. Thank you very much!"

"I agree. And they were holding hands ever since Natsu entered the stage. There might me something between them.. but what could it be?" The fan girls squealed at the mention of Natsu's name. "This is going to be one hell of a story! Thank you very much for watching tonight's event! Now the winner is..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fairy Law! Points will be added to previous points until the last Band Battle Royale." Chapati finished and with that all bands exited to the lobby. They won. but it doesn't really matter to Fairy Law they're just happy that they were not that bad in this event. They knew points in every event is counted until the last event. The fans on the other hand slowly exited the concert grounds with smiles on their faces and all were still squealing.

"Natsu and Lisanna are just the best. I hope they'll get together." Said one fan.

"She's just so perfect for him!" They squealed. "They are both amazing on stage. I wish they could work together again."

"I agree. They really look good together!" And the three of them squealed like little girls.

All of this was heard by Lucy. She was just on the other side of the wall where the people are passing through. Of course she was with Natsu, he pulled her hastily after the event was dismissed.

"Slow down!" Lucy said noticing that Natsu had that unexplainable smile on his face.

Suddenly they stopped. Lucy bumped into his back. She wanted to scold him about running wildly and stopping abruptly, but she stopped noticing where he was looking.

"Lis!" Natsu shouted and hurriedly run towards his friend.

Lisanna was just as happy as he was. She run towards him and hugged.

Lucy watched them chat from a distance.

_Distance._

Oh yeah. Lucy didn't notice that Natsu released his hold on her when he called for Lisanna and run for her. It was so dramatic. They even hugged at the center and now they were chatting animatedly, smiling at each other with occasional laughs. She felt sad though. She doesn't really know why but the moment Natsu released his hold on her, she felt the coldness on her hand like she's not used to it just being it.

They truly looked nice together.

Lucy concluded that already. The day Natsu told her he liked Lisanna was the day Lucy knew they were truly for each other. But she doesn't know why she's feeling this way. She has somebody else and that somebody will be her forever, she promised herself to him. That's her way to not to forget him. Besides, she and this Natsu are not compatible. They're the total opposites. She sighed in defeat. And she got irritated at herself for thinking like that. She got irritated at herself for thinking that the kiss they shared at the fire exit was something to look forward to. It was all in her head. Now, she's regretting what she's done. Kiss him back, made out with him and almost tell him what she felt. She doesn't really understand what this was. She looked at the two and she felt the urge to vomit due to the sickly feeling she was getting. She mentally slapped herself for thinking things about the two of them. This Natsu has his own world and she just doesn't fit in that world. Also, she has her own. They will never be in sync, unlike the two of them. But the thought of why he did kissed her lingered in her mind. She's still dying to know why.

It was Pinky after all. She knew Pinky has a lot of girls he's played with, and she's just one of them. This scene right in front of her proves it all. Lucy felt guilt, she just broke her promise to Natsu Dragneel. She frowned. It was like she was ready to give up to that promise but this scene in front of her, reminds her that she's just not in her senses. He's probably just too kind to make her feel comfortable a while ago and let her cry and the kiss was just his prize. After all, he was still Natsu or Pinky for Lucy. She sniffled and fought the threatening tears that was about to fall down.

As a result, she turned around and was surprised that the rest of Fairy Law band was behind her. Gray walked towards her patted her head and smiled. "Don't worry."

Lucy pushed his hand to the side and finds herself unable to smile. She even got worried Juvia might get mad at her but when she looked at Juvia she has the same eyes Gray had. She forced a smiled afterwards. "What are you talking about?" She asked innocently with a smile. "I'm happy! I've let it all out. Yey!" Lucy smiled again but they were just looking at her as she cheered for herself. "Oh yeah, I'll see you guys next time! I still have a lot to do. Tell Nat -Pinky, thank you, for everything, for me, okay? Bye!" She waved them good bye and run away without even glancing back. Was it just her or the look they're giving her is just so weird? And she just shrugged the thought away.

Behind the group, stood Levy looking at Lucy's retreating figure with a frown on her face. "I hope she's okay.."

"She'll be just fine. Lucy is strong." Juvia commented.

"And she doesn't know what was she feeling.." Gray added scratching the back of his head.

"No, I think it's worse when you feel something odd and you don't even know what it is.." Levy summed it all.

Gray stepped forward. "I think she knows what it is. She's just –"

"Hey! What did I miss?" They all turned to the voice and saw Natsu just walked up to them. "Where's Lucy?"

"Where's Lisanna?" Levy asked. No one answered him.

"Well she head back, for some band meeting I guess.." Natsu shrugged and continued looking for a certain creature he wished to see for the last time tonight.

Levy frowned a little. "And I thought I would be able to talk to her tonight." All the eagerness Levy had a while ago has been all gone now. She sighed and looked down. It's been a while since they've talked to her. Ever since Lisanna left the band, she's been avoiding them—more like her(Levy), Gray, Gajeel and Jellal though she knew they don't care much—because right now, it was just Natsu whom she talked to.

"Come with me when I'll see her. She said she wanted to meet up.. I think tomorrow afternoon." He shrugged. "I'll just notify you." And with that Levy's face lit up.

"Thank you so much Natsu!"

Juvia snickered towards Gray. "Wasn't it that Lisanna only wanted to be with him on their meeting?"

"He's that dumb." Gray whispered back. "But it's a good thing he'll bring Levy along.. Can I come too?" His voice went back to normal volume.

Natsu turned to Gray and just looked at him suspiciously.

"What?!"

"I know you're the one mad at her. Why do you want to meet her?"

Gray looked away but acted like he's just.. "I just wanted to get to know her better. You know, we never are close and with what happen we lost contact."

Natsu still looked at him examining him thoroughly though he doesn't really examine anything just looking. "Fine. You can come along." He turned to Gajeel and Juvia. "You coming?"

"Juvia thinks it's inappropriate to come with you guys."

"What? It doesn't!" Natsu countered. "HEY! I asked you where is Lucy?!" He said in a rather louder voice.

"Juvia thinks she'll go to her room and work." Juvia answered and sighed.

Natsu looked to where Lucy might've exited and took a step but stopped. Should he see her? After what he did.. Maybe he really is.. rejected.

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

It was Gray's. "You should talk to her. And, just remember that if I see her in that state again. I'll definitely kill you." He glared at him seriously to which Natsu just smiled weakly.

Natsu put Gray's hand off his shoulder. "I know even Erza would, but I don't think something or anything would change." And he walked off leaving a dumbfounded Fairy Law band members. "She promised herself to past.." He said in a low voice while walking away.


	21. Men's Way

**I won't give a long note for I know it'll spoil everything.**

**All I wanted to say was, this'll be a series of _Unfortunate Events._**

**That's it. No more. No less.**

**Please enjoy! Thanks!**

**Chapter 21**

Gray followed Natsu and he led them to the parking lot, to where their cars were parked. Quickly Natsu jumped into his car and so did Gray. They drove away from the hotel, their cars glinting with the lights shining on it as they pass by. Sure they know how to get attention, just by the look of their luxurious vehicles, not to mention its plates were a custom for their identity, and the roars it made as their speeds accelerated. It was like that until they reached the airport. Gray got curious as to why Natsu led him there. They came into an abrupt stop when they reached the part of the airport that is really deserted and was just separated from the runway by a metal barrier.

Natsu got out of his red car as did Gray.

"Oi Natsu!" He shouted in a rather irritated voice. Gray walked over to him briskly and punched his face hard enough for Natsu to fall back.

Natsu landed on his butt roughly and he wiped the blood at the side of his lip. He spit some blood from his mouth and stood up quickly, still not saying anything.

Gray pushed him and Natsu bumped on his car, now his back is aching. Gray's eyes were glaring at him. "You bastard! You said you're going to make her feel better!" And then, he punched Natsu again. This time Natsu hit the ground, his right hand first, to support himself. Gray grabbed him by his collar and pulled him up. "I thought you're going to make her smile, son of a bitch!" And yet another punch, now it landed on his stomach.

As Natsu took the blow on his stomach, he fell on all fours and was coughing bad. Gray then kicked him on his side and he fell lying down.

"Tell me what did you do to Lucy!" Gray shouted in anger.

Natsu grabbed onto his car for support as he stand. He had a cut on his lip and some blood on his face. Natsu didn't even look at Gray, he already knew he was glaring at him and was angry, he just doesn't know why or maybe he does. He knew how Gray has grown close to the girl.

"Why are you so mad?" Natsu suddenly spoke while wiping the blood off his mouth. "I helped her let it all out."

"Because you're an idiot, again!" This time Gray punched the other side of Natsu's face which made him step a couple of steps back. "You may have comforted her with her father's death but something's odd. What did you do?" And yet another punch.

"I did what I said I would." Natsu said walking back to where Gray was. "And I don't know what you're talking about!" He tried to punch Gray but Gray saw it and dodged it. He then launched a punch on his stomach.

Natsu coughed again.

This time Gray was surprised Natsu wasn't able to dodge that. Most of the time they both were able to dodge each other's attacks when one was able to at first. "What's your problem squinty?"

Natsu's eyes glared at him. "Like you hell care droopy!"

"Well if it includes my friend, which by chance at this situation was Lucy, then yes I do."

Natsu tackled Gray but Gray moved swiftly to the side and hit Natsu on his back, causing Natsu to fall on the ground face first.

"You shouldn't be attacking while shouting a battle cry. It really is obvious."

"Shut the hell up!" Natsu said standing up.

"Just tell me what happen, then I might consider sparing you some bones unbroken." One moment Gray was standing and the next thing he knew Natsu was about to kick him. He rolled over and immediately stood up. "I know she's something special now, to you at least."

Natsu looked at him wide eyed.

Gray saw this and chuckled a bit. "It's that obvious, you jerk!" He continued as if hearing Natsu's thoughts.

And then Natsu punched Gray straight on his face. "Who're you calling a jerk stripper!?"

Gray almost fell, good thing his left leg supported him and he was still standing. He rubbed the part where Natsu punched him and glared at him. "You're a jerk. Admit it!" But Natsu didn't say anything. "Well then are you that scared that you cannot tell her?" He walked towards Natsu, planning getting back on him for that punch.

"I'm not scared! Ice brain!" Natsu hissed, head butting Gray hard enough to push him back.

But Gray won't budge, he was pushing Natsu. He hold on to his shoulder and pushed Natsu, while they're still head butting. "Then tell he –"

"I already told her!" Gray was taken aback and he was suddenly pushed back, his butt hitting the floor. His eyes widen. Really? Natsu did tell her? How? For all Gray knew he'll chicken out or –

Natsu seemed to catch Gray's shocked face and knew what that meant. "Alright! I showed her."

Gray immediately stood up and hit Natsu on the head. "Idiot! Do you think Lucy would get that?!"

His eyes narrowed looking at Gray. "She's not dumb. Of course she would!"

"But this is a subjective matter she's never been into. You know how innocent she was!" Natsu was taken aback and Gray's words were followed by a kick on Natsu's gut.

"You're targeting my stomach you stupid!" And Natsu launched himself at Gray. "The point is I already showed her! And.. And.. I know she rejected it." His voice trailed, as he launched another punch on Gray's face while sitting on him.

Gray grabbed this chance to switch places and punched Natsu alternately on both sides of his face as he said each word. "How would you know she rejected it if she doesn't even get it?!" Natsu didn't even struggle from Gray's punches instead he lied there thinking of what Gray said.

Back then, he was acting under the laws of 'action speaks louder than words'. It's always been his and Gray's philosophy when they felt like not speaking at all. He was saddened seeing Lucy's reaction after they kissed. But he was glad Lucy returned the gesture, it's just he knew that she doesn't like it and so he is definitely rejected. For the first time in his entire life, Natsu of Fairy Law, or better yet call him in his real name in this situation, Natsu Dragneel that is. But no, Natsu can't be his old self. He just couldn't. Besides he can't remember who he was back then. He knew Lucy promised himself to him. No. Scratch that. Lucy promised himself to Natsu Dragneel, which was also him but was completely not him, well he was that guy 10 years ago. Maybe if he was he 10 years ago, there might be a chance for him to be with her. But as Lucy was saying, or just what he got to what she said, they were the total opposites so they won't understand each other. Her silence about this matter, her reaction after that kiss made him believe that there really is no word as 'chance' when it comes to the tw –

**_BOOGSH_**

He forgot about Gray. And now he was just feeling the stinging pain Gray's punch brought to his face.

"You're spacing out pink head!" Gray said as he launched yet another powerful punch on Natsu. "Lucy's sadder now and you caused it!" He punched him again and for some reasons Natsu was just taking each blow. "This is for making her feel that way!" Another punch on Natsu's face. "For being a jerk!" Another punch. "For chickening out!" Another punch. "For concluding things that easy!" Another punch. "For not fighting for you and her!" Another punch. "And this is for not moving and not giving a fuc –"

Natsy stopped a punch Gray was about to give him. He was smiling. "Yeah, I'm a pink head. It's hereditary. And you, shit head!" He head butted Gray which caused him to fall back and Natsu was able to sit up.

Natsu yanked him up just to punch him on his gut. Gray was caught off guard, but he knew he hit a nerve in him. And Gray was smiling through the pain Natsu's punch was inflicting on him. "That is for targeting my stomach! You know how much that hurt you stupid!"

Gray spit some blood when Natsu yanked him up once again, holding him by his shirt.

"I was guilty for making her feel something whether it is good or bad! But mostly the bad part." He shouted and punched Gray to his right cheek. "I am not sure of what she felt, and I just don't want to for –"

Gray kicked Natsu's leg causing him to fall on his knee. "You already forced yourself on her by showing her what you felt!"

"Dammit! I didn't know!" Natsu gave him an uppercut, both of them were breathing heavily due to the injuries and continued fighting they were doing. "I-I.." He can't say a thing.

"You what!?" Gray yelled hitting Natsu on his head causing him to bow down.

Natsu was taken aback. Yeah, Gray's right. He didn't even consider other possibilities. The possibility that Lucy might just have –

"..hurt her feeings! Why can't you see it? Are you too busy flirting with another woman?!" This caused Natsu to snap out of his trance. Did he really hurt her? That's impossible. He can't even think of the possibility that Lucy might have return his feelings, that she was breaking her promise that she is actually changing. Is that even possible? Well, he knew he has changed drastically over the months he's known and was able to interact with her. And that might just be all because of her. So this really is his fault? He actually chickened out that it turned out like this. Since when did he feel shy or even felt fear? He can't think of a moment. All he could think about was that time at the fire exit with Lucy. So he did affect her? He can't still think of this possibility. But it was all Gray was blabbing about all through their 'conversation'. Only one way to find out.. Natsu smirked.

Natsu and Gray kept on punching and kicking each other, saying insults to provoke the other. With each blow they say something.

"Stripper!"

"Idiot!"

"Exhibitionist!"

"Pink head!"

"Gay!"

"No! You're gay!"

And with that both of them were a meter a part, spitting blood from their mouth. In a flash both of them were running towards one another shouting a battle cry, each fists were aimed right through their faces. Natsu's fist came in contact with Gray's smiling face.

"Talk to her, and fix this mess. Stupid squinty!" Gray said flying away.

Natsu waited for Gray's fist but it never came. When they were having a talk like this they always end up punching each other's faces and falling down lying on the ground until they fall asleep or be in peace. This happens only when they need to talk about something serious and always end up hitting each other as they decided they've said everything that is needed to be said. A fight while talking is just their way to have a nice talk. Well, it's kind of weird but this is the only time they were able to say and discuss personal things. They both said that the punches were for the other to truly feel what the other meant with his words.

Natsu was still dazed, Gray missed his punch. And why is that he did that?

"Be thankful I didn't punch you last. If that hit you, you'll be waking up too late to ask for her forgiveness." He said lying on the ground. He knew Natsu was standing surprised he made his punch on him amiss. "Well, what are you waiting for? Lucy's wedding to that Sting?!" He mocked. Gray just wanted Natsu to fix the mess he's done right this very moment.

He just knew what Lucy felt right from the beginning, and he has grown accustomed to her. Gray treated Lucy as if she was the little sister he never had. He knew he is just a substitute for Erza, who was also a substitute, but if it's a substitute in Lucy's rather weird life, Gray thinks it is something to boast about. Gray knew Natsu, and he can read him like an open book. They've known each other for 7 years now and beneath their hearts even though they won't admit it they considered each other as best friends. So seeing a 'best guy friend' and a 'best lady friend' hurt because of each other made him sick, it's like he can't do a thing. It's like he was the one who knew everything, but for in fact everyone around them knew it, and felt like he can't even do a thing. So he insisted a talk with Natsu.

Suddenly a hand was reaching out to him. He looked at the owner and it was Natsu who's not even looking at him.

"This is just a thank you. So don't think of anything stupid about this."

Gray looked at him confusedly. "Nah. Leave me alone! How many times do I have to tell you go away before it's too late." Maybe it's double meaning but Gray meant both.

Natsu tched but hopped on his car and drove fast.

For these two just talking isn't really gonna work. They're men. They talk with actions.

They got to feel it, to remember slash realize slash learn.

* * *

"Sting!"

Sting turned to where the voice came from and he was greeted by a hit on his shoulder. At first he was surprised but when the image of the person who just hit him sunk, he tched.

"What's with the long face?"

Sting rolled his eyes. "You cheered for Fairy Law, the moment I was singing Yukino."

The said girl fluttered her eyes in a girly pleading way and pouted. "Are you mad about that?"

He stiffened. Is he mad about her cheering for the other side? Or mad because she didn't cheer for him?

Yukino leaned forward as Sting took a step back. "Ughhhh, someone is jealous!" She teased and giggled.

"I-I'm not!" He denied.

"Oooooooh. So what's with these red cheeks?" She pointed at his now beat red cheeks and poked it while giggling like a little girl.

"It's just because.. because of the.." He looked anywhere aside from Yukino's waiting eyes. "..heat. Yes! Because of the heat!" He cursed himself for feeling nervous about it. His hand pulled his shirt and back to 'give himself some air'.

"Oh really? But winter is just a few days away." She smiled feeling she outsmarted him.

"Arghhhhh!" He shouted in defeat. Yukino was laughing at him and he just stopped noticing how prett – "Where's Rogue?" He said snapping out of his trance, when he noticed Rogue's not around.

"Oh that. I remember before the concert, we met your father. Then he said I should leav –"

"What? Who's leaving? You've just arrived right Miss..?" Sting's eyes widen when he looked to their side and saw his father with Rogue following. This must be bad because Rogue looks frustrated. But of what? He was eyeing Sting but he couldn't get what he was trying to say.

"Yukino." Yukino answered hesitantly.

"Oh yes. Sting's.." He looked at Sting. "..friend. So where were you staying?"

"We s –"

"She's leaving." He looked at Rogue. "They're leaving." Sting said pushing Yukino behind him.

Jiemma stepped closer to his son looking a bit disappointed. "What? They just arrived. I insist they stay in the hotel until the Band Battle finished, at least."

Yukino smiled hopefully but Sting shoved her behind him. "No. They have an important appointment, so they needed to leave immediately."

Yukino pinched Sting's back which caused him to flinch a little.

"I want to take your father's offer." She pleaded.

But Sting won't budge. He looked away saying a silent 'sorry'. "She said –"

"Is it she said or you said?" Jiemma asked smiling smugly.

"She.." He wanted to look back but he knew when he looked at her he would just allow her and they'll be in danger. "S-She said. She said –"

"But I insist. I couple of days wouldn't hurt right? Besides, Yukino here is the daughter of that certain railway company that is allied to the Heartfilia. So most probably that appointment was with the Heartfilia.." He turned to Yukino. "Am I right?"

They fell silent. Even Yukino cannot move her head.

Jiemma chuckled. "Very well then. I'm glad you considered my offer." He flicked his fingers. And a group of men came walking. "Get their stuffs and assist them to their suites." After that command Yukino and Rogue were being 'assisted' towards their respective rooms leaving Sting and Jiemma.

"It's a good thing you led them here." Jiemma said smiling. "Now, I can smoothly commence my plans." Sting closed his fists.

"Don't you dare touch them." Sting hissed.

"Then do what I have to say or else give me something that would be of same importance as to what they have?"

Sting thought for it. He needed to come up of something, for Rogue and Yukino. They don't have anything to do with this. And he caused them to be involved now he definitely has to find a way as of –

"I-I remember! Mr. Makarov.." This caught Jiemma's attention. "..I saw him. I saw him talking to Fairy Law's vocalist, Natsu."

Jiemma was curious.

"I gave you information. Now, set them free."

Jiemma chuckled. "Pieces might be connecting.. Then tell me what else do you know about them?"

"I have nothing else. I just saw them together, talking like they've known each other for so long."

"Then, your information is insufficient."

Sting's eyes widen.

"Let them go!"

"Na-ahh! Instead I put them in real suites, locked. Maybe."

"Then don't hurt –"

"Oh no. I won't hurt them." He walked closer to Sting. "Just follow my orders and nothing.. nothing will happen to them." He whispered in his ear which brought shivers down Sting's body. His fists were shaking.

Sting couldn't believe it. He led his friends to this. Now, he's the only one who will be able to get them out of this. And maybe this could be that moment too, the moment in which he has to choose. But he felt like he doesn't have any option. All were leading down to what his father want it to be. So this is how things will go on, Sting for his father's happiness. He can run away, but that isn't an option now that his father has Yukino and Rogue. He'll definitely use them to make him do what Jiemma wanted him to.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "The father has died, now it's just the daughter." Sting stiffened. He doesn't get what his father was saying. "No. Don't worry. I won't dirty my hands any further. I have plans for that girl, including you in a wedding picture."

"Wh-What are you talking about?"

Jiemma smiled evilly. "A week and Heartfilia is mine." He clenched his fists while smiling. "The Heartfilia girl will be away for 3 days for her father's wake. When she comes back, I will announce your engagement." He turned around, leaving a stunned Sting.


	22. Apply It To Yourself

**Chapter 22**

"What are you doing?!" Yukino shouted when she entered her room and saw Sting packing her things.

Sting didn't even bother to look at her, but instead continued on putting all of Yukino's stuff inside her bag.

Yukino stomped over to him and tried to stop him from what he was doing as she puts out the clothes Sting was putting in.

"What the hell Sting? You came barging in my room and here you're just packing my things?! What is this all about, Sting?" Her voice sounded weak.

She tried to stop him even more and was pushing him now. But Sting won't budge. He continued on putting all of her stuff while she was removing them from being stuffed in her luggage.

"I'm saving you.." He muttered while putting her clothes in.

"From what?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he went back to her drawers an closet gathering all the things he could find.

"From what Sting?!" She asked a little more irritated this time. "Do you not trust me anymore to hide things from me?" She followed him to her closet and back.

He pllaced everything on her luggage. "It's for the best." He said hiding his eyes with his bangs.

"Then I won't go." She said as she pulled every clothes Sting was holding.

They pulled the clothes from each others grasps. "Let go already! This are mine."

"I'm not taking it. It's still yours when you get back to England."

"I won't go back!" She let go of the clothes Sting was holding. Yukino just had enough. If he won't tell her, fine.

Sting looked at her but she looked away. "I'm sorry. But you just have to.. go." He actually, doesn't want them to go. But due to these circumstances, they just have to.

"How will I do something if I don't know a thing?"

"Just trust me on this will you?" He glanced at her but she's still not looking at him. Sting sighed and continued packing.

She looked at him. "I trust you. And you should trust me too. Tell me, what's happening." She clenched her fists. "Tell me the reason, why?" She looked at him, her eyes watering.

He couldn't tell her. If Yukino will find out the truth she will not leave him. She'll be there saying she'll support him, that's how Yukino is. And that's the reason why he doesn't want Yukino here, because she'll be risking her safety by supporting him or just being with him.

"See that?" She spoke in his silence. "You actually don't want to say it. Then, fine. It's final." Her voice full of confidence and irritation in it. "I won't go Sting." She paused while shaking her head. "I won't."

"You can pack all my things, but I won't go!" Yukino yelled. "Pack everything you want, send my luggage back. WITHOUT ME!" When she said that she run off, holding the tears that was threatening to fall anytime soon. Yukino didn't know where to go and it seemed as though Sting was not following her either. Still she doesn't stop running and decided to go where her feet lead her to. She just doesn't get why he won't tell her. She knew she'll understand him, if not she'll try to understand him. All he has to do is tell her. Yukino doesn't want any of her friends being sad. And seeing Sting that way made her feel like he really is hiding something big and deep inside him. She just has to know wh —

_**BLAG**_

Yukino fell on the floor in a thud. She didn't even notice that she was on the first floor now. Man, she runs fast. Even then, she just felt more irritated because the person surely wasn't looking to where he or she was walking, though she admits to herself she wasn't looking too.. But hey! She's having an emotional downfall. Be considerate! She prepared her glaring eyes to the person.

"Oh hey, I'm sorry." Said a voice that was obviously a man's.

Yukino was rubbing her sore butt. She looked at the floor and saw a guys's shoes. And she noticed an arm extended right towards her. She was about to slap the guy's hand.

"Why are y –"

She stopped mid-sentence as she traced to whom the hand reaching out to her belonged to. She gasped in surprise.

"I'm sorry I'm not looking to where I'm going." The guy said gloomily, he's not looking at her though.

"N-Natsu?" Yukino said as she grabbed his hand. He smiled weakly. "Oh my gosh! Sorry I'm not looking to where I'm going!" She said frantically bowing and fixed herself as she look for something. "I forgot my autograph book. Damn." She said softly and sighed.

Natsu chuckled. "I could give you a poster instead."

Her eyes widen and she squealed. "But I want your autograph on my autograph book too." She frowned.

"Then why don't you get it?"

"I can't go back to my room. My.." She paused thinking of the rightest word. "..friend and I had an argument and I think he's still in there." She sighed in defeat.

"What a coincidence, I'm slightly on the same track." He grinned though.

"What?!" She said a little irritated. "Who could have broken your heart? Is it Lisanna?"

"I thought your problem was your friend. Well.." Natsu was taken aback but laughed. "Lisanna's just a friend."

"Really? But it seemed like she really liked you." Yukino's eyes were questioning.

He chuckled. "You're interesting and funny. You remind me of someone." He gave her yet another weak smile. "Anyway, I haven't introduced myself properly. I'm Natsu.. Oh well. Just Natsu of Fairy Law." He offered a hand for her to shake.

She hesitated to grab his hand but when she did she squeezed it tight and shook it. "I'm.. I'm.. I'm Yukino Aguria. Nice to meet you!"

Natsu pulled his hand and laughed at the girl's actions. "So how long were you my fan?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Actually, I am into the whole band. Fairy Law rocks!"

Natsu chuckled and decided he might just get along with this girl. "So do you want to talk for a while? I don't have anything to do since the girl I used to be with at these times is not here." He sighed. "Though I just force her to accompany me at times.." He whispered.

"Really? Then you can talk to me!" She pointed to herself. "I can keep a secret you know! And it's nice to talk to a stranger sometimes. It's like a whole lot image.. Well. You get what I mean right?"

Natsu scratched the back of his head not really getting what she meant and shrugged what she said. "You must be really just like her if she would just tone down a little. I mean if she, lessen her seriousness." He said putting his arms behind his head as they walked.

"Then she must be a busy woman if she's like that. Is she old? I hope you're not hooking up with old business women, you know the one's who'll die any minute so you'll get your fortune.."

Natsu raised his brow. "Nope, not a chance dude. Actually she's a year younger than me."

"Then I bet she looked old."

"And that's a no too. She's really beautiful and sexy." He smirked.

"I should be the judge to that." She said challengingly. "Who is she?"

"I won't tell, unless you tell me who's yours." He stuck his tongue out.

"Wha— That's not fair!" She huffed.

"Then tell me who's yours?" He smiled slyly.

She blushed beat red. "H-H-He's not mine. He's just a friend."

"But you like him?" He teased.

If possible she would be redder.

Natsu laughed. "Oh god, aren't we just on the same age? Felt like I'm older than you, for like a decade, because you blush like a school girl."

Yukino pouted. "Look who mature enough sulking like a lost puppy!" She stuck her tongue out.

Natsu squinted his eyes.

"Sorry! Sorry! I'm just kidding. Now were, quits."

"It's fine! So mind to continue?" He chuckled.

"Anyway, we just had an argument regarding him not saying a secret and all he wanted to do is for me to leave! How's that if you don't even know the reason?!"

"Well it seemed that he's reason is really important that he can't tell you."

"But I trust him. Why won't he just trust me too?" She pouted.

"He must have his reasons. You should understand." Natsu gave her a cheeky smile. "Maybe it's for your sake too."

"But I wanted to stay here to watch the Band Battles.. Plus I wasn't able to get your autograph, and Gray's – My crush." Natsu choked.

"You have a crush on him —I mean Gray?" He said like it was venom on his mouth.

"Well of course. He's so cool, like he can play guitar and he looks good too!" She squealed. "But you're good too, at singing at least. Besides you have a girl, and I don't like that on my idols. Though I could reconsider yours, if I find that girl pretty. That is. Maybe I will support you if she passed my standards."

Natsu chuckled. "Then give me examples of girls that looked pretty for you."

Yukino put a finger on her lips and think. "Hm. Of course Lisanna's pretty, but I don't know if she's nice." Looking at Natsu waiting for some reaction. "Juvia is pretty at times. Hm. Miss Erza looks scary, but she's pretty. Kagura too. Then there is Jenny Realight. Hmm. I'm feeling I'm missing on someone.." She scratched the back of her head.

"Seems like they're all part of the Band Battle."

"Not really, I just started there. It would be possible that one of them might be the girl you were talking about. But I can't see any changes in your expression as I say their names that would give me a hint that it was her." She sighed. "Anyway, what happen to you then?"

"Hmm."

"Oh don't worry!" She waved her hands in front of her. "I won't tell anyone. It will be just between the two of us. No reporters or anyone involve. I swear!"

"You sure are loud you know?"

"Well that's what my friends always say." She said shyly. "I'm sorry."

"Nah. It's fine. Actually I've talked to a friend about this matter already but I think a girl's view may also help."

Yukino nodded in agreement.

"Well you know, to make it all short. I sort of confessed to this girl, quite indirectly, and I got rejected, maybe. Now, that I've think of it she might have just been shocked or whatever." He sighed. "But I concluded that she rejected me."

"How come you felt rejected?" Yukino cut him.

"Her shocked face says it all."

Yukino shrugged her shoulder. "Well, it's you who knows the girl. But continue! I want to know the whole story."

"Okay, going back. She was really sad lately and I thought what I've done mde her feel more down, so in return I forced her to join me on stage last event."

"Whaaaaat? That's so cool! Can I come with you another time?" She said with puppy dog eyes.

"Guess you'll have to ask our manager." He shrugged his shoulder. "Anyway, last time at the Band Battle she was there I was holding her hand and I could see her beautiful smile, I was glad when she smiled. It just gave me the confidence and smile back there, so I don't really care if we won that time. What matters is the purpose of pulling her on stage is successful." He smiled.

"So hooded girl is a 'she'?"

"Didn't I mention she's with me on stage, right?" He said full of sarcasm.

Yukino giggled."Yeah. Yeah. She must have liked you back for smiling like that."

"But isn't it a possibility that she's just enjoying the show?" Natsu countered.

"Okay, fine. Continue."

Natsu smiled and looked up at the stars. "Hm. She was with me after the Band Battle because I just don't want to let go of her. I'm afraid that if I let her hand go it would be the last time I'll hold it. But when I saw Lisanna I got carried away for not seeing my friend for a long time. And I.. I run off and left her. When I went back I saw my friends, you know Fairy Law, and she's not there anymore." Natsu looked down.

He looked to where Yukino was. They are now sitting at the hotel's pool. Her eyes were so sad as if she's watching a tragedy movie.

"Hey don't get affected that easily!"

"It's not that easy you know! And you left her!"

Natsu stiffened. Yeah he left her. "But I just missed my friend. Is it bad to miss a friend?"

"Well it's not. But you should've gone with her." She said dipping her feet at the pool side.

"Yeah, I've thought of that. It's too late now."

"No. I don't think so. I think she liked you back, well maybe more than like if she left seeing you and Lisanna. Most girls will get jealous if one second you're holding her hand like she's the most precious thing in the world and the next you're all over another girl. That's really annoying." She said clicking her tongue. "She must have been jealous, irritated or something like that. I don't know. Maybe I'm just imagining things. I don't know who this girl is but I'm guessing that way. I can't think of any reason for her to leave." She splashed some water with her feet. "Poor girl, she must be on her tough times right now or maybe not.."

"Hm. I just don't want to force myself on her if she doesn't want, that's why I didn't follow her that time."

"Trying is not forcing yourself on her, ya know?" She smiled at him and it just made him smile back. "You're trying because you're considering her side while giving effort on your part. And for me trying means you're strong because you don't know what will happen next, like you'll just accept it whether she accepts you or not. There isn't permanence in trying, it's just well trying and stopping when you know it's time to stop." Yukino looked at Natsu. "But for you.." Then back to the moon's reflection on the pool. "I don't think it's time you accept your defeat."

"You actually talk like an old woman."

"Hey! I'm not! I'm just giving advices." She said splashing water with her feel faster this time.

"Then try that on yourself. Try confronting him too. Maybe you'll understand him that way." Natsu said.

Yukino was quite shocked. Yes, in fact she didn't even try to understand him. Now she's feeling guilty for not trying. Maybe Sting really had his own reasons why he wanted her to leave. He wouldn't do that if he doesn't have a reason. She just has to – No. Maybe she'll follow him. Natsu's right. She must've applied her advices to her situation too.

Yukino had her resolve. She looked to where Natsu was and saw him still looking at the stars.

"You know what, I know someone. She's so beautiful. And she really liked star gazing." This caught Natsu's attention. "She taught me some of the constellations when we were little though she busied herself with her work as we got older. She's smart, kind-hearted and is really beautiful inside out."

"Wow so pretty must be an understatement for her. Beautiful is such a big word." Natsu said dreamily.

"Well yes. She's not just pretty, she's perfect. And the guy whom she'll love probably would be the luckiest man there is. Sadly, I hear she's madly in love with a dead guy from her past." Natsu chuckled lightly having a hint on who Yukino was talking about. But Yukino didn't notice it. "Oh how I want to knock her out of her senses that she's so young to be committing herself to a dead boy." She said irritably. "But then again, I won't hurt her. Actually I understand her. I think she just felt lonely."

Natsu smiled weakly, but waited for Yukino to continue. Now he knew Yukino was one of Lucy's friend years after he should've died. He wanted to ask her some more but find it obvious that he's up to something. Well he really is up to something if he's going to ask about how Lucy was, after that tragic event.

"But I still believe that somewhere out there, a guy would make her feel happy again and force her out of her safe bubble. And he'll make her fall for him and they'll live happily ever after."

"You make it sound like she's in a fairy tale."

"Well she is a princess looking for that rightful prince who'll capture her heart.. And this is her castle." She spread her arms wide. "She is my role model. Someday I'm going to be just like her."

Natsu laughed. "For me, you just have to be who you are so your prince won't go through what I am going through.."

Yukino didn't get it at all. So maybe, Natsu was just teasing her or something like that.

"Hey what time is it?" Yukino asked.

"Quarter to 8" Natsu said looking at his phone.

Suddenly, Yukino pulled herself up. "I need to go. My friend must be looking for me. And, I should try too right?"

"Yeah. You do that right!" He grinned.

"It's nice talking to you Natsu, maybe we could talk some other time too!"

"It's nice talking to you too. And thank you!"

She started to walk away. "You're welcome! Don't worry you're secret is safe with me!" Yukino winked and turned back to run back to her room.

Talking to a new friend made her feel light. First she was able to have a friend, not just a friend, a superstar friend. And she found him really nice, unlike other stars she knew under the screen name 'Lady of Sabertooth'. She was smiling at the thought that she was close to getting autograph from each member of the band. She just hoped Natsu will help her get them. Second, she was able to let it out. She felt nice right now. But she actually felt guilty by getting mad at Sting without hearing his side. She is happy that someone was able to make her realize of the things she's missing out.

She reached her room but it was empty. She found her clothes were still on the luggage Sting was doing a while ago. She frowned at the thought that Sting doesn't want her here. Still, she shrugged the thought off and run to Sting's room. She was surprised Jiemma was inside along with another girl. Well she confirmed it by the voices they were making.

She peeped through the slightly closed door and saw Sting's back. She was about to open the door but she saw Jiemma walked and sat on the couch across Sting's, her eyes wandered and there she saw what shocked her most.

_Lisanna_.

Why was she here? She kept on asking herself. Eavesdropping is a bad thing, and obviously not her thing, but she wanted to know why Lisanna is there and why were Jiemma and Lisanna are laughing. He can't see if Sting was joining them but by the looks of it he's not laughing with them.

"Very good job Lisanna." Jiemma praised her.

Lisanna grabbed a glass of wine that was on the table. "Well, I just want Natsu. It just happen that you want Lucy so that makes us sort of partners." She drank from the glass. "I didn't know winning the Band Battle is a must when I joined The Sabers."

"Minerva scold you?" Jiemma chuckled.

"Well yeah. She said we lost because I started the last song with an it's.."

"Don't mind it. Focus at the task at hand." He smiled. "Anyway, I need to know something about that Natsu too."

"What is it?" Lisanna asked.

"Well, Sting here said he saw him talking to Makarov. You know him alright? He's one of the Board of Directors and probably someone who's against me. Do you know anything about that guy's past?"

Lisanna was taken aback. She hasn't thought of it. And now that she's think of it, Natsu's stories about his past before he met Gray seems to have a lot of holes in it.

"And what would happen? What kind of information should I get from him?"

"I need to know, who he really is. What was his relationship to Makarov?"

"And?"

"I just wanted to check on something.." Jiemma answered.

"You know I don't work if I don't get all the detail."

Jiemma tched. Indeed, Lisanna is sharp. He didn't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing though. "I'm suspecting that he is the Dragneel heir."

Yukino who's still watching them from the slightly opened door, gasped but covered her mouth if ever she reacted any further. She perfectly knew who the Dragneel heir was, he's somewhat the main reason why Lucy changed drastically during their childhood years.

Lisanna choked with the wine she was drinking. "What? The Dragneels died a long time ago. It's impossible."

"That's why I'm just checking.. It would be good if he's the Dragneel heir. There's not a lot of lucky bitches around that can get a man of his status."

"Fine. But you're not touching my Natsu." Lisanna said ignoring the 'bitches' part.

"If, he doesn't have anything to do with this." Jiemma said softly that no one may hear especially Lisanna. He turned to Sting. "So, have you started with the plan? Or did you sent Yukino and Rogue away and try to save them?"

Sting didn't say anything.

"Don't try to save them anymore Sting. After all they'll be the reason my plans will work. Don't worry nothing will happen to them just like what I just promised.." Sting clenched his fists tight and Lisanna chuckled. "That is until you make your move. The faster you marry Lucy Heartfil –"

**_Eeeeeeeek~_**

The door creaked open when Yukino accidentally tapped the door, not believing what she was hearing. Her tears were falling and she just can't hold it. She covered her mouth realizing she just caught their attention.

"Who's there?!" Jiemma shouted standing up.

Yukino didn't know what to do. So she runs as fast as she could. So she was wrong after all, Sting wanted to protect them. If only she listens to Rogue in the beginning, if only she hears what Sting's reason is, then she might have helped Sting in his problem.

"Sting! Follow that eavesdropping person. That might ruin our plans!"

Sting did as what he was told and followed the culprit. As he turned he saw and recognized who it was. "YUKINO!" He shouted and run a bit faster but Yukino just won't stop.

Is it Yukino who was eavesdropping on them? If she was, Sting knew she's in danger. He tried to get to her but she was running just too fast and she won't stop when he call for her. He arrived at the hotel's pool and he saw her, with him.

He can't understand. Why did Yukino run into him? Natsu? Why? He moved closer to them, and Natsu noticed his presence.

"So it was Sting you were talking about. Must have been a good thing you didn't listen to him." Natsu said patting Yukino's head. She's crying and she doesn't know why.

"Yukino? What are you doing with this guy?"

"I comforted her, when you made her cry."

"Cry?" He looked at Yukino, her eyes were puffy and swollen.

"There he is! Master Sting!" Suddenly a group of men in black suit came. They were his father's men, how would he be able to save Yukino now?


	23. First Friend

**Chapter 23**

"I have to think fast" Sting whispered as soft as he can so as not to be heard by anyone. He clenched his fists tightly looking at Natsu then back to Yukino. It doesn't matter now as to why Yukino had run to Natsu and was actually clutching to him for dear life. And as to why Natsu was protecting her for the time being.. He'll shrug it for now.

Their safety, or rather Yukino's only, is his priority.

"We got the wro —"

"Hohoho." he was cut off by a rather menacing laughter that filled the pool side sending shivers to Sting, especially Yukino. "What do we have here?" Sting felt a tap on his shoulder. "You did good running after the culprit." Sting felt his body shiver giving chills to his spine. The man looked at Natsu and a trembling Yukino behind him. "So you've caught the _eavesdropping mous_e.."

Sting stiffened. He knew he couldn't lie with his father here.

"Would you care to tell me who is it, _son_?"

The word son entered his ear like it was some kind of a noise he couldn't bear to hear it coming from this man's mouth. It felt like it was a word that made his ear numb. And knowing that it came from him, it just felt nothing.

_It was Yukino_.

But he knew if he tells him the truth, Yukino will be in danger. After all what Yukino heard was almost everything of what his father has been planning all this time together with the white haired bitch. And if he told his father it was Natsu, Sting knew that Yukino would tell his father the truth herself. At least he has to try again. "I-I got.. I got the wro –"

"Oooh. Don't you try to lie to me son. I know you knew who it was." Jiemma threatened. "I just want to know who is to talk to."

Natsu's teeth gritted. He doesn't understand a thing they were talking about. "What's happening?" He shouted shoving Yukino behind him. He could see she was trembling in fear and he knew Yukino is the one Jiemma referred to as the eavesdropping mouse. But what could have Yukino heard that he summoned his men to pursue her? And what was that look on Sting's face? What on eart was going on?

But then, Jiemma smiled.

"Get the girl!" The men in black suit moved and circled around Natsu. "Thank you for the hint, mister!"

Natsu cursed himself mentally. Why didn't he think before he act, again? He must've just shut his mouth. He could see Sting was clenching his fists making them paler than usual. It confuses Natsu for a moment but suddenly it hit him that he was who Yukino was pertaining to during their talk.

She was his _friend_.

And therefore he wanted to help her. Good thinking Natsu, he praised himself. Still, it doesn't matter. It didn't help them in their situation.

"You dare touch her and I'll thank your faces with my fist." Natsu said pointing his fist to no one in particular.

Sting looked at him wide eyed. He wondered why Natsu was standing up against them? It would be one against 30 or more. All he wanted was to get Yukino out of here, but with his father watching how could he do that? Is he ready to go against his father? Sting gritted his teeth. What should he do?

"F-Fathe –"

"What's all this commotion about?"

They all stopped at the voice. Jiemma turned around and was surprised, as well as Sting. Natsu's face brightened up once he looked up to see who came.

"Lucy!" He called out to her while waving, a smile plastered on his face. All other emotion he got moments ago was already forgotten. He just needed to see her, so he could smile. As she saw him, her mind clouded. She froze as she felt heat run up from her neck to her cheeks. Lucy remembered the incident at the fire exit. But this is not the time to get all flustered. She composed herself.

The said girl walked up to them with her body guards. One of spiky orange and blue glasses the other has white with black glasses and a pair of weird looking horns on top of his head. The three of them walked up to the group.

"You're a day early little girl?" Jiemma said as he tried to hide the shock he felt when he saw her. He's not expecting her appearance a day earlier. In truth he was really caught off guard. Yet, she didn't bother to look at him. "How rude of you to ignore me? I'm the C –"

"Nope. I had a week, right? It's me." She said with seriousness in her eyes. She walked pass Sting, who's staring at her like he's seen a ghost. Though to think that she's here interrupting the heating conversation between them, he felt relieve at her arrival. Thankful was he.

"Hey Lucy! Who are these guys?" Natsu asked looking at the two guys in suit, who entered the area with Lucy, intently, like he was examining them.

"We are Heartfilia's loyal and trusted guards." Said the guy in orange spiky hair glaring at Natsu.

Lucy didn't bother to pay attention to Natsu. She gets to the bottom of what happened and saw a girl behind Natsu, who seemed so familiar to her. The guys surrounding Natsu and Yukino gave her way as the two men who are with Lucy glared at them. "Hey there?" She said with a smile.

Yukino was still shaking but when she felt someone held her hand and heard that angelic voice, she couldn't help but look to where it all came from. Her eyes widen. "L-Lucy?"

Lucy smiled and nodded. She does whatbhas to be done. "I was just here to fetch you. As I thought you've forgotten about our meeting."

"W-Wha?" Yukino's eyes widen same as the others. But it's not really questionable, because they knew Yukino's family was affiliated with the Heartfilias. "Ohh.. right." And Yukino smiled back at her. She followed Lucy's lead outside.

"Lucy! Wait up!" Natsu said as he gathered his things to follow Lucy and Yukino.

"But I need to talk to her first." He said trying to stop Lucy.

But she continued walking. "Mine is more important."

Jiemma clenched his fists. "That girl.." He hissed. And then Natsu runs past him. "Hey you! I have to tell you something."

Natsu didn't bother looking, instead he proceeded in running after Lucy.

"It's about Lucy's deal about the Band Battle. So I think, as her _friend_, you'd be interested." Jiemma said slyly.

Natsu's ears perked up and he stopped abruptly. He jogged back and stared into Jiemma's eyes, waiting for what he was about to say. "So?"

Jiemma chuckled.

"I don't have much time for this. So tell me, or just forget about it." Natsu said, jogging in place. He glared at Jiemma and the said man glared back with a smile.

"Well, as a part of Fairy Law and her friend. You must know that Lucy's or rather the company's fate will depend on the Band Battle's outcome."

He stopped and stood straight in front of Jiemma. "What do you mean? I know that already and all is we —"

"Well as you can see, the Band Battle is running smoothly. But do you think I'll let it just the way it was?" Natsu gritted his teeth and glared at the man. He was so close to choking him to death when he heard that. Lucy's been working hard for the Band Battle and this man will just ruin it. Still, he must remain calm and wait for further explanation. He clenched his fists to remind himself to just punch him later.

"If anything goes wrong with the Band Battle, Lucy will be forced to marry my son." He said proudly. This time Natsu wasn't able to hold himself back. He clutched into Jiemma's shirt and held him up. This alerted his men, but Jiemma signalled them to calm down. "Well, recently it was Fairy Law who was attracting attention even if it's The Sabers who is winning.. So I was just giving you a tip." Jiemma said as he held onto Natsu's hand that's holding his shirt up and gripped it tightly. "Do good on every show, and the finals if you don't want me to be the writer of that brat's life." He chuckled and removed Natsu's grip on him.

Natsu was looking at him angrily.

Jiemma fixed his top and smiled at Natsu. "You're welcome." He said and walked away, his men following him close behind.

Sting was left dumbfounded. What was his father talking about? Giving Natsu a tip won't really help them. The deal was changed since Lucy's father died. In fact he just gave Lucy a week to choose, between marrying him or having a guy that could be suitable in helping her– to which he knew his father wouldn't approve of –and giving the company to his father temporarily until he felt like she was capable of running it.

"Sting!" Jiemma called out to him and he snapped out of his thoughts. Soon he followed them, still thinking of the scene that just happen. But if there's one thing he was sure of, he knew Yukino is safe.

Natsu was left there glaring on the floor. He was cursing Jiemma inside his mind and if God permits that what he's thinking would be true Jiemma would have been dead by now. He doesn't know what to do or where to start, well they actually have started something with the smooth run of the Band Battle is the start.

Natsu felt like this was his entire fault because he hid himself. Now, it was Lucy who was taking all the problems and was all this time dealing with all of it by herself. He doesn't really care about the company but he knew Lucy holds it dear to her and he knew it was the only memento his late parents left him, well half of the company that is. After all he was still the Dragneel heir. He is still one of the owners of the company, aside from Lucy. And if he just let someone like Jiemma take hold of something that was that precious to Lucy, he would be damned. Lastly, he won't let Lucy lose to that deal. He won't let her live that way, or he would let Jiemma be on that win-win situation.

"Damn it Lucy, why didn't you tell me earlier!?" He shouted to no one in particular and run off.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked Yukino as they reached her house. Yes that's right folks. She went home to her condo unit at Viewpoint. "Haaaa! It's been a while since I last come home." She turned to Yukino. "I'm sorry if I brought you here. I just need to drop my things. Don't worry, I'll drive you back." She smiled.

"Miss Lucy where should we put this?" Loke asked, as he and Capricorn entered her room with her luggage on their hands.

"Just put them in my room and you're excused."

"We're not ordered to leave, like what Master Makarov told us." Capricorn said. "As Heartfilia's loyal guards, we won't defy an order that we knew necessary for your safety."

Lucy rolled her eyes. Indeed, Makarov sent her home a day early and said he'll follow a day after or that's waht he told her. His father was buried just a few hours before she flew back to Fiore and she just needed some things from the hotel before going home. And by accident she walked by the pools and saw the commotion and that's how all it happen. And now, she's being followed around by her father's body guards. They were supposed to be their family's but now it was just her that was left to that family. She gets irritated of them following her anywhere, well must get use to it.

"Fine. Fine. Just go find some coffee or do anything, I don't want men walking around while I change!" She commanded.

"I could help you change!" Loke volunteered with a slight blush on his cheeks and a cheeky smile.

Capricorn hit him on his head to stop him. "We're going now. We'll be back shortly." He picked Loke up and exited Lucy's unit.

"What do you want to drink or eat?" Lucy shouted from her kitchen.

Yukino didn't answer.

Soon, Lucy came out with two mugs on her hand. "I'm sorry to ask you what you want." She smiled apologetically. "I only have hot chocolate. Sorry." She handed Yukino one mug to which Yukino gladly accepted.

"T-Thank you Miss Lucy!"

Lucy smiled. "Hey. I don't think I'm a year older than you. Don't be too formal." She said and took a sip on her drink and placed it on the small table at the center of her living room.

"S-Sorry." Lucy noticed Yukino is feeling uneasy, just by the way she was holding her mug because, for god's sake, she is shaking!

"No need to be shy around me or something like that."

"Y-Yeah. I j-just can't help it. S-S-So what are we going to t-talk about?"

Lucy looked at her confusedly and scratched the back of her head. "Oh that!" She laughed softly. "I was just kidding. I want to get out of there as soon as I entered and saw the people involve but I noticed you where there, and to think I can't think of a reason why you should come with me.. I came up to that idea. Luckily, they didn't react. So I'm guessing you're really affiliated to the Heartfilias."

Yukino stared at her in shock. So she doesn't really know her.

"But, you look really familiar. I'm so sorry for not remembering faces and names. I'm not really good at that, you know I meet a lot of people."

Yukino waved her hand in front of her. "No! No! It's okay. At least I am familiar. Actually, I knew you since we were kids. You used to teach me about the constellations and those kind of stuffs."

Lucy nearly choked to her drink and looked at Yukino keenly. "Yu-Yukino?"

She nodded in delight. Yukino clasped her hands and smiled widely. "I'm so glad you remember me!"

"Well how could I forget?" Lucy hit her forehead. "You, Rogue and Sting were the ones who befriend me. And you were the one who insisted on talking to me even if I.." Her voice trailed. "I don't really talk that time. Then, you left when I was warming up to you.."

"Don't worry about that." Yukino smiled at her. "My father sent me across Europe to study business. It's really boring, you know."

Lucy chuckled. "The sacrifices heirs have to go through.. Good thing he just want you as a successor." She sighed. "Go drink your milk. I'm sorry it's the only thing I got." She smiled before drinking from her mug

"Naaah! It's okay Miss –"

"Just Lucy."

"– Lucy. Besides –" Gruuumble.

Lucy laughed. "Yeah I'm hungry too. Let's just order pizza. Is that okay?"

"N-No! It's okay. Really!" Grrrrrrrrumble.

"Ha Ha I think your stomach says otherwise." Lucy picked up her phone and dialled some number. "I'll just call someone. Okay?"

Yukino nodded. She drank her milk as she watched Lucy dial on her phone. Watching Lucy made Yukino smile inwardly. She can't believe she's in her condo unit, talking to her. And she hasn't forgotten about her, it's just that she needs a little clue. But that doesn't really matter; she understands how busy Lucy was. Yukino felt lucky, all the fright she felt a while ago has vanished. It's true that today her emotions were on a roller coaster. First, she had a fight with Sting and then there was the talk with Natsu, then the commotion in the pool side. And the best part of it was Lucy, saving her. It's true meeting Natsu and being friends with him was nice too, but this is Lucy. She dreamt of being friends with her –

"Hey Erza!"

_"Lucy! How are you? You're coming back tomorrow right? I missed you!"_

"I missed you too! A-Actually, I'm already in Fiore."

_"Really? Why didn't you tell me?!"_

"I'm sorry! Well I called to ask if you could come over to my unit?"

_"Well, definitely! We still need to talk about, everything!"_

Lucy stiffened and a blush crept up her cheeks. She can't speak. "W-What are you talking ab..bout?" She cursed herself for stuttering.

_"Haaaa! You're going to tell me everything about you and Natsuuuu or better yet, Pinky."_

"What?! There's nothing!" Lucy looked to her side and saw Yukino leaning on the couches arm chair. She's been talking to her phone for a while now. "Uhh, hey Erza? I have someone here in my condo."

_"What? Who?"_

"Well, it's a surprise. And oh! Can you bring a pizza on your way? I'll pay you. Promise!"

_"Alright! I'll bring Levy and Juvia!"_

"Okay okay! Drive saf –" And the line was cut. "Oh Erza.." Lucy sighed and put her phone aside. She looked at Yukino and smiled at her. "Sorry, I was caught up.. You know.. I was away for 2 days for my father's wake and my friends were just paranoid and stuff."

"It's okay. It's fine really. In fact, I'm happy to hear you have close friends that made you happy."

Lucy felt like her tears were about to fall, but held it back.

And there was silence.

"So what were you doing with Pi–Nat.. su?" She asked to break the silence between them. Lucy felt her stomach became airy once she said his name, though she doesn't know which Natsu made her feel that way but she shrugged it off.

Yukino hesitated for a moment. She noticed Lucy's cheeks went pink, but thought that it was just due to the hotness of the chocolate drink she was drinking. "Well, Sting and I had an argument."

"A-Are you and Sting together?" Lucy asked while smiling slyly.

Yukino blushed. "What? NO!" Suddenly it hit her.

_Sting will marry Lucy._

Jiemma's voice echoed in her mind. This is the girl they were talking about. She felt her stomach twist at the thought of Sting marrying this girl. Well it's not that she is mad at her for being engaged to Sting.. Fine. She is jealous. And fine, she liked the guy too. But if it was Lucy who will be marrying him then why not? Yukino even said it herself, she finds Lucy perfect. Sting must be lucky. But on second thought, would he really feel that way? She felt a pang of pain in that hope she brought up. She shrugged it off. It's true, she's no match for Lucy, and Sting deserves to have the best.

Suddenly she remembered her conversation with Natsu.

_..So your prince wouldn't have to go through what I am going through._

Lucy is also the girl Natsu was talking about. But she is going to marry Sting by will. And Sting's plan to protect her and Rogue. It all makes sense. It's like being from the very back part of the show—knowing nothing—to being the one who knows everything, well not really everything because she doesn't know Lucy's side of the story. And it all happened in a blink of an eye for her. Yukino knew that if she doesn't know Lucy and is not aware of the situation they were in then maybe she'll call her a slut or bitch or something like that for hooking two guys, who were accidentally both her friends. So, it has always been Sting's father who's been pulling the strings. Sting doesn't want to get married, with the reason she's not aware of, and it made him looked like he's getting in the way of Lucy and Natsu—if there really is something on Lucy's side and the feeling's mutual. And the thought of the other girl that's trying to mess the story made her feel like she wanted to pull her hair and slap her hard. Natsu's being friends with the wrong friend. She gasped a little due to what she realized. She remembered Lisanna talking to Jiemma in Sting's room, they might be up to something really big. She has to do something.

All of this is so tiring for her. She's been running through the hotel's hallways all day and it just exhausted her physically. And now, putting things together makes her emotionally exhausted. Everything that she has realized needs to be told. No matter what. She needs to help them, for Lucy and Natsu ans Sting. Though she's enlightened of what was happening she can't think of a reason why all of this was going on and as to why Natsu was involved being the Drag —

"Yukino?" She called for her hesitantly. Lucy noticed that the girl in front of her is spacing out.

"L-Lucy do you like Natsu?"

And there she is blushing a deep shade of red. "Wh-Why the sudden question?" Lucy cursed herself, for stuttering.

Yukino scratched the back of her head. "Uhm well, it just crossed my mind." There was silence. "Well?" Before making a move she needs to confirm it.

Can she tr —Oh what was she thinking she can't trust Yukino? This girl has been with her in her dark times. Sure she could. "I don't really know. I was trying to figure it out myself and of course with some help from Erza, Juvia and Levy.." She started shyly. "But I know, it doesn't really matter. I'm to get marr—" She stopped not even wanting to mention it. "No. Uhh. You see, Natsu has this girl he's been caring for and they totally looked good together. And I know their feelings for each other is mutual. Besides, I promised myself to someone." Whether that someone is the one she'll be marrying or the one who died, the point is she believes nothing will happen if they continue this.

Yukino sensed the sadness in her voice but was confused because all Natsu was talking about is her, Lucy Heartfilia. "Huh?"

Lucy chuckled. "Well, about mine. It's not really interesting and I'm guessing you're not into showbiz like I am.." She paused an inhaled. "It's Lisanna. You know her right? But pretty please don't spoil the press about it? That's the reason it's impossible for me and Natsu." Actually, it's not the only reason. Lucy could think of a few more reasons why not and number one would be: They just don't match. They're different.

Now, Yukino's get it. Lucy thought Lisanna's the girl Natsu is fantasizing about. Sting and Lucy were forced to marry each other. Natsu knew he's falling for Lucy, but Lucy was oblivious to her own feelings. And Lisanna, well she's just an extra character that acts as the bitch. And Yukino, she's the love guru. These people should be getting love advises from her. Well, on second thought, Sting should get his own love guru because Yukino doesn't know what she'll tell him.

Yukino yawned. "But Lucy, Nats—"

**_Knock Knock Knock_**

"Hold that thought." Lucy said as she walked towards the door and check who knocked.

Suddenly, all Yukino heard were squeals. Probably, it was Erza and her friends. Well Yukino is happy that Lucy found friends she could trust and people who could make her smile. She yawned as she felt sleep overtake her. Today is one hell of a day and all she needed was a goodnight's rest.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to he —" Lucy paused noticing that Yukino had fallen asleep on her couch. She smiled and felt worried for the girl. She must have been very exhasusted.

"Who's she?" Erza asked as she followed Lucy winto the living room and placing 5 boxes of pizza on the small table.

Lucy walked back to the room and placed a blanket covering Yukino. "She's Yukino, a friend back when we were kids. You know the time after they d.. go."

Levy and Juvia leaned on the couch watching Lucy tuck the girl under the blanket. If you disregard the hair color, you would think they were sisters. Well, they already knew the story back then and promised that they'll help Erza beat the crap out of that Dragneel heir if ever he is still alive. But because of Erza's opinions and because the boy's body is not found even the parents' were found, they also do believe he's alive somewhere. And what's taking him so long to reveal himself? They do not know. All they know is that they'll help Erza when the time comes.

Going back to the scene, Lucy brushed the hair strands that were falling on Yukino's face and smiled weakly.

_"She's my first friend after that."_


	24. Decision and Ways

**Chapter 24**

"Rise and shine! Get your lazy asses here!"

Jellal groaned at the sound of Natsu's beaming voice inside Fairy Law's HQ. He buried his face in between his pillow and his bed and ignored Natsu. Hoping that he's not that persistent –

**_CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK_**

He immediately sat up on his bed as he heard two metals crash against each other. When his vision adjusted he saw Natsu on their door with two pans on his hands, he grinned widely at him. Jellal looked to his right and saw that Gajeel was still sleeping and you could hear the loud metal rock music coming from his headphones. At that moment he envied Gajeel, and then he averted his gaze on Natsu and glared at him.

"What's your problem?"

"Good morning Jellal! Breakfast is ready!" He just smiled at him and walked away.

Breakfast? Ready? Natsu? That doesn't seem to fit together.

Soon he heard fighting from other room. It only means one thing: Gray's awake. And by the looks of it, he too was forced to wake up by Natsu. Why was he so energetic earl – He looked at his clock. He grabbed it and blinked his eyes.

6:00 am

His eyes widen and he let out a battle cry. "What the hell Natsu?!"

Their door opened wide again, showing a grinning Natsu with pans on his hand followed by Gray who's only wearing his boxers, yawning and was scratching the back of his head.

"Why'd you wake us up this early?!" Jellal yelled. It's not really a good idea waking Jellal up before the time he's supposed to.

Natsu walked inside their room. "Well you see, we need to practice for the upcoming event."

"But! It's not until next next week! Haven't you remembered Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel will be performing these weekends?" Jellal fell on his pillows, pulling his blanket over him.

Suddenly, he felt a tug on his blanket. He peeked and suddenly his blanket was completely pulled away from him.

"Damn it!"

"You need to hear me first." Natsu said. His eyes became serious as he sat at the foot of Jellal's bed, Gray was leaning by the door frame still yawning. "We need to make every Band Battle the best. All of our performances should be like it's our last."

"But it all depends on your energy."

"Yeah, I know. But wouldn't it be nice if everyone is lively as well? We'll be performing better that way." Natsu grinned.

"What's with you? I thought it doesn't matter to you whether we win or lose the competition." Jellal yawned and rubbed his sleepy eyes.

Natsu leaned back and supported himself with his arms looking at the ceiling. "Hm. Let's just say, I meteor struck me and now all I care is how to secure the event's suc –"

"All he was trying to say was.." Gray yawned. "..it's all for Lucy." Natsu glared at him. "What?! You should've thanked me for explaining things simpler. Besides Jellal won't get what you're saying because it's all nonsense."

"Nonsense you say? Then what you're saying is trash!"

"Oh yeah? So you're starting on something?!"

"I don't think I started it, droopy-eyed exhibitionist!"

"Well you woke us u –"

"STOP!" Jellal shouted in annoyance. "I haven't fully understood it all. Explain it to me further." He turned to Gray.

Gray sighed. "You see?" He mocked Natsu.

Natsu huffed and crossed his arms across his chest looking away.

"Natsu's fallen in love with Lucy.." Gray looked at Natsu and he was sure he is really red due to embarrassment but he chose to remain silent. Maybe because what he was saying is _true_. He smirked at the thought and proceeded. "..and you know how the company was and there was a deal that made Lucy's future with Natsu in danger so prince Natsu needs our help to save his princess, the castle and their resources so they'll live happily ever after. The end."

Jellal think for it for a minute and then it struck him that it was also the reason why they joined the Band Battle last minute and the contract sining was a day after. He sighed. "Well, I still quite don't get it, but, fine. It looked like she's changed a lot in you. You're going to do something for another person?" He looked at Natsu who looked further away and he swore that he saw his face flare. Jellal chuckled. "That's just.. soo not you before. but guess people change people. So for my friends' future, why not?" Jellal said slipping his feet into his slippers.

Just then.. "ARRRRRRRRRRRGH! BASTARD! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He heard Gajeel scream at the top of his lungs, which means Natsu succeeded in waking him up. Well, waking up this early isn't really the band's thing. They usually wake up by 10 or maybe 11 in the morning or worst they just sleep all day.

"YOSH! Let's all eat!" Natsu said as he pumped his fists in the air. "After that we jog to wake us all up!"

"I don't think you need that! You're all enthusiastic and stuff." Gray muttered. "Which makes you more annoying than ever."

"Oh yeah?! Just seeing you makes me vomit!"

"Just by seeing you're around makes me sick!"

"Well knowing you're alive makes me want to die!"

"Then die! That way the world would be a cleaner place!"

"Why don't you just put yourself together with your rotting buddies in the trash so the world with be cleaner?"

They head-butted, glaring at each others' eyes.

"You wanna go?!"

"I'll be –"

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRGH! I'm trying to sleep here you two idiots!" Gajeel shouted.

And in another minutes the three of them engaged in a 'what seemed to be a royal rumble' between three elementary students. Jellal sighed. He'll never get use to these kinds of mornings that seemed to have more due to what Natsu called as 'practices slash trainings'.

"Natsu did you wake Levy and Juvia?" The fighting stopped.

They all walked away panting real hard. "You didn't know?" Jellal looked at him slightly confused. "Erza came here late last night, asking for Juvia and Levy to come with her saying they'll go to Lucy's place."

"Lucy's here?" Gray asked. "..already!?"

"Yep." Natsu said smiling like a small child.

Gajeel faked a puke. "Stop that! It's gross."

"What's gross?!" Natsu glared.

"You making those smiley faces like a child!" Natsu tched and looked away.

"I thought Lucy will arrive later?"

"Yeah that's what I thought too. But, I saw her last night. She was with two guys and she stopped our fight."

"Fight?" Jellal asked hastily.

"Hm. Well, I've come across a girl last night and it seemed one of the Board Members, Jiemma, is after her for some reasons." Natsu said nonchalantly.

"Why was he after her?"

"I don't really understand what happen, but that Jiemma said she's an eavesdropping thing.. something like that."

"Did they get her?"

Natsu shook his head from side to side. "Nope. Lucy saved her and they left me."

"Did you fight them?"

"Nah, I really want to but then Lucy came. And then when I was about to go when Lucy left, Jiemma made me stay and told me about that stupid deal." He clenched his fist. And everyone in the room could see how tight his fist was closed.

"Good thing you didn't fight."

Natsu looked at him. "That will be an issue against you idiot!" Gray said.

"Well, let's get this training over with. Lisanna said she wanted to meet me later for the incoming event." He smiled.

They just left it like that but Gajeel felt something bad about it. There is something wrong by the way Natsu narrated the story or rather it was the story that was wrong. What just happen bothered him. He's not really the type of guy to meddle in someone else's business but this was his business too, Fairy Law was included in the whole story. And just who was that girl Natsu met? What did she heard that made a Board Member chase after her? Another was why did that Jiemma guy tell Natsu about the deal? Or rather told him his plans of ruining it. It doesn't really make sense to him, but maybe as days go by things would be clearer and he'll knew what was really happening.

* * *

It was _today_.

The day Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia and is now the only known legitimate heir of Heartfilia Corporation, will be choosing on whether she'll be on marrying week after she agreed or just let Jiemma take the throne as Heartfilia CEO. Lucy knew that whichever she choose, Jiemma will always be there. In fact, he's already won this game. She's trapped in a situation she doesn't know how to get out of. Lucy hoped Makarov or Bob would be there to help her decide, but she knew they'll be against any of it. But after the will has been read to them, everyone was shocked except for her. For she already knew from the condition Jiemma detailed to her. So whatever she'll choose, Heartfilia Corp will surely have the Eucliffe brand on it and totally replacing the Dragneel's, sooner or later. All she has to do is delay it, and if possible stop it—which she doesn't think is possible. But she'll do everything even if it's her who'll bear the Eucliffe name.

She walked through the corridors of her office building to the office where conferences on TV screens were being held. All her life it's always just been her and some servants with the screens or holograms she's talking to, but today she's not alone. She'll be talking to none other than Heartfilia's CEO, if she chose that choice, Jiemma. Just thinking about talking to him brought shivers on her spine. This time Lucy won't cry. She's getting through a lot of pain recently from her father's death, to the company and to what that kiss with Pinky made her think. Luckily, she's able to talk to Erza, Levy and Juvia. They strengthened her quite indirectly, because no one in her circle of friends really knew about the deal. She just doesn't have the courage to tell them and of course she doesn't want to worry them more. And they ended up talking about her and Natsu after Yukino fell asleep and was picked up by her bodyguards later that night. They still don't know what happened in the fire exit, which Lucy found nice. Because Natsu didn't tell anyone about it. She doesn't really know how to take it though. Something makes her feel like it's a nice thing because he's being a gentleman and he's keeping that moment to himself, but another was saying that he didn't boast it to anyone because it was worthless to him. Nonetheless, Erza, Levy and Juvia's words made her believe for a little. Just a tiny little hope, that maybe, just a very small maybe.. that Natsu might have special feelings for her. And here she was again. She cursed herself for dreaming about that Pinky when instead Natsu Dragneel is the only person she was sure she loved. She must've just interchanged her feelings for them and she's just looking for someone to whom she'll show it or express it. That feeling she felt was a pain in the ass, but at the same time it felt so good and nice. She still doesn't know what it was but she knew she just got to stop it, not just for her, but for everyone's sake.

Her mind was still dazed of her and Natsu's kiss. What could that mean? She could hardly think of a reason. All she wanted to do was hear it, right from his mouth. Why did he kiss her? And after that, now what? She's already considered him as sort of a friend, well after Lisanna's incident he's been he, always there for her even if she doesn't need him, and as time goes by she felt like they were being attracted by some kind of a force pulling them right towards each other. And it _scares_ her. Because she knew, if that unknown feeling—which was whether she is considering him as a best friend, but then again do friends make out? she's also considering the idea that it was infatuation or she's just liking him and loving him is not in the options because Natsu Dragneel claimed that years ago—goes on, she'll get hurt and worse hurt others too in the process. Even so, she wanted to know his side of the story. The kiss and its aftermath to their lives is making her feel nervousness around him.

Now, they're awkward to each other. Well she is to him.

But will she let her decision be affected of what he'll answer? She shivered, closed her eyes and sighed.

It's too late now.

She's already decided. Standing right in front of Jiemma and the rest of the Board in hologram, she could see him right across from her to where her father used to be. His face is plastered of a maniac smile. He's been really happy lately. Who would not? He's getting fortune by just hearing last words from a dying man.

Now, Lucy was wishing she stayed with her father during his last moments or at least it was her Gramps or Uncle to whom he left his last words to. Maybe they could've considered a bit of her. She knew her father; he just wanted someone that'll help her. He just wanted her to be happy again, and he's thinking Lucy's happiness depended on the load of her work in the company or just the free time having someone to depend to will benefit her. She sighed.

She looked at the Board, they all have straight faces except for Makarov and Bob. Bob seemed to be sad, sad for her. And Makarov, he's glaring at Jiemma. He still thinks that he's modified her father's will, but what else could they do? He's the only witness and a lot of nurses were saying that he's there when Lucy's father died. Everything was in place; it's just that her father left his last will to the wrong man.

"So you've decided?" Jiemma leaned over the table resting his head on his fists.

Lucy couldn't even look at him. She could feel the Board's eyes were all on her. Her body was shaking. All she wanted to do was run away, never to look back. But if she does that, it only means that she's giving up the company. She tightened her hold on the papers she was holding.

Placing it on the table right in front of her she stood straight and looked straight into Jiemma's eyes.

"Fine. I'll.. I'll.." She could feel her tears were threatening to fall. "I'll marry your son."

Jiemma chuckled.

"But.. Before everything, I would like you to wait for a couple of months before that happen."

"What for?" He couldn't remove the smile that has formed on his lips.

"I-I-I want to turn 18 or so before we get married. I'm.. I'm too young for that!"

"But being the only heir has the responsibility for those kinds of arrangement, you mu –"

"I agree with the girl!" Makarov said firmly. "She needs more time. A year or so would be nice to recuperate the energy she's lost in the stress she's been. Besides, she just lost her father. Lucy deserves time –"

"And I'm giving he –"

Makarov cut him off. "More time to unwind her mind. She must enjoy that life of a young woman before she goes on to another stage of her life."

"I second his motion." Bob said.

"Yep. Now I could see her eyes were still swollen with black circles around each. Everything was on fast forward for her. We must consider her state of mind and body too." Yajima said.

"And this little brat's just proved to us she can manage the company and with a little more experience she'll be able to run it on her own. Marrying your son was just a plus to her." Porlyusica spoke, which startled everyone.

Lucy was looking at all of them in shock. She never knew more of the Board were supporting her.

"But this is business we're talking about! Not about that girl! She needs to cope with the fast change of events or else she'll pull the company down with her!" Jiemma shouted hitting the table with both his fists.

"That's because she embodies the company." Makarov said.

Porlyusica nodded. "Yes. I believe without her works and efforts, this company would crumble."

"And she's still too young for all of these. We must consider that fact or else everything will fall. Besides, you're here to work for the company too. Right Mr. CEO?" Bob said threateningly while glaring daggers at Jiemma. "It would be nice to give our CEO-in-charge a time to recuperate." He turned to Lucy and smiled.

She still couldn't believe what she was hearing. The offer she gave Jiemma was just a time for her to think of another way that may help her remove Jiemma out of the picture. And the fact that she didn't expect for it to be granted shocked her, with all the support she gets from other Board Members she felt quite relieved.

"Well the more she needed someone to help her." All eyes revert to the source of the voice. A man about 30s with a moustache and his long hair pulled back spoke. "I can see you're all looking after her. But what about the company. It's true that Miss Heartfilia embodies the whole company, but we have a new CEO. We all know that. Even if he's just a temporary CEO he only sees to it that the company should be our first priority and I think that our smart.." He said emphasizing the word as he looked at Lucy. "..Miss Heartfilia knew what's best for the company."

Lucy was taken aback. Everyone was.

Jiemma smiled. He doesn't really have any connection with him but right now, that guy's beliefs and importance for the company was helping him. "Mr. Porla has a point. It was the company we're talking about. So why don't we just let Miss Heartfilia decide on her own? Tell us what comes first. What will be the company's priority?"

Lucy's body shook. She could feel her sweat running down her face. She inhaled a deep one.

"Think for what's best for the company." Jiemma pushed.

"Lucy.." Makarov said softly. "It's for you too. We'll support you."

And now she's torn. A while ago, she just thought the Board was agreeing to her. She just tried to offer a bargain and never thought it would be granted and the moment it was to be granted she could feel happiness well up inside her. But it all flushed out off her when what Porla said struck her. He's actually right. But if that happens, she might have scarcity in time to try and do something regarding the will. She knew she's capable of handling the company and she knew some Board Members would be there to help her if anything.

It's like if she chose to postpone the marriage, then she's looking after herself and the future of the company which doesn't give a guaranteed success. But if she chose otherwise, she'll be looking after the company's present situation that she knew will surely help. She needs more time but..

"I've decided.."

Everyone looked up at her.

"..two weeks. Give me two weeks to.." She looked down. ".._prepare for the wedding_." It tasted like putrid acid in her mouth.

* * *

Erza doesn't really get it but the smiles Lucy was showing them the night before. She knew something was off. She knew there's something that Lucy's hiding. It's just that, what is it? She knew Lucy trusts her more than anyone, but right now she kind of doubts it. Yet again, knowing Lucy, she knew she has reasons.

She's walking in the Heartfilia's office knowing Lucy was at the conference hall having a meeting with the other Board Members. It's been a while since she's last been at the office. Erza placed a cup of Lucy's favourite coffee on her table and waited for her. Lucy firmly asked her not to go with her so she's here waiting.

**_Ring Ring Ring_**

She looked at her phone and she smiled.

"Hey!" She answered in a sweet tone.

"_Hi Erz! Well, where were you?_"

Her eyes narrowed. "Didn't we talk about th –"

"_Yeah. Yeah. That we have forever to know where we are and that we're always together when we get married. So, we don't have to be strict as to where the other is. We've talked about that. But is it bad to show I care?_"

Erza blushed. She was just surprised Jellal would say it nonchalantly.

"_I was just wondering where you are? Is that bad_?"

"N-No. I'm in the office."

"_You're with Lucy?_"

"Yep."

"_Hm. The band was thinking about going out of town for the two weeks we don't have any shows scheduled for the Band Battle._"

"Aren't you taking the concert with The Sabers next week or is it week after..? Ugh. Never mind."

Jellal chuckled. "_Well, Natsu was the only one invited._" He said lazily.

Erza rolled her eyed. "Oh yes. I remember that girl was part of The Sabers. So is he going?"

"_I don't really know. Seems like he has a lot of guestings with Lisanna because of the last event. You know showbiz industry, 'couple confirmation' and stuff._"

"Interviews?"

"_Yeah sort of. He's been enjoying his time with her though. He said he missed her so much_."

Erza's hold on her phone tightened. "So he's sailing on two rivers now?"

"_Nah. I don't think so. He doesn't give a damn about any issues. All he was up to was the friend's company she's giving him. Oh yeah, Natsu woke us up early this morning to jo _–"

"And what does that have to do with this?"

"_Let me finish. Okay?_" Jellal just doesn't want an argument with her. Just not right now. When she doesn't speak he continued. "_He woke us up to have a practice. Practice for the whole band. Could you believe that? He's actually the one initiating a practice._"

"Practice for what?"

"_For the Band Battle._" Erza was confused. "_Well he was worried about Lucy.. He said last night he saw her while he was with a girl and she saved the girl and when they left him a Board member talked to him._"

"Board Member? Who was it?"

"_I don't really get the name. But I think Jiemma? Not sure though. Anyway, he threatened Natsu of destroying the Band Battle so Lucy will lose the deal._"

"What deal?"

Jellal was surprised. "_You didn't know Lucy has some sort of deal?_" She didn't answer. "_Well, I don't really know what the deal is about but all I get is that the outcome of the Band Battle will be deciding on whether the company will be handed to Lucy or not_."

Erza clenched her fist. "Then practice! Make every show a success." She commanded. "Tell Juvia to make all preparation grandiose. Failure is not an option!"

"_Yeah, we're on it. Natsu also asked for the other band's cooperation and they all took it as a challenge. So I guess every performance would be something to wait for._"

She sighed. "That's a relief. So that's Lucy's problem. Well now, she doesn't have to worry about it. Juvia's helping in the preps of things needed so double your effort manager."

"_Yeeeeeah. I know that. And I didn't call you just to tell you that._"

She waited.

"_I bought tickets, for an out of town relaxation_."

"No. I'll stay with Lucy."

"_Actually, it was Levy and Juvia's idea. They said Lucy needs diversion plus we can practice there. After her father's death Lucy's been under a lot of stress so they're thinking that it would be great._"

Erza thought of it for a mome – "Okay. We're coming. When are we going to go?"

"_Hm. Tomorrow._"

"What?! That fast."

"_Well, I've already booked the tickets_."

"Okay. Okay. I'll tell that to Lucy. Just make sure we don't have extra annoying baggage so we won't be having any problem like last time in the hot springs."

"_We don't have. Don't worry."_ She could hear Jellal chuckle from the other line.

"Good. Well I have to go. Lucy might be here any minute now."

"_I love you_." Jellal whispered not hoping that Erza heard it because she's always been the first to turn the phone off and most of the time Jellal was saying I love yous to beeping soun –

"I love you too."

Erza was blushing madly as she put her phone away from her ear and put it on top of her desk while still looking at it. She's not really used to saying those kinds of things and she's happy Jellal understands her. Well she just tried today and she hoped it was good enough.

Suddenly she saw a blur of yellow walking. She immediately walked to her office and grabbed her hand.

"Oh. Erza?" Lucy turned around surprised.

"No time for this. You're coming with me."


	25. Awkward

**Chapter 25**

_"Mine!"_

_"Mine!"_

_"No! You stripper move. It's mine!"_

_"Mine!"_

_"Shut up you idiots! Mine!"_

Laughs, shouts and the ray of sun made Lucy stir from her lying position. She tried to open her eyes and was greeted by blue sky, radiant clear blue sky. She smiled at the thought and closed her eyes again deciding to continue the best sleep she had for the past few weeks. This must be a dream.

_"What the hell?!"_

The shouting became louder luring her out of her pleasant sleep. She felt annoyed with the continuous shouting that is definitely coming from not far. Lucy decided to call the security and move her hand reaching for her pocke –

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

After that she felt people crowding her murmuring words she couldn't understand due to her_ just_ awakening state. She opened her eyes and was met by black ones, one that was full of worry. She felt her face heat up that very moment and took notice of their proximity. His hands were on either side of her body caging her with his face inches away from her. With all force she could gather she pushed the man in front of her and backed away hugging herself.

"Pe-Pervert!" She yelled.

The guy fell on the ground. "You don't have to push me!" He said narrowing his eyes at the girl while rubbing his sore butt.

"What happen Lucy?" The said girl looked to her left and saw some other familiar faces. She saw Levy, Juvia, Gray, Jellal, Erza and even Gajeel who was walking not towards them slowly thinking all the screaming was just nothing.

"E-Erza? W-Where am I?" Her voice was shaking. "I panicked when I felt that I was almost naked." The thought made her shudder which caused her to hug herself Even tighter.

"What else would you be wearing at the beach?" Natsu asked standing up from the ground dusting off sands that was caught in his fiery red shorts.

"B-Beach?" She stuttered and looked around. She looked behind the persons who were surrounding her and noticed the blue sky she thought she was dreaming of a while ago, the bright blue water meeting the sky at the horizon, the fine white sands on which her friends were currently standing on and the palm trees that were scattered along the shore.

Yes, in fact she is in one.

"How did I get here?" She turned to face Erza. "How's the company? How am I going to work? How can I go back?"

She flooded Erza questions. "It seems you drank too much you forgot about last night."

"Drank? Me?" She laughed half-heartedly. But she noticed Erza's serious expression and stopped. "S-Seriously? What happen?" She leaned towards Erza.

Erza shook her head and gave an exasperated sigh. "Yesterday I pulled you out of the company by force after your meeting? And then I brought you to High Life to eat." She emphasized the word EAT. "But then I was surprised you ordered 5 shots of the best-selling liquor and almost drank 4 Tequila Rose." Lucy gaped at Erza's narration. "Then I asked you about this and you gladly accepted the invitation."

"W-What?!"

"Do I need to repeat it?" Erza asked glaring lightly.

So she drunk? Why? …

She thought for a moment and it hit her. The deal and her response were decided yesterday. To marry a man, she knew she'll never love, in two weeks, well she must have a good reason to drink. Must have followed other's suggestion regarding liquors–that you're so drunk you'll forget about everything. Indeed she felt herself lightheaded yesterday but now she regretted it. She felt dizzy. Lucy shivered at the thought of her life after the two weeks she has asked for. But then again, company first. "N-No. Well I guess I have to terminate what I've said." She said slipping her feet to the side to stand. "I'm sorry but I still have a lot of things to do."

She walked towards a big house, not a mansion type just a big rest house, guessing it was the house they were currently staying at. Well there is no other house around other than that so probably it is.

"You can't go back." She stopped on her tracks and turned to see Natsu playing volleyball while talking to her. The others were walking away in a very care-free manner.

She raised her eyebrow and looked from one person to another for a hint but no one made a reaction they just continued walking away. They're all going back to the shore at the court to where Lucy guessed they were playing a while ago. She turned to Natsu. "What do you mean?" She asked Natsu annoyed.

Natsu was tossing the ball up and catching it with his fists, clenched together, and sending up again. He was looking at the ball careful not to let it fall but he was smiling and is talking to her. "This island is called Tenrou. I don't really know this place but Levy researched for it. It has no means of connecting to other people outside the island." Seems like he sensed Lucy's confusion and grinned not losing his focus. "Meaning, no internet, signal or transportation you could use to go back."

Lucy's eyes widen. "Why the hell will you pick a place like this?!" She shouted. She looked at her other friends and now it struck her that the reason why they're not minding her departure was that they knew she can't go.

"It was Levy and Juvia's plan." Natsu said still smiling and hitting the ball with his hands. "They just felt like you need it." He paused, waiting for any reaction. "Well, I think you need it too." Now, his tone rather playful than the teasing one he used a while ago. "In fact this is a good place for us to _talk_." He was now facing her but still hitting the ball. Lucy shivered at Natsu's words. Why would he talk to her? About what? "So you should not leave!" He yelled. Natsu tossed the ball up twists a little to the right and gave it a strike right towards the people on the court. It landed on Gray's hands and the group continued playing.

Gray smiled and immediately tossed the ball in the air hitting it towards the other side of the court.

Lucy watched the rally going on between the two teams. Juvia, Erza and Gajeel against Levy, Gray and Jellal. Looks like all of them are having fun and couldn't careless that Lucy was having a serious problem at that very moment. Piles of papers and loads of work were left in her office plus she has to think of a way that will stop Jiemma from completely taking over the whole company. Though she knew she can't stop Jiemma from having power over the company she still hopes she could _at least_ lessen it.

Suddenly she felt something in front of her and looked up. "You really shouldn't think of other men while I'm here, with you." He smirked as Lucy felt her face heat up. An image of Natsu and her pressed against the wall of the fire exit made her tensed.

Lucy stepped back trying to distance herself. "A-And you really shouldn't stick your nose to other people's business!" She yelled and stuck her tongue out to him. Lucy turned away from him and run towards Erza, leaving Natsu smiling while watching her with his arms crossed across his chest.

"We'll talk. Soon." He muttered and walked after her.

* * *

"But Erza! You know I have a lot of things to do!" Lucy whined as the girls were all alone in their room.

The room have four simple, cozy-looking, single beds. A lamp rested on each side of the beds on top of a nightstand that has one drawer each. Wooden cabinets were lined just beside the door to which Lucy guessed their garments were in. A simple yet elegant looking chandelier decorated ceiling and a potted plants lined at the edge of the balcony giving a fresh feeling.

"Do I even have some things to used?" She asked thinking about the incident the last time they went on vacation. "Well not that I'm already considering coming with you guys.." She immediately added.

Erza just had enough, if Lucy isn't a girl she was sure she knocked her out already. "Lucy.." She said in a low serious tone. "I already told you, I consulted Master Makarov about this. He said two weeks would be better, though we were just asking for one.. Maybe we'll extend for 3-4 days after a week. Also he gave your body guards a two week vacation so they're not here."

Lucy sighed in disbelief. She can't believe Gramps agreed to this after all that happen he has actually considered giving her a break. It was only two weeks until she lost her freedom, her happiness and the Heartfilia name. So why does he agreed on this?

Levy stepped closer to Lucy clasping her hands in front of her chest. "We're very sorry Lucy.."

"Juvia and Levy only thought you needed this. Fairy Law also needed it for the practice Natsu was talking about.. So Juvia and Levy just thought this will be for the better of everyone.." Juvia'svoice was weak and was looking on the floor, guilt-stricken.

Lucy looked from Levy to Juvia. She felt horrible. She's only thinking of herself. All this time these people in front of her had cared for her. And now, with this she's still bringing up her selfish reasons to make them bring her back to the company. She looked at Erza for any signs of what she has to do? For in fact, Lucy hasn't comforted anyone yet. Well she did. But she felt like she's not really good at it, especially now that it was her who was at fault.

Erza widened her eyes purposefully as if relaying a message to the one she was looking at. When finally Lucy kind of got it Erza gestured her head to the directions where in Juvia and Levy were standing sadly. Both girls felt guilty. They knew Lucy was in sort of bad case of depression and they were just thinking that maybe this time could help Lucy. Probably what made Lucy desperately want to go back to Magnolia was that the reason was more important than what they have first thought of.

"We're very sorr –"

They were cut off when Lucy pulled them close together and hugged them together. "I'm sorry. And really.. Thank you!" She said trying to stop her tears from falling. "I really appreciate this."

"B-But.. How's the compa –"

She stopped Juvia mid-sentence. "Now that I think of it, I really don't have anything to do." Lucy pulled away and smiled. "Though if I have I could always go back.. even if I have to swim back." She pumped her fists and grinned widely at both of them.

Erza walked up to them and gathered them together in her arms to give them a gentle squeeze. "So?" She asked when they pulled away.

The three girls looked at each other in confusion.

"Let's eat!" Erza yelled and walked away. Lucy nodded to no one in particular and followed Erza with Juvia and Levy not far behind.

Lucy trusted these girls with all her heart. In truth, she has grown too much accustomed to them. The Lucy before who can't trust so easily in choosing her friends was now quite the opposite. Little by little she knew something has changed in her and for some reasons she just_ like _it. She doesn't really know when it started but she's sure she won't regret she met them. Lucy felt really lucky having themas her friends. They really do care for her. They must have really felt her sadness and grief and stress.

Her thoughts landed on the decision she made before they got here.

Does hiding something to your friends mean that you're lying to them? She felt down at the thought. Why can't she just tell them about it? It will be like 'Hey Erza I'm getting married in two weeks will you be the bride's maid?' or like 'Levy, can you help me choose a wedding dress? I'm getting married in two weeks!' or more like 'Hi Juvia! Can you take over the Band Battle for the next two weeks? Because I need to get ready for my wedding and you're part of the entourage!' She can't even imagine the tone of voice she'll be using once she told them about it.

Lucy sighed. Will her friends be happy for her, now that finally she is in a–'technically'–relationship? She doesn't really like the guy whom she was in a relationship with, though that must be really her very first official relationship. And yet another ruined firsts in the life of Lucy Heartfilia. She sighed. But that's not the issue here. She needs to forget about those very important things for her, put it at the back of her mind, and think of a way to slightly save herself and the company from completely involving the Eucliffe to them. Thinking of it sure is stressful. Well she's in a beach, so probably she'll stress herself a little and more pampering. She just hopes nothing will distract her focused thoughts for the company.

Focus Lucy. Focus L–

"LUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCYYY!"

Lucy cringed at the sound of the voice. They were now in the kitchen baking Lasagna and cake–which they decided it would be strawberry flavored because it would probably be just Erza's–when Lucy heard running steps from the living room. Lucy stiffened. She's totally forgotten about the existence of other people in the island.

"Hmm. What's cookin'?" Gray asked when he reached the counter and sat on a high chair which was facing Lucy, who's slicing strawberries—best job they could assign her in the kitchen work.

She didn't look up; comfortable enough to know that it was Gray who was in front of her. "Lasagna and Strawberry cake." She's now getting used to the idea that she will be stuck here with them for more than a week—not that she didn't really like it.

"What the hell are you doing with Lucy?!" Asked a voice annoyingly enough to make a vein pop out of Lucy's forehead. Here they'll be doing that again. Fighting. Right in front of her. While she is cooking or rather preparing to cook. Holding a knife.

Great. Just.. really great.

"Talking to her?! Does that bother you?"

"It doesn't seem to be just talking to me." He hissed.

"Gray won't ever flirt with any other girl! Does Lucy wants to be Juvia's love-rival?!" Juvia blurted. In shock she cupped her mouth blushing madly as people stared at her, quite in confusion. "What Juvia meant was.. Lucy.. Gray.. Ugh.. Natsu.. Juvia.. Juvia.. Juvia.. Ignore Juvia." She immediately dropped the subject and went back to work earning a smirk from a couple of people–to which Lucy and Gray were the only ones left dumbfounded.

Gray and Natsu started a brawl right in front of the counter which made Lucy more annoyed.

"Can't you act like normal _boy friends_? Like someone I know?" Jellal said in a clear and big voice for them to hear over the brawling and shouting of curses. When Gray and Natsu looks at him narrowing their eyes, Jellal's hand was on top of Gajeel's shoulder as if pointing at him. "Fine _at times_, composed _at times_, quiet _at times_ and nice _at times_. You should be more like him in front of these.. beautiful ladies."

"So what do you mean by those.. at times at times?" Gajeel hissed with excess popcorns falling out of his mouth.

Jellal immediately retreats his hand and grinned sheepishly. "Levy should be very proud of you."

"And what do I have to do with him?" Levy asked coming out of the kitchen her hands on her hips while holding a spatula in her right. Her face was red but didn't careless and continued her trying-so-hard-to-look-annoyed look.

Jellal smiled at Levy. "You know.. This and that.." Levy huffed and walked back to her station which is by the stove, making sauce.

"I don't like to be Gajeel. He sucks." Natsu muttered finally pulling himself away from Gray's clutch and walking towards the counter.

"Me neither." Gray mumbled walking away up to the second floor. "I'll just change my clothes."

"I don't think he needs to change clothes.. he'll just discard them later unconsciously." Lucy muttered.

Natsu snorted and laughed like a mad man. Everyone looked at him with raised eyebrows. "What?! Lucy is joking!"

Just then Lucy noticed Natsu was now sitting right in front of her. Looking at her, watching her every move. Those were the same eyes that looked at her right after that kiss, though this one was full of joy rather than love, care and worry back then, still for her it's all the same. She tensed. "Uhh.. Uhh.. Erza? I think these strawberries are done." She immediately gathers everything up and walked away from Natsu.

Natsu noticed that Lucy was holding a lot of things and somehow is having a hard time transferring them. "Lucy? You want me to help you?" He asked jumping off the high chair walking towards her.

"No. No. No. I'm.. I'm.. I can do this myself." She said avoiding him as he stopped right in front of her and went to Erza's side. "Thank you for asking." She muttered soft enough hoping no one heard it. But he did.

"Anytime!" He grinned and walked towards her. "What can I do?" He asked right beside her, his left arm touching her shoulder. He felt her shiver and didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. A good thing because he confirmed he has an effect on her or a bad thing because she shivered? Does she find him disgusting? Oh God. Please. No. Even so, he'll still try. Maybe he could change her mind about him if that's the cause. But like what he got on what Yukino said, he'll stop if he thinks it enough. He won't force himself to her.

Lucy moved towards Erza's side when she felt the contact with Natsu. Now she's cursing herself for wearing sleeveless tops. "No. Nothing. I can do this myself."

Natsu moved closer. "But I'm starving. I could give a hand to help you!" He exclaimed.

She felt the contact again and moved again.

Erza was being shoved to the corner sandwiched by Lucy and the wall. The moving continued until Erza was squeezed on the wall. "WILL YOU TWO MOVE AWAY?!" She yelled making everyone flinch.

"I'm sorry Erza." Lucy apologized immediately. She moved back to the counter hoping Natsu will not follow her. She just can't talk to him right now, can't stand right next to him right now, more precisely she just can't be near him or look at him without thinking about the kiss. As she settled she sighed and continued slicing some more strawberries.

"So you want me to slice that for you?"

Lucy flinched at the voice. She continued instead.

"Or you want me to massage your back? Or just do anything for you?"

She stopped what she was doing and looked up. "Everything's fine. You don't have to do anything for me.." She looked down. "Actually..If you sit with Jellal and Gajeel over there or go and dress up Gray would actually make me feel better."

"Can I just sit here and watch you?"

Lucy tensed. Why the hell is he being difficult? "N-No.." She stuttered. Natsu frowned a little but regained his smile.

"Okay. Then I'll just turn around." Now his back was facing her. Lucy could see every ridge his muscles make. The way his muscles contract as he places his arms on the counter table for support, all of it distracted her. And she felt odd feeling that way. She really doesn't want him to be near her but in truth, she never wanted him far from her. But the feeling he gives her, it just makes her feel _uncomfortable_.

"_What was that for?"_

Everyone in the room stopped.

"…"

"_Why did you kiss me?"_

"…"

"_You just can't go kissing people without a reason! Ha! I forgot you do it all the time."_

"_That's not like the others.."_

"_Don't deny it! And I'm sorry if it's not as good as the others!"_

"_You don't understand!"_

"_What?! What is that that I don't understand?"_

"_What I felt. What you felt. What we both felt."_

"_There's nothing. It's just same old playing time for you. Same old sexy time!"_

"_I already told you it's not that! It is actually, but something more."_

"_You see?! You said it, straight from your mouth that it is!"_

"_Did I just say it was more?!"_

"_Then what's more?!"_

"_This."_

"Eeeeeew Gajeel. What are you watching?" Gray asked in a disgusting tone coming down the stairs in his boxers. He must have stripped while going down.

Gajeel glared at Gray. "Shut up! The endings are the best part."

"What? Sucking tongues out of their mouths?" Gray asked. He looked at Natsu who was also watching the movie frozen on his seat. Behind was Lucy who at Gray's guess was blushing in embarrassment. But of what?

"_Haven't you realized it yet?"_

"…"

"_I love you."_

"_What if I told you I love you more?"_

And then Gray smirked. So that's what it was. Juvia squealed at the scene. Erza just went back cooking while Levy looked at Gajeel.

"I didn't know you're into those movies Gajeel." She teased.

"Am not." He turned off the television.

"HEY! I'm watching too!" Jellal shouted and turned it on again just in time to see the credits. Jellal glared at Gajeel who was walking away. "Now I have to find another movie.." He muttered.

"Can we just watch something not that romantic?" Gray asked walking towards Jellal. He just had enough watching Natsu and Lucy's reactions. Maybe it was Lucy's who was more fun to watch but Natsu's tensed look was fun too. Well, he's helped them with all that he could. For now. So it's all up to them.

Lucy was shaking. What the hell are they watching? The movie, the girl and the guy in it.. Was it she was like the girl? Does that mean _he_ was the guy counterpart? Lucy looked at Natsu's back and turned away as soon as she did look at him. She felt heat rise up from her neck reddening her cheeks.

It couldn't be he holds the same feelings for her as that guy to that girl. And it couldn't be that they'll end up that way in the movie. _It just couldn't be._

Natsu couldn't help but think the same way. Now, he felt it. He is stiffening. How does that guy to blatantly confess to her, in front of many people. But on second thought it is actually a movie. But. But. Will Lucy be like the girl? Natsu made his decision. He's going to talk to her during these times she's with him. He's glad he was done with the confused and denial stage. And all that's left was telling it to Lucy and prove it was all true. He just hopes she has the same feelings. After this, he'll search for the person who's behind his parents' death. The sooner the better. If he found them soon, he'll be able to tell Lucy who he is without the fear of putting her life at risk too.

Yes. Perfect plan.

He twirled the seat around to face Lucy. She was shocked and her eyes were wide but composed herself and went back to work. Natsu was sure he of what he is seeing. Her cheeks were actually beat red and smiled. Maybe, there's one thing on their minds. Just the thought of it gave him the courage.

"So Lucy?"

"W-What?" She cursed herself for stuttering.

"Let's watch the sunset before dinner! I heard it's really nice."

"Is that so? Hey Lev –"

"I was hoping it could be just the two of us." He said cutting her off.

"U-Us.. R-Right. Well. I was going to ask Levy or Juvia or someone to accompany you because I.. think I just can't."

Natsu tilted his head to the side with a saddened face. At this point he actually looked like a child. "Is that so?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"Well then tomorrow!"

"I don't think so. Erza has plans." She said not thinking. Well Erza always has plans so probably it would actually work.

Natsu was one who won't go defy Erza's plans. "Then mayb –"

Lucy turned away and walked towards Erza. "Hey Erza here are some more strawberries."

"What are you doing Lucy?" Erza asked as soft as she could so as no one would hear them, while layering the icing the chiffon and not looking at Lucy.

"Huh?"

"Why are you pushing him away?"

"I-I don't. It's just.."

"Just what?"

"It's just I don't know what to say.. I don't know. I don't feel comfortable like that." She lowered her head.

"Why is that?"

"I don't know.." She just can't tell Erza they made out in the fire exit. Back then she just told them Natsu comforted her and all the feelings she just get after that.

"Then face him. It's not big of a deal. Think of this as a payback."

'He already got his pay!' She wanted to shout it to Erza, but she won't. "It's easy to say."

"Well it actually is easy. You'll just have to talk."

"It's not as easy as you first see it."

"Then what's making it all difficult?"

Lucy looked at Erza to look for a sign of anything which she doesn't really know what the sign is for.

"I-I don't really know."

"Well then. Let's eat." She said. Lucy didn't notice that Erza has already decorated the cake with the strawberries she sliced. Everything was ready now. All that's left was the people who'll sit on each chair.

When all of them settled down eating and chatting began.

"So Natsu.. I heard you have a lot of guestings with Lisanna?" Levy asked out of the blue.

Lucy paused eating a bit but continued but strained ears to hear everyone's conversation. She stayed silent because she has her own problems for her and hers only to deal to.

Natsu stuffed yet another spoonful in his mouth. "Yep. A lot of reporters and TV shows were scheduling us.."

"So how was Lisanna?" Jellal asked. "You know. She hasn't kept in touch with us. Just you."

Gray narrowed his eyes at Jellal. What the hell were they thinking opening a topic like that in front of Lucy? Are they that insensitive of her existence and what was happening?

"Well she's fine. She invited me in this event.."

"What event?" This time it was Gajeel. "Probably it was a couple show." He smirked and the others did too.

Gray looked at them in disbelief. Insane. People are insane. He tightened his grip on his fork. He looked at Lucy, her head was low while eating.

"Natsu what are the reporters asking you?" Juvia asked preventing Natsu from replying at Gajeel's comment.

"Well, they're asking about how we're close, friends and mostly why were always together–which I think isn't. She is in another band now and I am here." He grinned. "And I don't really get what the hell they were talking about the last event. Revelation my ass." And he stuffed another in his mouth.

"Are you sad about her leaving?" This time it was Erza who asked. "I mean.. You know Juvia is the new member but still I won't allow Fairy Law in if she's still here but what I meant was due to the clashing of your schedules.. are you sad you can't be with her?"

"Ca –" Erza pulled Gray down from his sit and forced him to sit down. Her grip not loosening more like tightening. Gray was looking at her as if looking for something.

Natsu didn't answer at first when Gray's incident happen.

"So?" Erza asked persistent to get an answer.

Natsu looked back to Erza. "You're weird Gray." He shrugged him off. "Hm. Actually, I am really sad that Lisanna's not here anymore. But I want to consider everyone's decision too. Beside we could always meet at out free times. And of course Juvia rocks!"

Gray looked at Lucy, she seemed angry? Nope. More like she looked uneasy.. Finally realizing what was happening Gray joined. So they were just provoking Lucy. If that happens she'll snap and soon they'll be forced to talk. He smirked. "Sly people." He muttered. He leaned on the table resting his chin on his hands.

"So Natsu.. did Lisanna confessed to you already? Are you two together now?" Everyone looked at him in shock. Did he just go overboard? He felt a glare on his side. Erza's demon aura coming off of her. "You know we all know she likes you. Well did you accept her?" He turned to Lucy. "Or were you still to oblivious to know she has feelings for you?" Lucy felt Gray's gaze and looked back at him. "Right Lucy?" He smiled.

"R-Right.." Was all she was able to say and she went back to eating.

Wait is it Lucy they were trying to provoke?

Natsu just couldn't answer. Well he's not really oblivious of Lisanna's feelings for him but why were they asking him these questions so suddenly? "Well.. In truth I know of Lisanna's feelings. And she's not confessing.."

"So you're gonna?" Levy asked nonchalantly. Well she found Gray's idea more effective than the others. True, Gray knew Natsu more than anyone.

He was just taken aback. Natsu felt the tension. Who was it coming from? He looked towards Lucy who's been quiet all this time. He stuffed a mouthful of Lasagna in his mouth so he'll have an excuse as to why he won't answer. But he didn't remove his eyes on Lucy.

"Well. Let's just not talk about it if he doesn't want to." To everyone's shock it was Lucy who spoke. She was smiling to all of them and then she went back to eating.

Soon the room was filled with silence.

Natsu could still feel the tension. He really doesn't like it. Why does he have to answer those questions? He must have dropped the subject when the first question was asked. He knew Lisanna topic is a no no for Lucy up until now. Though he knew she's already forgiven her, talking about Lisanna is still an awkward subject to her. And the fact that they were talking about Lisanna's feelings for him while Lucy's there just won't help him win her. This issue won't drop just like this. He just knew he just have to do something.

_**BLAG**_

Everyone looked at Natsu.

"I've had enough. Let's talk." He stood up and walked towards Lucy. He pulled her from her seat and out of the house.

Lucy wasn't able to fight him. She just found herself being dragged outside to the shore.

Erza stood up as well but Jellal held her hand.

He looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Erz, Lucy needs to talk to him soon. You know it."

Erza wiggles herself from his grip.

"I'll just watch. You know Lucy's life is kind of dramatic so I better not miss this part." She said and ran upstairs to the balcony. Soon she heard stomps of feet coming her way.


	26. The Promise

I enjoyed working on this chapter. It's quite short but, I'm hoping you'll like it!

Thanks for everything. I really enjoy reading your reviews! Keep them coming! =))))))

**Chapter 26**

She stirred as she felt her muscles tense feeling irritated at the way she was lying and sleeping. She tried to open her eyes and was greeted by blurs of different unfamiliar objects surrounding her. Soon taking everything in she was in a room she was absolutely sure she hasn't been to. Sitting up she tried to remember what has happen the night before.

Sting..

Natsu..

Running..

Confrontation..

Sting's father..

_Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. _

She was with her. She was actually talking to her, and she fell asleep. Yukino frowned. That's once in a blue moon chance and she just let it slip away. So this must be her room? Not quite what she expected of a room for a simple girl like her. This room is more like a suite or a loft? She doesn't really know. She hasn't explored the place yet. She yawned and stretched her sore limbs. Waking up late sure is embarrassing especially if she isn't at her own room and another factor was she was at Lucy's. She hurriedly slipped into her footwear and looked around for Lucy. She found herself in a secluded area, it's like a mini kitchen at the far end of the room. She checked for the ref and found no stock food. Well this is Lucy she was with. At last she found herself a glass of water. That would suffice the dryness she felt in her throat. Now she must find Lucy and thank he—

"So you're awake?" She was startled at the sound of a man's voice. She looked up and saw the man she wouldn't want to meet—never in her life, if that is possible. "You must be hungry Yukino." He smiled. A smile that sends shiver on her spine.

"What do you want?"

"I already got what I want. Don't worry."

Yukino raised her brow.

"Silly me. I thought Sting would have been friends with smart people." And then he made a faked shock expression. "Oh! I'm sorry. You must have bumped your head. Well last night I made my guards act like they're you guards so they can pick you up at that brat's unit." He smirked.

Yukino gaped. "That's dirty!"

"It's not. If you've done worse than that." He turned around. "Anyway, I have to go. Suit yourself with the foods and other things for your entertainment.. You probably would be staying here for 2 or 3 weeks. That depends on my son and Heartfilia's wedding." He chuckled.

Yukino had her eyes widen. "You can't do this!"

"I'm already doing it."

"Stop it! You're in the way of other people's happiness. Sting's happiness!" She made sure she emphasized his son's name just so it would hit him and hoped that it would change his plans.

Jiemma turned back and faced her. "Sting is happy with this. He want—"

"He doesn't want this. You're the one who wants this. Sting only wants to be freed from you!" She spat.

"Well then. Let's just say I'm doing this for everyone. This is Jude Heartfilia's last will. Would you defy a dead man's last wishes, no?"

"No good father would force her daughter into an arranged marriage. I know Mr. Heartfilia would like Lucy to be happy!"

"You don't understand. Everything was for the company.

"But Lucy doesn't want this. Hell, Sting doesn—"

"He wants it." He emphasized every word as he meant it. His eyes were full of anger. He really doesn't like it when people get in the way in his plan, especially now that this was his only way to get what was rightfully his. "It's his purpose in the first place: to gain the power and position over the company I've exerted all my efforts to." He clenched his fists. "If Igneel didn't interfere the company would have been mine right now."

"So for the company you're setting aside Sting and Lucy's happiness? Not to mention Natsu's?" She yelled with all her might.

"Why are you so affected about this?"

"Because you involved me!"

"You involved yourself girly. If you didn't eavesdrop—"

"If I didn't who would stop you? Who would fight for them?"

"Them? Or just Sting?" Jiemma stepped forward as Yukino backed away. "You've grown so attached to my son. If your company was as big as the Heartfilia Groups, then I will forget about my efforts for that company and will direct all my resources and efforts in to yours. That was, I'll be helping you to get together with Sting." He chuckled. He was now behind her, smiling triumphant in their conversation. He sensed that she stiffened at his words. "Too bad it's not." And he walked back in front of her.

Yukino composed herself. "Sting's my friend! Lucy and Natsu were too! I'll do anything to save them! You can't just do that to them! Especially to Sting, he's you son! Why would you throw away his happiness! He doesn't want this! There's no way Sting would do this! Why the hell would he want this? Didn't you understand how Sting loves you for following your orders even if it's against what he wanted?! Will you just have the heart to feel that and even just the tiniest urge to give it back?!" Yukino's face was turning red because of rage. She was stomping her feet following Jiemma, but he was just too fast.

Jiemma ignored her rants and started to walk away. He could hear her footsteps walking behind her. He reached the door. "Too bad you're locked here." Those were his last words closed the door behind him.

"Father you don't have to lock her. I'll send her back to England, I'll get Rogue." Sting said frantic of the sudden banging on the door and yelling.

The said man turned to him and smiled wickedly. "You must have done that before she heard our plans." He patted Sting's shoulder. "Don't worry. She'll just stay here until the end of the wedding. So.. If you hurried with the preparations the sooner she'll get out." He smiled and walked pass Sting.

"Unlock this door you stupid guards!" Sting was surprised by the banging of the doors. "If you don't I'll kill myself!" His eyes widen in shock. He clenched his fists, if only he could do something. _If only_.

Sting looked at his father in disbelief. He heard everything they had talked about inside the room. He couldn't believe his father thinks he likes this and that his father totally doesn't care of his happiness. It's true his father deserves a thing in the company. He invested everything to it and put a whole lot of his effort to it. But in the end he is not chosen as a partner to the owner. He's father has been saddened about it since then. The Dragneel is just a foreign company that had just entered the industry and yet Jude Heartfilia chose them above him. In the end he was just a Board Member, a mere employee—which his father cannot seem to accept up until now.

He heard the banging on the door snapping him out of his trance. He looked at the door.

"I'll bust this door if you won't let me out!" She hit the door with her hands powerful enough to make the door vibrate with every hit. "Let me out! I need to help Lucy!" Suddenly there was a very loud bang on the door and she stopped. Sting walked in front of the door and she heard Yukino groaning in pain. Inside of the room Yukino was sliding down the door clutching on her right foot. She had just kicked it really hard forgetting that she's in soft fitted slippers, which exposes her toes. "Sting.." She said softly.

"Yukino.." He muttered. He was really worried of her. He knew he wouldn't stop and 2 or 3 weeks will just make her hurt herself. Sting couldn't do anything. He has an obligation to his father, but Yukino is another matter and now that two things collide he just doesn't know what to do. He hoped Rogue was here.

"Oh yeah. Sting?" It was father he faced him once more. His face doesn't have a tinge of regret of sadness or guilt in it. How could he do that? "Tell Rogue to tell that girl's parents you're with her. The last thing I needed is their pull of partnership to the company. And don't even try to rescue her.. Cause you can't and you know.." He smiled. "..I'll know."

Sting clenched his fists. What will he do if something happened to Yukino? He'll never forgive himself. But he can't just rush and save Yukino. He can't with this high security. And, was he ready to defy his father? He felt his stomach twist. An image of Yukino flashed in his mind, the smiling one turned to someone with an angry glare to him. His heart stopped. He just can't see that scowl, especially if it's coming from her face. Just the thought of her smiling face turning into a scowl makes his insides twist. But his father, he needed Sting. After all, he is _his father's son_.

He's made his decision.

* * *

Lucy was never dragged with care.

How could you even drag someone not hurting them? For god's sake you drag a person because something or the person himself or herself is resisting. Well in any way it was done, that was what happen to Lucy done by none other than Natsu. Now, standing in front of him, his gaze felt like it was piercing through her soul, his hand holding hers—tight, firm yet gentle. She can't look at him. She was busying herself with the now dark color of the white sand. It was white when she first saw it, but with the orange sky the sand seems to have darkened in a dirty pale yellow shade. There are weeds on the shore, a couple of shells, pebbles and.. a starfish? Oh gosh. It needs help. It has to get back down down down where it belong. She tried to walk towards it but was stopped when she felt a hand holding her in place. Oh right. She was with someone, she blushed. Lucy is actually spacing out.

"Lucy.." He squeezed her hand. "Look at me."

She couldn't. She just, couldn't.

And then she felt empty. His hand loosened its grip on hers and soon letting it go. She was surprised when the same hand was under her chin forcing her to look at him.

He succeeded.

"Let's talk."

His eyes bore into hers. Like he could see her soul through her eyes and she just wanted to look away because she felt like she's naked in front of him. Like he could see everything in her and she held her breathe.

"We're already talking.." She said quite annoyed.

"Yeah, I figured.." He said sarcastically. His hand was now on her cheek, cupping it so as she won't look away. "Lucy.. Lisanna—"

To his surprise she smiled. "I know that already. Am I trustworthy enough? I hid your secret feelings from everyone." She giggled.

What just happened to the Lucy he was with a moment ago? Natsu's eyes were wide. He's confuse. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Lucy removed his hand from her cheek but kept her gaze and smile. "You know back at Hosenka.. When we're by the cliff in your car.. You admitted your feelings to her." She smiled sheepishly.

He raised a brow not understanding what she was talking about.

"Anyway, I guess you should be confessing to her right now. You'll surely get her.." She winked. "That, I assure you. Plus," Lucy pointed at his chest. "You should lessen your game. No kissing other women.." Oh God. Lucy doesn't know where she got the guts to tell that to him. It's not really because it is an awkward subject for her and him but because she's not really used to those kinds of things. "No sex in the car.. Or any other plac—"

"Hey! I—"

"Nahh. Don't deny it, I got all the evidence in your car! Just a friendly advice.. Don't do it with other women if you're committed." She moved her index finger from side to side.

Okay she got him. It's true he had one night stands before. But a supposed to be inexperienced guy turned expert is nice right? That would just catch you off guard which makes it exciting. Alright. She's hitting on her when he said that to her. Jerk right?

"Lucy.. I didn't drag you here to talk about my sex life."

She smacked him on the head. "It's not your sex life I'm talking about. I'm just telling you things you shouldn't do once you had are in a _REAL_ relationship." That is Lisanna by the way.

"And I'm telling you I'm not planning on having a relationship with the girl you kept on forcing to me. She's my friend Luce!"

Lucy looked at him incredulously. "You sa—"

"I can't remember what we talked about back then. And I don't remember saying I like Lisanna—well I do like her or love her.." He saw her mouth open but covered it with his hand before she could utter a word. "..as a sister or a friend. And nothing beyond that."

After everything she was thinking of Lucy, felt relief rush over her. She doesn't really know why. Nothing of this would've help the company. "Why are you telling this to me?" She asked in curiosity.

"Because.. The kiss." She stiffened. "I want to talk about it. Well, that's what I wanted to talk about in the first place."

"T-T-T-T-The k-k-k-k-kissss?" Lucy stuttered. "W-well.." She inhaled deeply trying to regain her composure. "That's what I'm trying to tell y—"

"And that's not what I'm pointing." Natsu hold her shoulders and stared straight into her eyes. "Look Lucy, I don't like Lisanna as more than anything but a friend. I don't really know what you're talking about me admitting my feelings about Lisanna to you."

So? What should she tell him?

"You.. The kiss. Everything had made sense since you came."

Lucy was staring at him. Waiting for him to continue.

"I.. I changed."

Natsu smiled at her removing his hands from her shoulders, sliding it down to her arms then ended at her hand holding each.

"You.. Changed me. Before.. Well you know my vices and my game.. But slowly, Gray and Jellal told me, it just all disappeared." He chuckled. "To tell you the truth those were like my drugs. They calm me down from my nightmares. Then you came, completely replacing all of it. We were totally different. But the changes you affected on me made me a better person." He scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment but immediately put her hand back in his. "Well, that's just what I thought. I think I'm better now."

Lucy still couldn't speak, but she really wanted to tell him how conceited he was for thinking he has changed and for the _better_. Though for some unknown reason she wanted to hear more.

"You know what?" He smiled quite nervously. "I never held hands before.."

A blush crept on her cheeks she wanted to say something.. But what could it be?

"Well, these.." He raised their hands, palm to palm; slowly he slid his fingers to the spaces in between hers. Intertwining their hands. "..are my first official." Lucy could feel he was shaking too. But why? He's more experience in this. "I was able to hold your hand before but they're always without your consent or just because it is needed. You know.. And I'm just glad you didn't pull away, especially now." He chuckled when he thought of something. "You could say I'm experiencing this simple things before the best part—which is.." He looked at her intently. "Well you know kissing and touching and.." He stopped feeling she isn't comfortable with the topic. "Cause you know I don't really care about these things before. But now it's with you.. Even these starters are the best. Just holding these hands.. Makes my heart beat faster than normal. I didn't know someone will have an effect on me this bad." He places the back of her hand to his chest and let her feel his heartbeat. "I'm really nervous right now, and holding your hand.. makes my heart beat faster. You could just make me pass out." He laughed inwardly.

She could feel the fast beating of his heart on the back of her hand against his chest. She blushed. Lucy was actually in a shocked state. Never in her life did she imagine that Pinky will tell her these things. Her feelings.. What she felt.. It's actually quite the same as to what he was talking about. So does that mean their feelings were the same? Like one in the flicks she watched? But it can't be. She's going to be married. Nothing will change. She'll just end up hurting the two of them. She opened her mouth to tell him about _this is not right_ but he continued speaking.

"The kiss was.." She stiffened once more. She'll never get used to this. "Actually a message.."

"A message?" She finally said.

"Yeah." Natsu grinned. "I really wanted to tell you.." He breathed deep. "That you're someone really special to me. Someone I would like to treasure—one more precious than my own life." He pulled her into a hug. "One that I couldn't see sad.. Someone I wanted to protect.. Someone I want to be with.."

Her knees were shaking. Thank God his hands were on her waist and head or she might have fallen.

She could feel his lips against her ears and every breathe he gives off to every word he says makes her shiver in a good way. The way she never imagined she'll feel. Ever. "Lucy.. I.."

"Uh-uh-uh! Not so fast lover boy." To their surprise it was Erza and the gang. Erza was upfront while the others were just behind her smiling slyly towards them. It made Lucy blush a deeper red. She could feel her face heat up and she knew that her was like on fire and it will explode any minute now. Erza crossed her arms across her chest.

Lucy immediately pulled away from Natsu but he kept his hold on her, keeping his hands on her waist and the other on the small of her back. She looked at him and his face was serious.

"It's all up to Lucy." He said.

Lucy kept silent. All eyes were on her. What the hell is up to her? She can't really understand what was happening. Did she do something?

Erza sighed. "Before, Lucy and I talked about this.." Now all of them were looking at Erza. Suddenly, it hit Lucy. It was their _promise_. Erza walked towards Natsu and Lucy and to everyone's shock she pulled Lucy from him. "You need Lucy? You want to be with her? _Then work for it_."


	27. A Week To Show My Love

Now worth 2 chapters.

So I just updated this chapter for I've decided not to make a 27.5 for some reasons I don't really know. Anyway, I added the second part in this chapter I think it's from Day 5 until the end. Next chapter we'll go on with the story.

Thanks for the review! I really love reading them. =)

**Chapter 27**

Day 1: For Lucy

When Erza said work for it, she means it−literally.

As far as Natsu can remember, which was just everything after the unfortunate accident, he's never gave an effort to get something. Never did he struggle to accomplish something. Everything was done for him, never did he do something for himself, except of course something personal as hygiene and the likes. Young as he was, he already experienced a lot of pain but this was different.

This _is_ absolute torture.

"WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO DO THIS?!" Natsu yelled.

Gray sat beside Natsu and started rubbing and scrubbing. "Shut up ass face."

"What did you say?!"

"Natsu if you just kept on washing those clothes you'll finish them all up in no time. Stop complaining!" It was Jellal's voice. He has ended his shift on helping Natsu wash all the clothes.

Natsu narrowed his eyes. "How could I finish if Erza and those girls kept on changing their clothes every hour?!" He hissed as he saw Erza, Levy and Juvia walking towards them with 'dirty' clothes on their hands.

"Natsu here are some more." Erza gave a new basket full of clothes in it and left with Levy, Juvia and Jellal. "You can eat after this."

"DAMN IT." Natsu hissed. Starting today he'll be doing everything. From cleaning to doing the laundry to making sure Lucy has eaten, except for cooking. Natsu was forbidden to cook. Never would you read as cooking being a verb in a sentence and Natsu as the doer of the action. Well, last night they talked about Natsu serving Lucy, doing all the things for her. So that he can prove he's fit for the place as her lover or boyfriend or any word you could come up for that position in her life. They talked about him serving Lucy but right now that doesn't seem to be it. First it was only the girls who made puppy dog eyes on Lucy then they guys did it too. And right now, he'll be doing all the chores for the benefit of everyone.

Lucky they're friends with the most important girl in his life. And damn that promise for making his life miserable right now.

Gray smirked. All the help that Natsu could get is just at soaking the clothes in the fabric conditioner mixture and ready it for hanging. Simple enough for the helper. Gajeel was lucky enough to get the first shift because Natsu was just starting and all he has to deal to was his continuous ranting and complaints.

"Just remember this is for Lucy."

Natsu stopped for a minute and looked at Gray.

Suddenly a shout from the house was heard that he was sure was Erza's. "NATSU! LUCY NEEDS 3 MORE MILKSHAKES!"

* * *

Day 2: Only the best

Fairy Law practiced all day so Natsu cannot do any house work. It's been a day since he partially confessed to Lucy. He wouldn't have partially done it if their friends didn't interfere. And here he was doing everything Erza said, Lucy said she wanted him to do. Well, it's not that he doesn't want to do those things but on the first day he did all the laundry and giving Lucy everything she wanted from her favourite milkshakes to putting food on her plate. Though he sometimes doubt it was Lucy who wanted those sudden requests interrupting his laundry work. For instance the milkshake Erza said that Lucy asked for 3 different flavours‒Strawberry, Blueberry, Grapefruit−to which as Natsu remembered Blueberry was Levy's favourite and Jellal once mentioned about buying Erza several boxes of Strawberry cake.

He sighed.

Doing the laundry made him used his whole day; he even finished it at midnight. Curse traditional laundry using hands and all those basins.

Today wasn't really good either, he continued serving Lucy by giving her what Erza said she needed. The gang swam in the morning then had some grilled foods for lunch. He had practice with the band at noon which lasted until late in the evening. His body was really exhausted and felt like giving up. He was walking towards the guys' room to take a nap while everyone was enjoying a bonfire by the shore.

"Hey!"

He looked up and saw the reason why the hell was he doing all these things. After everything he's been through he just couldn't help but smile at her. All the exhaustion just left his body the moment she smiled at him.

"Do you need anything?"

Lucy walked closer to him. "You seemed tired." Worry was evident in his voice and her eyes looked sad.

"You okay?"

She chuckled. "I should be the one asking you that!"

He looked at her incredulously.

"Seriously, you look tired." She pouted and put her hands on her hips, making her look like a child. Oh how nice does it feel to be able to see little Lucy. Right, he saw little Lucy, he just couldn't remember.

Natsu straightened his body just to convince her he's not. "What are you talking about? I'm good enough for another laundry day." In truth he wanted to take it back the moment he said it.

Lucy laughed. "Here drink this." She handed him a bottle of chocolate drink. "I don't really know if it'll help but it's sweet so I guess it'll give you energy." She smiled and walked pass him and looked back. "Besides, I'm sure it won't be fun without you there." Lucy stiffened as Natsu's eyes widen in shock. "I.. I mean. Gray! Gray won't be happy if you're not there! Got to go! Bye!" She said and walked briskly away from him.

Natsu lifted the bottle and examined it. This was Lucy's favourite, she drinks it every morning. Well he's sure of it because he prepares her breakfast. But the question is, why the hell did she give him something like that? Without any other thought he drank it and walked to where Lucy went. He saw them sitting in a circle around the fire. Lucy was sitting in between Gray and Erza and Natsu chose to squeeze in between her and Gray.

"What the hell?" Gray yelled when he was forced to the side and hit the ground.

Natsu grinned at him then turned to Lucy. "Did you eat?"

"Uhh. Yeah.." She murmured soft enough. Lucy just can't look at him straight in the eyes. Her eyes widen when she saw Natsu removing his coat.

Natsu moved closer to her and whirled the coat around her. "You look cold." He closed the coat enough to give her warmth but wide enough so she can move. After that he lifted her hair from the inside of the coat and let it fall free on her back. He smiled and tucked a loose strand behind her ear. "Feel better?"

If it was possible Lucy's face would be on fire now due to serious case of blushing. She just nodded and looked away hoping to hide her red face.

Suddenly, Levy pulled Lucy away from Natsu and made her sit next to the other girls. "It's really cold! You should have the _best_ warmer you could get! You're one of the best girls any man could have, so you better not settle for less." Levy said emphasizing every word so Natsu would hear and unfolded quilt putting it on Lucy's back and she squeezed in right after. And started a conversation about how will Will win Tessa's hand from his dying best friend?

* * *

Day 3: Serenade

Lucy woke up at the sound of a booming voice in the background of a very silent and peaceful night. She sits right up and looked around. All the other girls she was sharing room with were disturbed by the booming sound of speakers. They looked at each other when a song started.

_I wanna make you smile whenever you're sad_

Hearing the voice made Lucy's heart beat fast. Erza, Levy and Juvia slid off their beds and walked to the balcony guessing the sound was coming from the outside of their balcony.

_Carry you around when your arthritis is bad_

_All I wanna do is grow old with you_

Lucy walked towards the balcony wanting to see if she guessed the owner of the voice right. It was really familiar. She heard him sing before. There's actually a song in her iPod that Erza said was Fairy Law's but she didn't know until she finally met the band. His voice was the same in live and his songs in her iPod. So how could she guess wrong that it was his? Maybe it was because she felt embarrassed or sort of something like that..

_I'll get your medicine when your tummy aches_

Gray, Gajeel and Jellal were below their balcony but no pink hair in sight. She watched as Gajeel and Jellal acts what was being sung. Gray was the one playing the guitar, because in fact he is the only one who is really good among the guys. Jellal acted as if he's giving Gajeel a glass of water and something on his hand but Gajeel stood still, ignoring Jellal.

"Boo you Gajeel!" Levy whisper shouted.

Lucy thinks Jellal just had enough of Gajeel not cooperating and forced his palm on his mouth followed by the glass of water forcing him to drink everything.

Lucy laughed a bit.

_Build you a fire if the furnace breaks_

_It could be so nice, growing old with you_

Lucy found herself enjoying the free show she was currently watching. And the free concert from none other than the famous Natsu from Fairy Law. Very lucky, indeed. The voice‒his voice−was really soothing, it tickles her from the inside. Very much like a sweet scent of a perfume, it was very relaxing and she could feel passion from it.

Suddenly the lights from the other balcony turned on. She was caught off guard and almost screamed if she hadn't seen _his_ face first.

He smiled at her.

_I'll miss you_

_Kiss you_

_Give you my coat when you are cold_

She just couldn't help but smiled back. Out of all the girls she was the one nearest to him, she leaned on the railings wanting to hear more of the soothing voice. Natsu walked towards their side glad that Lucy stood near their balcony. He stretched his arms asking for hers. The balconies were just a good foot away from each other.

Lucy looked at his stretched hand and slowly as if it was very inviting. She raised her hand and put it on top of his. He immediately closed his hand holding hers and grinned.

_Need you_

_Feed you_

_Even let ya hold the remote control_

_So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink_

_Put you to bed when you've had too much to drink_

_I could be the man who grows old with you_

At the end of the song he pulled her and kissed the back of her hand. Lucy couldn't help but blush really deep. She felt like her whole body was on fire.

"Let me grow old with you?" He asked smiling widely. Soon he found himself leaning towards her for a kiss.

And Lucy just can't move. Will she let him kiss her in front of her friends? Well. She can't move so probably she is.

Suddenly she was pulled away from the side of the balcony. "Alright. Show's over let's all sleep. Thanks for the lullaby Natsu!" Erza called as she closed the balcony's door and covered it with the curtains.

Soon the guys heard squeals.

* * *

Day 4: Prepare to complete my day

Every morning just like any other girl, Lucy wakes up with her unruly tangled hair and she just hates it like any other does. She just didn't like the way she looked after waking up from a long sleep. Sure, last night was the most pleasant sleep she had during the past weeks. She was really happy though she didn't get the right amount of sleep she needed because Erza, Levy and Juvia kept on repeating what had happen before they slept. It must have been really rare to be serenaded by a famous artist. She smiled unconsciously. Lucy could feel that they were more excited and happier than her. What could be so exciting about that? Well, it really is sweet what Natsu is doing and she couldn't help but make her feelings for the guy deeper. That is, if they will soon have _known_ mutual feelings. She still thinks of the company and the long lost Dragneel and the circumstances that they'll be facing if ever this will go on. She was sure there would be a lot. Not just with the company and the Dragneel heir and Lisanna but also between the two of them. Up until now they just knew they were really the opposites, though she was quite glad that Natsu understood her for most of the time now, but will that last until he gets what he wants?

After all her problems everything will all come back to her first problem. Her hair, her breathe and the uneasy feeling of waking up. Today Erza planned on having a competition. Something like swimming marathon, treasure hunting and some other deadly-looking challenges Erza might come up with. She sighed. She needs to get up early to prepare. Looking around she found herself alone in the room.

She slipped her feet of the bed and into her slippers but stopped when she saw a piece of paper on her slippers. She looked closely.

On an orange paper there was something written on it, in letters you could hardly recognize it if you won't look harder.

**Good morning beautiful :)**

She blushed immediately at the note. How did it end up there? She shrugged it off and went to the bathroom to fix herself. The bathroom door was across a mirror and on it was another paper of yellow this time; it was large enough to cover the whole mirror.

**You don't need this. You always look beautiful whatever or however you put on something.**

Lucy can't help but smile. She removes the paper but there was another under it.

**So tell me, how do you manage to be so beautiful all the time?**

She held her breathe unconsciously then giggled. She removed the paper and decided to gather them all on her nightstand drawer. Lucy went to get her towel but there was another note on it.

**Better be ready. Erza planned the whole day. But don't worry, I always got you.** (and a winking smiley)

Lucy snorted. "As if you'll always be there." She mumbled happily. She removed it but there was another underneath it.

**I mean it .**

Now she's thinking if Natsu's a fortune teller. Why does he know she's won't believe him easily? She went to the shower and took a bath. It always calms her mind. Though she can't help but think of what she left back at Magnolia.

Gramps hasn't come back yet when she took the two week vacation. Who would watch the company for her? Now she's getting worried for the company. It's not that she doesn't trust Jiemma's skills in running the company. It's just that, he'll own it. The only thing her parents left her. She knew Jiemma will change the company into his liking once he had the chance. She doesn't really want change. It creeps the hell out of her. She doesn't want to adjust again. She doesn't want to change what they left her, because it's the only thing that remains the same after they left.

She sighed and turned the shower off. Enough thinking for now, she'll be there again once this dream was done.

She wrapped the towel around her and went out. There was a tray of food on top of her nightstand. Is it there before she woke up? She can't remember but her lamp was on the ground. Lucy decided to get dressed first before checking out the food. Inside her closet was another paper, taped on one of her clothes. She reached for it and reads the quite unreadable writings.

**Don't wear skimpy clothes! I don't want other guys looking at you. Plus you're distracting me, so if you want to win wear something that would protect you from scratches. BUT IF YOU WON'T, I COULD ALWAYS PUT MYSELF AROUND YOU TO ****HOL**** PROTECT YOU.** (another winking smiley)

Lucy crumpled the paper this time. She doesn't really know if she should be offended by his perverseness or the way he insults the way she dresses casually. But on second thought the way he doesn't want other guys to see her takes the anger she felt away. She picked a large shirt white shirt and a pair of blue shorts underneath was her bathing suit in case she needs to swim. Lucy walked over to her bed and checked the food.

**Taste my very own and very special, Lucy Breakfast!**

The tray has a cup of her favourite chocolate drink and a plate. The plate was somewhat designed. It has two sunny side up eggs forming eyes for the face which is the plate, a cup of rice was formed into a grinning mouth which reminded her of Natsu's grin. There were ketchups on the upper part forming its hair. And she just can't help but smile at it.

"Idiot." She muttered and started on her food.

When she finished, she brushed her teeth and checked everything she needed. She lifted the tray and went straight to the door but stopped at the last note pasted on the door.

**Ready? Now do me a favour: Complete my day.** (a grinning smiley)

She rolled her eyes thinking it was nothing and opened the door.

"Took you long enough to complete my day."

She was greeted by those stunning black orbs, the one in which she finds herself drowning in a black hole just by staring at it. Natsu was standing in front of the door leaning against the wall across it, hands inside his pockets and one leg bent. This way he looked dashing. Lucy almost dropped the tray if he hadn't spoken snapping her out of her dream. He took the tray from her and pulled her hand with his other free hand.

He leaned, pressing their foreheads together and grinned at her. "But everything's worth the wait, if it's you I'm waiting."

* * *

Day 5: Sleepy talk

It's actually a do nothing day today. It's 11 in the morning and Lucy never stayed on her bed this late. The competition yesterday made everyone exhausted. Juvia, Levy and Erza were still snoring and the silence inside the house made her guess that no one was up yet. Probably the guys too were worn out from all the activities they've done.

Suddenly she heard a ring. It's an odd ring though but still it's a ring. Lucy looked everywhere but it couldn't be a ring from a phone because there's no signal in the island. She searched for the source of the sound and found it loud from the wall behind her. She touched it but it looked normal, just like any other wall. But what was odd is the can-looking thing beside her lamp. She took it and examined it.

"Luuuuuucy…"

She heard it. But from where? It was a voice. A familiar, lazy, sleepy voice that she would know from anywhere.

"Luuuuuucyy.. Can you hear me?"

"Y-Yeah? Where are you?" She whispered hesitantly.

She heard a chuckle. "Here from the other side of the wall. I chose the bed in the same place as yours, the wall is the only thing separating us.."

"How could I hear you?" For a second there she was considering he could read her mind and she was hearing his thoughts.

"From the can!" It's still a whisper, a sleepy one. "I made a tiny whole to insert a thin stri –"

"A peephole?" She asked rather loud.

"Shhh. Keep your voice down." He said franticly. "It's not what you think.. It's too small for that stuff. You can even try to look for it."

Lucy did as he says and followed the string that leads to the wall passing through it. She sighed in relief.

"You believe me now?"

"Fine. You're the only one awake?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah. I think they'll sleep the whole day and I just can't.." She yawned. "..do that. I mean I can't get back to sleep."

"So did you just wake up?" He yawned.

"Yeah." Lucy said lying on her side with the can in front of her.

"I woke up early. I thought you always wake up early. I tried to call for you through here but you won't answer."

"I feel really tired from yesterday. I'm sorry. And I didn't know that there's something like this in here."

Natsu laughed proudly. "Well. I made it last night when all you guys were arguing on who would win."

"You trespassed in our room?"

"Sort of." He answered nervously.

"If Erza would know what you did she will beat you up."

"I thought she'll kill me..?"

Lucy yawned. She could feel her eyes were closing again. His voice was just so relaxing even just listening to his voice relaxes her. "She will. But I'll tell her not to. So don't worry about dying early."

Natsu froze a little. He was alerted at what she said. "And why would you do that?"

"Well you know I don't want Erza to be a murderer." His hopes went down. He just thought that maybe Lucy cares for him like he does to her. Maybe she did but just won't show it and now he hoped she would but sadly she didn't. Then there was a short silence. "And I don't really.. want you to be hurt." She said.

_Whooop. There it is._

Natsu smirked. He did like normal Lucy, but drunk and sleepy Lucys are the best. She's saying what's on her mind without hesitation. He just can't help but snicker and smile and laugh and giggle like a little kid. He's literally rolling on top of his bed clutching on his pillow.

"Natsu?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell me something about you that no one knows."

He stiffened. "I.. I.. I.. uhh.. I can't remember my past."

"Really? Then what.." She yawned. "I mean your past must be really bad that you want to forget it."

And she didn't get his point. Is she really that sleepy now? Yep. She's really tired. "Not really. In fact I wanted to remember."

She giggled sleepily. "Well I don't, the past just reminds me of.. sadness and grief."

"I think you should not forget. It's part of you."

"I won't forget, it's just I can't accept." She chuckled. "You know what?"

"Hmm.."

"I hope we met in the past, so you're the one I fell in love with from the start."

And she fell asleep.

* * *

Day 6: 59 minutes

"30 minutes" Erza said with her commanding and authoritative voice.

"An hour"

"45 minutes"

"55 minutes"

"46 minutes"

"58 minutes"

"40 minutes"

"5 –Hey! You lessen the time! It's unfair!"

"Okay fine. 59 minutes."

Natsu huffed. "Fine." He immediately pulled Lucy's hand and went straight to the door grinning from ear to ear.

"Slow down!"

"Nope, I only got 59 minutes to be alone with you." He said looking back at her while running. "Wouldn't want to waste any time!" And he increased their speed to which he is now practically just pulling Lucy which made her feel like her feet's not touching the ground any longer.

"But I can't keep up!"

"Don't worry, I'll catch you if you fall. I know you can! I believe in you!" He grinned and she blushed.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"I don't have anything in mind."

Suddenly she pulled him making them stop from running. "I don't like doing something without a plan." Lucy huffed.

Natsu crossed his arms across his chest. "Well I do."

"It'll only lead to failure, so no. Tell –" He puts a finger on her lips to stop her.

"This ain't business Luce." She began to open her mouth but he shushed her again with his finger. "I would like to go somewhere with you without knowing what's coming for us. It will be like the future ahead of us. Sounds fun?"

Lucy shook her head from side to side and crossed her arms across her chest too, staring directly at him. "Nope."

"What? Don't you like adventures?" He whined.

"Nope. I don't want something unexpected."

Natsu sighed and pulled her arm wrapping his hands around hers. "Then you're not yet experiencing life. In life you'll have to bear with anything life puts in front of you. Once in a while try not to plan, it's so much fun!" And now he just hoped he said it correctly.

"But I just don't want to fail. And one failure leads to another and another…" She said looking down on the ground.

He lifted her face to look directly into her eyes. "Then I'll lift you up when you fall. So don't worry about failing. Just keep going. You have me!" He said pointing to himself.

Hope pooled inside Lucy's stomach and she can't help but smile at his antics. Natsu never really had something in mind; he just bears with what was happening to him at that very moment because he believes it's the one that'll affect your future.

Finally she can't think of anything that she could say she nodded her head and was pulled again by Natsu.

They ended up at some part of the island, near the big rocks. It meets the water by the shore and looked like a very nice spot to watch the sunset. Natsu walked closer to the rocks but Lucy beats him to it. In a second she was climbing on the rocks careful not to slide and fall on the hard sandy ground or the water or maybe another rock.

"Be careful!" He said raising his hand to her. She immediately grabbed it for balance and smiled when she got it.

"Thanks!"

"No problem."

They walked hand in hand with Lucy on top of the rocks while Natsu still on the ground holding her hand tight. The sun was just setting but it wasn't the point of their walk. Its point was to get to know each other well. Though Natsu finds it bad because he's sort of lying to her because he knew he was the lost Dragneel but he just can't say it. No. Not now. Soon. Sorry, hope you'll understand. This is the only way to protect her from the guys who tried to kill him. They hadn't the slightest clue on who it was yet so they just don't want to include Lucy, just yet. Worrying after the company is big enough for her to deal with, and he won't be a burden to her too.

He just loved to see those smiles on her lips.

"You're hopeless!" She laughed.

"I buried them at the back of a coconut tree behind the house." He snickered. "No would find it!"

"Well now I know where you hid those burnt pans you used to cook."

"Hey! You said you won't tell anyone."

Lucy puts a finger on her cheeks wondering. "Let's see.."

"LUUUCYY.."

She giggled. "Fine. Fine! Thanks for that breakfast anyway."

"You're lucky that's the first food I ever made."

Her eyes widen. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. I tried once but it isn't edible or I blew the kitchen and end up everything on char."

She laughed. "Well, be proud you've done it now. Though it caused us 8 burnt pans and a tray of wasted eggs, consider it a step closer to learning how to cook." She smiled. "And hope they won't notice the absence of those 8 pans and the sudden disappearance of eggs."

They both laughed still hand in hand while walking.

"You'll have to cook for me too."

"What?!" She stopped looking down on him. "I can't even make my own sandwich!"

"You have too!"

"Why?!"

He pulled her nonchalantly which made her fall into him. He caught her though and held her still in his arms. "Because that's what wives do for their husbands."

* * *

Day 7: Like the Only Star

"How were you able to make Erza agree with you yesterday?" Lucy asked while walking with Natsu towards the girls' room.

It has been another do nothing day and Lucy just got tired of watching movies. All day Fairy Law 'trained' though to Lucy they call it recording. She just doesn't bother with the band's business. If that's what they like then they can do it. But with that she was forced to watch a couple of movies alone. Erza was with them for some reasons and Lucy just doesn't want to be in there because it'll be biased for the on-going Band Battle. And also she felt they don't want her there.

Natsu scratched the back of his head. "I promised her 15 boxes of strawberry cakes."

"Yeah, I figured." She giggled.

"Too much for a 59 minute alone time." He said lacing his fingers with hers. "I'm glad your hands won't move away when I do this." She could feel the warmth of his hands against hers and the funny thing is it comforts her. Lucy finds it hard to lose that feeling, and she actually feels kind of empty without it. She was just happy no one's around to tease them with this lovey-dovey moment−or is it? "I could hold these forever."

Lucy blushed harder and just looked away. They stopped right in front of the girls' room.

"Well, you should sleep now." He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry you have to sleep first. We're not yet done with the recording and I don't want you sleeping late."

Lucy pouted. "I'm not a child.."

Natsu chuckled still holding her hand. "Yes you're not; you're the only star in the blank sky for me." He said softly. "Just call for me if being alone creeps you, okay? You'll be alone in there for a while, but I'll be looking over you so don't worry."

She looked at him incredulously.

"Just, sleep. I hope you'll get a good night's rest."

"All right. Tell the others to rest then. You guys don't have to practice be –"

"Because with just my charms I can sweep one of the judges off her feet?"

Lucy blushed. "NO! Grrr. Go away!" She said pulling her hand to open the door but Natsu beats her to it.

"Good night! See you in the morning!"

Lucy just rolled her eyes and walked inside closing the door behind her. She walked towards her bed not bothering to change into something for sleep. "You never change idiot." She muttered as she covered herself with her blanket. It's been a really long day spending the hours just with herself and the television and a few visits from Natsu. He's been sneaking from his band to check on her or spend some time with her. It annoys her with him constantly whining about how corny the movies she was watching. But on the other hand she liked the way he sneaks from their practice just to give her company.

She smiled unconsciously and pulled the covers away from her face and stared at the ceiling. She noticed that there is something bright stuck on the ceiling. She sat up to try to get near it but find it not enough, so she stood on top of her bed. The bright thing was like a star on a blank sky.. and she gasp. Just like what Natsu told her. She reached for it and pulled it from the ceiling. It's actually a sticker, but a brighter and a glimmering one. Once she plucked it off the ceiling the lights went off and she immediately fell on her bed and hid under the covers. When nothing happened she peeked out of the covers and her eyes widened to what she saw. There on the ceiling just above her bed were stars. Not just stars but on the center of it were a light shade of flesh forming a grinning face and pink ones on top outlining hairs. She realized it was Natsu's chibi face grinning down at her.

She looked at the sticker that she plucked from the ceiling and noticed something was on it.

_I'll never look at someone else like a star on a dull sky as I look at you_

* * *

Day 8: Movie Moves

"Never!"

"C'mon Luce! I know you'll get scared, you can hug me when that happens. I'll protect you." He smiled.

She smiled proudly. "No I won't. If any, I'll be with the girls." Lucy turned to look at the girls but they all have their own businesses. The gang has decided they'll watch 3 horror movies, starting 9 in the evening right after dinner and hopefully will finish by 12 midnight of maybe 2 or 3 in the morning. They all agreed, except Lucy who is quite hesitating. Levy was on one side with a comforter and a large pillow in front of her. She was holding a book and beside her sits Gajeel who's been eating popcorns even before they started watching the movies. Erza was on a couch and on her legs leaned Jellal. She was stroking his head while he was seating on the comforter covered floor, hugging a pillow. Juvia was little by little moving closer to Gray who doesn't really mind and like Gajeel, he's been eating popcorn even before they started watching the movie. Lucy sighed in defeat. "I'll watch on my own." She stuck a tongue out at Natsu and walked towards the couch opposite Erza's.

Natsu just smirked. "Then don't cling to me if you're scared." She started to open her mouth but he cuts her off. "And just try to hug another guy for comfort or you'll see that guy's face soaked in blood." He said pumping his fists. He sat on the comforter not really far from Lucy but far enough that he won't find him annoying.

Lucy just rolled her eyes and covered herself with a blanket. She was really scared. Horror movies are not true, but her mind just won't get the idea. It will be all stuck in her mind after and she knew she won't be able to sleep. Lucy doesn't really want to watch but Natsu was challenging her and she doesn't want to appear weak in front of him. So she's enduring everything.

Just when the movies ended it was almost 2 in the morning and everyone decided to sleep in the living room. And for some reasons she just can't sleep. Every sound in the silent night creeps her. She decided to get a glass of water to calm herself, alert enough for any unusual thing that might surprise her. She opened the fridge to get the water.

"Can't sleep?"

Lucy felt like she jumped out of her skin. She almost screamed, when she turned she's glad she did not. It was just Natsu standing crossed arms behind her, smirking triumphantly at her.

"I just want something to drink."

"Oh yeah?"

She raised a brow. "Yeah!"

"So you don't mind if –"

He wasn't able to finish what he was saying when something fell and Lucy threw herself at Natsu. He was stunned at what just happen. He then realized it was he who created the noise, not on purpose. He didn't mean to hit the glass on the counter and it fell. But was glad he did. Lucy was now hugging him, clinging for dear life.

Though, he doesn't want this kind of Lucy, shaking in fear. "Luce?" Her arms tightened around him and soon he could feel something wet on his chest. He pulled away and looked at her in the eyes. She was crying. Natsu wiped the tears off her cheeks, it was on instinct. He just doesn't want her to be that way. "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to."

But she was still shaking.

"I'm sorry I forced you to watch those. I'm sorry I hit the glass but that one was an accident." He wiped her face again. "Don't cry. Please." Then he pulled her into a hug. He whispered apologies, comforting words and assurances. Assurance that he'll always be there for her, to protect her. Soon she fell asleep in his arms and he found himself glad for some reasons. He lifted her and went upstairs to place her on her bed. Once on bed he brushed stray strands of hair off her face and she stirred lightly.

Satisfied that Lucy was now peaceful in her sleep he stood up to sleep to the other room. He turned around to walk away but a hand stopped him from going, he turned around and saw Lucy's hand on his. Her eyes wide open.

"Please. Just.. Stay.. For now." She said hesitantly. Natsu can't seem to find the right words so he remained silent. Lucy sensed it and loosens her hold of him. "But.. I don't want to force you. Y-Y-You can sleep wherever you want. Don't bother about me."

He just chuckled and she looked at him puzzled. "Wish granted, princess." He pushed her lightly so she would move on her bed which she find odd because what she meant was he'll sleep on another bed not one with her. He covered them with the blanket and shushed Lucy when she tried to protest as to what he is doing. Natsu puts his arms under Lucy's head and another holds her hand. "Good night, Luce." He whispered.

Soon Lucy relaxed into the warmth he was giving off and she snaked her arms across his torso, hugging him.


	28. What's Not Fair

So I decided not to make a 27.5 chapter and here it was 28. =) And I updated chapter 27 by the way. I added Day 5 to I think Day 8 there. And I think you should read it too especially Day 8 because it is connected to chapter 28. So I suggest you reread chapter 27. Alright?

Thanksies! And thanks for the reviews, I really enjoy seeing reviews!

**Chapter 28**

Quite late that morning Levy woke up. She was on the long couch, a blanket was draped over her and Gajeel was sitting, sleeping, on her foot. Erza huddled with Jellal on the floor. Juvia was hugging a large pillow and Gray was on the couch where Lucy was the night before.

She can't remember when she had another blanket for as far as she remembered Levy donated her blanket to Juvia, because aside for the coldness of the floor the weather too is cold and Levy had her jacket that night so she gave Juvia her blanket. As she looked closely the blanket looked familiar to her, it was grayish. A color that assigned to Fairy Law members. It was in fact the shade of Gajeel's things in his condo unit.

_Gajeel_

Oh yeah. This might've been Gajeel's. Levy giggled at the thought and looked at Gajeel. He seemed cute when he's asleep and she can't help but poke his cheeks. She lucky Gajeel's one that don't wake up easily. Finally feeling sore from lying for about 12 or more hours she stood up and walked towards their room. The first thing she noticed was the bump on Lucy's bed. She must have slept there, because she's not used to sleeping at any other places other than her bed. She smiled inwardly. Lucy is just so cute, Levy was happy that Lucy tries doing things she's not used to now. It was quite a development for her, for socializing. She giggled and walked closer. The closer she walks the more the bump on Lucy's bed becomes bigger and wider and –

"Natsu?!" She gasped. She almost scream but felt giggle overcome her before anything. Levy felt like jumping and she did. In excitement she runs downstairs to wake the others. Soon they were crowding around Lucy's bed looking at Natsu and Lucy.

"Sly one" Gray commented.

Erza clenched her fist. "Lucy won't allow this to happen."

"Juvia thinks Lucy had valid reasons for sleeping with him."

"I think so too. Lucy is really scared last night you know." Levy said, she just can't put the smile off her face.

Gajeel smirk. "And pink head used this chance very well."

"Though I don't think it's just Natsu who likes it." Jellal added looking at Lucy's peaceful face.

"I agree." Gray said smirking.

"Are we supposed to wake them up now?" Juvia asked out of nowhere. "It's night and we still have to assign cleaning for tomorrow."

Erza crossed her arms across her chest. "You're right."

At this moment Lucy felt slightly uncomfortable in her sleep. Since she slept this morning she had a really pleasant sleep, a dreamless one which made her feel the peace she's been longing for. It's like she's been hugging all the comfort in the world for herself and selfish as it is, she liked it. She deserved this comfort and peace and she'll own it. Though the feeling of being watched has begun to irk her and it's getting uncomfortable the more she stayed asleep. She started to move but was stopped by something. Her arm was blocked by something that she can feel started from her shoulder ending on her back. She tried to move again but the thing just tightened around her. Annoyed, she opened her eyes and was greeted by an unfamiliar surface. Her hands were trapped in between her and the hard and incredibly warm surface. She tried to move her legs and to her surprise it was on top of something long and hard. She felt the covers come off of her and felt the coldness so she leaned closer into the surface for warmth.

"Yeah, I agree. It's not just that stupid who make this happen." She heard it. Lucy really heard that. What were they talking about?

Levy and Juvia squealed. "Yes. Yes. If you just look on the upper side you'll just see him initiating this, but look at this.. she clearly doesn't want to let her go." Levy ended with a giggle at the end.

"Juvia agrees. Thank heavens Erza removed the covers first or else Natsu would be dead by now."

Erza was kind of stiff at first but on the inside she felt her heart leap. She kind of liked what she is seeing but what if this guy hurts Lucy? If that happens no one would be able to stop her from killing him. And for taking advantage of this moment, maybe he's lucky to just have a black eye.

"Wake them up. I'm hungry." Said Gajeel.

"But I need to take some pictures of this." Levy said running to her things to get her camera.

Pictures? Of this? What? Lucy really can't understand what was happening so she tried to push what was blocking her from moving,

"Luuuuucy, what are you doing?" Said a voice obviously, still sleepy.

Lucy froze. And when things started to sink into her she screamed at the top of her lungs and pushed Natsu but his arms didn't let her go just loosened. Far enough so they could see each other's faces.

Natsu smiled weakly. "Good morning, babe."

A flash distracted them from their own moment and they both glanced in front of them. Erza was on their foot. On either side of her were Gray, beside him was Jellal and then Juvia, and Levy, who had a camera on her hands ready for another shot. Gajeel was beside her scratching the back of his head.

Lucy's eyes widen on horror. Natsu rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here? We just slept this morning. Damn it." He cursed silently and pulled Lucy towards him again.

"HEY! What are you doing?" Lucy protested and tried to free herself from Natsu.

"But you're warm and soft." He whispered nuzzling his face on top of her head. "And how could I let you go if in the first place you won't let me go?"

"Wha‒" Lucy felt her left leg. It was on top of something.. She immediately swung her leg away from his.

"Did we just saw Lucy cuddling with this idiot? And on top of that she likes it?" Gray teased.

Lucy blushed and pushed Natsu off the bed with all her strength.

"OUCH! What do you do that for?" Natsu asked standing up from the floor.

"I-I'm sorry." She said looking over the edge of the bed. "I-I –"

"It's okay Lucy!" Levy said giggling. "We expected you'll be together. But not this soon."

"N-No! You're wrong! We aren –"

"She can't resist my charms. And that's all." Natsu grinned at them.

"Yuck. Maybe she's just doesn't have a lot of choices." Gajeel said walking out of the room.

Gray laughed.

Natsu glared at both of them. He walked to punch them but was stopped when Erza grabbed his shirt.

"Where do you think you're going?" She said in a serious voice.

"Give them a piece of my mind."

"I'll give you a piece of my mind first." She turned to everyone. "Lucy fix yourself."

"Yes!"

"Levy and Juvia cook some food! Lucy help them later."

"Yes!"

"Jellal make sure every place you held your practice were left clean."

"Y-Yes!"

"Gray!"

"Yes?"

"Make sure your room is spotless!"

"Why a I –"

"Gajeel! Clean the living room!"

Gajeel just rolled his eyes and continued out.

"General cleaning of the whole house will commence tomorrow. Do your partial assignments and we'll meet at dinner!"

"Hai!"

Everyone left the room and the three of them were alone. Lucy could feel a heated discussion threatening to start so she walked towards the closet.

"Lucy." She stopped on her track and hesitantly turned to the source of the voice.

"Yes, Erza?"

Erza didn't change her serious face but she sighed instead which made Lucy shiver. She herself didn't really know why they cuddled together but, she knew she asked him to stay. And now she's going to be dead or lucky if she'll just have sore ears. She tried not to look at Natsu for she doesn't know how to be around him just yet, especially now that _that_ happened. Right now she has to deal with Erza. Will she deny it and let Natsu suffer all her wrath or will she save him from it?

"Did he hurt you?"

Lucy raised her brow, confused of why would she be hurt. "Uhh.. No?"

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yes. I don't feel hurt or tired or anything close to that."

"Okay then. Get dress and go down."

Lucy nodded her head and entered the bathroom. She heard the door of the room shut and the room was silent. She was alone again.

* * *

It was 7 in the evening. Dinner was kind of silent, well at least for Lucy. Because they still haven't gotten over what happened in the girl's room when they woke up. Everyone did what Erza asked them to do. Well at least the house looked better now. Better leave the island the way it was when they first saw it or else Fairy Law would be of charge. Or maybe that's just the way how Erza sees it.

"I say Lucy doesn't really want it."

"I bet he forced her." Gajeel said chuckling with Gray.

"But Lucy looked as peaceful as he was." Levy said before Natsu could tell something and start a fight.

"And they both like it, or that's just how Juvia sees it."

"Or maybe we could start stop talking about it?" Jellal said clasping his hands in front of him and smiling. He looked around to see if anyone agreed with him but for a long 30 seconds but the longer it took the more awkward it becomes.

"Naah I don't think so." Gray said lazily leaning on his chair, crossing his arms and legs. He yawned. "So, how did you two end up there? You made out.. or something like that while we're all sleeping?"

Lucy froze and unconsciously held her breathe.

"It's none of your business jerk!" Natsu hissed.

"But it doesn't make sense. All of us agreed to sleep in the living room but you were upstairs.. alone." He turned to Lucy. "Lucy, you owe me an explanation."

Lucy looked at him and nodded as she sighed and let out the breath she's been holding.

"Why would she explain to you? You're not her boyfriend."

"I'm the substitute to substitute, that's enough. And what are you? You're not even official."

And there it is the silence everyone has been waiting for‒or not? What Gray said was out of what they were planning to pry out off Natsu and Lucy. There has been a silent agreement between them that they'll know what really happen because Erza _talked_ to Natsu and probably she knew what happened, on Natsu's side, and just won't talk about it. Well maybe Erza agreed to it and let Natsu.

Levy felt the uneasiness in the room and just smiled nervously to change the subject. "So let's wash the dishes and get a good night's sleep!"

"I agree." Erza said taking a sip from her cup and placing it down. "Lucy you could sleep first. Mr. Makarov might send you a private plane tomorrow to pick you up." She said when she noticed Lucy was piling the dishes.

She looked at Erza questioningly. Makarov doesn't have control over their private jets. It was mainly for the Heartfilia's use, it's private. But she just couldn't tell why Erza was saying that.. she knows Makarov can't send a private jet. So why?

"Alright. I'll start packing my things." Lucy said in a low voice and walked upstairs.

When she was inside the room she started packing the things Erza brought her. It was easy for her to do that for she's been travelling every now and then because of business trips. As she puts her stuff inside her bag she couldn't help but think of what happened during the past days she spent in the island. It was quite fun you see. She really enjoyed everyone's company; there was not a dull moment that she could remember. Tonight was the 10th day and they're supposed to leave tomorrow after lunch. This dream is going to end soon. And it ended faster than she expected it to. Her thoughts landed on Natsu. He consists mainly of what happened to her in this 'vacation'. He's actually the summary of what happened to her in this whole vacation.

_He happened to her._

She smiled unconsciously feeling blood rush up to her cheeks. And of course what he told her, it never really left her mind, even after Erza said he has to work for it he really did to prove his worth and it's really sweet of him. Like her, she knew he's not used to doing chores as she was but the effort of him trying made her heart felt light and flutter. He told her and showed her everything but she did nothing. She felt unworthy of what he's doing for her because she felt she can't do something for him. The least she can do was to answer his feelings. Her heart sped up. Just by thinking of it makes her nervous.

He was really annoying most of the time and she knew she was annoying him too. They both came from different backgrounds, different way of life and different just in everything. Maybe it would be better not to continue. That's what her mind was telling her since then. But her heart says otherwise. She wanted to tell him badly even though she cannot fully understand this feeling because of certain doubts. She can't really understand what she was feeling because most of the time she finds him annoying but at the same time she finds herself smiling when she's with him.

Would she be able to tell him that she kind of felt the same way? And will she choose herself now before the company?

Her heart ached. The company, she left it. She hadn't thought about it much during the past days and it would be difficult to admit but she felt better not thinking of it. It's just that the company was always in her heart like her parents like the Dragneels, whom she considered second parents, and Natsu Dragneel. They were in the inner most part which if you dug up she knew she'll just hurt herself in the process.

Pinky.. he made her feel this way. But the company and Natsu Dragneel won't just let her do things her way.

_**Knock Knock Knock**_

Lucy looked at the door and it creaked open. Before she could permit the person to enter it opened and Erza was standing there, her hands on her hips looking intently at Lucy.

"You must be really lost by now." She said walking towards Lucy. Erza sat on the edge of Lucy's bed. "You know you can finish packing tomorrow. I lied about Makarov sending a private plane."

"I know." Said Lucy silently.

"So care to tell me what happened a while ago?"

Lucy looked at her. "What?"

"Okay. Start from last night when we're all sleeping. I just wanted to check if Natsu's telling the truth."

Lucy hesitated for a moment but she did say what Erza said she wanted to hear and as she sighed in relief Lucy knew no one will be hurt. Not her, not Pinky. Erza believed in their story that seemed to match or Lucy thought it did.

"Are you two together now? Like together, together?" Erza asked.

Lucy blushed harder and she was playing with her fingers that rested on her lap. She looked anywhere but Erza. "I think.. not."

"Yeah. I figured." Erza sighed. "You know what Lucy? He actually confessed to you during our first day here at Tenrou."

"I kind of know that." Lucy muttered. "But you know.. there are things that are more important than this is."

"And what are those?"

"Company.. and you know my –"

"Are you going to let the past interfere with what you had in the present?"

"But you said he might still be alive."

"Yes. I believe he's alive but you don't. Or are you now on my side in this to make an excuse and let his feelings down, slowly?"

"It's not that. Erza, I-I felt it. I think I felt the same way.." Erza's face brightened but Lucy didn't notice it. "..but I have doubts and I can't really tell it right now. I can't understand."

Erza stood up not looking at Lucy. She was aware that Lucy was the one staring at her but she didn't look back to show she's serious about this matter. "Well, you're the only one who could answer that. It's your heart. But remember this, make a decision you know you'll never regret. And think about Natsu, he's waiting for you. You're making him wait. It might be fine for now because it's just days since he started courting you but you know people can never wait even if he said he will. It would be really unfair for him if you'll just make him wait so long for nothing."

Lucy stared at Erza's back as she leaves the room. Erza is right. She's always right that's why Lucy always listens to Erza's advices and sermons. They'll be going tomorrow and she'll be married in a couple of days after that. She doesn't want it. It's either she sacrifices the company for him or him for the company and the lost Natsu and to save herself from the possible crazy unknown future with him.

And so she'll tell the guy she was into, the feelings she's been keeping. From that she'll just try to think of something that'll help the company too. Like what Natsu told her, bear it with the things you have.

"Good luck.. Me." She muttered.


	29. Unofficial Though I Have A Plan

I updated early for I will be away for who knows how long. :( I'll be leaving the country and I'm not sure if I'll get internet connection to the place we're staying at so yeah. I hope you enjoy this. Last chapters if OA coming right up! Probably 10 or less more chapters.

**Chapter 29**

The whole 'relaxation' was a success. By success, it means nothing bad happened. Everything runs smoothly. Everyone was in peace and actually everyone enjoyed the almost two whole weeks they were all given a break. And for those who're asking about Natsu and Lucy? Well they were the usual. There were fights about the simplest and smallest things but hey, it's part of what they get themselves into. For Lucy the whole break was filled with laughs, teasing, glares that were like daggers, pouting, foods–yes, you read it right–games, swimming, more teasing which means more glares and people getting flustered. It's not really just Natsu and Lucy who's taking the break to spend time with someone they actually _cared about_. There's Erza and Jellal, who's been very busy with their so called 'babies'–well, for a manager they're actually his babies when it comes to showbiz industry and Erza has Lucy, and you know why–Levy and Gajeel are not really officially 'together' but everyone knows they're getting there. Gray and Juvia wasn't really in that league but it's just obvious that Juvia had a thing for him, which Gray just doesn't know or he just really don't care or like _others_, just having a hard time admitting what it really was.

And here they were, at Heartfilia's private jet. Levy was sitting with Juvia, both of them were too busy looking at the pictures they captured during the whole vacation. They were giggling and squealing at certain pictures which disturb the other passengers a little. Gray was on window's side, lost in his thought while Gajeel was eating stuff just beside him. Erza sits side by side with Jellal, both of them asleep, as Erza's head lies on Jellal's shoulder and his head leans on top of Erza's, probably the sweetest couple in the plane at first glance. A snore can be heard all over the plane, it was really loud though maybe due to the long time they've been together, they get used to it and find it quite tolerable after 3 days of no sleep. Natsu was snoring really loud as he slept on Lucy's lap, his body extended out to of the chair they were sitting on. The truth was Lucy really want to sleep because when they head back she knew she'll be working on the double. Well she can't sleep, for if she did, her ears will take all the damage the loud snoring gives. She just kept on entertaining herself while watching the clouds and constantly taking a peek on Natsu's sleeping face. Lucy finds it childish as he scratches his stomach while his saliva flows out of his mouth. Well, she finds it disgusting too. The loud snoring makes her want to smack him hard on the face to wake him up but to no avail she just tried to contain in. It was just a 2 hour plane ride. She can handle it.

"Hey, Luce? Why don't you sleep?" Lucy was surprised to see Natsu rubbing his eyes while talking groggily.

"Can you sleep with someone snoring so loud _right_ beside you?" It came out like a whisper-hiss, careful not to disturb other passengers, namely other members of Fairy Law plus Erza and Jellal. She wished he has some sensitivity left in him for his voice was really loud. "And could you tone down? Everyone's resting."

He sat up, slouching to face the other side. His feet dangling on the armchair, as he looked around and sees the other passengers himself. Natsu twisted to his left so he was facing in front, he could feel Lucy right beside him and for him it just felt right. His thoughts wondered to the question: _what now?_ After he partially confessed to her the first night they stayed at the island, they spent most of their times together and to what others may look like they were a couple. He even courted her, traditional dating 101 forced by Erza Scarlet. It was sort of fun even if it's torture to him. What's important is that he was closer to Lucy now. But Natsu wanted to confirm it. He wanted to make sure they were on the same track. For Natsu himself, he can't really consider her his for she hasn't told him what she felt though some part of him tells him she's his. She didn't told him, but the way she acted during their stay might be enough to say something. Still, he wanted to ask her. He knew he shouldn't move fast with this and still has to prove himself to her but he wanted to know if he's.. okay? Is that it? Probably it is. Either way, he'll wait.

He was really happy that Lucy gave him chance. Though he hasn't confirmed it to him yet, her actions was telling him something and he's not oblivious enough not to see through it. That she's kind of returning his feelings, but he really wouldn't put his hopes up. He'll work for it, no matter what.

"Luce..?"

"Hm?" She replied while not looking at him. She's just too entranced by the orange sky and white clouds that looked so soft.

"What would happen if we land?" He could feel her body stiffen. "You know.. I mean, about _us_."

'Us' might be a strong word, but is there really such thing as 'us' to them?

Lucy looked at him with all her might. She's been asking that herself too. In fact she was torn between telling him what she felt or not. When they get back would everything be like what they used to before they went to Tenrou or should they change? She too wanted to ask him about that, it's just she doesn't know how to start and now that he's the one who asked it first, she doesn't really know what to answer.

"W-W-Well.. What d-do you think?" Deflecting the question might be the best she has right now. What happened to them in Tenrou.. is it really confessing? She knew they said their feelings but it's not straight. Also, the thought of being married days later makes her stomach churn.

"I meant what I sai –"

She looked down not noticing his grinning and blushing face. She knew sooner or later she needs to tell him about the marriage and the deal they had with the company. Now, she's the only heir of the two companies that was left to her, she needs to look for someone to _help_ her in running it or so they say she needed it. "I have something to tell you." It would just be fair to tell him she's arranged to be married a few days later. She doesn't want to make him feel betrayed.

Natsu looked to his side, his smile fading but kept it. "Hey what's wrong?" He cupped her face with his right and looked straight into her eyes. He could see her eyes started to water and pulled her into a hug. "Don't cry. Okay?" He could feel her nod against his chest.

All she wanted was to be with _this_ guy, even if it meant her breaking her promise. But that doesn't matter right now, it was the upcoming marriage. She'll deal with herself later. Only his feelings matter for now. _This_ is what matters right now. "I-I'm.."

"_We'll be landing in a few minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts."_

Natsu looked up to the speakers and back to Lucy. He smiled at her. "Luce.." He grabbed her hand and looked straight into her eyes when they fastened their seatbelts. "..even if this plane lands and we set our foot back to our lives in Magnolia, I'll still hold on to what I said in Tenrou. I really do care about you Lucy. I meant what I said back then, never doubt any of it." He kissed the back of her hand not cutting his gaze on hers. "Official or not, what matter is I lo–"

"Hey lover boy, the plane landed and you should be hurrying for the concert." Gray said ducking his head to their seats, carrying his bag on his shoulder.

Natsu glared at him, but didn't let go of Lucy's hands. He turned back to her and smiled. "Oh right." He turned to his bag and dug something that must have been on the deepest part of his bag. Finally he pulled his hand and reached it towards her. "Here's your favourite book."

"Did you read it?" Lucy asked quite shock that he borrowed a book from her.

"Well, sort of. I've been through it for 3 or 5 times."

Lucy's eyes widen. She just couldn't believe he reads and then here he was saying he's been through the book for 3 to 5 times?

She was awaken by a kiss on her cheek. "Remember that, okay?" He grinned at her and pinched her cheek lightly. "See you later." He whispered in her ear and moved out intentionally bumping Gray in the process.

"Sorry Lucy, he still has a concert with The Sabers. You know, he's a guest and those showbiz stuff about.." He can't just tell Lucy about Lisanna inviting Natsu for the purpose of 'that's-what-the-fans-like-so-let's-do-it -to-increase-popularity'. But knowing Lisanna, Gray knew she's doing it for her own fun. And Natsu's just that oblivious to see that, or maybe he's just too kind that he values all his friends and forgives them that easy. He smiled at Lucy. "You know.." He chuckled. "Don't worry, he'll come back soon." Gray looked back at Lucy and saw that she was frozen in her place, flushed red and looked like she's not breathing. He chuckled which made her snap out of her trance. She's spacing out. "Looks like you have a _boyfriend_." He teased. "And you're enjoying." He laughed.

"N-No!" Is he really her boyfriend now? How do you even know when you have a boyfriend?

"No? As in he's not your boyfriend or _no_ you're not enjoying it?"

If Lucy could be redder then she did. Well, she's actually enjoying it but she won't admit it. In fact she's slapping herself inside for actually thinking and feeling that she's enjoying it. She can't speak a thing to Gray. Lucy just can't find the right words to say. She's just too flustered and she just can't get over of what happened between her and Natsu just now. Even if it's minutes that he's left, it seemed that she can't move on to the feeling he's left her. She's still trapped in that moment. Then she remembered the thing about her marriage and she frowned a bit.

"Hey don't be sad! We can watch the concert on TV!"

Lucy looked at him confusedly. "How come we could watch it on TV?"

"Simple! We're Fairy Law. You're Lucy Heartfilia.." He said stressing her surname. "And you're his _girlfriend_. Well, just 'Fairy Law' would allow us.. but if we add the 'Heartfilia and girlfriend' in the picture then setting it up will be faster might also be in HD or 3D."

"W-What are you talking about?" There it was again. He just said the _B-word_ and _G-word_ right in front of her.

"Just get off the plane. I'll send some people to your unit so they could fix your live telecast via satellite viewing of his concert with free HD cam recording." He dialled a number while waiting for Lucy to fix her things and they'll be leaving the plane. "Uhh, Lucy?"

She glanced to his side. It was just them that were left in the plane. The others were waiting for them in the lobby of Heartfilia's private runway or more like airport. "Yeah?"

"Would you like private viewing on the backstage too? You know the CCTV cameras.." He teased. "Just so you can guar –OUCH!"

"I don't need that!" Lucy said blushing when he hit Gray's arm. He just chuckled. "I trust him.. enough." She muttered softly, hoping Gray didn't hear it.

"Ooooooooooooh! Natsu really had the jackpot out of you." He smiled. No she regrets saying it the moment it came out of her mouth.

"Sh-Shut up!" Why did she even say that? Did she accept it already? Maybe she did? Will it turn out to be a bad idea? She's torn inside. Well maybe, it won't be that bad. But still, it won't change the fact that she'll be getting married soon. And she knew, even if it'll break her heart into pieces, soon she has to tell him about _it_. So it will be fair on his part.

_It's harsh, but it has to be done._

_Sed lex dura lex:_The law is harsh but it is the law. It's like that but in this case it was in the name of their mutual feelings. It was all for him. It would be hard, but she has to let him go and accept the fact that they're just not meant to be. She chose this path, and there's no backing down on it. She'll be married in 3 days and even her close friends know not a thing of it. But now her priority was telling it to Natsu as soon as possible even if she knew it'll hurt her and him.

"You okay?" Gray asked as he noticed her spacing out.

"Y-Yeah. Let's go!" She forced a smile and went down the plane with Gray following her not far behind.

* * *

Loke and Capricorn drove Lucy back to the hotel; they just came from the office for Lucy needs some papers she left in her office. Lucy sighed in the back seat. Capricorn was driving and Loke on the passenger side. They both sensed her distress.

"Miss –"

"Just call me Lucy. It doesn't seem to me that I'm any older than both of you." She cut Loke off.

"But you're ou –"

"Boss. Yeah. I know. But wouldn't it be better if you work with a friend?" She asked smiling weakly at them. They looked at each other and smiled.

"So Lucy, what happen to your vacation?" Loke asked, putting his arms behind his head and practically lied on the front seat.

"Not too comfortable Loke. This is still work." Capricorn reminded him.

Loke immediately sat up straight and looked back to see a giggling Lucy. "Sorry.."

"Nah. It's fine." She smiled at them. "It's actually.. fun." Her voice trailed.

"But you seemed.. stress."

"Well, I was thinking about the marriage.." She looked down. "It's just days away."

"Mi –Lucy. You don't have to do it, if you don't want to." Capricorn said looking at Lucy through the mirror.

Lucy smiled weakly and looked away. "You don't understand.."

"We perfectly understand you. We served the Heartfilia for more than you know."

Lucy looked at Loke questioningly.

"I mean, our ancestors served the Dragneels and your family for so long. You know.." He said scratching the back of his head.

She was caught a bit surprised but hid it. "Hm. Can I tell you two a secret?" She leaned forward causing Loke to pull back and face in front. Lucy was in between the front chairs. She looked from Loke to Capricorn waiting for an assurance.

"Of course Miss Lucy." Capricorn said without averting his gaze from the road.

"Lucy." She corrected.

"Right.."

She leaned closer. "During my vacation, I actually confirmed my feelings for someone." She said in a rather shy tone. "I am thinking we both have the same feelings though I haven't confirmed to him what we were yet, but now because of this deal and marriage.. I'm afraid our fairy tale lasts for only two weeks." She frowned and head back to her seat.

Both body guards were taken aback. They didn't know Lucy was in that dilemma. They only knew she was arranged with some Dragneel in the past and now when that guy died, a Eucliffe came in _his_ place.

"Must be hard to have a lot of guys around you." Loke smiled teasingly. "May you include me?"

Capricorn glared at him.

"Nah. Just kidding." He chuckled. "You know, whatever decision you make you'll still have us. Just choose whatever makes you happy, so you won't regret any."

Lucy looked at them with wide eyes. _What makes her happy_.. Natsu Dragneel _made_ her happy. But now, _he makes_ her happy and for some reasons she was hoping that he'll make her happy too in the future. And then it struck her.

"You just made friends out of your workers, congratulations!" Loke said grinning at her through the mirror. It made her snap out of her trance and for some reasons, it made her realize. She's actually making friends and she's learning to trust now.

She hesitantly smiled at them. But she smiled.

"I'm counting on you."She said winking at them.

It was not long when they arrived at the hotel and Lucy asked her body guards to bring her luggage to her room. Lucy needs to look for Makarov and ask him something about the marriage. Well, she just hopes the old man is still around. When she's been looking for hours she remembered Natsu's concert. Maybe it's starting and she's promised her friends that she'll be in her room and watch it with them, but seems like she won't because it's really important for Lucy to talk to Makarov right now. She pulled her phone from her pocket and dialled Gray's number but he's not answering. She tried Erza's, Levy's, Juvia's and Jellal's but no response. She thought of Gajeel, but realized she doesn't have his number.. Maybe the concert's too good for them not to bother on small things. She just sent all of them a message:

_Hi! Sorry I can't make it in time. Just record everything for me okay? I want to watch it after my meeting. Thank you! =))_

As soon as she sent it she hoped she didn't. The message sounded like she was really Natsu's girlfriend asking for footage on how her boyfriend was doing on a concert. She sighed in defeat. Half of her hoping they won't receive it and half hoped they would actually record the show for her.

"Lucy?"

She looked up and saw what she was looking for. She smiled from ear to ear. "Gramps!" She threw herself at him and hugged him tight.

"I.. can't.. breathe.." She immediately pulled back.

"I'm sorry."

Makarov cleared his throat. "So you're back from Tenrou. I was hoping you will prolong your vacation at least long enough that you'll miss your sick wedding. "

"Well.. An idea struck me just a few moments ago.." She said smiling genuinely at him.

"Seems like you're very happy and alive as ever after that two weeks. Something happened to your break?"

She blushed. "Hm. Actually.. there is. But –"

"Tell me. You know you can trust me." He flashed a thumbs-up.

"Well you see there was this guy from a band." Makarov's ears perked up. "Hm. How should I say this.." She muttered. "I don't really like him at first. For like, I mean like as an acquaintance or anything close to that. But when I am sad or in trouble he was always there. I don't really know what happened in the process but through the time I've known him.. I f-f-f-fell f-f-f-f-for him." She blushed at deeper shade of red and sighed in relief when she finally let it out. "I still have some issues with me, but I'm pretty sure about this feeling Gramps, sort of. Though were not really official.." She smiled hesitantly hoping the old short guy would be on her side.

Makarov looked serious. "Who is this coward who can't even ask you officially? Is he worthy of my dear Lucy?" He crossed his arms across his chest.

She sighed in defeat. Maybe she won't get his side. She knew Natsu is not the 'likable' type. Hell, she doesn't even like him the first time they met. But –

"But whoever that guy is, I should thank him for putting that smile on you, again." Lucy was taken aback. "You haven't smiled that way for years, child."

Lucy looked away embarrassed. Who could blame her for not smiling _correctly_ when those precious people to her were taken away from her in a flash? From the Natsu's parents, Natsu himself, her mother and now her father. She valued them with all her life, but God just took them _all_ away from her.

"Tell me Lucy. Who is it?" She could sense something odd in his voice. Was it nervousness? Excitement? She doesn't really know.

"He goes by the name.. N-Natsu of Fairy Law." She could feel heat rise up from her neck to her cheeks and for a brief moment there she swore she saw Makarov leapt in joy but regained his composure as she looked at him questioningly.

He cleared his throat. "Well Lucy, I don't really know.. him. But I would be happy if you let me meet him some other time." He grinned. But his grin faded. "Did you tell him about the deal? The marriage?"

"Gramps.. I was thinking if maybe we could stop this marriage."

He looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"You know, the deal comes by with options. One let Jiemma take over the company until he finds me eligible in running the company and the other was to be married off quickly so Jiemma won't take over, under the second are two other options." She smiled. "One was to marry someone of Jiemma's choice and the other my choice but he will be the one to judge him."

Makarov nodded but didn't really get what she was up to.

"I was just thinking that, maybe I could present Pink –Natsu to the Board and let them decide. Well, you know not just Jiemma but the whole Board. It's not really just the CEO that decides it was by majority."

Slowly, Makarov's eyes were wet. Lucy got scared but eased out when she saw him smiling while crying. Was it tears of joy? "Brilliant. I'm proud of you. Very smart thinking child, I promise to give you my support on that. But are you sure you'll marry him?"

Lucy froze. She didn't think of that. She's marrying him. Oh God, why didn't she think of that before she told Gramps about it. "Well.. I'm still getting to know him. But I'll tell him. I'll ask him this favour.." She said. But she still can't get that off her mind. She's going to marry him and for what? For the company's sake and not for love? That's just fair again.

"I think, if he really do care for you.. He'll do whatever to save you and what was important to you. So don't fret, try and ask him." Makarov gave her a warm smile.

Lucy hugged him once more. Now she walks back to her room. The only problem left was how to make Natsu look eligible and to make him agree to it. It's not that she didn't trust his skills or something like that. It's just.. she needs something from Natsu that would make him look more striking–he's already striking for being a star–so the Board will agree on him fast. She's nervous but she has too. She'll try and ask him later, for she needed to stop the marriage first. But she won't force him if he won't.

She smiled weakly. This will be just a try with no assurance that it'll happen.

It was past 11 when she parted with Makarov. She doesn't really get why the old man was so happy. Is it to her idea or that she actually had _someone_? She's still not used to having someone, and she hasn't confirmed from Natsu yet. But she knew he'll understand. It's almost like what she read in books, when they actually tell each other their feelings and kissed, but it seems a little different to them because it all started with her first kiss. Though for them it was literally their feelings they admitted, she finds herself fine with it. She'll definitely confirm it to him right after the meeting she's set first thing tomorrow morning. She hopes she won't chicken.

Lucy walked in her room and saw no one. "So the concert's done?" She said putting her hands on her hips. Her _friends_ sure know how to leave a mess. At least they turned the TV off. Lucy saw a red blinking light on the player, which means they've recorded everything.

She yawned and stretched.

"I'll watch it tomorrow." She lay in her bed not bothering to change into her sleeping clothes. "Good night.. Natsu." She said as she drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.


	30. Confession

I used a song for this one, it's called If It's Love by Train. Oh God, I really love that song! :) And I find it kind of perfect for this story.

**Chapter 30**

It was 7 in the morning. A very unusual happening in the Heartfilia Main Building that it was really early and the conference room was already set up for an urgent meeting Lucy Heartfilia called for. Most of the Board of Directors was on holograms, except for Makarov and Jiemma. Makarov sat on the chair on Lucy's right and Jiemma was across them. He was with Sting, sitting on his right, this time and a couple of guards behind them.

"So what's with the urgent meeting my future daughter-in-law?" Jiemma was in a surprisingly happy mood today. That smile makes Lucy happy, happier that in a second she'll be able to wipe that wicked smile off his face.

She remained composed and a triumphant smile lingered on her beautiful face. "Well about the marriage.." All of the Board's eyes were on her. "I would like to cancel it." Lucy was surprised to see Sting was looking at her almost shock and relief was on his eyes though she's not sure it was that.

Lucy waited for Jiemma to frown be mad and those sort of reaction but he just made a straight face. Then a smirk formed on his lips as he leaned on his fists, elbows resting on the table.

"I had an option right? I've read my father's will and there is one where I could choose the person I'll marry."

"But he has to pass my –"

"Standards. Yes. But not only yours. It's said that the Board were part of those who'll criticize him."

She could see Jiemma puts his hands down on the table clenching his fists but opens it and looked straight to her.

"Very well then.."

Everyone looked at him. Does he back down that easy?

"Introduce him to us." He smirked. Well maybe not that easy. Lucy still has to convince the Board even if it's Jiemma who'll be against them. It's just the other Board whom she has to convince for she knew whatever she do, Jiemma won't agree with this. It's just that why does it looked like Jiemma was enjoying this. She should not let her guard down for that.

Lucy could feel heat rushing from her neck to her cheeks. This is it. Even if she hasn't told Pinky about it, she has to. Maybe this way she'll be able to save herself and the company. Well she might be able to talk Pinky out of it. She'll deal with him later.

"H-He's not really a stranger to all of you. He's been part of the Band Battle and their band was doing well." She said proudly. "He is Natsu."

Murmurs echoed in the room. "Natsu? The lost Dragneel?"

"Isn't he dead?"

"Yes. I remember he was with his parents during that tragic cruise."

"Rest in Peace Dragneels" One of them said.

"Silence!" Makarov said and the murmurs quieted down to themselves.

When everyone was silent now, Lucy stood up. She was shaking. "Unfortunately, h-he's not the Dragneel heir." All of them remained silent and Lucy continued. "He's name is Natsu and he is the vocalist of Fairy Law."

"A vocalist? What would he be able to do?"

Questions and critics fired right away. She expected this but not so much. She didn't know it was worse than she expected. They just mentioned the incident and left it like that. Even she won't be able to move on that easy but she should. She has to.

"He doesn't even know anything about business."

"Maybe he hasn't finished studying yet."

"The question is what will he do? Sing for the company?"

"Maybe he can be an attraction?"

"Attraction? But other people could do that for the company?"

"I say he won't be any use for the company."

"I think he's not just fi –"

"HE IS." Makarov yelled. "He is ready for this!" They were all shocked at his reactions. Porlyusica, Yajima and Bob were looking at him in disbelief. And Lucy was confused as to why he reacted that way. "I-I mean. We haven't known him yet so we should not judge him by what we first know of him." He said sitting back down on his chair.

Lucy smiled at him. "Thank you." She mumbled. "I believe in him. I hope you could too. He's a really good friend of mine and during the time we spent together during the past week it.. just happened. I fell in l-love with him as time pass getting to know him."

"Well then we could test him." Yajima said smiling at Lucy.

Everyone started to see the light in him and considered him as someone fit for the position. Murmurs started that they could test him, some said they could give him pointers and some said if anything they could still improve him to fit as Lucy's partner. This made Lucy smile appreciatively.

Jiemma was still on his sit. The truth is he wasn't surprised that Lucy was doing all of this. He knew what happened during the whole week she was out. He was tapping on the table happily. And he figured Lucy was going to do this all. And he was just thankful last night happened and that he had _her_ as his colleague.

"Miss Heartfilia?"

Lucy gazed at him and the Board stopped chatting.

"I was just thinking. Maybe you weren't informed of the concert your 'boyfriend' went to last night." He said and rested his elbows on the table.

"I am very well informed of that. In fac –"

"So have you seen the news?"

She stared at him incredulously. Makarov was also confused as to what Jiemma was talking about. Thoughts flooded Lucy's mind. Did something happen to him? Is he hurt?

"Well, guessing from your reaction and your sudden call for a meeting I'm guessing you haven't." He said smirking. Jiemma raised his hand to call for one of his body guards and he was immediately handed a remote. The screen behind Jiemma lighted and there was the news.

"I'll show you this part. His part in that concert." Jiemma smirked. "Be glad I recorded it."

At first sight Sting's eyes widen. He doesn't know there was a concert for the Sabers. His father forbade him to do band-things since he was officially engaged to Lucy. And this just made his hopes down. In truth he was happy that Lucy came up with something to stop that marriage but this.. He clenched his fists. Sting just can't wait any longer.

The show started and Lucy like the other Board Members stared at the screen.

"Hello Era! It's nice to be here." Natsu said grinning at the crowd. "I was really happy to guest and actually I have this really good news for all of you. I just saw the girl I wanted to be with. I'll sing a song for the girl I really really really care for. You're happy for me right?" He asked quite hesitantly but the crowd only roared in cheers and Natsu chuckled. "I figured. And I'm just really happy, though we're not yet.." He emphasized the word YET. "..dating officially. I just wanted to tell her what she–WE were both feeling and with it nothing else really matters."

Lucy felt her cheeks flush. Why the hell would Jiemma record something like this? Is he a fan of Natsu's? Thoughts flooded Lucy as she became more curious as to what happened at the concert. She hasn't watched it yet but she's planning and now Jiemma was saving her time for doing two things at the same time. She's having a meeting while watching Pinky's concert.

"Okay! So here it is." Natsu inhaled deeply and exhaled. The intro started though it felt odd for the background music didn't come from the people usually heard it with Natsu's voice.

_While everybody else is getting out of bed, I'm usually getting in it_

_I'm not in it to win it and there's a thousand ways you can skin it_

He started to walk around the stage. Lucy remembered the time he sang Lucky Strike, he was amazing. He could make everyone smile just by looking at him. Well they smile not because it's funny but because there's just something in him that could make anyone smile for no reason. Maybe it's those inviting eyes or those sexy lips or just his infectious smile–which could make you smile–yeah maybe that's it.

_My feet have been on the floor, flat like an idle singer_

_Remember winger, I digress, I confess you are the best thing in my life_

Natsu pointed on the screen knowing it was directed at him. Lucy's heart beat faster.

_But I'm afraid when I hear stories 'bout a husband and wife_

_There's no happy endings, no Henry Lee, but you are the greatest thing about me_

He puts his hand on his chest.

_If it's love_

_And we decide that it's forever, no one else could do it better_

_If it's love_

_And we're two birds of a feather then the rest is just whatever_

Natsu walked to the other side of the stage and sang. His voice was lively as needed for the song. The girls were squealing.

_And if I'm addicted to loving you and you're addicted to my love too_

_We can be them two birds of a feather that flock together_

_Love, love, got to have something to keep us together_

_Love, love, that's enough for me_

Natsu grinned to no one in particular and Lucy's heartbeat sped.

_Took a loan on a house I own, can't be a queen bee without a bee-throne_

_I wanna buy you everything except cologne 'cause it's poison_

_We can travel to Spain where the rain falls mainly on the plain side and sing_

_'Cause it is we can laugh, we can sing, have ten kids and give them everything_

Natsu held his hands up and the crowd did too. He waved it as he sang and the crowd did too.

_Hold our cell phones up in the air and just be glad that we made it here alive_

_On a spinning ball in the middle of space, I love you from your toes to your face_

Natsu pointed to the crowd and pointed to them toes to head.

_If it's love_

_And we decide that it's forever, no one else could do it better_

_If it's love_

_And we're two birds of a feather then the rest is just whatever_

_And if I'm addicted to loving you and you're addicted to my love too_

_We can be them two birds of a feather that flock together_

_Love, love, got to have something to keep us together_

_Love, love, that's enough for me_

_You can move in, I won't ask where you've been_

_'Cause everybody has a past_

_When we're older we'll do it all over_

_Again_

_When everybody else is getting out of bed, I'm usually getting in it_

_I'm not in it to win it, I'm in it for you_

_If it's love_

_And we're two birds of a feather, then the rest is just whatever_

Lucy felt a light. His voice is really soothing just like the time he sang to her–to them at the island. She remembered how she told him they just can't be because they just don't match and now he was singing this. Was it for her? She doesn't know herself. She was getting flustered as the song goes on. Other Board Members were also entranced by his performance to which made Lucy proud. She was happy he really did have that effect on anyone when he's on stage.

_Then the rest is just whatever_

_If it's love and we decide that it's forever, no one else could do it better_

_And if I'm addicted to loving you and you're addicted to my love too_

_We can be them two birds of a feather that flock together_

_Love, love, got to have something to keep us together_

_Love, love, got to have something to keep us together_

She remembered Natsu the first night they stayed at the island. Before Erza interrupted them, he said he didn't care of anything of what other people says. What mattered is what he felt. Does he mean it?

_Love, love, that's enough for me_

The song ended and Lucy was red. Makarov looked at her with a sly smile on his face. She felt more embarrassed knowing Makarov knew about them. She looked at Jiemma but he kept his smile. There's nothing that happened during Pinky's whole performance. She sighed. The show continued and Lucy turned her eyes back to the screen.

Natsu panted but was still smiling to the crowd. "Wow. I just sang my heart out." He chuckled and the crowd roared. "Well the.. the girl I was t-talking about.." He tried to speak even through his uneven breathing. "Most of you know her." A blush was visible on his cheeks. "She's the best thing that happen in my life. I have lots to tell you. But first and foremost, I love you L –"

Lucy's eyes widen. Her hands flew to her mouth in shock. Makarov's eyes were shocked and there was a glint of hatred in his eyes. Porlyusica, Yajima and Bob clenched their fists looking at Jiemma.

The show stopped and the screen had a picture of Natsu and _her_. As much as Lucy wanted to take off her eyes from the screen, she can't. "I don't really get why people write things about popular people for in fact they're just like normal people experiencing normal experience normal people experience. Coincidentally I came upon this.." Jiemma puts the remote control in front of the table.

On the screen, was Natsu and Lisanna.. _kissing_. She's frozen in her spot that moment. She couldn't see Natsu's face but it was clear that he is the guy kissing Lisanna. Lisanna's arms were around his neck and behind them was a big screen that shows them kissing on stage, probably for a clearer view for the people at the back.

She felt weak that instant. She was just fortunate she was sitting or else she might have fallen on the ground. Lucy looked down not wanting to see that image anymore. She shook her head. Nothing else mattered right now. It's just the image.

"Turn it off." Makarov hissed sensing Lucy's distress. No one seemed to hear him so he shouted. "TURN THAT THING OFF!"

Jiemma smiled but hid it giving them an 'I know I'm right all along' look. "I would like to consider the idea that you're choosing someone for yourself but as your 'guardian' I wouldn't agree with a person like this. I wouldn't want to see you crying because of him." Jiemma said a worried town that he is clearly faking. "You're still too young to decide for yourself." He smirked.

"Yes. Miss Heartfilia has the company to attend to and she won't be able to concentrate to the company if she'll marry that kind of man. He'll just be a nuisance to her."

"I agree to that. He'll just make her cry."

"And what about the company if she'll just look after some kind of guy like that?"

"Uhhh. This is a waste of time. If she can't choose a man fitted for that position then how will we be able to trust the company to her? I'm leaving."

"Such a headache."

One by one the Board's holograms were disappearing. They were all muttering disappointed notes before they leave. Saying how irresponsible she was and how could they trust her decisions this way. Some were saying she should just let Jiemma run the company and follow his orders for the company's good and hers too. And the lasts of them saying their morning was wasted that they could do something more important than being in this humiliating scene.

Yajima, Bob and Porlyusica were one of the lasts who remained.

"We should move the wedding." Bob suggested.

Yajima was glaring at Jiemma. "I believe she's in need of time to prepare her mind. And yes, more time."

Jiemma raise his hands. "Alright, suit yourself. 5 days and that's it."

Porlyusica looked at Makarov as if their talking through their eyes. And soon the three disappeared.

Lucy was still frozen on her seat. The Board of Directors that she knew was on her side were silent. She didn't know what to do or what to say. Is that what really happened at the concert? She just can't believe it. Images of Natsu smiling at her saying remember that he meant what he said flashed in her mind. She can't believe she fell for those lies. A tear fell from her eyes and she immediately wiped it and tried to stop.

"He isn't fit for the position." Jiemma said. "And looks like you got what he's showing you the wrong way. He's a player and he'll never change. You shouldn't have believed him. He'll just hurt you. Look at what happen, you just lost the Board's trust, ruined your image, humiliated yourself and broke your heart." He leaned back on his chair. "5 days."

Jiemma's words, should she believe them?

"I'm just being a good 'guardian' here. I don't want you to be hurt. This just shows that you're still too young to choose something good for yourself and not to mention the company." He said.

"She is –" Makarov started but was cut off when Lucy hold his wrist.

Her bangs were hiding her eyes as she looked down. She inhaled one deep breath and looked at the people around the table. "I'm sorry Gramps." She muttered. "I'm sorry everyone. I'm sorry for wasting your time." She stood up and walked away.

Loke and Capricorn followed her once she exited the conference room. They were shock to see her that way but they didn't ask.

"What are you up to again?" Makarov asked once the conference room was empty. He just want to know why. "What did you do this time?" There's not just something bad that happens that he has nothing to do with.

Jiemma chuckled. "I didn't do anything. I was just concerned about the girl's being."

Makarov snorted. "Stop fooling around. I know you planned this."

"I swear I didn't." He said raising his hands. "All I did was save that girl from having a worse heartbreak. Right from the start I knew she wasn't capable of –"

He was stopped with a loud bang of the door.

"Those reactions those are just what I needed." Jiemma said when he leaned back to his chair.


	31. Let Me Explain, Dammit!

**Chapter 31**

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT YOU JERK!?" Gray yelled pinning Natsu on the wall.

The other members of Fairy Law were behind him and Erza was on Gray's side clenching her fists. They were inside Fairy Law's HQ and Natsu just arrived that morning. He was exhausted and came in hurrying but now he was pinned on the wall his bags were on his sides. It was almost 7 when he arrived at the Fairy Law HQ; his friends were on the living room obviously waiting for him though Natsu ignored them. But when he was about to leave again, Gray did it.

"Let me go." He hissed. His eyes were serious and glaring.

"I WON'T LET YOU GET NEAR LUCY!" Gray shouted. In this situation even Natsu's serious tone can't even taunt him. He was really mad when they watched the concert. If it wasn't for the distance of the concert place from the hotel the whole band might have came over to that place and beat him up right away. He promised he'll be that substitute to substitute and he's doing his duty. Gray was beyond furious. He warned Natsu before and look what he did.

"I SAID LET ME GO! I NEED TO TALK TO HER!" This time Natsu shouted giving Gray's arm a push so he won't pin Natsu on the wall but Gray didn't budge. "S-She might be sad right now. I need to tell her what happen!" This time Gray's grip on him loosen. Natsu's eyes they were full of anger but it was not directed to them or him. It was full of hatred and sadness at the same time.

"What do you mean?" Erza demanded taking a step forward to them. She pulled him by the collar shoving Gray away. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN? SAY IT BEFORE I BEAT YOU UP!"

In a second Jellal was on Erza's side walking her by the arm. "Erza calm down. He'll explain. Look at him.." Erza did looked at Natsu. "..he's just as sad as we were." He didn't let go of her arm until she loosened her grip on Natsu and when she did Natsu leaned on the floor weakly. Erza's gaze never left him. She was mad. She trusted him with her and they were not even official and he dared break her heart? She clenched her fists and looked away until he spoke.

"I-I need to tell her.."

"What? Tell her everything's a joke?" Gray said irritably, his arms crossed across his chest.

"That song.. It was for her. I didn't know..that.._that_ will happen." He clenched his fists and hit the wall behind him. "I didn't know. Damn it! I trusted _her_!"

Everyone looked at him with wide eyes. "What are you talking about? We all saw it! You were lucky Lucy hasn't watched it yet! What if she finds out?" Gray said and lifted his clenched fist about to hit him. "We all saw how you two suck each other's mouth in front of everyone! We all watched it! You –"

Natsu didn't move. "I need to go somewhere else." He said as he began to stood up straight and walked towards the door.

"No!" It was Levy. She rushed to the door and closed it before he could go outside. "You should tell us first! You won't hurt her the second time around! I won't let you!" She said bravely. Her body was shaking because of anger. Levy has grown close to Lucy and just like Erza, she felt the need to protect Lucy. If there's anything Lucy needed protection from.

"You said Lucy hasn't watched it yet! Maybe I could explain it to her! Maybe I could tell her the truth before she knew what's false! Maybe I could prevent her from feeling sad.." Natsu shouted.

"I wouldn't allow you to lie to her again!" Gray shouted.

"I ain't lying! You don't understand!" Natsu said as he runs a hand through his hair. "I used that concert to tell her what I felt, I figured no one will stop me if I said it on stage.." He looked down. "I told Lisanna my plan before I head out.."

"_Yo Lis! Thanks for inviting me to your concert!" I was really happy though I was late. She hugged me and I hugged her back. I was just really happy that we met each other again after so long._

_When she pulled back she smiled at me. "No worries Natsu! I'm glad you're here, I missed you!" She said and gave me another squeeze before she let me go. "Why are you late?"_

"_Fairy Law was on vacation!" I cheered putting another coat on. "You know what I'm sort of dating someone now." I whispered to her ear when I pulled and looked at her face she was shock. "Hey!" I said and she snapped out of it._

"_Who is the lucky girl?" She smiled at me and I was relieved she was happy for me._

"_Lucy of course!" I said pumping my fist. "I'm going to tell the whole world what I felt through my song! And.. I'll confess to her, I always get interrupted when I tried to. I'll tell everyone she belonged to me. Mine only." I told her everything that happened to the island and I didn't notice what her reaction was I just continued until the crew called for my turn._

"_See you later Lis!"_

"Y-You dumbly told her what you're going to do?!" Gray asked.

"I didn' –"

"Continue!" Erza said in annoyance stopping them from starting a fight.

"After my song I was eager to tell them who I was in love with. But then, I didn't notice Lisanna run towards me and.. did _that_." He clenched his fists. "I didn't know. I was about to say Lucy's name but –"

"Natsu didn't push Lisanna away when Lisanna kissed Natsu." Juvia said as she stepped forward. Hurt was clear in her eyes, same eyes Levy had and Erza's but Erza's had anger in them. "You didn't push her away."

Natsu remained silent. That's right he didn't. Everyone else was silent too. "I was shocked.."

"That's not enough reason.." Erza muttered. "I still wanted to punch you. And now I just wanted to beat you up, even more."

"I didn't have the time to absorb everything that was happening.."

"Really? For 20 or who knows how long seconds it never sunk in you that she was kissing you?!" Levy shouted.

"That's bullshit! You're that dumb to never really think she would do that? That she would actually have feelings for you? That she'll kiss you in front of everyone? That's dumb!" Said Gray. He ran a hand through his hair in exasperation.

"You don't understand. When I met Lucy I stopped those stupid games and I never kissed anyone except her." He tried to explain. "I thought… I thought Lisanna understood that. She's a very close friend of mine. I thought she won't dare kiss me, and to think it was in front of everyone and I told her about Lucy. I never really expected that. I was really happy that I could finally be able to tell her what I feel and that was… Dammit! I trusted Lisanna!"

"But didn't it sink into you when she pulled away?" Jellal asked out of curiosity whether Natsu was really that slow or dumb or something of sort.

"I did. But she said something…" He paused and continued when everyone remained silent. "She said it was for Lucy. I didn't know what she meant. She pulled away completely after that and pulled me back to the backstage. When we were backstage I snapped at her, she hugged me but I removed her arms. I told her to stay away and I left." Natsu looked at Erza. "You could beat me all you want. Just, not now. Let me see her." He pleaded.

No one seemed to stop him now, and so he runs off. Everyone at the room was still silent thinking of why was that of benefit to Lucy? They were sure it won't and this time it just made them more furious of the white haired girl. Natsu ran off to Lucy's room and hoped he would be in time before Lucy watched that stupid concert. Stupid him for accepting the invitation. Stupid him for letting Lisanna know what he'sll do and kiss him and was too shocked not to do anything. But he was positive, he _didn't_ kiss her back. If Lisanna would do that before, then maybe he would but he had Lucy now and she's the only person running through his mind right now.

* * *

Hours after Natsu left Fairy Law were still silent in their Headquarters. There were some conversations but nothing really lasted. Gray decided to sleep. Jellal and Gajeel were looking for something to eat. Juvia went to organize the upcoming event. Levy and Erza were on the couch and the television on, though they were not really watching.

_**Knock Knock Knock**_

All of them looked at the door and it was Jellal who opened it.

"May I help you?" Jellal asked hesitantly. They should be careful now, because reporters would be tailing Natsu right now and he doesn't know who the person is.

"I'm looking for Natsu."

"And who might you be?" Jellal asked not fully opening the door for the visitor.

"Makarov Dreyar." Erza's ears perked up and she walked to the door.

"I don't know anyone of that name. I know Natsu wouldn't too." Jellal said thinking that he's outsmarted the old man.

Erza shoved Jellal lightly. "Master.." Erza said, bowing lightly.

"Do you know him Erza?" Jellal asked a bit irritated. "He might be paparazzi!"

"No he isn't!" She hissed. "He's a Board Member of the Heartfilia Group!"

Jellal gasped and immediately bowed. "I'm really sorry for my rudeness."

Makarov chuckled but went to being serious again. "Now, where's the brat?"

"He went to Lucy." Erza answered.

"Pain in the ass." Makarov hissed. He sighed. "He never listens."

"Sir Makarov could you tell us, why you needed him?" Erza inquired. "Did he do something?"

"No. No. I heard what happened to the concert and I wanted to talk to him." He said sighing. "Well. Maybe you know the marriage Lucy was going through.." He said glumly.

"Oh yes. That." Erza said and looked at Jellal. "Fairy Law won't let it happen." She said looking directly at Makarov.

"You won't?" He asked teary eyed.

"Y-Yes?" What could be difficult in making an extravagant show? They all looked at Makarov quite confused. "In fact we're working on it."

Makarov couldn't help but run into them and hug them one by one. "You're very good friends." He smiled at them.

"Lucy's our friend; we'll do anything for her." Levy said walking towards the group and smiling.

"Tell me what I could do to help you help Lucy. It'll be in 5 days and just tell me what you needed; I'll help you with everything I can." Makarov said and he went out of the room.

Erza went in front of them. "That's right. There will be a special event in 5 days as Master said. I think one of the Boards would be requesting a theme. I don't know the details yet but be prepared." She turned to Juvia, who just came in. "Do you know anything?"

"Juvia doesn't know anything yet but I know it was Sir Jiemma who will be in charge of the upcoming event so maybe the songs will be of his favourite." She said smiling. "But Juvia is worried about Natsu and Lucy. Will Natsu be able to talk it to Lucy?" Juvia asked to no one in particular.

"He should. He should." Erza muttered as she clenched her fists.

* * *

"Lucy.. Lucy.." Natsu was uttering her name and in his mind were the unspoken things he wanted to tell her as he drove towards Lucy's condo at Viewpoint. He was nervous and mad at the same time. He was mad at himself. Mad that he let her down. They were just beginning this whole new level and yet he failed her. He was nervous of what Lucy will think. He knew her, she's pushing people who might have comforted her and that are just how she is. He doesn't want that. He's not here to comfort her, but he's here to totally take away her sadness. She just has to know what really happened and everything will be fine.

Did she saw it already? What would he do? Did she believe in the news?

Of course she would that's recorded for Fairy Law via satellite. But Gray said she hasn't watched it yet and so Natsu hoped for that.. Still he's preparing for the worst. But there seemed to be nothing that could prepare him from the worst.

He didn't know what to do if he would see her crying or even sad. He knew he'll be devastated. And Natsu's just hoping that she'll hear him.

The red car sped up as it neared its destination. It stopped right at the entrance of the building a guy immediately went to him to get his car and park it for him. He immediately gave his keys runs inside. He went to the elevator and Natsu pressed for the floor he remembered Lucy's unit was. The elevator was still at the top floor and kept on stopping at every floor, he just couldn't wait like this and he took the stairs. He ran up and didn't bother how his breathing became more difficult than he ever experienced. When he reached the floor he sped up and stopped right in front of Lucy's door. Natsu raised his hand to knock on the door but all the will to do that felt like it drained from him.

"I have to.. I need too.. I want to." He muttered to himself and knocked.

He waited for a couple of minutes before he heard footsteps on the other side of the door. His breathing labored and felt like his heart's going to explode. Will he be greeted by a smiling Lucy or a sobbing? Whatever it was he'll do anything to maintain that smile or bring a smile back to her face.

Door opened.

"Loke haven't I told you I don't want visitors?" She said before she could even look at who was the person. "N –Pinky?"

"What's with Pinky? You already called me by my name."

"Oh right. I'm sorry. Well I just thought Natsu would be fine.." She was smiling and Natsu couldn't be happier. He hoped this would be easier. "..but I think that name only fits the person I love. Sorry Pinky."

He was taken aback.

"So what do you need?" She asked leaning by the door frame, her hands across her chest. "Do you by any chance live near?"

Natsu was confused, shock and absolutely heartbroken. "L-Luce.."

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Don't call me that, we aren't even close." She said using her index finger and thumb to make an illustration of closeness.

"Wha –"

"Let's get over it Na –Pinky." She paused. She looked away then back to him again and smiled. "We both know it's just a play. You know.. Adult play. Flirting and stuff." She chuckled.

"It's not for me!" He yelled.

"Now. Now. I'm sorry if you took it the other way I wanted you to feel it." Natsu could see the façade she was showing. "Well then, you should go back to Lisanna. She might be looking –"

"Lucy, stop pretending. Please. Listen to me." Natsu said cutting her off and pulling her to his chest. He held her tight against him. "I don't want to hear those words from you. It's hurting me more that this whole thing's hurting me. It hurts more when you do this. Don't say those. I mean everything, believe me."

Lucy squirmed. "I don't. Sorry." She said trying to push him. "Pinky, that flirting ended when we landed at the airport. Let go of me now."

"Stop pretending. Lucy I lo –"

Lucy pushed him hard. Her eyes were now tear-stained. Natsu didn't notice she was crying on his chest until he saw her face. She wiped her face. "You shouldn't feel that way. Cause I do don't feel it. Like I told you everything's fine. Let's just get over it." She said smiling though tears kept on falling down her eyes and she kept on wiping them. "Everything's a play. Adult flirting game.. I get it." She backed away. "Well congratulations to you and Lisanna!" Lucy walked to him and hugged him awkwardly on the sides of his shoulders, placing her chin on his shoulder. Lucy pulled away and smiled. "Good luck for the upcoming event." She closed the door but it stopped midway.

"I'm not done yet!" Natsu said as he stopped the door with his hand. "You don't understand Luce! Listen to me first!"

"THERE'S NOTHING YOU SHOULD EXPLAIN! I SAID EVERYTHING'S ALRIGHT!" Lucy said bursting her bubble. She clenched her fists. "You.. You don't have an obligation or anything to explain to me." She muttered not looking at him. "I know from the start you love each other and.. and.. I'm sorry for interfering. I'm sorry for the bother. I'm sorry for feeling this way."

Natsu's eyes widen. "Lucy.."

"I know I should be the one mad at you right now." She chuckled to herself. "I know I am. I want to slap you all I want, erase her lips' mark and feeling on yours. But I know I just couldn't. We're just friends and that's not what friends do. They should be happy for the friend who had gotten him or herself into a relationship." Lucy looked at him. "But right now, I don't know if I could.." She sniffled. "I don't know if we could still be friends."

"Lucy.. I already told you Lisanna's my friend. You're the one I love." He said it nonchalant.

She didn't look at him. Lucy's really mad but she can't because it's just those adult flirting game and Natsu was just playing, or that's what she thought. "Felt like the other way around. You know what? Thanks for bursting my bubble and making me talk to you. For letting me tell this to you. I felt light right now and I think I wanted to stay this way. I'm glad this happened, I'm glad you went to that concert."

"That concert it was an invitation.."

"And you accepted."

"What do you want me to do? I trusted Lisanna –"

"And I trusted you." Lucy looked on the floor. "Gray asked me if we should put cameras on the backstage and guard you. But I told him not to." She stared at him and smiled. "Because I trusted you enough.." Tears streamed down her eyes but she kept her smile.

"She forced that kiss on me. I didn't want it." Natsu clenched his fists. "I know, I'm not worthy of your trust but you did and I'm glad you trusted me. I didn't let you down –"

"But you didn't push her away."

"Because I was shocked!" He ran a hand through his hair. "Lucy, I lost your trust but I'll do anything to earn it back. I'll even do that torture –"

"You don't have to. Pinky, you can go back to her and I could go back to the company. To tell you the truth, I am torn between the company and you. I will marry someone eligible soon."

"I won't let that happen! I'll do anything!"

She was taken aback. "No. It's too late." She whispered. "I'm.. hurt. I know there will be a lot of this when time comes so let's prevent it before it happens." Natsu reached his hand towards her. "Prevention is better than cure." She moved away from his touch. "I'm happy this happen, though I'm not really.. I'll say I am." She smiled.

"You don't have to say that. Lucy, we could stay this way. That kiss was nothing!" He holds her shoulder and stared straight into her eyes. "Believe me, you're the one I love. I didn't back away because I was shocked. It was not a kiss after all I didn't kissed her back! Lucy you have to understand!"

"I understand everything clear." She removed his hands on her. "If that was not a kiss then, does that mean you don't have my first kiss too? That it never really happen? That, that day never happen? That we never really met?"

Natsu looked at her. "N –"

"You're the one who told me it was a kiss even though I told you it's not because I didn't kissed back. But then you said.. our lips.." She blushed at the thought but looked away to hide it. "..met and you said that's a kiss." She paused and looked back at him. "So tell me now. Is it you and Lisanna.. kissed the same as to forget that kiss on the first day we met? If that's it then, tell me forget that day and never meet and forget that Lisanna and you or go on?"

"Forget just Lisanna's but not ours!" He yelled.

"That's selfish." She paused. "She has feelings for you. You both have."

Natsu looked into her eyes. "I know you know I only have for you. Please Lucy, you just have to understand. Believe me, Luce."

"It's not that easy. With this incident I've decided.. Thanks for making it easy for me." She smiled weakly and a tear dropped from her eyes again. "Good bye." She backed away and left him frozen in front of her door. Lucy closed it and leaned her back on the door.

Soon slid down and fell on the floor sobbing.


	32. No Matter How, I will

**Chapter 32**

Natsu stood frozen in front of Lucy's unit. She was right after all. What happened to Lisanna and him, it was a kiss no matter how he looks at it. He told Lucy that and he won't just make her forget everything that has happened to them starting from that very first day he saw her. Natsu clenched his fist and hit the door.

"Lucy.. I know you can hear me. Please, listen to me. Give me a chance.." He paused. "No you don't have to for I'll do everything to win you back." He said loud enough for her to hear. "I'll get you back. I'll make you fall in love with me with no hesitation or anything. I promise. I'll make you believe me." He puts his shades back on and walked away.

When he was out reporters crowded around him, cameras flashing and question thrown at him, the reporters' microphones were at his face and it just made him irritated.

"Natsu are you and Lisanna dating? Where is she?"

"Did you two have a date today?"

"Since when are you two dating?"

"There are rumors saying all of this is just for popularity is that true?"

"How do you feel about being able to let your feelings out on stage?"

"Natsu your fans are really happy for both of you any message for them?"

"Both your bands are in competition do you think it'll affect your relationship?"

"Natsu we heard you two were fighting at the backstage.. how true is it?"

He clenched his fists. He was pissed he wasn't able to do anything with Lucy and she won arguing with him, and he just chose to give her some time. He tugged his scarf to loosen it and keep himself calm. The guards of Viewpoint started to help him but to no avail they are outnumbered.

"Natsu how true is that you went to Miss Heartfilia today? Did you go here to break up with her?"

The fans who were behind the reporters holding banners saying they support NaLi started to give their comments on Natsu and Lucy's 'relationship'.

"I think that Lucy Heartfilia isn't that pretty."

"No. She actually is. I saw her in that formal office uniform and she actually looked older than Natsu. I don't like her though; Natsu was way out of her league." The girl laughed.

"Yeah. Natsu was too cool for her. Lisanna's hotter than her!" They squealed.

"I heard that Lucy Heartfilia was engaged."

"Really?" She paused. "Oh my gosh. What a bitch?!"

"I know right? She's engaged and yet she's flirting with our Natsu?"

"Yeah. She should just realize that Natsu and her were on different worlds."

"She doesn't deserve him."

They both nodded in agreement.

And that's it. That's his limit. "Worlds apart my ass." He hissed in an incomprehensible manner that no one was able to understand him. Natsu was really pissed at everyone in front of him and he punched the reporter straight in the face. "I DIDN'T BREAK UP WITH HER!" He shouted and just as the reporter landed on the ground his eyes widen in shock. He just made another issue against him and now they'll include Lucy in it. "Damn it." He hissed. Soon guards made way for him and he was able to get away from the loud reporters.

At the end of the way he saw not his car but a black one. The door opened and Lisanna appeared.

"Natsu!" She runs to him and hugged him. "What are you doing here? Is this a surprise?" She said pulling away from him and smiling at the cameras forcing Natsu to face the cameras too as she clung to him.

Natsu on the other hand was shocked but soon composed himself. "Get away from me." He whispered to her.

"But Natsu, they know I'm your girlfriend." She winked at him and pouted.

"You're not." He said rather loud. Loud enough for the reporters to hear and the noise died down.

Lisanna immediately stood on her tip toes to kiss him on the cheeks. Natsu saw what she's doing so he moved away. "Playing hard to get." She said playfully loud enough for the reporters to hear then she grabbed his arm. "Let's go, love."

Natsu pulled his arm. "I have a car." Unknown to Natsu is that Lisanna clenched her fists in irritation.

"Alright then. Let's meet at the hotel. Bye!" She smiled and went inside the black car. Natsu walked away back to his car and drove fast.

Inside the car Lisanna huffed in annoyance.

"I thought you had him wrapped around your finger." Minerva teased.

Lisanna looked away. "He will be. When he knew that girl would be marrying Sting." She said chuckling.

"I think father would rather him not knowing about it. He still thinks that he is the Dragneel and if they're correct father will lose everything and it will all be handled to both of them. And if he isn't then maybe that brat could still use the other choices.. though from the looks of it she just pushed him away." Minerva said.

"I just need to get Natsu."

"Then try another public display of affection. You're a bitch, you can handle that properly."

Lisanna rolled her eyes and watched as the car moved.

RING RING RING RING RING

Lisanna reached for her phone and immediately answered it after reading who was calling her. Minerva didn't bother to stick her nose into other people's business for the only thing that was important to her was fame.

"Hello?"

"_Go to the private house. I need to speak with you personally."_

"Wha –Right now?" She paused to look at Minerva. "I'm with your daughter we're going to have a rehearsal for the new song we'll be playing this event."

"_I don't care about that stupid event. Besides, it's me who's going to be boss on that day. I request, you sing."_ Lisanna could hear his smirk from the other line. _"As I was saying you should meet your look-a-like eavesdropping mouse."_

"Oh, please. I don't look like her." She rolled her eyes. "I don't want –"

"_And we have to talk about that Natsu of yours."_

His voice was serious. The type of seriousness that he was saying he means business. "Alright. Be there in 30."

* * *

Natsu drove really fast. His phone was ringing but he couldn't care less. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to tell Lucy the truth all over again if that's what it takes to make her believe him. But her crying face makes him back down. He didn't want to see that. And he figured she'll just cry even more because she was seeing him. He'll do anything. Everything. Especially now that Lucy just boldly told him she felt the same, his heart beats fast. That's a good sign and a light bright enough so he can continue to pursue Lucy. _His Lucy._

He drove without any destination in mind. Never did he think that a day would come and a girl would make him fall for her completely. Girls are just toys for him, like they're some pleasure-seeking organisms. Because it's true there are a lot of girls who asked him to sleep with her but he never really accepted their offer. Most of the time those girls make him drunk, wasted that he just can't tell them he doesn't want. Good thing those girls were pretty and popular and most of all good at bed. That's the reason no rumor came if he does it, or they do it because they'll both be affected. Those girls gave him big time gifts and that's half the reason he 'sort of' accepts their offer. It's not that he can't afford those expensive kinds of cigar and alcohol drink but who wouldn't grab a gold that they were giving you? Well it's kind of pleasure for him too but it's all just that. He immediately leaves once they were done, no sleeping together occurred. Makarov might just be right, he is a whore-man, man-whore or whatever it was he called him back then. Natsu chuckled. He was even a jerk for thinking that he only wanted Lucy as his toy too. And now he was a total jerk for hurting her knowing he had feelings for her and she had for him too.

He really didn't want that to happen. His grip on the wheel tightened as an image of Lucy's tear-stained face appeared in his mind. He wished he could talk to someone who would tell him the right thing to do, as a man. There was Gray, Jellal and Gajeel but they were just of the same age as him. He's sure they won't be any big help. Makarov is too old and maybe his way of being a man is different from what he wanted to be and he'll just embarrassed himself in front of the old man.

_He missed his father. His mother. His parents._

Images of them flashed into his mind and his mind was truly taken over by what he was seeing. His parents were smiling at him but he still couldn't recognize their faces. They were reaching for him, asking him to take their hands. He wanted to reach for them but he finds it difficult. If only he phad died in that accident, then he would be with them. If only he had died truly then those Dragneel killers would not go after Lucy. If only he died then Lucy won't feel this way. If only he died then he won't be hurt. And if only he had died he must have been with his parents now. Unconsciously he stomped on the acceleration harder and the car sped up. The machine roaring into life as it silently runs faster, like he was in racing competitions.

Suddenly, a loud beeping sound made him snap out of his thoughts. When Natsu opened the eyes of his mind a truck was running straight towards him. His eyes widen, it would be really difficult for him to stop now and it seemed like the truck too was running really fast and was in the same situation as he was. He tried to divert the direction of his car. The wheels screech by the sudden drift.

* * *

"Did you reach him?" Jellal asked.

Gray shook his head. Jellal then turned to Gajeel and he too shook his head and threw his phone. "What a headache." Gray said as he slumped on the sofa. They've been calling Natsu for hours and he just won't pick up his phone. They wanted him to come back to the hotel because the reporters are going wild and that there has been something on the news that made them realize he was not in his right mind. He punched the reporter and that's a sign that he was pissed.

"Maybe his soul is wandering.." Gajeel chuckled. "OWWW!" He stared at Levy who punched him on the arm. "You're so small yet you hit hard." Gajeel furrowed his brows touching the part where Levy had hit him.

"It's not a good joke!" Her hands were on her hips and stuck a tongue out for him. "Even if he hurt Lucy he's still our friend! And we have to meet him as soon as we can!"

He huffed. "Like I care for both of them."

Levy smiled slyly. "I saw you looking into some things related to the incoming band battle…" Gajeel gasped. "He doesn't care. Says the guy who's been doing everything to help them." Gajeel blushed in embarrassment and just looked away. "Oh Gajeel, you're so sweet."

Everyone smiled at the scene.

Erza stood up and Jellal looked at her in confusion. "What's wrong?"

She looked at him. "Nothing. I just wanted to see Lucy." Levy stood.

"I want to come."

"Juvia wants too."

"It's kind of off but I wanted to check on her too." Gray said raising his hand and another on his pocket.

Gajeel stood. "I'm going for a walk." He said and left the room.

Erza shook her head. They felt disappointed at her reaction. "You know Lucy. She'll push everyone away especially in this kind of situation."

"But I really wanted to see her.." Levy said.

"I think it's best if we let Erza go there first. It was Lucy. Erza can handle her perfectly; if things get better or something happens then she'll let us go with her." Jellal smiled in front of them and crossed his arms proudly. "Besides you guys still have a practice to do."

"But Gajeel left!" Gray said in annoyance. It is not the right time for them to practice for that upcoming Band Battle and to think that Natsu felt that way makes him worried. It will be useless if Natsu isn't himself.

Jellal shrugged. "Then let us double our effort!" He exclaimed. He turned to Erza and leaned forward to give her a kiss. "Now, go and do what you think is right."

Erza turned red that instant and all she managed to say was a silent "Thank you." She whispered gratefully.

"Just be careful." He smiled and Erza left. He turned back to the rest of the band members. "Now where were we?"

Gray rolled his eyes and went to the fridge.

"Juvia received some information on what will happen on the Band Battle." Juvia said hugging a pile of papers, neatly fastened inside a folder. "It was said that Master Jiemma is requesting songs that were related to happy ending love stories."

Gray choked on his drink when he heard the information. "WHAT?!" He laughed. "That big old man is so corny! I didn't know he's soft inside."

"It does sound peculiar but everyone has their own choice of genre." Levy said thoughtfully. "So, what are we going for?"

"Hmm. I'm thinking… On This Day by David Pomeranz." Jellal said and walked towards them. "Any other idea?"

* * *

"That would be 5 dollars."

Gajeel dug his hand into his pocket and gave the cashier the amount needed for some boxes of Pocky he bought.

"Say, are you by any chance Gajeel of Fairy Law?" The cashier asked in anticipation. She looked at him intently and hopefully.

Gajeel just shrugged and walked away from the store. He adjusted his shades and cap to further hide himself. The truth he doesn't want to disguise like this because he thinks it's useless but Jellal insisted that when they go out they should wear glasses or something like that that'll cover their faces.

He started to put a stick of Pocky in his mouth and munched. Walking with no destination in mind and nothing to worry, he kept on putting sticks of Pocky in his mouth until he bumped into someone which caused his bag of goodies to fall.

"WHAT THE F –" He looked at the tall and big man in front of him. "What's your problem?!" He asked annoyed.

Two men immediately went to each sides of the huge guy and covered him from Gajeel in defence. "You're not looking to where you're going, bastard."

"Oh really?! You're the one who's –" He suddenly stopped when he noticed the woman beside the big guy. "Lisanna?" He mumbled lowly.

She was in the same shocked situation as he was. Then he looked at the man from head to toe and back. "I didn't know these were your type." He said and just walked away while glaring at the man beside Lisanna.

"Do you know him?"

Lisanna kept staring at Gajeel as he walked away and turned to another street. "He's part of Fairy Law. But it doesn't seem that he knows you."

"Just make sure he won't ruin our plans." The man, Jiemma, gestured for the guards to move and they walked. "Let's go." He said and went inside a building.

The building was actually a condominium. It was owned by the Sabertooth Company. Yes he owned a company himself but it was a small one and up until now it is depending on the help coming from Heartfilia Groups.

They stopped at a door not different from the others but this one has a code for lock.

"Does she try to escape often?" Lisanna asked as they went inside and saw the windows blocked by bars and grills and not to mention the door was made of steel and can only be opened by a certain combination of numbers.

Jiemma stopped in the middle of the room and looked around. "Maybe. It was the guards who puts those things."

"What's with the sudden visit? Aren't satisfied yet that your plan is working? Or aren't you supposed to be planning better because I know it'll fail in the end." Yukino said as she emerged from the doorway wearing loose pants and shirts. It was obvious that she lose weight ever since she was held captive in there.

"Looking stressed as eve Miss Aguria?" Jiemma said. "I was here because there's no other safe place to talk to this girl about the plan."

Yukino didn't notice Lisanna was there and when she did she glared at her. "I was waiting you'd show up in here. I wanted tell you so many things." She said smiling deviously while walking towards the other white haired girl. When they were in a good distance Yukino raised her hand and slapped her. In time Lisanna stopped him and glared at the other girl.

"You look like me, but you should practice slapping." She smirked.

"So, if you want me to practice then why don't you be my buddy?"

"Bitch."

"I'm not that. It's you! You're the one who's making things complicated for Lucy! She thinks Natsu loves you, that's why she can't let her feelings show! You and Jiemma!" Yukino shouted and glared at both of them. "Well if you think he really loved you why don't you bump your head on the wall a couple of times to realize it was Natsu and Lucy."

Lisanna clenched her fists.

"She's not worth your energy." Jiemma said, stopping Lisanna from hitting Yukino. "She's locked inside this room so she's just all bark and no bite."

Lisanna glared at the girl. "So Lucy thinks he loves me, then she's right. Natsu is mine. She should be the one to back off."

"No. Natsu doesn't even like you! He said it himself!"

"Oh really? Then why are we together now?" She said nonchalant.

"Together?" Yukino's eyes widen. "That isn't true."

"It's true. He confessed to me when we were on a concert." Lisanna smirked.

"I don't believe you!"

"You should because like I told you, Natsu is mine."

"He doesn't. Only Lucy holds his heart! And hers was Natsu!"

Lisanna sighed in annoyance. "Did you have television in here? You should watch the news more often. You're held captive and yet you're still oblivious to what was happening outside?"

"Stop this now!" Jiemma said. He walked towards the living and sat on the longest couch. Lisanna followed and Yukino just stayed to where they were standing a while ago. "You did a pretty great job interrupting that confession."

Lisanna leaned on the couch lazily and blinked. "Thankfully he trusted me enough to tell me what's he's going to do on stage." She sighed. "I was afraid I'll completely lose him when I let him say who he loves. That was an act out of instinct. And now that I think of it I saved your plan and made better for you."

Jiemma smiled happily. "Yes. Yes. I'm really grateful. You should've done that a lot sooner, but I think it was better that way. Lucy was beyond repair right now and the Board didn't trust her anymore. Very right on time."

"I was worried about Natsu. He was really sad and mad about me." She pouted.

"Don't worry. He's a good guy for still trusting you even after what you have done to Lucy the first time. If that happened before then it can happen again. Just wait." He smiled. "He'll come running after you after the marriage."

"Oh right. When will that be?" She immediately sat up straight.

"Tomorrow."

"WHAT?! Same day as the semi-finals of the Band Battle?" She asked surprised.

"Same time too."

"You won't let me watch? Damn it. I always wanted to laugh at Lucy being wedded to in an arranged marriage." Lisanna huffed.

"You will be with your guy during the whole wedding. So, I don't think not being able to laugh at the brat wouldn't be such a big deal if you're going to be with him. You should do your next kissing act or whatever it is in your mind, which would make everyone think you're together, on that day. It will be the best day for both of them."

They both smiled at the success of their plans and continued to talk about what they'll be doing tomorrow.

Yukino was still standing near them and was clenching her fists as tears started to roll down her eyes. All she wanted was to help those three, Lucy, Natsu and Sting, but here she was wasting her time hearing those devious plans. She hated herself for not being able to do anything.

_Sting._


	33. Risk

Heyy! Sorry for not updating for so long. I didn't know I'll be this busy since school started. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Really. :) And thank you for the support! I really love the reviews. I was surprised by the sudden increase. :DDD Thank you, really!

**Chapter 33**

"Where the hell is Natsu?!" Jellal shouted inside the Fairy Law HQ.

"Maybe he's drunk and passed out somewhere." Levy said, yawning lightly.

"We need him now!"

Suddenly the door opened showing a wasted and exhausted looking Natsu. Jellal immediately went to his side and helped him to the couch. Levy gave him water and a hot towel.

"Where have you been?" Jellal asked looking at Natsu.

"My car was hit by a truck." They gasped and for some seconds they were unconsciously holding their breath. Now that they looked at him closely there were a few bruises on his arms and some on his face but he was mostly covered with char. "Luckily, I was able to turn a little and it was just the back part that was hit by the truck." He chuckled and then there was silence. "I should've just died back in that accident. I should've just died with my parents."

Levy furrowed her brows and looked at him intently. "What are you talking about?"

Gray went out with his performing outfit and joined the group crowding Natsu. "What the shit happened to a shit?" He asked rather loud. He heard what Natsu was saying and is really disappointed in him. "If you really wanted to die then why don't you just tell me? I've been itching to beat you up lately."

Levy smacked him on the gut and glared at him. "Natsu why are you talking like that? You should've been thankful you're alive from that accident. Thankfully that truck didn't hit you directly. But why was it that up until now we weren't informed of it? Where are those reporters?" She hissed.

"I know it wanted to kill me. The driver runaway when he hit my car." He leaned further on the couch. "That idiot didn't check if he killed me."

"What the hell are you blabbing about? You're saying some people are trying to kill you?" Jellal asked in exasperation.

Natsu was silent and they started to feel anxiety creeping through their veins. Is Natsu's life really in danger?

"I'm the Dragneel heir."

Jellal, Gray, Levy and Gajeel went silent until Gray laughed out really loud. "That was a really good joke." Natsu remained serious and Gray stopped laughing. "You aren't kidding?"

Natsu shook his head and sighed.

"WHAT THE?!" Gray shouted taking a step back away from him.

Gajeel's eyes were wide.

"Stop messing with us Natsu!" Levy huffed. She was shaking of fear, shock, a tad of happiness and anger. "It's not funny!"

Natsu looked away from them and pouted. "That's one reason I didn't tell you. You won't believe me."

"But.. But.." Gray tried to form words and try to tell him what an idiot he was for not trusting them with that secret.

"Why didn't you tell us? Why only now?" Jellal asked. His voice was shaking. Hey, it's not every day that a friend of yours reveals a secret that he's an heir of a company partnered with one of the biggest Groups in the world. And was saying someone was trying to kill him. Well that wasn't something you hear from someone everyday.

"I didn't want you guys to be involved. If anyone knew I survived that accident in the ship, the killers of my parents would surely go after me."

"Why would they go after you?" Levy asked. She had a lot of questions in mind and they continue to flood in there.

Natsu shrugged. "I don't really know why. I guess, something more happened in that cruise ship. Well that was my guess even before.."

Gray pointed at him. "If you're the Dragneel heir.. then.. then.."

"You're the one that Lucy was saying she really loved, even from the start? She even tried to stop loving you because of –WAAAAAH!" Jellal shouted. "This is just all so confusing!"

Gajeel scratched his head, clearly having a hard time absorbing everything.

"You're Lucy's best friend. The one I'm substituting to the substitute." Gray said weakly, still absorbing the fact Natsu just told them. It was really hard to believe that this friend of his was the lost heir, the supposed-to-be-dead Dragneel heir.

"And you're the one arranged to Lucy since you were kids." Levy said and covered her face to stop the tears from rolling from her eyes. "Why the hell did you tell us now?!" She shouted in anger.

Natsu snorted and chuckled. "Because if I don't, I'll break down. I'm not as strong as Lucy. She can keep all her problems to herself until time slowly fix them. I can't." He looked at them. "And Lucy's the last person I wanted to know I'm _him_."

Gray grabbed him by the collar. "Y-You.. you made her sad so much. You made her suffer all through those years making her believe you're dead?! And to think that you're watching her be hurt like that all this time? You knew you were that.. that Dragneel and yet you didn't do anything to help her and ease those problems she's facing because of you! You just let her! Didn't you even care for what happened to both of you when you were still kids? Those memories Lucy treasured so much.. doesn't those make you feel guilty of what you were doing to her?!"

"I can't remember."

"Wha –" Gray's grip on him loosened.

"I can't remember those times. I wanted to remember that past I shared with her because that's the Natsu, Lucy loved. That's the Natsu who made her happy, not this person in front of you who kept giving her problems." Gray finally let go of him. "I really wanted to remember, but I'm also scared that if I remembered the past then that means I'll also remember the accident with my parents. All the feelings will come to me all at once. I didn't mean to cause her problem. I tried to keep that annoying me in front of her, treated her like any other girl to keep her away from me as we investigate but I only end up falling for her.. I became even more attached."

"But why did you want to die!?" Levy asked. She was trying hard not to cry for him.

"Because if I did die back then, then Lucy must have been living a happy life now. She won't have any problems like these that I'm constantly giving her." He paused. "No killers will go after me and the ones who knew about this. You guys won't be involved. Lucy won't be involved."

Gray punched Natsu hard on the face. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

Everyone in the room fell silent.

"If you didn't show up would you think Lucy's life would be any different from what she is experiencing now? Probably she will be married off to that bastard sooner and that Jiemma would totally rule her life. If you died do you think anything in her life would be better? Nothing will change and I think it'll be worse. Haven't you realized that Lucy has grown used to you? That she smiled because of all of us, and you? That you gave her hope in this miserable life she was living in?" He shouted clenching his fists. "Do you think there will be a Fairy Law if you died? I'm sick of you saying if you just died then.. Then you're bullshit. As much as I hate to admit this but, we are happy you are here. I'm happy you've became a good… friend of mine." He finished and walked out.

"Gray's right." They were surprised from the new voice coming from the direction of the door. "As much as I wanted to beat you up for not telling Lucy you are the person she was longing for so long, I'll spare you for now."

"Erza.." Jellal mumbled.

Erza smiled at Jellal. "It took me everything to be calm and hear everything from your side of the story. You didn't know how she suffered your death; you guys only saw the aftershock. I met Lucy in middle school and I know she was still broken even though years passed since that incident. I witnessed Lucy change after she met you guys. After she met you.." She looked at Natsu straight in the eyes. "the other Natsu, who broke her heart again!" Erza took a step forward and punched Natsu in the face. Anger was visible in her eyes. "You love Lucy right?" Erza brushed the hair that was on her face roughly and glared at Natsu. She was panting heavily and slowly she was able to calm herself slightly.

Natsu's eyes were wide and he wasn't able to speak or make any movement of what his answer was.

"If you did so then do everything you can to make up to her. Explain to her everything."

Natsu looked down. "No. Not now. We haven't figured out who the killers were. I don't want to risk her safety. Besides, that Band Battle and that Lisanna issue made her really stressed out. I don't want add myself to her worries."

"But she deserved to know!" Levy whined.

"And she doesn't deserve what was happening to her. It's all my fault, I know. But I didn't mean it. I didn't want her to feel that way.. I didn't want her to experience these things.." Everyone fell silent. Natsu was right and wrong at the same time. He has a point of making this entire still a secret to her but really, it isn't fair for her. It wasn't fair long enough that she struggled so long. "The first time I met her.. I was shocked to see her personally and couldn't stop myself that I kissed her. That time I regretted I introduced myself to her and entered her life again. I wasn't planning on going back into that life, I only wanted to know who killed my parents and give justice to them." He chuckled. "Hell, I didn't even care for her at the beginning.. but then maybe instincts overpowered me and now here it was. I'm sorry for everything."

"You shouldn't apologize to us. Tell that to Lucy." Gray hissed.

Natsu smiled weakly. "I tried."

"What happened when you went to Lucy?" Levy asked out of nowhere. She sat on his side and cleaned his bruises. "I'll patch you up. But continue answering our questions until we all got ready for the performance tonight! That secret you just told us made me shiver and I'm still trying to absorb that you're that rich heir, that title doesn't even suit you too."

Gajeel coughed and sat on the couch too. "I saw Lisanna and that big old guy we saw at the concert talking to this bastard, walking together. So can anyone tell me they're not dating? Because it's just too disgusting."

* * *

Sting was sitting on the side of his bed wearing white tux and shoes. A white shimmering tie decorated his plain suit and his hair was tousled. The all white dress made more accents to his blonde hair, even if it's originally pale now it looked a more of a darker shade of gold. His hands were clasped in between his legs and he was sighing every now and then. It's only been minutes since he finished his preparations and all he was waiting for was the person who'll call him to enter the _Doors of Hell_ and be trapped in there with the girl he doesn't even want to marry. If it only was Yu –the girl she loved then Hell would still be Heaven. He sighed again. His face was full of sadness. He just can't runaway because his room was surrounded by guards and cameras that reports to his father every now and then.

_**Knock Knock Knock**_

Knocks on the door made him snap out of his trance but he didn't look up. Is it time already? He wasn't ready yet and maybe he'll never be ready to marry Lucy Heartfilia. Well, it's not really bad for him to marry her but the thing is he doesn't love her. She was just a childhood friend to him. They played several times after Layla Heartfilia passed away and she had been a good friend to him ever since. Well except for the time when his father was asking him to make a move on her and he went overboard that he acted like a complete jerk and pervert in front of her. He regretted it. He doesn't want what he was doing but at the same time he doesn't want to go against his father's wishes.

All he ever wanted was to have a life with choices. Not one where people will dictate you what to do. But ever since his mom died Jiemma became like that, hungry for power. He exerted extra time for work and made Heartfilia Groups as his goal.

"What's with the low face, Mr. Groom?" A low familiar voice made him look up and there he saw Rogue. "You should be happy if you're getting married."

Sting rolled his eyes. "And what do you want me to say? 'Oh my gosh I'm marrying Rogue's childhood crush. I'll make babies with her and own the Heartfilia Groups'" He said in a girly sarcastic voice.

"She isn't my crush."

"Yes she is! You even made some chocolates and give it all to her!"

"That's from me and Yukino, your childhood and up until now sweetheart slash crush slash –"

Sting's eyes widen and he blushed. "That's not true!"

"Oh yeah? Says the guy who is really protective over her, who is really sweet only to her, who doesn't want to marry because it's not Yuki –mmmmph." His words were muffled under Sting's hand, but he kept on saying incoherent words. Soon after Rogue finished he straightened his suit. "You're still childish Sting. You should not strangle your best man hours before your wedding or else you won't have any."

Sting plopped himself on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "I don't want to get marry at a very young age. The truth is I don't want to get married at all."

"Or you don't want to get married because it's not Yukino who's your marrying?"

"Yeah." Sting said nonchalantly. The moment that word escaped his mouth he saw Rogue snort and he felt really embarrassed realizing what he just said. "DAMNIT!" He shouted through the pillows.

"So what do you want to do to stop this freaking wedding?"

Sting froze but soon he relaxed. "Nothing.."

Rogue looked at him confusedly. "You just said you like Yukino and yet you won't stop this wedding.."

"Yep. I won't stop it." He said and pulled himself into a sitting position on his bed. "I can't do anything. You know that Rogue."

_**Knock Knock**_

They both looked at the door and it opened before Sting gave his permission to enter. A girl of purple hair stuck her head at the gap she opened. She smiled at them apologetically. "I'm sorry for interrupting but Mr. Eucliffe.. _It's time_."

Sting sighed and nodded. He reached his hand so to shake Rogue's hand. Rogue looked at it hesitantly but gripped his hand with his. Sting pulled him and bro hugged Rogue.

He pulled away and patted Rogue's shoulder and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Good evening to everyone! It is really rare for us to have weddings at these times but if it's for the love of the groom and the bride then the time doesn't matter as long as they would be tied to each other starting this day." A brown haired man said. "Now, for a starting gift coming from the groom's father we will be serenaded by popular bands from the on-going Band Battle. To start the processional here's Lamia Scale."

The song started and the white doors opened. It revealed the dashing groom, his hands were inside his pocket and he was standing alone unlike the usual processionals where the groom was standing beside his parents. He lazily started to walk and was yawning in the process.

_I do by 98degrees_

_I do cherish you__  
__For the rest of my life__  
__You don't have to think twice__  
__I will love you still_

The aisle was decorated with white trees but they don't have any leaves only branches painted plain white. Gold fruits were hanging randomly on several branches, which can be easily seen because of its sparkling designs and the plain white tree to where it was hanging freely. The place was filled with different powerful and rich people wearing formal dresses and suits that matched the event. The aisle was carpeted with a white carpet with gold accents, petals were scattered on the sides of the carpet.

_From the depths of my soul__  
__It's beyond my control__  
__I've waited so long to say this to you__  
__If you're asking do I love you this much__  
__I do_

The lined trees were separating the guests from the processional and even though there were white trees the guests kept on turning their heads to every person who comes down the aisle.

It was Mermaid Heel who sang next.

_This I Swear by Nick Lachey_

_I may not say it half as much as I should__  
__When I say I love you darlin' that means for good__  
__So open up your heart and let me in__And I will love you, till forever__  
__Until death do us part we'll be together__  
__So take my hand, and hold on tight__  
__And we'll get there__  
__This I swear_

The ceiling was decorated with white cloths hanging loosely. It looked like the heavens but there were golden stars that made it just looked like the skies having stars at daylight. Everything was base with plain white and gold were scattered just to say they weren't plain. They were elegant and formal.

_I'll Be by Edwin McCain_

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath._

_And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky_

_Never revealing their depth._

"Where was the best man?" Asked the wedding coordinator who was feeling nervous that very moment. "Look for him. Fast!" She whispered to her runners.

_Tell me that we belong together,_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love._

Two men runs to the back of the line and called for the lost best man but they didn't find even a sign of his shadow that he's been there. The song continued to play and it was now Blue Pegasus who was singing. On the side of the altar was a video of the guys who were singing live somewhere in the hotel. Some of the teenage guests, probably daughters of businessmen were just watching the live telecast and was quietly but constantly squealing.

_I'll be captivated,_

_I'll hang from your lips,_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

Soon the men who looked for Rogue came back with nothing. And so the coordinator just proceeded with the processional because the long absence of the people walking down the aisle became disturbing and that people started to think something was wrong.

The fourth song was sung by Quatro Cerberus who kept a rather wild but happy love song.

_From This Moment by Shania Twain_

_From this moment life has begun_

_From this moment you are the one_

The processional continued even though the best man's space was left untouched. The priest himself was quite confused but then he just shrugged it off and continued waiting as the processional ended and the bride was here so he could do whatever he was paid to do so.

_Right beside you is where I belong_

_From this moment on_

_From this moment, I have been blessed_

_I live only, for your happiness_

_And for your love, I give my last breath_

_From this moment on_

The whole wedding place was in a place where commoner won't be able to enter neither does reporters nor uninvited people were allowed to enter, everyone has to have a pass or the invitation to get in. It was a rather private wedding and only hired professional photographers were allowed to take pictures and video the whole event. Guards were scattered all over the place and not only were the hired by Jiemma was there but also body guards of different powerful families and businessmen who were invited.

For the fifth song, Lisanna was the one singing for The Sabers and she looked innocent and lovely on screen. Her voice echoed throughout the place and gave chills to Lucy. She can now hear the sounds outside the room she was kept, which was just outside the area where the wedding is being held.

_Marry Me by Train_

_Forever can never be long enough for me_

_To feel like I've had long enough with you_

It was just kind of awkward because it's coming from the girl who broke her heart together with that guy she trusted. Well maybe she was happy for her. Lucy was quite confused as to why The Sabers were the one singing. She doesn't know what will happen to the whole wedding because in the first place she isn't the one who prepared for it. Not because she is busy but because neither her nor Sting seemed to be interested in it.

_Forget the world now, we won't let them see_

_But there's one thing left to do_

_Now that the weight has lifted_

_Love has surely shifted my way_

_Marry me_

_Today and every day_

Lucy was still standing at the end of the line and the processional may seemed long but it really was. Even if it is the guests were still enjoying and were eager to see the amazingly beautiful bride. They were being serenaded by famous bands though it doesn't seem that the bands knew it was the CEO's wedding because if they knew, Lucy knew Erza and the others would be here right now. She should've told them about the wedding before she went here. That way it would be fair for them even if her friends were not part of her wedding. Even if it is her wedding she doesn't want to include them in this misery and doesn't want them to worry about her. She tightened her hold on the bouquet of flowers in front of her.

"My daughter-in-law.." She froze at the voice. She forgot he wanted to be the one who will escort her to the altar. He said he wanted to make sure she'll walk straight to the altar. "You look really pretty today. Just like your mother."

"I can walk by myself."

"But it would be rude to refuse a gentleman's offer." Jiemma said and Lucy just rolled her eyes. "Besides I have a surprise for you."

Lucy looked away from him and didn't take the hand he was offering.

"Now, that's a bad attitude to your father-in-law." He smirked. "You should just enjoy this last song. And oh… If I might tell you something. I talked to your 'lover'.."

"He isn't my lover." She said weakly.

"I bet WAS is a better than not at all." Jiemma stood beside her and waited for the fifth song to end. "Well then, I don't care if you won't listen but he said he was happy for you. That he was sorry he misunderstood you and that to make it up to you, he'll be singing the wedding song for your march down the aisle." He felt Lucy stiffened and he chuckled.

_Marry me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe_

_Say you will_

_Say you will_

Before Lucy could react the white doors in front of her were being opened and a soft voice reached her ear. Jiemma yanked her arm and he was leading the way down the altar.

_On This Day by David Pomeranz_

_Lay your head upon my shoulder_

_Let it rest there for a while_

_I guess that I'm still good for something_

_Once in a while_

On the sides she could see that Porlyusica was looking at her full of concern. On the other side were Bob, Yajima and Makarov all were looking at her, but it was clear that their eyes were not happy. She stared back at the altar and saw Sting was standing there lazily, but his eyes were wide looking straight at her. She could hear comments like 'Indeed, so beautiful' 'We must have arranged with the Heartfilias before' 'Look how lucky Sting is' The guests clapped when she was walking.

And then she heard it. The thing Jiemma was talking about. It was Natsu's voice on the speakers. His face on the screen and she gasped. He looked really calm and happy singing.

_And if you need someone to talk to_

_Just give a call, I'll be around_

_And if you want me to avoid you_

_Just say the word_

_If you love him you should leave me_

_That's the best thing to do_

_And if you need him you don't need me_

_Like you used to_

_And if you believe that you'll be happy_

_Then I'm happy for you_

She'll never forget how this voice soothed her on her troubled times. How it tell her things to put a smile on her face. She tried to stop a tear from falling and smudge her make up even before the wedding starts. She's grown to love hearing his voice. She sighed and looked down.

To think that she has considered asking help from him and forget everything she has planned and lived with from the start. That she considered cheating on the Dragneel heir for him. After considering her options.. what did she get? She humiliated herself in front of the Board, lost their trust and all. Just because she didn't plan thoroughly and looked into things first, now she lost everything. And the only way to still be in the company and slowly earn their trust again is to follow the person who earned their trust, Jiemma, and eventually earn what she lost.

_Yes and it's just kind of funny_

_Ain't it me who never cried?_

_I guess that I'll still kind of love you_

_For a little while_

That day when she arrived home she immediately locked herself and sent Loke and Capricorn away. She didn't want anyone to see her in that state. During those times she was crying like there's no other time that she is allowed to cry again. She was beyond broken. Lucy realized her mistakes and finally made her decision. She will go through this. She locked her heart away.

But hearing his voice..

She wanted to runaway and tackle him into a hug. But that isn't what her mind was saying. Doing that won't do any better for her or the company.

_And if you love him you should leave me_

_That's the best thing to do_

_And if you need him you don't need me_

_Like you used to_

_And if you believe that you'll be happy_

_Then I'm happy for you_

With every step she takes, the heavier she felt. She was feeling herself lagging and that Jiemma has to pull her in order to snap her out of her trance and walk again. Her feet wanted to be glued on the floor but that's not what she has decided to do. This time now, she'll remain firm to her decisions. She'll stay with her mottos in life. She'll stick with her decisions and plans now.

_Silly thing_

_Don't you apologize_

_No, no_

_No, no, you_

_You don't owe me_

Jiemma sensed her hesitation and pulled her harder. Lucy stared at the screen showing Natsu's face singing calmly on stage. She felt her stomach twist and felt the urge to vomit but held it in. She tasted the bitter taste of the puke she held in. She missed Natsu. She really wanted to do what she told she would, slap him hard and erase Lisanna's kisses on him but that's just not right. Even though she felt that way now she has to hold it back and let him be happy with _her_. She wanted to believe what he was telling her back then but, after _that_ it felt like it was hard to believe him. She hoped this will stop but then again.. who would do that? She pushed Natsu away and lost her chance to be free. She let her emotions take over her but who could blame her? She was humiliated in front of the people she wanted to please all her life. Lucy was mad at the kiss but she could've opened her mind that time if only she hasn't felt that during the meeting. Then maybe, she would hear him.

But everything's too late now. The only thing she was thinking to keep herself from running away is that she was making herself guilty for feeling that way for another guy other than Natsu Dragneel and that the company is at risk. She kept on repeating his name in her head and it looked like it was effective because up until now, she hasn't turned around.

_No, no, you_

_You don't owe me_

_No, no, no, no, no, you_

_You don't owe me_

_If you love him you should leave me_

_That's the best thing to do_

_And if you need him you don't need me_

_Like you used to_

_And if you believe that you'll be happy_

_Then I'm hap −_

The song stopped rather not right. Lucy felt Jiemma's hold on her tightened and they proceeded walking down the aisle. Soon they reached the altar and Jiemma reached for Sting's hand and forcefully gave Lucy's hand into his. He was smiling at both of them. Lucy looked straight into Sting's eyes and sadness was also clear in his. That moment she realized Sting also doesn't want this and he was just forced by his father.

"I'm sorry.." He mumbled soft enough for only Lucy to hear.

The song ended but not beautifully. It was like cut. It was kind of an awkward finish but felt like something has happened to them. Worry crept into Lucy and hoped she isn't right. The priest raised his head to look at them with worried eyes. It was just obvious that something is wrong with them but the priest chose to continue.

"We are gathered here today to witness the exchange of vows between our beloved Sting Eucliffe and Lucy Heartfilia.."


End file.
